Resident Tale
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: Okay, I had to grab my boobs and suck up my fear of zombies (I am severely terrified of zombies, BTW.) so I wrote this fic about the Resident Evil series. I tried to keep it in order as best as I could, so here you go. like it, review it and hatters you gonna hate on my work. GTFO. "It all started in 1998, Raccoon City. That's where it all began."
1. What Am I

_Chapter 1: What Am I?_

Umbrella. An organization that deals in Bio organic weaponry. B. . I use to work for them along with my sister. But dug deeper and found the truth, they were creating a virus, a deadly one. The Generation virus, G-Virus some people like to call it. I didn't like it, but my sister likes to remind me every time I want to leave. 'No one leaves Umbrella, not alive, anyway.' so I was stuck and chained to my job. But the pays good, I deal with it, knowing that your employer has a short leash on you. It gets annoying, but then one day, everything changed. I was given a mission to go in, retrieve the sample and get out, that was six months ago. But something went wrong. Doc Brikin was expecting me, sedated me. Lock me up and… did something to me.

I was his little guinea pig. The little lab rat he experimented on, but the Virus didn't just infected me… it bonded to me. To my cells, blood, muscles, nervous system. It change me. But not physically. Mentally, emotionally. And all I can remember is a blinding white light, then everything went dark.

I just wish they already killed me, being dead is a lot better then being a puppet to be used.

But then again, I wouldn't of met the man that later became my husband.

~8~8~8~

 _~Hidden Lab under Raccoon City,_

 _September 1998,_

 _An hour after Zombie outbreak~_

In a secured chamber room a woman in a short medicine shawl, long black hair, tan skin and a curvy body. She groans as the building shakes. Pulling her hand to her forehead and flutters her neon green eyes open, taking in her surroundings and found herself still in her so called room.

She removes her hand and slowly pushes herself up. Then off of the operating table and stood on her two strong legs. She pants and slowly walks to the window and looks out of it. "What the hell?" she mutters, seeing shattered virus containers on the ground and a still fresh blood trail leading out of the lab, - _That blood is still fresh and so are the rats that have just drank the virus, by… an hour. Shit! I have to get out of here._ \- she bounds her fist onto the glass window. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she calls out, then heard a beat, she looks over at the slot pod and saw it opens with her belongings inside. She arch her brow and walks over to the pod.

Stood in front and slowly moves her hands in and pulls out her clothing. She walks over to the table, changes out of her medicine dress and dresses back into her agent clothing. (Her short dress is just like Ada's, but she wears long black tights with thigh-high boots that are heels, with biker gloves and two upper forearm wraps.) the woman moves her arms, getting a feel for her outfit. "Damn it's good to be back in these clothing." she mutters. But then heard something ringing. She shot her look right back at the slot pod as she pulls on her gun and ammo holster onto her shoulder and her combat knife holster on her upper leg, strapping it on then strides over to the pod and pulls out a cell phone and answers it.

" _Good. you're up._ " a familiar voice answers, making the woman cringe in rage. "You." she growls, " _Good, you still have your memories._ " she states and the woman clutch her fist. "What the hell do you want, Mrs. Brikin?" she questions her, " _If you want to get out of his city before all hell breaks loose, then I suggest you listen to what I have to say._ " she orders her. "I am a train agent of Umbrella and what makes you think I can't get out of here on my own?" the woman questions her. " _Because Umbrella handed you to us on a silver platter as they have just betrayed me and my husband and I know you have no love for them, so I want to be partners._ " Mrs. Brikin offers. The woman scoffs "That's cheap coming from the very woman who's husband experimented and tortured me for weeks with no mercy. And why would I want to partner with someone like that?" she questions her, but then heard a moaning, making her duck behind the wall. " _Because I'm your only hope of getting out of Raccoon city._ " she answers her.

The woman inhales and then sighs, knowing she was right, "If I do this, help you out, I leave this city and walk away no string attached." she informs her, " _Yes. Please, just help me._ " Mrs. Brikin begs her and this surprises the woman. "What do you want?" she asks her, " _My daughter, Sherry Brikin. You have to find her, she carrying a locket with the sample of the G-Virus. You have to get the both of them out of the city and somewhere safe._ " Mrs. Brikin informs her, the woman looks up as she heard the morning right above her. "Do I have a choice in this?" she questions her. " _No. you don't._ " she answers her. The woman inhales then exhales as she leans her head back. "Fine, I'll do it, but help me get out of this lab." the woman asks her.

" _There's a keycard on the desk in front of the operating table, it should open the door for you._ " Mrs. Brikin answers her, "And my weapons?" the woman asks her. " _In the weapons vault._ " Mrs. Brikin answers her. The woman nods and hangs up "I don't want that thing out there to spot me, best if I kept to the shadows." the woman mutters to herself and kept to the ground as she sneak over to the counter, reaches up and took the key card, she then sneaks back over to the wall and right to the door. "Lets hope this works." she mutters then raises the key-card to the scan, the light turns from red to green, and the door open, "This may come in handy, I'll kept it close." the woman mutters to herself and quickly moves out of the chamber and down the hall before that thing could even get to her.

- _Alright, weapons vault, weapons vault, weapons vault._ \- she mutters ciphering over and over in her memories. - _Two turns right, one turn right, 32 steps, one turn right again and one more turn left._ \- she mutters to herself and found herself at the weapons vault, she uses the key card and the door opens for her. She walks in and looks around her her weapons. "Ah, there you are." she mutters and walks up to her weapons, she picks up her gun and examines it, "Still loaded, that's good to know." she mutters and places her gun away, then picks up her ammo placing them away as well and picks up her combat knife. "And my best friend in the whole world. I trust you more than I trust an actual human." she states and places it away as well. She then picks up a belt and places it on shoulder, picks up another gun ans places on her belt with ammo and walks back to the door. She pulls her gun out and peeks out into the hall, seeing that the coast was clear and carefully walks down the way. - _If I'm guessing right, this should lead me to the sewers and that'll lead me right outside._ \- she tells herself as she was avoiding the dead and rotting corpses that were wondering around the facility and found the sewers.

- _Ugh, sewers. Why did it have to be sewers._ \- she moans to herself and steps through the hidden door and into the sewers. - _Ugh. I hate sewers._ \- she moans and walks along the path. - _I'm not getting paid enough to do all this shit._ \- she huffs and continued to walk. - _Infiltrate the hidden lab under Raccoon City, they said, it'll be an easy job they said. Yeah, they forget to mention the part about a crazy scientist and his plans for a human guinea pig_.- she growls to herself as her trigger finger was itching to blast something _-And Who did that send? Me! The sacrificial lamb for slaughter, God I hate Umbrella, I need a new employer._ \- she moans to herself then found an opening.

She looks up and started to climb the ladder, then pushes the lid off and climbs up onto the streets, she looks around as everyone was running for their lives. And the undead were chasing after them. "Shit! I'm too late." the woman mutters to herself. But then turns as she heard a horn. It all happen so fast, the car hits her, making her tumble right over and the hood of the engine, then the top of the car and smacks against the ground. The car didn't even stop to check on her. But she gasp as her body was started to heal itself, she slowly pulls herself up and gasp in pain as her bone snap back in place and her wounds healed quickly.

The woman cough up her blood and once it hits the ground, she watches as her blood was sizzling and evaporated into nothing she pants and looks down seeing the blood stains, but wounds. The woman's hands trembled "What have they done to me?" she mutters and stood onto her feet tries to calm down. But then she heard gurgling coming at her. Her rage finally lets loose as she snap her hand right at the zombie's neck as it gurgles and tries to reach for her, but she clutch her hand and break the head right off, the body collapse right onto the ground as she still held the head in her hand but then reels her hand back and throws it right at next Zombie knock him right down. She then pulls out her gun and fires right at the Zombies, hitting them in the head.

Then the woman turns as someone was already dead and feeding feasted, she fires at the Zombie and then the dead person. "This whole fucking town has gone to hell." she shouts and then turns and saw a survivor aiming their gun at them, "You a zombie?" he questions her, "No, you?" she asks him, "No." he answers and then looks at his uniform. "You're with Umbrella." she states and he looks at the patch on her gun straps. "So are you." he states but she scoffs "Not anymore. I resigned the moment they sent me here." she answers him, "Huh, well, I guess your season is your own." he states and lowers his gun and she did the same and they both walk up to each other. "What the hell happening here?" he asks as fire was everywhere. "You can thank the very company that employing you." she informs him, he scoffs. "Seriously, why would they do this?" he questions, she shrugs. "Don't know, why would they build an underground laboratory directly under the city and conduct a Virus called the G-Virus to be produce?" she said rhetorically and the man looks at her in shock.

"There are a lot of questions in the world that go unanswered." she states and the man huffs, "Are you always a smartass?" he questions her and she cross her arms, "Only on my bad days." she answers and the man chuckles. "Alright. Well lets figure out how to survive this hellhole." he states looking around. Then back at her. "But first lets get better acquired with each other. Jacob Tate." he held his hand to her, she looks at his hand and then back at him then shook it.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Wong."


	2. The Rookie and New Girl

_Chapter 2: The Rookie and New Girl_

Leon drove into town as it was already night, he saw that the streets were empty and soul in sight - _Odd this is suspicious._ \- Leon tells himself. But then stops as he found a body playing in the middle of the road, he stops and steps out of his jeep "What do we got here?" he asks and walks to the body and kneels down next to it, "Man what a mess, what could of done this?" he asks himself, but then heard groaning and moaning from behind "What was that?" he asks and looks behind him and saw three people walking towards him.

Then looks around as he saw more of those things coming out, "What are those things?" he questions, then he stood up and pulls out his gun, "Alright, that's far enough. Don't move!" he said and aims his gun right at them, but they didn't seem to stop "Don't move!" he said again as the corpse at his feet behind him came back to life, he looks down feeling something grab his foot. "No!" he shouts, aiming his gun right at the corpse and fires at it, it lets go and twitches. Leon steps away and from the zombies, firing at them as he steps back but the shots seem to not knock any of the zombies down. "What's up with you guys that was a clean hit." Leon tells them. The zombies sad nothing as they followed him into the alley.

"I'm running out of ammo here." he mutters to himself as he was back into a corner, but then turns as the backdoor was suddenly opened.

~8~8~8~

 _A few Seconds ago…_

Claire Redfield road her motorcycle down the highway into the city of Raccoon City, the streets was quiet as she road up to a diner, she parks her bike and roves her helmet, she exhales and looks at the diner. "I'm finally here." she mutters to herself. Then gets off her bike and walks into the diner.

It was quiet inside no soul in sight, "Hello? Is anyone here?" she calls out, looking around as the place was a bit of a wreck. "Hello?" she calls out again, but as she walks down the isle, she heard something snacking on something and "Um, hello?" she calls out, looking down at the thing was a person eating … another person. She gasp as it notices her and stood on it's feet. Making her back up, "Um look, I'm sorry I bothered you, okay. Just don't come any closer." she said backing down the isle, but the man just groans as he followed her. "Are you listening?" she questions him.

He still said nothing and bits the wall, then turns around to the door and gasps in fright as she saw more zombies pressed against the glass wall. She panics as she looks around and seeing that the front door was block and the zombie was in front of her, but she looks over at the back door and she took right off, running for the door, and without thinking she burst through the door and gasp as she ground a man in uniform pointing his gun right at her.

~8~8~8~

 _Now…_

Leon aims his gun at the Claire as she burst through the door, she gasp and held up her hands, "Wait! don't shoot!" she tells him, "Get down!" he orders her and she ducks and Leon hits the zombie right in the head, it gasp and then fell to the ground, dead.

Claire looks right at it and saw that it stop moving, then turns back to Leon, "We can't stay out here, head to the police station it will be a lot safer there." he tells her as he off his hand to her. She nods at him and took his hand. Leon pulls her right onto her feet and the both make a run got it as the zombies were really slow. They ran out of the alley and onto the street, looking around for a means of transportation. "There!" Leon shouts and they both look over at the police car that was in perfect condition, they both ran over to it and get in. The keys were still in the ignition and he starts the car right up, "Buckle up." Leon tells her, "Okay." Claire said and drove off as the herd of zombies that were forming.

~8~8~8~

 _Town square_

A zombie laid on the ground as it was crawling with all three limbs missing, Annabelle Wong walks over to it as she twirls her katana then raises it up and stabs the head as Jacob fires at the last one. He exhales as Annabelle removes the katana from the zombie's head and flicks it to the side, making the blood splatter to the side. "Well… that was an exercise." Jacob states as he pants. Annabelle twirls her sword and slides it back into her sheath and turns to him.

"We don't have long to rest, we must hurry to the police station." she tells him and walks over to some drop ammo and picks it right up. Jacob scoffs. "Damn girl, don't you ever, I don't know, rest?!" he questions her. She looks at him and sighs. "No. I have the stamina of an agent of Umbrella and whatever Brikins did to me, I have unlimited stamina and have no desire to rest or regain any lost strength." she answers him and tosses him some ammo and he caught it without a sweat "Huh, Umbrella really are assholes." Jacob mutters, placing the ammo away in his pack. "Yeah, so lets head to the police station." she states and started to walk. "Wait a moment, don't forget, I'm still human here, I need to rest." he tells her.

Annabelle stops and looks at him and sighs, then walks back and sat down beside him. "Fine, you got an hour." she states and crosses her arms. Jacob scoffs as he shook his head, "Glad to know I have your permission." he rhetorically said but she just huffs at him. "Why are you here in the first place anyway?" he asks her, "I heard the whether was perfect here, so I wanted to see if it was true, but sadly I was ambushed by clowns and brought to the sewers and meet The Mad Hatter himself." she answers and Jacob rolls his eyes. "Glad to know you're rainbow and sunshine." he mutters, making her smirk.

Jacob looks back at her as she was sitting up straight with her arms crossed and her legs crossed as well. "What?" she asks him as she kept her eyes forward. "I'm just surprise that you, a woman is an agent of Umbrella." he states and she looks right at him, "1, I am highly trained in martial arts, kung fu, Tai twun do, and jutsu I am skill in every weapon known to man, I can speak my way out of any situation. 2 I am former agent of Umbrella and 3, are you implying that I can't handle myself." she questions him, but he held up his hand. "Clam down, I wasn't implying anything, just surprise is all, you must be really strong if you achieved the rank of agent. And I know there a good few girls that are agents as well." he tells her as he looks away her.

She smirks and looks away, "Bet they had something I don't have." she mutters to herself then Jacob looks back at her. "You say something?" he asks her, she turns to him and stares at him, "No. nothing." she answers him and returns her look forward. Jacob huffs and looks away from her. - _Women._ \- he mutters to himself. But then their heads shot up as they heard gunfire. "Gunshots." Annabelle mutters and they shot to their feet. "Survivors?" he asks her, "It's possible." she states as she cocks her guns. "Well, lets go." he tells her and they both took off running.


	3. Meeting the Carvery

_Chapter 3: Meeting the Carvery_

Claire looks out the window, as the radio was just static, "What's going on? I arrived in town and the whole place went insane." Claire informs him "Damn! The radio's out." Leon snaps and Claire looks at his badge. "You're a cop, right?" she asks him, he nods at her, "Yeah, just day on the job. Great huh?" he tells her, then looks at her, "Names Leon Kennedy, nice to meet you." he introduce himself. "Mine's Claire. Claire Redfield. I came to find my brother Chris." she informs him as Leon then drifts a little as he turns down a street and droves down the road.

A trucker was right behind them but his driving was a little out of control as he smashes a sign.

"Hey, could you open the glove box?" he asks her, she looks at him. "Sure." she answers and opens the glove box. "There's a gun inside." she informs him, "Better take it with you." he tells her, Claire took the gun right out of the glove box and aims it at the window. But then they both jumped at a zombie jumps right out of the back of the car, scaring them. It them turns to Leon and tries to bite him. "No!" Leon shouts as he turns the wheel and rams the car right into the wall. Leon driving became out of control, but then suddenly a bullet shot right through the window, hitting the zombie right in the head. It gags as the car spins and the back slams into the a pole, making the zombie fly out and smack against it, dead.

The two inside groan as they were alright and bit free, "Are you alright?" Leon asks Claire. "Still in one peace." she answers and looks at the fresh bullet hole in the window. "Who shot at the Zombie?" she asks, Leon shrugs. "Don't know, but I owe them myself." he states, Claire shook her head at him. Then gasp as she saw a truck heading right for them. "He's actually going to ram us!" Leon shouts as the driver was too a zombie. The two unbuckle themselves from the car and open their doors. "Run!" Leon shouts, the both get out and were running away from the car as the truck slams right into it. An explosion went off, the force was strong enough to knock them to the ground.

Claire coughs as she pulls herself up and turns, looking at the fire that could of taken her life. Leon quickly stood on his feet and turns back to the fire, but shields his eyes from the bright fire. "Claire!" he calls out, "Leon!" she calls out too as she was now on her feet. "I'm okay, head to the station, I'll meet you there." Leon tells her, "Okay!" she calls out and steps away from the fire.

~8~8~8~

 _A few seconds ago…_

Annabelle walks on the roof alongside Jacob as they look down at the street and saw a car turn onto the road. "Survivors." Jacob states and looks through his scope. "Two of them, one male the other a female. The male seems to look like a cop, rookie, perhaps." he informs her, Annabelle kneels down next to him, "Let me see the gun." she tells him, he looks at her and handed her the gun. "Look behind them." he tells her as she check to see of the gun was loaded.

Jacob did as she said and saw a truck slam right into a slam, "Poor guy, must have been bitten." he states as she nods and cocks the gun then aims it at the car, "Hey, what are you doing?!" he questions her, she shush him. "Relax, I'm not going to kill them." she assures him as the Zombie pops out, scaring the two in the car, the car then rams into the wall and pulls away. Annabelle pulls the trigger and fires at the car, the bullet went through the window and hits the Zombie right in the head. She smirks pulling her head away as the car then spins and crashes into the pole and the zombie flies right out the back. Jacob was in shock as Annabelle stood up and swings the rifle over her shoulder.

"How did you even know?" he asks her, "I told you." she states and he stood up and looks at her, "They did something to me." she states and walks off. "Hey, wait up." he calls out and quickly followed after, they were on the edge of the building as the truck crashes into the car and explodes, Jacob stops and looks at the fire. "Wha…" he questions as Annabelle jumps over to the next roof, "You coming?" she asks him and he looks at her, "What about the survivors?" he asks her, "They're fine." she assures him as she stood on the roof, Jacob then cross his arms, "How can you be so sure?" he asks her, she too cross her arms and pointed her finger up. "Claire!" Leon calls out, "Leon!" Claire calls out and Annabelle shot a smug look at Jacob and he sighs. "Alright fine, but why are you going to the station." he asks as Annabelle uncross her arms. "Because, there's something there, that Mrs. Brikins wants and she will let us go if we retrieve it." she tells him, pulling out her gun and was ready.

He nods at her, pulling his gun out as well, "Well, whatever it is, it must be of great importance." he states and Annabelle nods as they walk through the alleys. "Oh don't worry, it is." she tells him as they spotted no zombies on the ground. "I'll follow Claire and meet you at the station." he asks her, Annabelle nods. "Alright, I'll tail Leon and see you there."

~8~8~8~

 _They were parted by an unescapable destiny._

 _This was just the beginning to their worst nightmare._

Leon turns and look at the zombies coming right at him, he pulls up his gun and fires right at them, hitting them in the head. Then he ran pass them and down the road. He ran pass the other zombies as they were too slow to catch up to him then ran down an alley and found a store that was still open. He opens the door quickly and enters the store.

Leon closes the door behind him and then heard a gun being cock. "Freeze the managers orders him and Leon held up his hands. "Who 're ya? What 're ya doing here?" the man questions him. "Hold your fire, I'm a human." Leon informs him. The man looks at him as Leon showed no signs of being a zombie. The man uncocks his gun and lowers it. He exhales with relief "Whoa, sorry about that." he tells him, walking our from behind the counter and to Leon. "I'd thought you were one of them." he tells him, Leon lowers his hands and turn to the man, "What's going on in this town?" Leon asks him as the man walks to the door. "Hold on." he tells him and quickly locks the door. Then turns to Leon, "I don't have a clue, but by the time I noticed something was wrong, the entire city was infested with Zombies." the clerk informs him. Leon nods at him and walks to the counters picking up bullets and adding them to his pack. But then he heard the window crash up, he turns and saw the clerk was screaming in pain as he was fighting off the zombies, only getting bitten by them.

The clerk collapse to the ground as the zombie's pilled on him and he was dead. Leon gasp in fear as he then turns to the back door, ran to it and was right back outside. He ran down the alley, pass a basket ball court, getting the Zombies attention from inside. Leon reaches the ends of the alley and found more bullets. He then ran back, as Zombies stood in his way, he went to fire at them, but shots ran out as the zombies were shot right in the head and collapse onto the ground, Leon lowers his gun and heard two more shots rings out, he looks into the basketball court and saw the zombie's inside were dead. He steps inside. Then looks at the roofs seeing no one was around. Leon remind cautious and ran to the gate, he opens it and ran through, down more alleys.

Leon ran up a flight of stairs, around the catwalk and down more flight of stairs. He then ran down an alley as another alley was block up a dumpster with zombies on the other end, so he ran down the alley to a dead end and found more bullets so he ran away from the dead end and to the dumpster. He jumps on top of it and right down, avoiding the zombies that were getting shot at, clearing the path for him, Leon then reaches the gate and opens it. He was back on the street, he ran out of the parking lot as an officer was getting snack on. The zombies notice him, but they soon were shot in the head. The rookie then walks up onto the bus and opens the door and closes it right behind him.

He found more bullets and added them to his collection, then fires at two zombies that were on the bus. Then makes it to the front and steps back outside, the zombies drop dead from left to right, Leon ran to the gate and quickly enters and ran into the police yard, passing more zombies as the drop dead, then arrives in front of the police station and steps inside. The woman jumps down from the roof and lands in front of the station and exhales with the sniper rifle in hand, "Finally. Now continue objective, find the kid and get the hell out of this city." she tells herself, pulling the sniper rifle onto her shoulder, pulling out her shotgun and followed Leon inside the station.

~8~8~8~

 _30 minutes ago…_

Claire was through the streets as she was firing at zombies, trying to get to the police station, a zombie was limping to her from behind, but was shot right in the head.

He turns and watches it drop then looks from behind it and saw a man in an Umbrella uniform. He fires at the other zombies the drop as well. He lowers his gun and walks to her, "You alright?" he asks her and she nods. "Yeah, I'm alright." she tells him, "That's good." he states as he looks around. "It's not safe here, lets hurry to the police station." he tells her, as he takes a step. "Why are you going to the station?" she asks him, he turns to her and shrugs.

"Hell if I know, but I was told that if I want to get out of this city, I need to help someone retrieve something there and I have no idea what." he answers her, Claire place her hand on her hip, "Not much to go on." she states and Jacob shrugs. "Don't have much of a choice, do I." he tells her and Claire thinks to herself. "Touche." she agrees and they started to walk. "By the way, I'm Claire Redfield." she introduce herself. The man looks at her, "Jacob Tate, nice to meet ya." he introduce himself. "Oh and here, you'll need these." he said and handed her a pack of bullets. "Thanks, these will come in handy." she states and places them away. "Come on, lets head to the police station." he tells her and they ran down the street, trying to get pass the zombies. "So why are you here?" she asks him, he sighs. "Umbrella sent me here to recuse survivors, that was 10 hours ago. And so I figured they left me here for dead." he answers her and she looks at him, "Ouch." she states and he fired at the zombies in front of them. "Yeah, I figure I won't be working for them anymore." he tells her, she nods as they ran to the bus.

Jacob opens the door and they walks onto the bus and Jacob picks up a pack, "More bullets he tells her, she nods at him and took them. Then she fires right at the zombies that were on the bus.

The got off from the front and ran to the police station "Here, the gate!" Jacob calls out and they quickly ran to the gate, opening it and shuts it right after as zombies started to pile at the gate, "Run?" Jacob asks, "Run." Claire agrees and they both spirited for the front of the station, "In, in, in, in, in." Jacob repeats and they both open the doors and quickly closes the door right behind them.

~8~8~8~

The two exhales as they were inside of the station and look around, "Oh wow, this place is huge." Jacob states, Claire nods. "Yeah, and if I have to guess, your friend and Leon should be here." Claire informs him, Jacob nods at her, "And whatever my friend is looking for is here as well." he tells her. "Yeah." Claire agrees.

"Lets checks out some of the rooms one by one, see if we can find anything that will help grasp the situation going on in this city" he states and she nods at him, "Sounds like a plan" she tells him, "And also keep an eye out for our friends, don't want to shoot one of them. They both took different ways, "Jacob." Claire calls out, he stops and looks at her, "Don't become a zombie." she tells him "Aw don't go falling for me gorgeous." he adds in with a chuckle. Claire shook her head as she rolls her eyes at him, he smirks "Oh come on, you know that was funny." he teases and walks off into a room. Claire smirks followed after him.


	4. The Agent & Little Girl

_Chapter 4: The Agent & Little Girl_

 _An hour ago…_

Leon looks around and then ran to a door up the ramp and into the locker room, he heard a moan of pain, looking over and saw a wound officer. "Oh man." Leon mutters and walks over to him. Then he kneels down beside the officer. "Who… who are you?" he asks Leon. But got a good look at the rookie. "Oh, you must be the new guy, Leon. Sorry, but it looks like your party has been canceled. The names Marvin Branagh." he tells him.

"What happened?" Leon asks him, "About two months ago, there was this incident, involving zombies in a mansion located in the outskirts of this city. Chris and the other S.T.A.R.S members discovered that Umbrella was behind everything." he tells him and leans back against the locker. "They risk their lives to reveal the truth, but no one believed them. Not long after that, all this started to happen." he informs them then moans in pain, "Hang in there." Leon tells him. Marvin shook his head, "Don't worry about me, just recuse the survivors in the other rooms. Here, take this key-card you should be able to unlock the other doors in the hall with this." he tells him.

Shoving the key-card into Leon's hand. "But-" Leon went to argue, but Marvin shoves a gun in his face, "Just go." he orders him. Leon sighs and nods at him. "Fine. But I'm coming back for you, just hold on." Leon promises him as he stood up, then heard foot steps outside the door as they were retreating. He walks to the door, carefully opens it and saw no one outside the locker room.

He steps out of the room and it automatically locks itself. Leon ran to the front desk and found more bullets and took them, then he was at the front desk computer and presses a button:

 _Door Lock Services:_

 _Hall side doors: Locked_

 _The doors can be unlocked by a key-card._

Leon looks at the Key-card in his hand and slides it in the slot

 _Checking ID Card…_

Two side doors came unlock with a click, Leon moves away from the computer and ran to the double doors and opens them.

He walks into a post office and found a note sitting on the side. He picks it up and reads it:

 _Police Memorandum_

 _8/23/1998_

 _This letter is just inform everyone about the recent movement of equipment that has happened during precinct's rearrangement._

 _The safe with the four digit lock has been moved from the S.T.A.R.S office to the second floor, the eastern office on the first floor_

" _2236"_

 _Raccoon Police Liaison Dept._

Leon took the note then ran to the back door of the office leading him right into the hallway. He ran down the hall and makes a turn. As he did so, he saw a headless man laying on the floor. - _His head is missing. It seems to have been twisted off._ \- Leon tells himself as he kneels down and found some bullets. He then stood up and walks down the hallway and saw a pool of blood that was still every fresh.

He walks towards it then stops as she some blood plop right down into it. So he slowly looks up and steps back a little. Seeing a mutated crawler on the wall, he steps back as it opens it's mouth and it's long tongue slithers out. Then it retreats back into it's mouth as it hisses at him and falls to the ground.

Leon steps back as he was frighten by the creature's appearance, it went to leap right at it, but a shotgun rings as it hits the crawler, making it tumble back and hiss in pain. Leon turns around and saw a woman with long black hair, in a ponytail sitting elegantly on shoulder in a red short dress with black tights and thigh high black heeled boots. She walks pass Leon to the crawler as it was trying to get back up. He watches as she walks up to the crawler, places her foot right on it and loaded lead right into it's head. It laid limp after the first two shots. She cocks her gun and removes her foot away from the crawler. Leon walks up to her as she turns and looks at him. "Thanks for that." he tells her, she huffs and turns away from him. "Hey, wait a minute." he calls out, walking after her. Then grabs her arm and she stops.

She looks over her shoulder, "Can I help you?" she asks him, "Listen, I know we don't know each other, but, we need to work together if we want to get out of here." he tells her, she turns to him and her arms slips through his hand. "You need to get out of the city, I already have assurance I'll make it out Scott free." she tells him. "What? By who?" he asks her and she steps closer to him. "None of your business." she answers him, then turns away from him "And a word of advice, be careful of who you can trust in this city." she tells him and walks to the door. "Wait, what's your name." he asks her. She stops. "Annabelle." she answers and turns to him, "Annabelle Wong." she answers and walks through the door. He gasp she was gone. "Annabelle…" he mutters.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle leans against the door as her heart was pounding and her face turned red. She looks down at her feet as she covers her mouth in horror when Leon had grip her arm, then moves her hand from her mouth and grips her arm tightly.

- _Stop it Anne, it's not meant for you, you are not capable of those feelings! And yet…_ \- she states, but shook her head, "No. stop it. Now is not the time to think of such ridiculous things, I have to find Sherry." she tells herself and ran off.

~8~8~8~

 _Claire & Jacob_

"You heard that?" Jacob asks her, she nods at him "Yeah, that was gun fire. It must be Leon." she states. "Or Annabelle." Jacob states and they both ran through the door, through the post office and into the hall where Leon was going to enter the doorway. "Leon!" Claire calls out.

Leon stops and looks at the two, "Claire." Leon said as the two walk up to the rookie. "Who's this?" Leon asks her, "Oh, this is Jacob. he's a survivor also." she answers him, then Jacob held out his to the rookie, "Jacob Tate. Nice to meet ya." he said and Leon shook his hand. "Leon Kennedy." he answers him. Then they pulled their hands away. "Hey, do you know a woman that goes by Annabelle Wong?" Leon asks him, Jacob inhales as he nods. "Yeah, a real handful that one." Jacob states, making Claire shoot him a look. "Anyway, lets hurry up before anymore surprises are spring on us." Leon tells them and they walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They all entered a narrow hallway with windows that were barricaded, they slowly started to walk forward, but arms shot through the holes, starting Claire as she jumps right back into Jacob's arms. "It's okay. It okay. The barricades are holding, they can't get you." he assures her and they moved forward as more kept popping out, "Ugh! they're everywhere!" Claire shouts as they quickly ran through the hall and pass the windows and into a window-free walls and look back, making sure they weren't followed, then Jacob turns back around.

"Guys, incoming!" he warns them and they turn back around and fired at the zombies walking right at them. They fired at them and they drop dead. "It's not safe here anymore, I hope Annabelle is doing alright on her own." Leon wonders a lot. "I bet she's doing just fine." Jacob states as they moved forward. The walk down the hall and stop as a crawler was blocking their path, "What the hell is that?!" Claire shouts, "It's fucking ugly." Jacob shouts as well and they fired at it. It was hit in the head a few times and laid limp on the ground, "God, that thing gives me the creeps." Jacob mutters to himself as he shivers.

Then Leon walks up to the door and his hand at the handle. "Alright, you ready?" he asks the two. "Yeah." "As I'll ever be." Claire and Jacob both said, Leon opens the door and steps through it with his gun ready, Jacob followed as he checks behind Leon and Claire looks behind them as she checks to see if they were followed. "They got this place too." Leon states as the officers were dead, Claire closes the door as they slowly walk forward. But then heard moaning and they all stood back to back and fired on the zombies, hitting them right in the head. Then the door was busted open as zombies stumble right through. Leon and Claire open fire, killing them. Then everything was quiet once more. "Lets go upstairs. Someone might be there." Leon tells them.

They walk right up the stairs and down the hall, "It's so quiet." Claire whispers, "Yeah… too quiet." Leon agrees with her "Don't say that. Everything some one says that, something bad always happens." Jacob warns them. As they step into the room, the zombie's started to move and Jacob fires right at them. "Jesus, just stay dead already." he shouts at them, they drop and the three started to move, they slowly step over the bodies of the and walk over to the door. Jacob went to open it, but they heard moaning and quickly turn and look at the zombie coming right at them. Leon fires right at it, it drops and Jacob opens the door. They step inside the hall, but as they turn, there was Annabelle as she was slowly walking sideways with her gun on the windows. But then stops as she quickly turns and aims her gun, but raise her head as she and the others saw a little girl walk into the hall. The girl gasp as she steps back, "Is that a girl?" Claire asks, "What's a little girl doing here?" Jacob questions as well.

Annabelle lowers her gun and steps close to her, but the girl turns around and ran, "Hey, wait! it's not safe!" Annabelle calls out and ran after her. "Wait!" Claire calls out as they went to follow, but a crawler jumps through the window, blocking their path as Annabelle and the girl were out of sight. "Why now?" Claire questions as Jacob pulls out his shotgun and fires at it. It drops and they ran forward, but two more crawler jump through the windows behind them, they shot their head back around. "Forget about them!" Leon shouts and they quickly ran through the hall and through the door. The girl cries out in fear as a zombie blocks her path, Annabelle fired at it, hitting it right in the head. It drops and girl down the other hall. "Hey, don't run off on your own!" Annabelle calls after her and quickly chased her. "Wait, it's too dangerous on your own." Claire calls out to the little girl as they followed after the two.

But the girl disappeared under the hole through the door and Annabelle kicks it down, "Come back!" she calls out and quickly followed after her. "Annabelle Wait!" Leon calls out but she didn't listen. "Wait, it's too dangerous!" Claire calls out as the two were out of sight. The three followed after them as they were back at the stairs. Annabelle jumps over the ledge and lands right on her feet. "Why does she keep running away?" Leon questions as they stop at the stairs and watch the girl vanish through the door and Annabelle followed her, "She's just scared." Claire answers. "She's a 12 year old Leon, how do you expect her to react when the entire city has gone to hell?" Jacob questions him. "Touche." Leon confess and they quickly followed after the two as Claire shot the zombie in the head as they ran down the stairs. "Get out of my way!" Leon shouts, "Then why is Annabelle chasing her? Don't tell me that, that little girl is what she's looking for?" Jacob questions.

The two had stop as a zombie block their path, Annabelle shot it in the head and the girl took off. "Stop running every time I save you!" Annabelle shouts and followed her, "Wait!" Claire calls out, but more zombie come from their left, "Damn it!" Leon shouts and Jacob started to fire his shotgun right at them. "Eat lead motherfuckers!" he shouts, knocking them right back and they quickly followed after them. The little girl cries out as the three found them and Annabelle did a roundabout kick, kicking the zombie's head right off it's neck, freeing the little girl and she took off, Annabelle chases her, they followed but more zombie came from the back. The little girl scream again, getting the three to follow them, she was kneeling down in the hallway as she was shaking with fear. Annabelle was clearing out zombies up ahead.

The three then turn, seeing the zombies come right at them, then the girl stood up and quickly ran away. "Please come back here!" Claire shouts as she chases after her, "Claire, don't run off on your own!" Jacob calls out as he and Leon chase after her, Annabelle watches the little girl run right pass her and she chases her, but suddenly a crawler jumps down in front of Claire, making her trip and fall to the ground. Jacob and Leon jump right over it and they went to her side, "Claire, are you alright?" Jacob asks her as he pulls her back onto her feet. "I'm okay!" she tells him as Leon fires at the crawler, killing it. "Where did they go?" Claire asks as they started to run again. "They're up there!" Leon calls out and a zombie falls right through the window. "Shit!" Leon swore as they fired at it and quickly ran through the door right back into the postal office and look around.

"They aren't here either." Leon calls out as the room was empty. "We'll find them." Claire assures him, but then a crawler burst through the window and steps in their path, "I'm getting really tired of these things!" Jacob shouts and shot it, and it went limp. Then another throw the window and Leon shot at it. It went limp as well. They slowly step over the bodies, then opens the double doors and back into the main room, and they saw a body of an office leaning against the fountain "Marvin, did you see a little girl or a woman run through here?" Leon calls out. But got no answer. "Wait, something's not right." Jacob said and they ran back to his body. Marvin was slump against the fountain, Jacob reaches forward and checks his pulse. He closes his eyes and moves it away. Then shook his head, "Oh god, he's dead." Claire mutters and then the three turned around and saw the zombie walk right to them, the aim their weapons and fired right at them.

Killing the zombies then more came through the doors and they fired right at them, once they were taken care off, they all turn back to Marvin and Leon kneels down next to him, "Damn it, I'm sorry Marvin." he said to him. "Sorry, we can't help him." Jacob tells him. Leon stood up and nods, "It's awful, but there's nothing we can do. we'd better go find that girl and Annabelle." Leon tells him as they turn away from Marvin. Jacob nods and turns back, "Um guys, behind you!" Jacob calls out as he aims his gun, the two turn and saw Marvin standing on his feet. Claire jumps back with a gasp as Leon jumps back as well. "Marvin!" he calls out as Jacob took out his legs. "How the…? He was just…" Claire questions. They Leon shot him in the head, "Not him too!" he snaps as Marvin drops to the ground, "He must have been bitten by one of them." Jacob states and the two look at him.

"There's nothing we can do now, come on." Jacob said and Leon looks right back at Marvin, "I'm sorry it turned out this way." Leon said to him and the three walk off.


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole We Go

_Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole We Go_

Claire, Leon, and Jacob walk to a door "We gotta find that girl. What do you want to do? Split up?" Claire asks the other two, but Leon shook his head. "No, it's better of we stick together." he tells her as they walk through the door, "After all I don't want to pull my gun on you." he jokes, getting Jacob to smirk a little. "Same here." Claire agrees, "Glad to know we're all on the same wave length." Jacob jokes and they walk forward.

Then through double doors and step into the offices and look around, "So far so good." Jacob mutters as he looks around with his shotgun ready. But then they heard moaning and look out the window. "Leon!" Claire whispers as they stand quiet. But Jacob looks behind them and pulled the trigger, making the zombie fly back. Leon and Claire turn around and saw more zombie's coming that them. "They're coming! We've gotta get out of here fast!" Claire tells them and they ran to the right. The doors were broken down and Jacob started to fire at the zombies coming through the door. "Go!" he shouts and they went to the desk and a zombie stood in their way, "Screw this! Lets go!" Leon shouts and jumps onto the desks. Claire and Jacob followed right after him.

They stood on the desks and fires at the zombies that were piling around them. Then once the way was clear, they jump down onto the floor and walk quickly to the door, more came at them but Jacob fire right at them, making them fly right back. They step into the hall, walking to the door and opens it, as it lead them right outside. The crows scattered from the dead body as they slowly walks to the stairs as zombies were wondering around the streets, right outside the fence. The started to crowd around the fence as the three walk right up the stairs. "This place is like hell on Earth. Weather you're in the station or outside on the streets, it's all the same." Leon states. "Well, I hope we find the other before things get really hectic." Jacob states as they followed the stairs.

"We gotta find them fast." Claire states as they were on the catwalk, "Yeah." Leon agree and Jacob looks up, "Bogies incoming." he warns them and they look up as infected crows flew right at them. The three raise their guns and fired right at the crows, bring them down. "Get in quick." Leon tells the two and they step back into the upper hall level of the police station, "Which why?" Leon asks them, "Lets go right." Claire suggest and they turn right. "Right." Jacob and Leon mutter and followed her. They stop as they heard moaning and quickly turn into the hall. Claire and Leon fired at the zombies and they collapse onto the ground. But as the zombie drop to the ground they heard blades cutting through the air and Jacob looks out the window. "Is that rescue helicopter?" Claire asks as she was hopeful. "I wouldn't count on it, it must be Umbrella, making sure no one survives." he tells her.

But then the building shoot as something crash through the roof, making the three stumble and went to their knees as whatever crash through the roof was in the hallway ahead of them, "What was that?" Claire questions as Jacob brush the dust away. "I don't know, but it can't be good." he tells her. The two stood on their feet and followed Jacob as he walks into the hallway and the three gasp at the creature before them, "What is that?" Claire questions as the very tall bold-headed man in a trench coat stood up. "Bad! Defiantly bad!" Jacob answers and they fired at it "Did it just come through the roof?" Leon questions as the zombies pulled themselves up. "What do we do?" Claire asks them. "Just run!" Leon answers and the ran pass the zombies. They look back and the brute swung right at the zombies, throwing them out of it's way, "It's coming right at us!" Claire shouts. "Run!" Jacob shouts and the ran back through the hallway.

Leon turn to it as it was right in front of him, the brute raises it's arms and went to smash Leon, but Jacob got him to him just in time and pulls him away and back to his feet, "Don't get lazy on me now." Jacob tells him, Leon nods and they fired right at him and ran to the door in the left hall. They turn back and saw the brute walking right at them. "Something tells me that he's not gonna listen to reason!" Leon states and Jacob shot him in the head, making the brute stagger in his spot. "The head, aim for the head!" he tells them and they fired right at the head. It gasp in pain and fell to a knee. "Run! Now!" Leon shouts and they ran through door and quickly closes it behind them, "What the hell is that thing?!" Claire questions as they step away from the door, "He's a monster!" Leon shouts as Jacob just pants, "Just what the hell was Umbrella doing here?!" Jacob questions. "Look, right now we just need to find that girl and Annabelle." Claire informs them as they started to walk. But the door was busted down and the snap their head right back around. "Seriously?" Jacob questions as the brute marches straight at them.

But Jacob fires right at it and hits the head, "Back off!" he shouts as the brute staggers in it's spot. "Run! Now!" Claire shouts, but the hall ahead was block by fire. "We can't get through here!" Claire shouts, "The springier! Shoot the springier!" Jacob shouts as he kept shooting at the brute. Leon nods at him and fired at the springier, the water came down and extinguished the fire. "It's clear, let go." Leon tells them and they make a break for it. Into the next hall and slowly back away from the doorframe. "Okay, I think we're good." Jacob said and the two nodded and they turn to the hallway. But then heard a scream. "Look out!" Annabelle shouts. Getting the three's attention.

They step through the door into a dark room, then turn on their lights and saw the little girl trying to fend for herself as well as Annabelle did, "Get down!" Claire shouts and fired at the zombie, nailing it in the head. "Look out!" Leon calls out and fired at the zombie and got it right in the head. Annabelle shoves it away, pulling out her gun and fired at the zombies on their left, nailing them in the head. Leon watches then drop and turns back seeing both the girl and Annabelle were gone. They two slowly walk around the room. "Don't be afraid, we're here to help you." Claire calls out. "You can trust us!" she said again, but then the girl ran out from under the desk and went to flee, "Hey, wait!" Claire calls out, "And there she go again." Jacob mumbles. The little girl scream, making Annabelle jump off the shelve and ran after her. The other went to follow, but zombies got in their way.

They got them out of the way and ran into the room where Annabelle slams her foot into the zombie's head and it smack against the wall, it's brains splattered all over the wall and slide down to the ground. The little girl quickly hid behind Annabelle as the ex-agent sighs. Once things settle down, Claire kneels down and looks at the girl as she clung to Annabelle. "It's alright now. Do I look like a monster to you?" Claire asks her. She shook her head. "I'm Claire, what's your name?" she asks her, "Sherry." the little girl answered. Then moves away from Annabelle to the elevator. "Hey wait, where are going?" Claire asks her as she stood up, Annabelle turns and walks to the elevator as well, "My mommy and daddy's lab is in the basement." Sherry answers her. "There's a secret passage in the sewers that well take use to the underground labs beneath the city." Annabelle informs them and Leon looks at her, "How do you know?" he asks and she looks at him, "That where I've been for the past six months." she answers and opens the elevator door. Leon exchanges looks with the others as Jacob just shrugs at him. "Lets go." she tells the other two and they followed Annabelle and Sherry into the elevator.

They reach the lower levels and both Claire and Annabelle walk out of the elevator, Sherry stuck close to them as Jacob and Leon followed them. They walk carefully through the hallway, making sure there were no surprises. But Annabelle turns and aims her gun, Leon and Jacob turn and saw a crawler jump on the wall behind them, "Look out!" she calls out and fired at it, Sherry shrieks as she stumbles back. "Sherry!" Leon calls out as Jacob fires at the crawler as well. It went limp and Leon and Jacob walks next to them. "Shit!" Annabelle calls out as she puts away her gun and pulls out her katana. "What the hell are these things?" Leon questions as Annabelle moves forward and slice at the small embryos that jump at them. "I don't know." Claire calls out as the last one was dead. Annabelle exhales and places her katana away, and the three turn back to the 12 year old. "Sherry are you alright?" Claire asks her, "I'm OK." she answers and Annabelle pats her head. "Lets move, we're not too far now." she tells them and turns and walks forward. But Leon places his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him. "Shh… something's back there." he tells her and walks to the door.

The four followed him as Leon opens the door and they all walk inside into an open room as a dead woman laid on an operating bed in a white dress and with blood on her side, a light shining over her, Annabelle felt her stomach turn in disgust as she shook her head.

"Isn't she beautiful?" a man said, walking into the light with a butchers knife in hand, rage boils in Annabelle's belly as she clutch her gun. The man inhales as he looks at the body. "I was about to stuff her." he said with a sick chuckle. Leon lowers his gun, "Chief Irons?" he asks him, "You know him?" Claire asks him, "He was on Umbrella's payroll." Jacob throws in. "Prowling around at a time like this." Iron said, looking at his butchers knife then he looks at them. "You're after G too, aren't you?" he questions him as Annabelle kept her gun right on him. "G?" Leon asks as he has no idea what he was talking about. "Don't play dumb with me." he shouts at them and then saw a little girl dive back behind Claire and he looks down at her. "Hey, aren't you…" he states, but then Annabelle moves in front of her, blocking Sherry from Irons. "Ah, I know you. You're William's most prized possession. A successful experiment to bond with the G-Virus." he states and the three look at her as she glares at him.

Then shot him right in the leg, "Fuck you asshole." she growls at him, he just laughs, but then started to cough, but then threw up what look to be embryo cocoon. "This isn't good." Annabelle mumbles as she steps back, Iron's tries to pull himself up, but then pulls the table right over and the dead woman lays on the ground as the embryo broke through Iron's shoulder, Annabelle looks away as he collapse onto the ground. But then she saw Sherry run off into the tunnel in the corner of the room and followed after her. The embryo hiss and looks at the three. "Sherry! Annabelle!" Claire calls after them, "Hold on! We need to stop this thing first." Leon tells them as the three aim their guns at the transformed embryo.

He roars at them as Jacob pulls out his machine guns and fired at the Embryo. The two join in and fired at the embryo as well. They dodge the table and fired at it again, "Claire! Jacob! You alright?" Leon calls out to them, "We're fine!" Jacob answers him "Where's Sherry and Annabelle?" Claire asks him, "I don't know. Lets just take care of this thing first!" Leon shouts and he pulls out a shotgun and fires at it. It grabs a hold of Leon and threw into a hole, "Leon, you okay!?" Jacob calls out to him. "What the hell is this place?" Leon questions as he pulls himself right back up.

Then Claire was thrown down as well, but Leon catches her, then place her on her feet in the pool of blood, as Jacob just splashed into the blood as well. "There's something coming." she shouts, "Yeah, it's big, it's ugly and it needs to be put down!" Jacob shouts, then smaller embryos jump down, but Leon fires at them and kills them "Climb up, hurry!" Claire tells him and they climb right out of the hole. Pulling themselves up and fired at the larger embryo that just throws up even more of it's little minions. "Ugh, so that's where they're coming form." Claire states and Jacob fires at them. Then the larger Embryo grips a hold of Leon by his ankle, dragging him back and lifts him right you. "Let go of me!" he shouts and fires into it's face, "Drop him!" Jacob shouts and fires at him as well. And it drops Leon. "I guess it wants some more!" Claire states and fires at it. "Watch out for it's arm!" Leon warns them as Jacob drags him back and help him back to his feet.

Then a few more shots to the head and the larger embryo drops to the ground, dead. The three pant and exhale. "What's G? What does it stand for?" Leon asks and Jacob just shrugs. "I have no idea, maybe Annabelle will know something. Lets find her and Sherry." Claire states. Leon nods at her, "You're right. I'm pretty sure they're still around here somewhere." Leon states and Jacob nods. "Lets move, before that thing wants a round 2." he suggests, the two nod at him and they headed to the ladder.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle aims her gun as she steps into the garage, walking carefully and being mindful of her surroundings. "Sherry?" she calls out, getting no answer. "Sherry, it me, you can come out now, it's alright." she calls out again.

But then stops as she sense someone behind her, she spins around and went to aim her gun, but her gun was force down and an elbow went to hit her, but she leans her head back. Dodging the attack, then twist their arms and she roundabout kicks at her attacker, but the attacker dodges the kick and flips away from her, making Annabelle let go of her gun as he flew behind her, her attacker pulls out their gun and Annabelle spin kicks it out of their hand and then kicks it behind them.

The two flip and rolled away from each other, grabbing their guns and then rolls back, standing on their feet and aims their guns at each other, Annabelle gasp surprise as she saw her attacker's face. "It's been a long time Anne." the woman said with a smirk. Then Annabelle glare at her with hate in her eyes and her hand tightens on her gun as her finger was ready to pull the trigger. "You."


	6. Into the Tunnels We Go

_Chapter 6: Into the Tunnels We Go_

Leon, Claire and Jacob walk into the garage and look around, "Sherry! Where are you?!" Leon calls out as he looks under the cars. "Annabelle, you here?" Jacob calls out as well. "Sherry, answer if you can hear me!" Claire calls out, but moaning came out instead and they look over and saw zombies walking towards them. "Not what we wanted, please do us a favor and stay dead." Jacob said and fires right at them. "She must of come this." Leon states and fired at the Zombie that crawled out from under the cars. "Where did she go?" Claire questions

But then they heard two gunshots. "Gunfire." Leon calls out and saw three undead dogs running across the garage in front of them. "Back there, lets go!" Claire shouts and the charge forward.

They saw a woman kneeling down with Annabelle standing behind her both were firing at the undead dogs. Then the woman pulls her leg right out and kicks the dog and smacks it against the bars. She then stood and as Annabelle rolls her eyes then another dog was running at them, Annabelle snaps her eyes to it and aims her gun at it, but Leon beats her to it and fires at the dog, it drops dead at the women feet and they both look over at him.

The three ran up to them and Leon places his hand on Annabelle shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asks them and the two nodded at him, "We're fine, thanks." Annabelle answers him. "You saved me some bullets." the woman states and Annabelle shot a glare at her. Leon removes his hand as Jacob and Claire exchange looks "I'm Leon, this is Claire and Jacob. And you are…" Leon asks her. "Ada Wong." she answers and bends down and wipes the blood from her shoe. "Wong?" Jacob wonder as she has the same last name as Annabelle. Then Ada shot a look right back up at Leon, "Hey, you're a cop here, right? Do you know a Ben Bertolucci? I'm looking form him." Ada informs him as she stood right back up and Annabelle crosses her arms. "Sorry, I just got assigned here." Leon informs her. Ada sighs and looks at Annabelle, who look away from her. "What are you doing here?" Claire asks her. "Ben has information regarding this crisis." Ada answers her.

"What kind of information?" Leon asks her and she looks at him, "Not sure exactly, that's what I'm here to find out." Ada answers him "Are you sure that's all you're here for?" Annabelle questions her and Ada smirks at her, "Come one, no need to be hostile." Ada jokes as she plays with Annabelle's hair, but she smacks her hand away. "Don't push it." she warns her and Ada held her hands up. "Consider me warned." she states "Okay, I'm going to ask, do you two a relation of some kind?" Jacob asks them, the two look at him. "She my sister." Ada answers and Annabelle chuckles bitterly to herself, "Like if you ever consider me your sister." she answers and walks away, Ada said nothing and followed her. "Hey!" Leon calls out and looks back at the other two, "What's with her?!" Claire questions as Leon hurried forward and stops the Wong sisters.

"Annabelle, calm down." Leon tells her gripping both of her shoulders, she stiffens and then exhales as she looks away, he nods at her and looks over at Ada. "Hang on." Leon said to her, she and Annabelle look at him, but aim their guns, "Behind you!" they both shout, Leon turns around and saw zombies coming right at him, "Geez! didn't even see them coming!" Leon shouts and they started fire at them. They drop to the ground and the door to the prisons was open, Leon turns around and saw both Annabelle and Ada walk into the hall, "Wait!" Claire calls out. "Wow, Annabelle become a different person. She must really hate her sister." Jacob mumbles.

"Hey, hold up!" Leon calls out, the two stop and turn to him, "What is it?" the both asks him. Then they saw a crawler jumps out from the hall "Watch out!" Leon shouts, moving in front of the girls and fired at it. Killing it. Leon lowers his gun and turns to the others, "You okay?" he asks them, "Yes." Annabelle answers him and she looks away. "Look, I know we don't know each other or have problems with someone, but we're the only survivors left. We need to work together." he tells her, Annabelle looks at Ada, she sighs and looks away with a sigh. "Fine." she agrees with him, but then keeps up heavy footsteps. "Shh!" she tells them and Leon turns around and they slowly walk towards the sound. "What is that?" Claire whispers. "No, get away from me!" a man cries out "Ben?!" Ada questions Annabelle moves to the wall and peeks out as she saw a shadow raise his claw hand right up and abruptly brought it back down as Ben scream blood mary. Making Annabelle turn away. "It's coming this way." Leon warns them, taking Annabelle by her arm and pulls her back to the door and they all quickly hid behind the wall as Leon pull Annabelle to him and press her back against his chest. They all peek out and saw a mutated man walking out into view. Annabelle almost gasp in fright if Leon had not covered her mouth. "What the hell?" Claire whispers. "Shit, it that Dr. Brikins?" Jacob questions.

Then they quickly move back as William looks towards them, "It's OK. It doesn't know we're here." Ada assures them. William then turns to the door and left. Annabelle removes Leon's hand from her mouth as she nods at him. Then the two peek out. "I think it's gone." Ada whispers and Leon lets go of Annabelle as she moves out and looks around, "All clear." she tells them, "Wait is that thing the chief?" Claire questions as Leon looks at her, "No idea." he answers her as Annabelle walks to the cell "We already killed the chief, remember?" Jacob reminds her. "What about you? You know anything?" Claire asks Ada, she looks at her, snapping out of thought. "Huh? No, this is all new to me." she answers her, then Annabelle ran back to him, "Guys, come here, you have to see this." she tells them and they followed her to the cell.

"I don't think Ben can tell us anything." she states and looks at him, they look at him as well and gasp, he laid against the bed as he was dead. "Jesus." Jacob mumbles from behind his hand. "That scream we just heard, it must have been him." Leon states as he, Claire and Jacob stood in the cell. "We're too late. that's Ben." Ada said as she and Annabelle were still outside the cell. "There's something on the wall." Ada said, then the three turn and look at it. "With no hope of survival I write this." Claire read and something pops in Jacob's head, "He must be talking about the police department involvement with pharmaceutical giant, Umbrella." he states. Claire nods as she agrees with him then Leon turns back to the words. "Look at this. "The Station in the lower lab of Umbrella are connected by a sewers." he reads and turns back to the other two. "If we can get access to that sewer, we can get out of here." Leon states and Jacob nods. "That's the best idea I've heard all night." he agrees then Leon looks behind him. "Huh? where'd they go?" Leon asks.

The other two look around as well, seeing neither Ada or Annabelle in sight. "Ada?" Claire calls out, "Annabelle?" Jacob calls out as well. And the three look at each other. "They were just here?!" Claire snaps. Then Leon steps out of the cell. "Where's they go? Annabelle?" he calls out and they walk out of the hell and Claire looks into the next one. "The body's gone." she said and the bodies in the next cell were gone. Then Leon snaps his eyes forward as he saw them charging right at him. But they fired at the zombies and they drop. "Let's get out of here. they're probably headed for the sewer." he tell them and left the lock up. Then crawler charges right at them but Jacob fired at them, killing them and they headed down the hall to the open door. "On your right!" Claire calls out and Leon quickly turns and fired at the zombies.

Once they were dead the three turn to the room, "The door's open." Leon states, "Do you think they came this way?" Claire asks them, "Possibly, but I don't think they're willing to work together." Jacob states, "I hope they didn't run into that monster." Claire said as they peek into the room, "Annabelle? Ada?" Leon calls out. But then he turns as gun fire went off and saw Claire shove a zombie away as more kept appearing out of nowhere. Forcing them to step back, "Calm down, just aim for it's head." Leon tells them. "Easier said then done, Leon." Jacob argues with him. All the zombies drop and the two step forward, but then the heard the doors pop off and makes them turn as the zombie dogs were free. "Where are you in a hurry to?" Claire questions and they fired at them.

The zombie dogs drop and Claire and Jacob walk over to the sewer that was opened. "Where'd Annabelle go?" Leon questions. "She could've gone to the parking lot." Claire suggest, "Doubtful." Jacob states. "This will take us down to the sewer." Claire states as she stood up, "Lets go." Leon tells them "Hang on a moment Leon." Jacob states as he held his hand out, "If Annabelle came this way, why is she so insisted on one-upping Ada?" Claire asks him and she crosses her arms. "There's something about her and Ada that bothers me." Claire states as Jacob places his hand on his hips, "She became a different or more stranger person when we found her with Ada. doesn't that bother you?" Jacob asks him. Leon looks down at the sewer and he sighs. "She just wants to get out of here guys, and she needs our help and she has a sibling rivalry thing going on between her and her sister." he informs them and Claire scoffs. "Men. You just want to impress her, don't you?" she questions him, and Leon clicks his tongue, "Women." he mutters. Jacob just sighs as he shook his head.

Leon kneels down and started to climb down into the sewers. "Kinds of a tight fit." Leon mutters as Jacob and Claire followed after him. He steps down into the sewage water and walks forward. "This is never going to work." he mutters and as he turns a corner there waited mutated spiders, making Claire shriek and dive behind Jacob. "This has go to be a bad dream!" she shouts as the two fired at the spiders. They laid dead in the water and Claire exhales. "Give me a zombie any day over this." she mutters and Jacob smirks. "Be careful what you wish for." he warns her and she glares at him. Then Leon turns and saw more spiders crawling after them "Adios sipdey!" Leon shouts at them and the three took off running, but a spider it started to puke up more little spiders.

Jacob growls, pulling out his knife and swung at them, cutting the spiders in half. Leon turns to the two spiders and fires at them as a zombie stood up and fires right at them. "There's too many of them!" Leon shouts as Claire fired at the zombie. "Wondering when some more of you were going to pop up. They were all dead and the three moved forward. But more smaller spiders were in their way and Jacob swipes at them as they jump at them. Then they make their way up the stairs "Oh god, I know I'm going to have nightmares about this." Claire mutters to herself as the spiders were dead. "Easy going Claire." Jacob tells her and places his knife away. Leon pushes the door open and they quickly walk through the hall, but then stop as zombies pop out from the hall and the three fired at them and the zombies drop. They exhale and move forward, but heard something slither behind them. "What was that?" Claire asks and they turn around and found smaller embryos jumping at them, they all pulled out their knives and swipe at them.

They fell back dead and the three turn around and found more of those creepy things. "There's too many!" Leon cries out as they swipe at them "Get off!" Leon shouts and swipes at them again, but then heard a thud. "What was that?" Leon asks as Jacob pulls his shotgun right out. "It came from over there." Claire answers and the three slowly walk towards the shutter door, "Hey, anybody in here?" Leon calls out. "Leon?" Annabelle calls out and the three look at the shutter door. "Annabelle, is that you? Are you alright?" he asks her as they look up at the vent above the shutter door. "Yeah, I'm OK. Lost sight of Ada, she couldn't of gotten far." she answers him. "Here. Though you could use something like this." she said and throws a pistol cannon to him, he catches it and looks down at it. "Good luck, Leon. See you later, if you make it." Annabelle said and then ran off. "What, Annabelle wait!" Leon calls out to her. "And there is she goes again." Claire mutters Jacob sighs in annoyment. "Yup, definitely hates her sister if she's going to up and leave us like this." Jacob agrees with her.

Then Leon turns to the two of them. "If she and her sister can get out of here safely, that's all the matters." Leon informs them. "Well, if you're worried about her, we could go after her." Claire tells him. But Leon shoot his head. "No it's fine. We gotta find Sherry." Leon tells her, "Yeah, Sherry must be terrified on her own right now." Jacob states, "OK." Claire said and they walk away from the shutter door and down the hall, but more smaller embryos jump out at them, "Look out!" Claire calls out to them and the two cut them out of their way. Then walk through the door and into a chamber and look around, but then the monster from the cell appeared right in front of them and raise the bar in his hand. "What now?" Leon questions as they dodge the bar and stumble away from it. As it turns around Claire gasped. "It's that thing again." she shouts. "It waited for us here?!" Jacob questions as they step away and fired at the monster. It swung at them, but the jump back, closer to the wall.

"He's too strong!" Claire shouts as she reloads. "Really? What was your first guess?!" Jacob snaps as he pulls out his shotgun. Then Claire pulls out her machine gun. "Get away from me!" Claire shouts and they both fired at it, the monster went to swing again. But they shot at it and it pauses, but then raise the bar again and swung at them, "Look out!" Claire shouts and they dodge the bar and ended up right behind the monster. "Thought you had me, huh?" Claire questions as they step onto the catwalk. They then fired their guns at it as the monster stood still for a moment, but then turns to them, "I don't think we can beat this thing!" Claire states, "And what do you suggest we do? Roll over and let this thing beat us to death?" Jacob questions her. "Don't be a smartass!" Claire snaps at him. "I was being serious!" he snaps at her. "Will you two just up and keep firing!" Leon snaps at them. But their bullet did little to nothing. "What do you do now?" Claire asks Leon.

"Run?" Jacob asks them, "Run!" Leon agrees and they turn and ran to the door. Jacob pulls on it but it was shut tight. "Shit! It won't open!" he shouts, Leon gave it a try and kicks at the door, "Dammit, it's locked!" he shouts. Then they turn and saw the monster right next to them with the bar raised. They jump back, dodging the bar, "Nice try, fucker!" Jacob snaps at him and Leon looks at the container. "Jump!" he tells them and they jump and climb to the stop and looks down at the monster, "HA! We got the higher ground now!" Jacob cheers "Lets just run!" Claire tells them, but Leon grips his teeth. "Shit, we're cornered!" he shouts and the monster started to wack at the container, making the three stagger, "It's so shaky." Claire tells them, Jacob fires at it, throwing it off. "Now!" Claire shouts and they jump back down on the catwalk and turns to the monster. It then threw the bar at them and they dodge it. They turn back and the monster grips a hold of Leon and lifts him up then held him over the abyss. "Hey, bad monster!" Jacob shouts and fired at the arm, it shrieks and lets go.

"Leon!" Jacob calls out, "Dammit!" Leon shouts and then they look at the monster and saw it pick up a bar. "Claire!" Jacob calls out, "Right!" she agrees and fires right at the monster. He staggers away and Leon pulls himself right back onto the catwalk. "Come on buddy, no tapping out now." Jacob tells him and pulls Leon back to his feet. "Right." he mutters and then they all fired at the monster, making it stagger back even more and then fall right over the edge. Leon ran over and looks over at the edge, seeing no trace of the monster, "We did it." he states as Jacob inhales, "It's gone." Claire said with joy.

But then a few bolts came loose in the catwalk, Jacob and Claire gasp as the catwalk was gone as it fall out from under Leon feet and he cries out as he plumped into the abyss. "Leon!" the two shouted as they saw no trace of their friend.

~8~8~8~

Leon walks through the sewers as he surprisingly survived the fall. He wipes the sweat from his face as he walks forward. But then stops as he heard gunfire. He then sprinted closer to the sounds.

Annabelle moves her mirror and found Mrs. Brikin as she fired at her again. Leon arrives and kneels down founding her, "Annabelle." he whispers, she shot a look over at him and back at her mirror. "Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!" Annette questions, Annabelle didn't answer her and looks down at her gun, Leon looks at the gun as well and they look at each other. He then realizes what she was going to do "Annabelle, no!" he calls out, as she ran out and went to pick up her gun, but it was shot away, she growls and looks at Annette as she step out of the shadows. "If Sherry is dead, then you too shall meet the same fate." she tells her, Annabelle growls as Annette pulled the trigger, but Leon ran out, wrapping his arm around Annabelle's waist, pulling her close to him and she gasp as the bullet hits the back of Leon's shoulder.

The two then dive into the hall, Annabelle pants as she pulls herself out of Leon's grip and pulls him into the hall, "Dammit!" Annette mutters and she ran off. Leon was out cold as Annabelle helps sit him up and leans him against the wall. She looks at him, confused on why he protected her. "Leon, why?"


	7. Every Horror has a Beginning

_Chapter 7: Every horror has a beginning_

Leon leans against the wall as he grips his shoulder that was now bandaged and treated. Jacob pops out of nowhere as he looks around and spots their missing friend. "Claire, I found him!" he calls out and she appeared next to him as well and they both ran up to him, "Leon! What happened?" Claire asks as Jacob leans Leon's weight against him. Claire then turns her attention to the wound. Leon looks at it was well and moves away from Jacob, leaning back against the wall.

"I got shot. There was a woman." Leon answers them, "Ada?" Claire asks him, but he shook his head. "You mean…" Jacob asks and Leon shook his head. "No, not Annabelle. She…" he states, looking at them.

~Flashback~

 _ **Leon pants as he was fully awake, Annabelle kneels in front of him as she was cleaning out the wound. "You're loosing a lot of blood. Stay still, I must remove the bullet before it gets worse." she tells him and started to reach for the bullet. "Who was that? She was about to kill you?" he asks her.**_

 _ **Annabelle said nothing as she got the bullet out, then tosses it away. "It's my problem to deal with, and mine alone." she answers, pulling out the bandages. Leon sighs. "Fine, don't tell me. But you better start working with me here, or we'll never make it out of this alive." he tells her, then grips her wrist, making her freeze in her spot. "Please, Annabelle. I need your help. I can't do this alone." he tells her. Her heart skip a beat, but she controls herself and looks at him. "I told you to not trust anyone in this city, but you're right." she states and looks at him. "I'll help you." she agrees to his terms. "Thanks." he mutters and went to fall back, but she grips the side of his face and steadied him.**_

" _ **Easy, easy, you need to stay awake, Leon." she tells him as she pulls up her make-up clip, a secret compartment opens, revealing medicine. "But right now, I need to finish this, it's the only why I finally beat her." she tells him, pulling her hand back and pulls out the medicine, injecting him with it, then bandaged his wound, then looks right at him as she cups his face and turns it to her as he was out cold. "Don't die just yet, Leon. I still need to repay you for saving me." she tells him, then pulls away from him and took of running.**_

~End of flashback~

Jacob cross his arms as Leon was finished explaining everything to them, "I guess she's on our side then. Lucky us." Claire states, "She's got the hots for you." Jacob said as he shook his head and Claire nudge him a little.

"I'm just saying." he states and Claire pulls her eyes, "Lets go, we need to find Sherry." she tells them and they started to walk through the sewage. Leon pants a little and the two look at him, "Leon?" Claire asks him. He just nods and collects himself. "Yeah. Lets just find her and be out of here." Leon tells them and Jacob sighs. "Well, I'll get cracking on that." he jokes and Claire rolls her eyes at him, "You're just full of jokes aren't aren't you?" she states and Jacob just shrugs. "Someone has to keep the mood alive." he answers her.

"Dark in here, huh?" Leon asks them. "Yeah, good thing we have flashlights." Claire tells them, Jacob chuckles at her, "Something's in here… listen!" he tells them. They shine their lights and saw zombies charging at them. "And boom! Headshot!" Jacob said as he nails one in the head. Leon and Claire fired at the other two and the collapse into the water. Then they heard something coming from behind them. They then turn and were shock, "What a second, is that…" Leon states, "A frog?" Claire asks and Jacob fired at it, "It's some kind of monster." Leon states as Jacob shivers "Now that's cruel. Mutating the poor frogs." Jacob whimpers and they continued forward. "We better be careful in this water from now on." Leon warns them as they walk up to a turn off hall and he leans against the door. "If they croak at least we'd have some fair warning." Claire jokes and Jacob shot her a look. She then shot in front of the hall and found nothing.

She exhales and looks around, "We just can't seem to catch a break in this place, huh?" she asks and Jacob shrugs, "Yeah." Leon agrees and then Jacob looks behind them. "Um guys… 6'clock!" he warns them and the two turn around and saw mutated spiders. Claire gasp as Jacob fires at them, then they took of running, but mutated frogs pop up. "Watch out!" Leon tells them and Jacob fires at them, then they ran into the hall next to them, but then stops, "Shit a dead end! We have to go back!" Claire shouts as they turn back and more frogs pop up, the three fired at them. "These things sure got a lot of fight in them!" Leon jokes, Jacob smirks as the frogs were dead and they ran out and saw the spider had moved closer to the three. Claire and Jacob fires at them. "Go now!" Leon shouts and they book it. Coming to a catwalk. "Wait, stop!" Claire tells them and they did so.

Then right on cue, zombie drop into the water and pulls themselves up, "Fine! You wanna play!" Leon shouts and they fired at them. Once they collapse, Claire looks behind them and saw that the spiders did not follow after them and they heard the zombie on the catwalk slowly walk along it as they carefully walk under it. "Let's go." Leon said and they moved forward. But spider block their way as did a frog, Claire didn't hesitate and she fired right at them. They drop and the three moved forward, seeing none of the monster had followed the dead end. But Claire looks down the turn and saw that zombies coming at them, then Jacob looks in front of them. "More frogs!" he warns them and they fired at the monsters. They drop and the three moved forward. "Another dead end?!" Claire questions. "Wait." Jacob states as he was looking at the wall. "When there's a ladder." he states and Leon caught on. "There's a way out." he finishes. Then they pulled themselves out of the sewage water.

"I wonder where it leads." Claire states as he grips the ladder first, "Lets just get the hell out of here." Leon states as he followed after her, "I'm behind that idea." Jacob agrees as he followed after the two of them. They climb to the top of the ladder and pulled themselves into a pipe with a fan in front of them. Jacob dust himself off and grips his shotgun. They step forward, but then mutated bugs, pop out of the vent above them, "Ugh! Those things are friggin' huge!" Leon shouts and they fired at the bugs, Claire just freaks out as she swung her knife at the bugs that jump at her. "Get away from me!" she shouts, Jacob fires at the bugs as Leon tries to makes her okay. "You're fine. Calm down!" he tells her. But she just panics "I can't! They're everywhere!" she freaks and hid behind Jacob "Dammit! There's too many!" Leon shouts and Jacob fires at the fan, breaking it and clears a path. "Let go!" he said and took Claire's hand "Lets get out of here!" Claire freaks as they make it to the other side. Jacob jumps down first and looks around, "Clear!" he calls out and Leon looks down and sighs "Oh great back into the sewers." he moans and climbs down, landing next to Jacob, Claire goes to follow him, but as she's on the ladder, the bugs jump at her, she shrieks and swung her knife at them, then suddenly lets go of the ladder and started to fall.

"I gotta ya. I gotta ya!" Jacob calls out and catches Claire in his arms, "Jeez woman, what are you eating? you're light as a feather." he questions her, she huffs and pulls herself out of her arms, but then they heard moaning and aim their guns and saw zombies walking right at them, they fired at them, Leon looks down the hall on their right and saw more zombies walking at them. They three step back and then turn to the hall behind them and ran, "Let's go this way. It looks like there's a path ahead." Leon tells them and they pulled themselves out of the water and make a left. "Lets go up through here." he tells them and they walk down the path. "I hope we're going in the right direction." Claire mutters. "I hope we'll finally get some answers here." Jacob states and they turn seeing a dark hallways with a few littered dead corpses.

But then they started to stand up and the three fired at them. They went to turn back, but they way was block as well. "Oh come on!" Jacob whines, then Claire looks up at the catwalk. "This way!" she tells them and they followed her up the stairs dodging the zombie and jumps back down. They all turn and fired at the zombie, running through the gate as Jacob closes and locks it. But then Leon stops as Jacob soon joins them, "I think I heard something." he whispers ans a spider drops down in front of them, "Here we go again!" she mutters and they fired at them, it flips over and was dead "I've had enough of these guys!" Claire shouts. "So you prefer zombies?!" both Leon and Jacob asks her, she grunts as smaller spiders crawl from the dead spider. "You know what I mean." she growls and they fires at them. "Yeah, had enough of both." Leon snaps as Jacob just growls, once the smaller spiders were dead, they look at the ladder that the spider had jump down from. "Great another ladder." Claire mutters, "Don't have a choice, lets go." Leon tells her and she climbs up the ladder as the two soon followed after her and they were in another pipe. "Still in the sewers." Leon mutter as Jacob reloads and they walk through the pipe, Claire shivers as the bugs were crawling all over the metal. "Do we have to go through here?" Claire asks them.

"C'mon, they're just roaches, a little oversized." Leon assures her, Jacob scoffs. "Yeah, mutated oversized roaches best describes them." he states and Claire shivers even more, Leon shot him a look. Some jump at them and Claire quickly hid behind Jacob as he and Leon swung their blades at them. "I can't take anymore of this!" she shouts and Jacob just chuckles as they were at the end of the pipe. He jumps down as Leon and Claire climb down, following him. They two drop into the water and turn to the gate, "I think this will take us somewhere." Leon states and pushes the gate open as they moved forward.

As the reach the end of the hall, the giant in the trench coat drops down and blocks their way. Making the three stumble back. "It's him again!" Leon shouts, "Shit!" Jacob shouts as he started to fired at the monster. "Run!" Leon tells them and they turn back and ran, "He's gonna be harder to loose than I thought!" Leon informs them. They ran through the gate and Leon closes it, but then monster kicks the gate right down. "Oh my god!" Claire shouts as they were backing up. "There's no backing down now. We might as well fight him!" Leon tells them, they fired at him, nailing the monster right in the head, it falls to knee. "Now run!" Leon tells them, "Copy that!" Claire said, "Don't have to tell me twice." Jacob answers as well, they ran through the gate and shut it immediately, then they walk through a much brighter hall, "Look, a light." he said pointing up at the walls that had lights on them.

Then zombies started to moan as they stood up and the three fired at them, "This places is crawling with these things." Claire states and they look down a hall and saw two figures, "Sherry?" Claire questions "Annabelle?" Jacob questions as Annabelle places Sherry on a ledge and pulls herself out of the water as well. "Sherry, wait!" Claire calls out as they ran to them but mutated spiders climb out of the pipe and jumps at them, but fired at the spiders. "If we lose her this time, we'll never find her again." Leon tells them, they ran forward and a frog block their way, Jacob fired at it and it flops dead, the three then pulled themselves out of the water and ran through the door, "Sherry!" Claire calls out. But saw neither Sherry or Annabelle.

"Where did she go?" Claire asks as they look around. "How did they vanish so fast? Dammit!" Jacob growls to himself and they walk over to the bridge, they went to cross, but mutated frogs jump out of the water, blocking their path. "Wait! they're in the water!" Leon shouts and they fired at them, then slum dead as more pop out, the three walk along the bridge as they fired at the frogs. They then walk to the door, but a bullet hits the wall in front of them, they stop and turn back around, "Don't move!" Annette orders them as she has her gun aimed at them, "What's your intention here?" she questions them as Claire and Jacob exchange looks. "My intention? We just want to get out of this city alive." Leon informs her. But she kept her gun trained on them. "I don't think you understand what's going on here. Now is not the time for us to be pulling guns on each other." Claire informs her as she signals Jacob to lower his gun and he did so.

Annette took a few steps back, "The city has been destroyed!" Claire states, "So?" Annette questions her, Jacob scoffs. "If heard of people like you, the only thing that ever matters to you is your life work and nothing else. I bet you started all of this!" Jacob snaps at her, and she aims her gun at him, "That's not true!" she objects. "Please, we don't have time for this!" Claire shouts as she stood between them. "Have you seen a little girl and a woman?" Leon asks her and this catches Annette's attention. "She's about ten years old, her name is Sherry. And an older woman with long black hair and wearing a red dress." Claire informs her and Annette lowers her gun. "Sherry and Annabelle?!" she asks as her gun was at her side. "Do you know them?" Claire asks her, "I'm Sherry's mother and I've… experimented on Annabelle's body." she admits to them and Jacob clutch his gun, Annette scoffs as she looks away. "I told Sherry to hide in the police station and Annabelle to find and protect her. "William must be after Sherry and Annabelle realized this." Annette mutters to herself. "William?" Claire asks her.

Annette turns back to them, "William Birkin. He's Sherry's father, the one I help to experiment on Annabelle and the man who turned this city into a living hell to protect G and Annabelle." Annette informs her. "G again? What the hell is a G?" Leon asks her, "The Next Generation Virus. I've heard others talk about it." Jacob states and Annette nods at him, "The same virus that William and I created at our daughter expense." she informs them, "A next generation virus?" Leon asks "Yes, it conforms a living thing and rapidly evolves it to transcendental levels. A boon for modern times, but we needed a test subject to test the virus on. So Umbrella send an agent to retrieve the virus and directed her right into our trap." Annette admits. "Annabelle. You tested the virus on Annabelle." Jacob said to her and she clutch her fist.

"I am not proud of what we've done to her, but her blood somehow bonded to the virus, changing it, molding it to her D.N.A. with her the G-virus was going to be extraordinary… or so we thought." she tells them.

~Flashback~

 _ **Umbrella agents fired at William and he collapse onto the floor, an agent walks over to the case and closes it. "This is HUNK. We've required all the G samples. Mission complete." Hunk informs HQ. "Sir, I can't get into the testing chamber." an agent informs them. Hunk walks over to the glass and fires at it, but it only made dents into the glass.**_

 _ **Hunk walks over and saw Annabelle laying on an operating table as she was sound asleep. "The codes have been changed, we can't get in." the agent informs him. "Fine, leave her, we'll inform HQ about this set back." Hunk informs him and they walk out of the room.**_

 _ **William moans as he set up, watching them leave. Then looks over at the testing chamber, he then reaches into his pocket, pulling out a controller and presses a button, the chamber fills up with gas making Annabelle twitch a little. Then he drops the remote and pulls himself to sit up with an injector in his hand and the only sample of the G-Virus. "G! My creation will save me." he mutters and injects himself with the virus.**_

 _ **He then drops the injector as the virus was pulling his muscles back together and he laughs to himself and looks over at the chamber. "Soon, I will be just like you, my dear Annabelle." he mutters and laughs to himself.**_

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **William walks down the hall as he was mutated.**_

"But the virus was flawed, William didn't have Annabelle's D.N.A and even if you survived the seroconversion with G like Annabelle did, you become nothing more than a puppet to it's will."

 _ **Hunk was back against the wall, holding the case ever so close to him and he fires at William, but the bullets have no effect on him as William raised his claw at him and strikes Hunk down and destroyed the virus as well.**_

"Our research was a failure."

 _ **~8~8~8~**_

 _ **Bill slams his back against the wall, shaking in fear as William hovers in front of him and tilts his head a little at him.**_

"His only concern now is to reproduce. People with the genetic make-up similar to his own could stand to birth a superior offspring."

 _ **William walks out of the cell as Bill was dead and one name alone William can only say in his search "SSSSSHHHHHRRRRRRRREEEEEEYYYYYY!"**_

~End of Flashback~

The story was interrupted with a scream, a gunshot and a shout. "Sherry run!" a woman shouts, getting their attention, "Sherry!" Annette mutters, "That was Annabelle, she must be protecting Sherry." Jacob states as he jogs pass Annette, "Come on, we have to help her!" Claire agrees as she jogs to Jacob. "I can't. I've got unfinished business to attended to." Annette informs them and they look at her in disbelief. "Seriously? Not even your own daughter?!" Jacob questions her.

But Claire grips his arm, "She's not worth it, let's go." she tells him, Jacob grunts and followed her. Leon then jogs pass her as well. "If the embryo has been implanted. Only the vaccine from the underground lab could save her." she spoke, making Leon stop. He looks at her for a moment and then took off run. "William…" Annette mutters as her pulls up her hand and opens it. "It's time to finish this." she said looking down at the bullets in her hand.

~8~8~8~

The three ran to the door and open it as the heard a scream, "Leave her alone!" Annabelle shouts, the reach the tunnel and saw Annabelle slice off the zombie's head and took Sherry's hand as she sheath her blade. "Run, Sherry run!" Annabelle tells her and they took off. "Wait, Annabelle, it's us!" Claire calls out as they ran after them. "I'm scared!" Sherry calls out. The three make a turn.

"Annabelle stop!" Jacob calls out and the two did so, allowing the three to finally catch up with them, "Everything alright, you're safe." Leon informs them. "Shh!" Annabelle shush him, "Listen." she tells them as her hand was cup around her ear. They look around and Annabelle went on alert. "It's here!" she shouts as the tunnel shook. "What's going on?!" Leon questions as Annabelle covers Sherry. "An Earthquake?!" Claire asks as the two men step back, "That's no Earthquake!" the both shout. "What was that?" Claire as as the two were in awe, "Shit! I don't believe this!" Leon states, "Fuck me!" Jacob shouts as they say a giant mutated crocodile bust through the fence and roars at them. Annabelle held out her arms and Sherry ran into them. Annabelle picks her up and held her close to her, "Run Annabelle! Protect Sherry!" Jacob tells her and Annabelle took off running.

The three step back and they started to fired at the crocodile, "How the hell are you going to kill this thing?!" Claire questions as it opens it's mouth and flinches away as Jacob fired at it, "We're hurting it! Keep aiming for the mouth!" Claire tells them and they fired right into the mouth making it flinch, but it then makes at the smaller pipes above it and flinches back even more, "That's it! I think we can use it!" she states, looking over at the pipes. "Use what?" Leon asks him and Jacob fires at the pipes and fire explodes onto the crocodile, "Now's our chance." he shouts and the fired at the mouth again. It roars in pain and collapse on the ground dead. "Did we kill it?" Leon asks as Claire steps closer to it. The fire went out and Jacob saw it twitch. "Look out!" he shout, grabbing a hold of Claire and pulls her back. The crocodile shakes it head as the two fall back onto the ground. "You okay?" Jacob asks her as the pulls themselves back onto their feet. "Yeah, thanks." she said and they aim their gun right at the crocodile. "Playing dead… that's kind of sweet." Leon admits and they fired at the crocodile again. "What are you talking about?" Claire questions as they were forced to take steps backwards.

They then ran into the left hall as the crocodile followed them and smashes through the crates, then it reels it's head back and charges at them. But they jumps onto it's head, dodging the bite and ran right over it. And lands back on the ground right behind it, "That was close." Claire mutters as they ran back into the hall, but she turns back around and slowly walks turn and went to peek out, "Claire!" Jacob shouts as he grips the back of her vest and jerks her away from the turn as the crocodile went to snap at her and the ran back down the hall, "I can't take much more of this!" Leon states as they were running out of ideas. The turn and saw the crocodile crawling back into the hall and snaps at them as they dodge the bite. "I don't think we can keep this up!" Claire shouts, "We have to try!" Jacob reminds them. And they fired at the crocodile, then it slams it's head at the ground and the walls, the three cough as the were blind from the dust that was disturb. "The dust, I can't see!" Leon shouts as he coughs. Then the dust settles and they step back and avoid another bite. "There! The canisters!" Leon tells them and they look over at the flammable canisters that were purist against the wall. The crocodile snaps at them, the dodge it and fired at the rope, loosening the canister.

Then the crocodile grabs a hold of it in it's mouth. "The canister! Shoot it!" Leon tells them and they fired right at it, it explodes and burns the crocodile, it fall down, dead. "Finally, it's over." Leon sighs. As they reloaded. "I hope, Sherry and Annabelle didn't go too far." Leon states as they step away from the dead crocodile, "They should be OK." Claire states. "Annabelle's an ex-agent, they'll be fine." Jacob assure them. "Well, I think they both know now that we're on their side." Claire states. They turn and saw Annabelle walk up to them with Sherry pass out in her arms. "What happened?" Claire as they walk up to her, "We were attack by that thing that killed Bill, I tried to fight it off, but it was too strong, manage to pin me down and inject Sherry with something." she informs them, the three exchange looks. Annabelle notices the grim look on their faces. "What?" she asks them and Leon turns to her.

"We may know and you're not going to like it." he informs her, she bites her lip going over her thoughts, exhales and looks at him. "Tell me."


	8. Trenchy Down

_Chapter 8: Trenchy Down_

The Five went down on a train transport, Jacob, Leon, and Claire stood ready as Annabelle held Sherry in her arms. They make to the first level and jump down onto the ground. Annabelle bounce Sherry in her arms, getting a better grip.

The four check the halls and found them cleared and walk to a door to an office, it was reluctantly safe and saw they entered the office.

~8~8~8~

A few hours have pass, Sherry regain consciousness, Annabelle reloads her gun as she was sitting on the desk, Jacob was leaning against the wall next to Leon. Annabelle looks at Sherry, she places her gun away, jumps off the table and walks over, sitting next to her, "Hey." she whispers to her as Sherry raised her head and looks at her. "How do you feel?" Claire asks her as she walks over to them. "It's okay, you're safe here." Claire assures her. Sherry notices that Claire's vest was missing and she looks down at her body and saw that she was wearing the vest.

"You can have it. it's yours now. For good luck." Claire tells her as she sat down and pats Sherry's head. Sherry nods at her and laid back down "Thank you." Sherry said to her. Annabelle got off the bed and kneels down in front of Sherry, "You were very brave in the sewers." she tells her and Sherry nods a little. "Do you miss your mommy and daddy?" Claire asks her, but Sherry shook her head. "No. They're always preoccupied with their research. But, you know I prefer to be alone." she tells them, Annabelle smiles a little and tilts her head, making it match Sherry's and she looks at her, "I know how you feel. I would always fight to get my sister's attention, but her focus was on completing missions, so I stop trying and preferred to be alone." she tells her. Leon shot a look over at Jacob, he sighs and scratches his cheek.

"But meeting people is better then being all alone, trust me on that Sherry." Annabelle tells her. She nods at her and then press her hand to her stomach as this alerts Annabelle, making her head shoot up. Sherry whimpers in pain, "Sherry?" Annabelle questions as the others look at her, "Come on! We better hurry! she's getting worse." Leon tells them. The two nod at him and they stood up and went to leave, "Annabelle!" Sherry calls out as she grips her fingers and Annabelle stops and turns to her. "Don't go." she begs her and Annabelle kneels down to her, "There's something I have to finish first Sherry. But I promise, we'll get you the vaccine and kill that thing inside you, Ok?" she tells her and kisses her head, "We'll come back. I promise." she tells her and then stood up. "I'll stay with her." Jacob volunteers and Annabelle nods at him and he walks over to Sherry and takes her hand.

~8~8~8~

The three stood outside as they were armed and ready, "We have to search the rooms, on-by-one." Claire informs them, but Annabelle shook her head. "That'll take too long and we have no idea how long Sherry has." she tells her. "Finding a vaccine for Sherry is out top priority." Leon informs them and they nod at him, "Let's go." Claire said and they turn, only to meet more zombies. "You've got to be kidding me." Claire snaps as they fired at them. "They're here too?!" Leon questions.

"Do us a favor and stay dead!" Annabelle shouts as she nails them right in the head. Then turns around and fired at the zombies that were running at them, the two turn around, surprise that she even knew that were there. The drop and another friend drops as well. "What the…!" Claire shouts, "It's Trenchy again!" Leon shouts, the three then started to step back. "Friend of yours?" Annabelle asks them "More like aqqantice." Leon informs her, "What the hell is this guy's problem?!" Claire questions as they step backwards, a zombie went to grab Leon, but Annabelle grips the zombie and shoves him at the monster. "We can't fight him here. Sherry and Jacob are right next door." Claire informs them as the monster smacks the zombie away. "Right." "Okay." the two answered and they all ran through the door. "Hey Trenchy! Come on Trenchy, you want some of this!" Leon calls out as the draw it away. They enter a chamber as the monster had followed them into the room, it then charges at them and they dodge it, "Whoa! he's fast!" Claire shouts as they continued to step back.

Then ran to the door and looks behind them, then Annabelle turns to the side, "Move!" she shouts and they look as well and dodge the monster slam then back up to the door. "There's nowhere to hide." Leon states, "What was your first guess?" Annabelle questions him as they fired at the monster's head. He gasp in pain ans fell to a knee. "Run! We need to get further away!" Leon tells them.

Then the trench coat monster stood right up. The three step back as the trench coat monster walks after them, "That got it's attention." Claire states and Annabelle scoffs "Doesn't this guy just take no for an answer?!" Annabelle questions and the took off running from afar on the rafts Ada watches as Annabelle and the others ran through the door. "Anne…" she mutters to herself. They ran down the hall and too the elevator, Annabelle looks back and saw the monster was at the end of the hall. The three step through the elevator and the door closes and went down. "Do you think he'll come after us?" Claire asks as Annabelle checks over her gun, "That persistent thing? I wouldn't doubt it." Leon answers her. Claire exhales. "At least we got it away from Sherry. But there's no way we can take them down." she states, "We need a plan." Leon tells her, "We're running out of time." Claire reminds him. "Well, if either of you have any bright ideas, now is the time to offer them." Annabelle said as she had her gun ready.

The doors open and there stood a live plant monster. "What the hell?" Claire questions as Annabelle fires at it, it drops, "What was it? A planet?! A human?!" she asks as Annabelle steps over it, "A mutated planet, curtsy of the G-virus." Annabelle answers her, "And we don't have time to figure it out." Leon tell them as they walk down the all. "Yeah, lets go." Claire agrees and Annabelle pulls out her shot gun and turns around as a crawler drops down behind them, she shot it and it fall back dead. She then turns back and fires at the two that drop down in front of them and the two flop over dead. Leon and Claire were amazed at her and she walks forward. "Come on, we have a vaccine to get." she calls out over her shoulder. The two followed after her. "How did you know those were there?" Claire asks her, "I just… sense them." she answers, "Oh right, the G-virus is in your blood too, Sherry's mom told us." she states, Annabelle nods. "I'm stronger, faster and a lot more that I'm finding out. Annette promised me if I get Sherry out of this city, I would be free." she tells them and fired at the mutated planets. The two exchange looks. "But… something change." she states and the two look at her.

"What change?" Leon asks her and she shrugs. "That's just it. I don't know, I don't know what made me change my mind and stay in this hellhole and save whoever was still alive." she answers them. She then looks up seeing dead people laying on the raft above them. Then the corpses in front of them stood up, Annabelle fired at them and then Leon and Claire turns and fired at the zombies behind them. Then Annabelle fired at the planet that walk around the corner, "I guess he's not coming after us." Claire states as Annabelle looks over her shoulder at her, "Don't be so sure about that." she tells her. "Wait, do you think he's gone after Sherry?" Claire asks her, "No, I'm sure he's followed us." Leon assures her and then right on cue, something was smashed opened. "See, I was right." he tells her as they step into the next hall, "Well, lets give that sonofabitch something to chase." Annabelle said, places her shotgun away and pulls out her sword. The two nodded at her and the ran, but crawlers jumps down in front of them and Annabelle slice it's heads and half, "No time." she said as two more drop down behind them and the two fired at them.

Then the monster steps out and the three look at him, "He must really like us." Claire states, "So, back to what we were talking about in the elevator, what's the plan again?" Annabelle asks and they ran for the door, "I'm open to suggestions." Leon tells her as the door opens for them. "You don't have a plan?!" Annabelle questions him. "We have to figure out a way to kill him!" Claire said as they ran along the catwalk. Then turn back at Trenchy walk into the room. "He's here!" she shouts, "Yeah, figured as much!" Annabelle shouts as they ran, "It's so hot in here." she mutters and wipes the sweat from her brow, "This must be the furnace." Annabelle states as Leon looks down, "Wait! Down there. The blast furnace." he states and they ran over to the ladder and jump down. "If we could just push him over." he states and they look back at Trenchy as he was walking towards them. "Better then nothing, lets do it." Annabelle agrees, "Alright, come on, Trenchy!" Leon shouts at him as he fired at the monster, making it walk after. They ran to the center and turn back at the monster jumps down and was in front of them. "Let's finish this once and for all." Leon tells him and the two started to fire at it, Annabelle sheaths her blade and pulls out her shotgun and fired at the monster as well.

It went to swing at them, but Annabelle got a good shot in and makes it jerk back and the three ran to the back, "Lure him to the edge!" Leon tells them, "OK!" the two agree with him. They turn back and saw he thing follow them, "It's gonna end right here, Trenchy." Leon tells him. It went to swing at them again, but Claire got a good shot in and they ran to the ramp and stood there, Claire looks over at the edge. "Just a little more." she mutters as Annabelle fired at it, "Come on, we're right here!" she shouts at it and it slams it's fist down at them, but Annabelle drops her gun and blocks the attack, making the floor beneath her dent. "Move!" she shouts at the two, they nod and move behind Trenchy as she then throws him at the ramp and he staggers a little. "Now!" Claire shouts. The three charge and shoves him at the edge. He went over, but then pulled the three down along with him.

The landed on the third level, Leon groans and looks at Claire, "Are you alright?" he asks her, she looks at him and nods. "Barely." she answers and Leon looks on top of him as Annabelle pushes herself up, "Annabelle?" he asks her and she nods at him, "I'm okay. that's the second time you saved me." she tells him. He smirks and they all stood up and look around. "Where he go?" Leon asks and they look around. But then to a panel with buttons. "What's that?" Claire asks and they walk towards it. "It's a control panel. Probably for the blast furnace." Leon answers her. But then Annabelle gasp and turns around, "Look out!" she shouts and jumps over to the side and pulls them along with her. Trenchy slams it's fists down onto the panel and broke everything. "Oh no." Annabelle mutters and they stood up, "Why, what's wrong?" Claire asks her, ' _Warning! Safety hazard has been detected. Please rectify the cause, immediately. If the current emergency state is not resolved, self-destruct system will be activated._ ' the computer informs them, "That." she tells them and then pulls out her gun and they fired at the monster. He growls at them as they ran around and found a ladder. "Self-distruct?!" Leon questions, "I don't believe this!" Claire shouts. "It's a failsafe protocol." she shouts at them as monster walk in front of them. "Come on you son of a bitch!" she shouts at it. It swung at them, but she got a good shot in and it jerks back, "We're sitting ducks in here!" Leon shouts and Claire walk to the ladder, "This way! Hurry!" Claire tells him.

The two hurried after her and slide down the lower level and step away from the ladder and Annabelle reloads. Leon looks around. "Good, we can fight him now." he states, then Claire walks to the edge and looks down. "Watch out, there aren't any handrails!" Claire warns them. "Even better!" Leon shouts as the ran to her and Annabelle turns and aims her gun. "He's here!" Annabelle shouts the two turn and Claire stood up and they fired at it.

"There you are!" Leon shouts and Trenchy reels back it's fist and charges at them, "Look out!" Annabelle shouts and blocks the punch, making her slide a little. Leon fires at it's head and it stumbles back, then jumps back. "C'mon! Is that all you got?!" Leon questions it. It charges at them again and slams at punch at them, but Annabelle be deflects it. The two ran behind it and Annabelle kicks it in the face, making it shout in pain and she ran to them and turn to Trenchy. It charges at them again, but Leon fired at it and it stumbles back. "He looks angry." Claire warns them. "Good!" Leon and Annabelle answer her, Trenchy charges again and Leon shout it right in the face, making it stumble back again. "I'm right here! What ya going to do?!" Leon taunts it. He then slams his fist down and jumps at them, but then three split and dodge the attack. They stumble away from Trnechy and he turns to the three.

"Come on! I've seen moles do better!" Annabelle taunts it. Then fired at it's head. It fell to a knee. "Just one more push." Claire mutters, "Good! Now!" Leon shouts. But the steam blinds them. But Trenchy grips a hold of them metal and lifts it out from under Claire's feet, she shouts as he falls over the edge, "Claire!" Leon calls out, Annabelle went to join him, but Trenchy smacks her to the side, she slides on her feet as she block the hit.

Leon ran to the edge, the metal fell into the lava as Leon kneels down and looks down, "Claire!" he calls out as she pulls herself back up, "Don't worry, I'm alright!" she assures him. But Trenchy grips Leon's shoulder. He looks at him and was thrown over and lands on his back. Annabelle gasp as her heart panic, she then places her gun away, kneels down and reaches into her boot, Trenchy walks over to Leon, Trenchy walks over to Leon, grips a hold of his head as Leon struggles. Annabelle pulls out her lipstick and opens it, Ada join her and they both fired their lipstick into Trenchy's back, he looks at them and the lipsticks explode into his back. He groans in pain, dropping Leon and then turns and falls to a knee. Ada and Annabelle walks up to Tenchy and aim their guns at it. "Just another one of Umbrella's failed experiments." Ada said and Annabelle smirks. But then Trenchy grips a hold of Annabelle's hand, she gasp as Trenchy looks up at her, "Fuck you!" Annabelle shouts and shot him in the eye as Ada did as well. He gasp in pain, then pulls Annabelle forward, "Anne!" Ada calls out as she grips her arm and Trench smack the both of them against the wall.

They gasp in pain and collapse against the ground and laid there, the blind monster, cries out in pain as it stumbles back and falls over the edge, Claire stops and watches Trenchy fall and drown. Leon ran to the Wong sisters, Ada was out cold as Annabelle was panting softly. Leon gathers her in his arms and held her close. "Annabelle!" Leon said as she looks at him as blood slides down the side of her head, "Vaccine, P-4 Lab on the lower levels, get it to Sherry and get the hell out of here before this whole city blows, please Leon." she tells him and he shook his head. "No! Not without you." he tells her and she smiles at him. "It's strange, I barley know you and yet…" she said raises her hand up and cups his cheek, "Hearing you say that, makes me really happy." she tells him, then moves her hand to the back of his neck. "Annabelle." Leon mutters and she pulls him down and press her lips to his, it was sweet and gentle, then she pulls back, looks at him and smile as a tear forms in her eye "Debt repaid." she mutters and her hand drops to the side and she went limp.

A tear slides down her cheek, - _I wish we had more time… Leon…_ \- he looks down at her, shaking his head and presses it to hers. "ANNABELLE!" he shouts as Claire pulls herself up and saw that Annabelle didn't make it.


	9. Saving Sherry

_Chapter 9: Saving Sherry_

Leon and Claire climb back to the top as they look down where Trenchy, Ada and Annabelle laid at the bottom. The computer went off again, warning them. "Leon, we're really out of time." Claire states and turns to him as he handed said a word since they got back to the time, "You stay here and I'll get the vaccine for Sherry's vacc-" Claire states, but Leon shook his head.

"It's too dangerous. I'll go with you and besides, Annabelle asked me to get Sherry the vaccine." Leon tells her as he finally spoke, Claire nods at him, "Thanks." she said and they started to walk. "Let's do this." he said as they were out of the furnace room, "I don't know what's going on here, but I don't think time is on our side." Claire informs him. The door open and Zombie stood in their way, they fired at them and the zombie's dropped. They walk through the doors and down the hall. The turn and saw the dead bodies smug against the sides. Walking pass them, the reach the end, but two zombies drop down and make the two jump back, "Get out of my way! Move!" he orders them as they fired at the zombies and moved forward, but the zombies on the sides stood up and the two ran and make a left and they fired at the zombie that block their path, Claire then turns around. "Leon, they're coming from behind too!" Claire shouts as she fires at them.

They ran forward to the door and turn and looks at the herd behind them, "Great! Do I really have to waste my bullets on you guys!" Leon questions them and they step into the elevator and the door closes as they went up. Claire looks over at Leon as he was leaning against the wall "I hope Sherry's alright." Claire wonders aloud, "She ran all the way here and did just fine." Leon said and then sighs. "Look, it won't take much longer. She'll be alright." Leon assures him as the doors open. "Yeah, I guess." Claire agrees and they ran through the hall. But then zombies block their path and they fired at them and continued forward, Claire peeks out and saw the coast was clear. "We need to find the entrance to the lab." Claire states and Leon nods. "Yeah, lets go." he said and they ran to the door, it slides open and they step in as Zombie were walking towards them, "Guess it's not going to be that easy." he states as Claire fires at them. "I'm gonna kick their asses." she snaps with rage in her eyes. Then a spider jumps down and they fired at it. It drops dead and they continued forward.

Then they turn as the zombie were blocking their path to Sherry and Jacob, they fired at then, then turn back as zombies were waiting for them in the center room and they fired at them as well. "Lets see what's back there!" Leon states and then they ran to a door.

~8~8~8~

Annette ran to a down a hall but stop when William drops down onto the ground, making her turn and looks at him. He was more mutated then before, hardly anything human left in him. He walks towards her "William!" Annette shouts as he steps back, "Don't you recognize me? I'm your wife, Annette." she said and showed him the ring.

William stops as he looks at the ring and tilts his head a little at her, Annette then loads her gun, "William I'm sorry. But I've got to put an end to G." she tells him and aims her gun right at him. He growls and charges at her with his claw arm raise and Annette fired at him.

~8~8~8~

Leon looks through the hall and saw Annette leaning against the wall as she was holding her wounds. "Claire!" he calls out and the two ran to her. "Annette!" Leon states as she pushes herself against the wall and she looks at him "G is… growing even stronger. If you don't stop this, Sherry will…" she states then inhales sharply. Leon looks down at the blood of her blood and then at Claire.

"Annette, please, Annabelle told us about the P-4 Lab on the lower levels, is that where the vaccine is." Claire asks her, Annette nods at her, "That's where we experimented on her." she said and then grips Leon's arm "Please. Help Sherry." she begs them. "Tell her… that even though I failed as a mother… I have always loved her." she whimpers as a tear slides down her cheek and her hand drops from Leon's arm.

~8~8~8~

The two walk through the hall, "Let's go." Leon said, "Alright." Claire agrees "We need to find a way to the lowest level." Leon informs her and then opens the door and walk into the next room. "What is this place?" Leon asks and they turn and found more Zombie plants in front of them, the fired at them and the plants collapsed "These things freak me out." Leon mutters and walks over to the ladder.

But he stops as the plant on the wall was breathing. "It's moving." Claire states "It must be their leader. It looks harmless." Leon said but then grips the ladder, "Lets hurry, we got no time to waste." he states and went down, "Right." she mutters and Claire followed him, but the zombie on the follow crawls to her, but Claire moved fast and slides down the ladder. They then step away from the ladder and keeping their eyes up then to floor above them. Then turn to the next ladder and Claire went down first, she was halfway when she saw one of the plant things, so she fired at it and it drops dead. Then she looks around seeing nothing else then continued down as Leon followed her, they reach the bottom and then to a door, "Through here." Leon states and they walk through a door, Zombie stood in their way, but they shot them down. They walk forward and turn into a waiting room, they look down at the corpses and walk forward, "Which why should we go?" Claire asks, "Let's head straight." Leon tells her.

They walk to the door and down the narrow hall. "It's so quiet." Claire states, Leon nods. "Yeah, not to mention." he states as the door opens, they walk inside and look around at what looks to be a surveillance room with monitors everywhere, "What is this? A surveillance room?" Leon asks as he walks to the desk, some of the screens were out, or static, but some were still working. Claire looks at the blood on the desk and ground. "Claire! Look at this!" Leon shouts. Claire looks at him then at the screen he was looking at. A crawler appears on the screen, "Wait a minute…" she states as the sentry was familiar to her, "We just cam through there." Leon states, the crawler jumps at the camera and knocks it out, making the screen go static.

Claire looks away and then the door shook, "It's coming!" Claire shouts, they were ready as they look around the room and the door shook again. "Where is it?!" Leon shouts. Then Claire looks up at a crawler jumps down from the ceiling, then another did and they quickly dodge the claw and moved away from the crawler. "Shoot it!" Leon shouts. They did so and the crawlers went limp "It could be here any second! Lets move!" Claire states and they walk through the door and the walls were covered in webbing, "What did this?" Leon asks as they walk down the hall. "It looks like a nest." Claire states as they look at the walls. Then stop as they look up at the ceiling and saw large larvas on the wall. "Goddammit!" Leon shouts as they fired at them, the drop to the ground and were dead. Then walk into the room and stumble back as they found something on the wall, "What the…!" Claire shouts, "It's huge!" Leon shouts as they look up and saw more Larva on the ceiling and they fired at them.

They drop dead and the mutated moth flutters off the wall and turns to the two, they fired at it and it drops to ground, they then turn and went to walk down the hall, but more larva crawls out and blocks their path, then two step back and fired at them. "Hey Claire! This is it!" Leon calls out and she turn to the door that was labeled P-4. "P-4 level lab, lets go!" Claire said and they both step inside and walk through the front desk as two dead scientists laid on the floor, they walk through the door, pass the stairs and walk into a testing room. The look around and walk up to the front "What the hell?" Leon questions, then Claire turns around and saw the zombie walking out of the room, "I think we can use this to formulate the vaccine." Leon states states and went to work.

Claire fires at the zombies and they drop one by one. "Come on! isn't it done yet?!" Claire questions as she reloads. The zombie stood up, but Claire fires at the head and it falls back, then a crawler crash through the window and Claire fires at it, it took a couple of tries, thanks to Leon's help and the crawler drops. Claire then turns back to Leon and he turns back to the counsel "Is it ready?" she asks him. A compartment opens and out pops a small vial, Leon takes it and held it up. "It's ready." he tells her and pockets it. "Good! Lets get back to Sherry!" he tells her and she nods. "Right." she said and then turns back around and they walk through the door, stepping over the bodies and through the next door and were back in the hall.

Mutated moths flutter off the walls and turn to them, but they fired at the moths and the moths drop. Then they turn down the narrow hall, seeing the larva on the ceiling, but they ran for it, then into the surveillance room and found a crawler in the wall, but the two try to run pass it, "We don't have time for this!" Claire shouts as mutated plants block their path and the crawler was right behind them, "At my signal, run." Leon whispers to her, "Now!" he shouts and they ran pass the mutated monsters and right to the door and down the hall, Leon looks back and saw that the crawler followed them. So they hurried back into the waiting room where the corpses were waiting for them, "They're blocking our way!" Claire informs him. Then he fired at the crawler as Claire fires at the corpses.

The crawler drops dead, then Leon turns and fires at the corpses, they drop and the two ran forward. They turn to the hall, but saw a crawler scurrying away, so the carefully walk into the hall, "Be careful." Leon warns her, she nods and they walk forward, then reach the turn, Claire press her back to the wall. He went to peek out, but they look behind them and saw a crawler pop out, they stumble back and Claire looks down the hall and saw two more crawlers and they didn't hesitate and fires at them. The crawlers drop and the two continued forward. They were back out and started up the ladder, but they stop as larva drop down from the ceiling, making them jump off the ladder. Then a moth came out of nowhere, picking them up and tosses them over the edge, at the bottom.

Claire screams a little and then pulls herself back on her knees, then both her and Leon found plants walking right towards them. "Not now!" Claire shouts as she pulls out the shotgun and fires at them. Then they walk to the ladder. "We gotta hurry!" Leon shouts, they reach the first stop, then up the next one, but as they were at the second stop larva drop from the ceiling, the two open fire on them, killing the larva. Then up the next ladder, "We're almost there!" Leon tells her and they reach the fourth stop. Two moths waited on the wall as the door open and a planet walks to them, "Shit!" Leon snaps as the moths flutter off the wall.

Leon and Claire open fire and the moths drop, then they turn their attention to the plant and fire at it and it drops as well. They then walk through the door and down the hall, "I hope we're not too late." Claire wonders, "I don't care what it takes, we're gonna make it back in time!" Leon assures her. They then make a right turn, ' _Self-destruct countdown initiated. East area lockdown complete._ ' the computer comms said, they walk through the door. ' _All employees must evacuate to the platform immediately._ ' the computer said and they were in the center, "We have to hurry!" Claire shouts, Leon nods and they went to leave, but a bar was thrown at the center and short-circuits the core, making the two flinch. "What the?!" Claire questions, "Goddammit! what's going on!?" Leon snaps ans they jump away from the way the came as they saw a large claw hand appear through the door and in comes William as he was waiting for them, or followed them.

"Is that William?" Claire asks and they started to fire at it, he swung at them, but they dodge him, then after a few more shots, William fell to a knee. "Now!" Claire shouts and the ran to the door, but it refuses to budge. "What?! it's jammed!" Claire shouts. Then they turn back ti William, "It's because it's system's down!" Leon tells her and they fired at William again. "It's coming!" Claire shouts, but she got a good shot in and William smack on the ground, limp.

The two pant, looking down at William and step around it, "Is it dead?" Claire asks him, Leon nods, "Yeah, he's dead." he tells her and the turn back to the center, then a crawler jumps down in front of them, but Claire fires at it and it was dead. "We need to reboot the system. Otherwise we won't be able to get back to Jacob and Sherry." Claire states. But then they heard groaning and Claire gasps. "What the?!" Leon questions. "Did he just transform?!" Claire questions. The two exchange looks at they were frighten. "Shit!" Leon swore as they watch William fall into his next form. Then he pulls himself up and roars then turns to them, "Here he comes!" Leon shouts as the two stood in front of them. "I don't believe this!" he shouts and they fired at William. The dodge his kick and make him go to a knee then they ran, "We might be able to get through a different door!" Claire shouts, they went to ran to a different door, but William jumps down in front of them and Claire falls back, missing his claw, Leon fires at him, pulling Claire to her feet, "How the hell did he get so strong?!" he questions as they ran to the next door. "He must of evolved!" Claire answers him "Is this what the G-virus does?!" he questions and as the door did nothing.

"It's locked!" she shouts, then they went to ran down the ramp, but William block their path and forces them back to the center. "What are we going to do?!" Leon questions as they ran to the last door dodging William, "We've gotta do something!" Claire shouts and they fired at William, dodging his kicks and ended up behind him. "Don't stop! Keep firing!" Leon shouts and one more fire was done and William staggers in his stop, then he fell over the edge. "We did it!" Leon shouts as they look over and saw no trace of William.

They relax for a moment, but then the room shook as something was crawling back up the wall, "What was that?" Claire questions and they saw William mutated even more. "Oh god!" Claire mutters at William jumps over to the wall above them. "You've got to be kidding me?" Leon questions and they fired at him. "He's getting bigger!" Leon shouts and Claire screams at the dodge him, then they look back and saw the ramp was gone, "This is crazy!" Leon states and they look back up at the wall, William jumps at them again and they dodge him. They then look down and saw William on the central pillar, "This is a nightmare!" Claire states as they walk sideways on the ramp and then William jump at them. The two fell back and as the stood back up, loosing track of William, "Where'd he go?" Claire asks as they look around. "He can't be far. Be careful." Leon warns her as they walk back to the central nerve, but then Claire looks up and scream as William was above her, he grips a hold of the two of them and they fired at him like crazy.

William growls and struggles with the two of them and then drops them back on the catwalk. William jumps down in front of them, but the catwalk broke and William dangles off the edge, "I would hate to see what would happen if this thing ever got out!" Leon shouts, "We need to finish him off right here!" Claire tells him, but William smacks his claw against the catwalk and Claire shouts as she went off the edge and was hanging from it, "Claire!" Leon shouts at her as she was right next to William. She glares at him and aims her gun at him, "I'm bringing you down!" she growls and fires at him.

William cries out as he lets go of the catwalk and was sent fall down into the dark abyss. "Did we go it?" Claire asks as Leon kneels down and grips a hold of Claire's hand. "We don't have time to wait around and find out." he states and pulls her up. "Once we give Sherry the vaccine, we're outta here." he tells her. She looks up at him and nods, "Alright. Lets go."


	10. This is just the Beginning

_Chapter 10: This is just the beginning_

Leon and Claire ran right through the door of the security office, Jacob looks up at them as Sherry was still asleep, "What happened? Where's Annabelle?" he asks them, Leon closes his eyes, hung his head and shook it, Jacob got the message and nods. "I understand." he states and looks at Claire, "So what happened? Did you get it?" he asks, she nods and Leon pulls it out. "Fantastic! Give it to her." he tells them, moving out of the way.

Claire took the vaccine and kneels down next to Sherry, then took her arm and injected her with it, she coughs a little and then exhales with relief. She then opens her eyes and looks at them, "How do you feel?" Claire asks her, Sherry sat up with Jacob and Claire's help. "Better." she answers then she looks at the three, "Where's Annabelle?" she asks then, Claire frowns and looks at Leon, "She was the one that told us where to find the vaccine, told me to get it to you and to get you out of this city, she died saving you, Sherry." Leon informs her, she looks at him in shock and then hung her head.

But then a hand was place on her head and she looks over at Jacob and he smiles at her, "She loved you Sherry and protected you." he assures her, she smiles and nods at him. But then the room shook as the computer was muffled outside. "What's going on?" Jacob asks, "No time. We need to go now." Leon tells him, he nods and picks Sherry up. Then they all head outside ' _Initiating final stage of facility self destruct protocol._ ' the computer states and Jacob looks at the two, "Do I even want to know?" he asks them, "Trenchy." the two answers and Jacob nods at them, Oh and he's dead, by the way." Leon states, "Good to know." Jacob mutters.

"Lets go. we're done here." Leon tells them, "Yeah, come on Jacob." Claire agrees. "Right, you okay, Sherry?" Jacob asks her and she nods at him, "I'm OK." she answers. They walk to the hall, but plants stood in their way. "Move!" Claire shouts and they fired at the plants, the mutated planets drop and they walk down the hall, keeping their eyes open. Then they turn around and saw crawlers slowly walk to them, "Great, I guess this is the farewell party." Leon states as Jacob steps backwards with Sherry holding on tightly to him. "Jacob, you run on ahead, keep Sherry safe." Claire tells him and Jacob nods. "See you guys soon." he tells them and took of running to the door.

The two fired at the crawlers dodging their claws, then the mutated crawlers drop, but only more showed up, "Leon! Claire! Come on!" Sherry calls out to them. And they ran to the elevator door, "Hurry!" Sherry shouts as they were through, Jacob slams his fist onto a bottom the doors close, stopping the crawler from jumping at them. And they went down, Jacob exhales and looks at the two. "We'll be out of here and no time." Leon states and Jacob nods, "Yeah." Sherry agrees with him. Then the elevator stops and Jacob held Sherry close to him. "Here we are. Lets go." Claire states as they were ready. The doors open and they step out, "A train." Sherry states as they look around, "This'll probably get us outta here!" Claire states, but then Sherry gasp and they look over, seeing Trenchy, but he was mutated. "What the?!" Jacob questions.

"Wait, you're…?!" Leon states as Claire and Jacob fired at him, "I thought you said he was dead?!" Jacob shouts as Leon fires as well. "I thought he fell into the blast furnace?!" Claire questions as well as Jacob steps back. "God dammit! he's suppose to be dead!" Leon shouts. Then Jacob sets Sherry on her feet, "Sherry, get on the train and don't come out until I tell you it's safe, okay?" he tells her, she nods at him, "Go, Sherry! Hide!" he tells her, "Alright! Be careful!" she tells him and she train to the train. They all started to fire at the monster as they step back, Jacob pulls out his shotgun and fired at the monster. "This is ends right here, right now!" Leon shouts and then turns as Jacob was walking up the stairs. "The stairs!" he shouts and they all ran up the stairs. They look back and saw the monster jump up the stairs.

They fired at it and then were on the ramp, but the monster jumps down right in front of them. "You really like to jump around a lot, don't you?" Claire questions as Jacob stumbles back next to Leon and Claire. It went to swing at them. But they got good shots in and it went to a knee. "Jump!" Leon shouts and they were on top of the train. They ran down it as the monster followed after them, "This thing will never die!" Claire shouts as Leon fires at it, making it stumble back and they jump down. "Where'd it go?" Leon asks as they saw the monster walking next to the to the train, right at them. "Shit! Follow me!" Leon shouts and the ran back to the side of the train, they look behind them and did see the monster, but it jumps on top of the train, "There he is! Shoot him!" Leon shouts and they open fired on the monster as the ran. The monster ran after them and it went to jump slash at them, but they got a good shot in and were back at the stairs. "Good! This way!" Leon shouts and they followed him up the stairs.

It followed them and they dodge it's attack, then jumps down onto the tracks. The monster jumps down as well and grips the train, it roars as it pushes the train at them. "You've gotta be kidding me!" Claire questions and they dodge the train as well. "You must of really piss him off!" Jacob shouts as they were back in the platform. Then they turn and saw the monster right behind them. It went to slash at Leon but he fired at it's dead and stumbles back, then they took off, jumping back on the tracks. They turn and saw the monster jump onto the ramp and then they turn to the platform and pulled themselves back up and ran down it.

They stop and turn as the monster was in front of them from afar. They fired at it, it growls and jumps at them. "Here it comes!" Claire shouts and they dodge it, making it get it's claw stuck in the ground. "Shoot it!" she shouts and they fired at it, but the monster pulls free and jumps back, they fired at it again. But they stop as the wounds were healing, "No way. Is he regenerating?!" Leon questions and Jacob groans, "Oh, come on!" he shouts. "How the hell are we suppose to kill this freak?!" Claire questions as she was scared. "Use this!" a woman calls out, they turn and saw a shadow figure standing on the ramp in the shadows. "Annabelle? Is that you?!" Leon calls out as there was a rocket launcher on the floor in front of them. "Use it and get out of here!" Annabelle calls out again and then was gone. Leon then looks around, to find her. "Leon, we need to take him out first!" Claire reminds him. He nods and picks up the RPM and turns to the monster.

It jumps around and lands right next to them, they fired at it, "It's look close, we can't fire the RPM at this range!" Jacob reminds it and he fired his shotgun at him, the monster steps back and jumps away from them, "Leon now! Shoot it!" Jacob shouts and Leon aims the RPM at the monster and fired, hitting it right in the chest. "We got him!" Claire shouts and they look back and saw no one was there, "That voice we heard." he states and Jacob pats his shoulder. "I think she's going to get out of this city as well." he assures him and Leon nods, "Yeah…" he states. "Leon, Jacob, hurry!" she calls out to them and they nodded at her, running to the train and joins her.

~8~8~8~

They all were in the front car, relaxed as they were getting out of the city, "It's over." Leon states, Jacob just leans forward. "Not yet." Claire states and the two look at her. "I still have to find my brother." she tells him. Jacob nods, "I don't think it will ever be over." Jacob states and the two look at him. "Whatever Umbrella is planning, this was just the start." he states and the two nod. "Yeah…" Leon states.

Then Jacob states up as they went to the door, as Leon was going to open it, the train shook and makes the three stumble back a little and look around. "What the…?! What was that?!" Leon questions and Jacob groans. "Alright, place your beets and what hitch hike onto the train." Jacob states, "Trenchy." Leon states, "Another crawler." Claire states, "Giant plant." Sherry said, "And I bet it will be William, refusing to give up." Jacob states, then Claire turns to Sherry, "Stay here, we'll check it out." she tells her, Sherry nods and they walk through the door and to the next cart.

They walk further down and then felt the train shake again, "Oh boy, we're not going to like this, are we?" Jacob asks and the two shook their head. In the next cart. It was being pulled apart, but mutated tentacles, then the door was rip open and the three grip onto the edge and brace themselves. "Sheeeerrryyy!" William calls out and Jacob scoffs. "Leon! It's him again, isn't it!?" Claire asks as they aim their guns at it. "Yeah, it's William!" Leon agrees. "Take a hint, Freak!" Jacob shouts and they started to fire at him. "It followed us, all this way?!" Leon questions, "This is ridiculous!" Claire shouts and Jacob looks at his watch, "Bet we can take this thing down in four minutes!" he shouts and fired at a tentacle. "Bastard!" Leon shouts at William. "We gotta ditch this thing!" Claire shouts as she fires at a tentacle. "Sheerrryy!" William shouts. "Fuck off! you've lost all right to your daughter!" Jacob shouts as he grips the side, "Say goodbye!" Leon shouts as well and fired the rocket launcher at William. But William was still on the train Jacob and Leon growl at him, "Damn it, it's still hanging onto the train!" Leon shouts. "What are we going to do?!" Claire asks him, "There's got to be a way." Leon states and Jacob looks down at the space between the two carts.

"Detach the cart William's on!" he shouts and Leon looks down at it as well. "Shoot the explosives!" Claire shouts and the shot at the explosives, weakening William, "It's working!" Claire shouts, "I'm going for the coupler, cover me!" Jacob shouts, "Right, Claire! Fire at William. Keep his attention on us!" he tell her, she nods at him and they both fired at William, irradiating him. Jacob laid down and crawls to the connector and held on to the cart he was on. He pulls out his machine gun and aims at the connector. "Burn in hell, monster." Jacob whispers and fired at the connector and it detaches the cart, making William fall back into the tunnel "We did it!" Jacob shouts and they were scott free from the city.

~8~8~8~

The train was miles away from the city as it blew up, the four were back outside as the sun was high in the sky. Sherry walks with Claire and Jacob as she was holding their hands, "We're going to be ok now, aren't we?" Claire states and Sherry nods at her, as she swung Jacob's arm making him chuckle at her.

Then Leon stops and looks at the little girl, "Sherry." he calls out, they stop and she looks at him. "I have something to you… about your mother." he states. He told her everything. Horror was etch into Sherry's face as she cries and wraps her arms around Claire and cries. Jacob looks around at her and places his hand on her head. "The vaccine that saved you. It was from your mother. She loved you very much. Always has. Right up till the end." he tells her, but Sherry shook her head. "No, that's a lie. Mommy never…" she whimpers. Claire kneels down and hugs her. Then Jacob kneels down as well. "Sometimes Sherry, it's hard for people to express how they feel, your mother loved you, but she didn't know how to show that love for you." he states and Sherry looks at him. "So making the vaccine for you, maybe that was her way of showing just how much she loved you." he tells her. Sherry moved out of Claire's arms and right into Jacob's.

He held her close as he stood up and pets the back of her head, "It's aright Sherry. we're here for you." he tells her and she sniffles.

~8~8~8~

Claire took off for her brother as the three were walking aimlessly down the track. Sherry rode on Jacob's back as she was asleep. "So, you think you'll see Annabelle or her sister again?" Jacob asks and Leon shrugs. "I don't know, I hope so, but I'm not holding my breath." Leon tells him.

Jacob chuckles "Yeah well, if she really cares about you. She well find you when you least expect it." he tells her, Leon chuckles and the two stop as they saw jeeps driving right towards them, they jump off the tracks and Leon waves his arms at them, the jeeps come closer and stop next to them.

They were brought into the jeeps and taken to a U.S government base and were separated, Jacob struggled as he was calling out to Sherry, who was scared to death, calling out for Leon and Jacob. But they ever saw each other again.

~8~8~8~

Leon sat in a dark room with one light and a camera in front of them, "We have the authority to do as we please with you. You, the umbrella solider and that girl." a man informs Leon.

The rookie looks at the wall as he has no idea where the voice was coming from. "Just leave Sherry out of this, she's an innocent." Leon snaps at the voice. "An innocent that carries the G-antibody." the man informs him and Leon leans forward, "Don't worry, we're taking really good care of her. Bottom line is, you have the experience we're looking for. So if you want this to end peacefully, you really have only one choice." the man states and Leon rubs his brow. Then he looks up. "Work for us."

~8~8~8~

Jacob pace back and forth as he was restless. "Mr. Tate, there's no need to be antsy." the man informs him and Jacob scoffs. "Right, saw the man that takes a little girl against her will." Jacob snaps at him, "I understand your anger Mr. Tate, but be assured we're taking really good care of her." he states and Jacob shook his head, "Somehow I'm not so reassured here." Jacob informs them and he sat back down. "What do you want?" he questions them as he leans forward.

"Well, Mr. Tate, you and Mr. Kennedy have the experience we're looking for to fighting this B.O.W weapons and if you work for us, we can ensure the safety of the country." the man informs him, "So what, you looking to hire me?" Jacob questions him. "That's exactly what we're looking to do, Mr. Tate." the man informs him and Jacob looks down at the ground. "Alright, I'll work for you, but I have demands." he states, "Such as?" the man asks, "I want full custody of the girl and a proper education for her as well." Jacob states "MR. Tate!" the man shouts and Jacob shot to his feet, "You said you wanted to hire me, these are my demands and if they're not meet, then you can say goodbye to that help I can offer." Jacob reminds him and the man sighs. "Fine. we'll give you full custody of the girl and a proper education for her, but she will serve the government." the man reminds him. Jacob nods. "I agree to the terms. So, where do we start?"

~8~8~8~

In the white house, Adam, the president was walking to his office, ready to start his work with a folder of what happened in Raccoon city and the three new people joining the task force for the job, he walks into his office and closes the door. But stops as the window was opened.

He looks around and sets the folder down, "Hello Mr. President." a robotic voice calls out from shadows and the President freezes. "Don't bother calling your guards, I disable the emergency beacon under your desk." the voice informs him, and he stood still. "Who are you?" Adam questions them, "Someone that survived Raccoon city." they answered him. "What you want?" he ask them again, "Turn around they ordered and Adam did, he was faced at the shadow corner, "Catch." they demand and toss something at him, Adam catches it and looks down at the vial.

"What is this?" he asks, "The cure to the next Generation virus, I acquired it from William Birkin's lab, he won't mind." they informs him, Adam nods and set the vial next to the file, "I figure you want something in return, you wouldn't just give me something a valuable as this to me." he states and sat on his desk.

The person in the shadow smirks, "I want only one thing, something your intel can give me." they states and Adam nods. "I want to see Umbrella burn." they answered him and Adam nods. "Are you looking to be hired by me?" he asks them. "Presciently why I come to you and only you, I want Umbrella to suffer for what they've done to me and to do that I will need your help." they inform himself. "Will you do it for the good of the country?" he asks them. "To keep another Raccoon City from happening all over again." they answered him.

Adam removes himself from his desk and stood in front of the shadow, "Then you will answer to me and only me, am I understood?" he demands of them, "As crystal. Mr. President." they answer him, he nods and held his arm out to them. "Do we have a deal?" he asks them and a hand was extended out to him and shook his hand "We have a deal, Mr. President."


	11. 2 Years Later

_Chapter 11: 2 Years Later…_

 _6:08pm_

 _Mediterranean Sea_

A helicopter flew through the storm, in the back a woman dress in a black leather tight, knee high black boots, a red tight long sleeved shirt with a gun holster under her jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, black eyeliner and red lipstick. She wraps her her gloves and looks down at her gun and places it in her holster, picks up her ear peace and places it in her ear then picks up the file from the seat next to her.

She opens the file and it and looks over the contacts of her mission and remember what the president had told her before she accept the mission.

~Flashback~

" _ **A ship in the middle of nowhere?" she asks him as he handed her the file. "We lost contact with them a few hours ago, it was a call of distress and then it just cuts out. A few members of the BSAA are investigating the incident, but no one is responding." he informs her "Do you think it's a new virus?" she asks him, and he shrugs.**_

" _ **It's possible, rumor has it that it may be connected to the Terragria panic." he states and she looks at him, "Yes, I've heard about that incident. Destroyed an entire city. No surprise there." she states as she looks at the files of the two BSAA members. "Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, huh?" she mutters to herself, "They work in the S.T.A.R.S unit together, back in Raccoon city." he tells her and she nods. "Before they disappeared two months before the fall of Raccoon." she states and he nods at her "But I want you to go in, find whatever survivors you can and retrieve the antibodies and bring them back to me." he tells her, she looks up at him, "And the person that caused the virus outbreak?" she asks him, "Kill them." he answers her, she nods at him, "Understood." she states Adam nods at her. "I know, but if you do this and I will make tell you about Leon's progress." he promises her, getting Annabelle's attention. Adam looks at her as she shakes off her surprise and nods at him, "Alright, I'll get you the vaccine."**_

~End of flashback~

The Helicopter was hovering over the ship as Annabelle places the file away, walks over to the door and opens it, "This is as far as I can go, the rest is up to you ma'am." the pilot tells her, she nods at him, then jumps down from the chopper.

It takes off as she free falls from the sky and lands in a predator stance as she lifts her head and looks around at the distorted ship.

She slowly stood up and walks to the door and leans in close as her eyes were closed, she could hear something crawling in the depths below. She opens her eyes and then breaks the door open and walks down the stairs.

~8~8~8~

A small boat drove out through the waters as Jill Valentine looks down at the gun in her hand as she remembers the horror from the mission back in the mansion.

She sat in a chair, wearing her jumpsuit and her weapon ammo strap to her, just staring at her gun. "Hey Jill." Parker calls out, she looks up at her and he steers the boat as they were at the abandon ship. Jill stood up and walks out of the boat and looks up at the ship. "Incredible." she mutters. "The Queen Zenobia? This thing is lucky to be afloat." he states and Jill looks at him, "Take us around, find us a boarding point." Jill tells him.

He steers the ship over to the side, then they zip-line their way on board and Jill pulls out her gun as she jumps over the rail. "It's been 94 minutes since Chris and Jessica dropped of radar." Jill states, "But the interpolation from their last known coordinates puts them-" the man states, "Right here on this ship." Jill states. Then they started up the ramp and down the turns, but they staggered a little as the ship shook from the waves. "Jill, are you Ok?" Parker asks her. She nods at him and continued forward and found a door, the chains were broken off as it was already open. "What the…" Jill wonders and she walks to the door.

She picks up one of the chains and looks at the damage, "These are still fresh. someone's already been here." she states and then opens the door and they walk inside. "What a stench." Parker complains, "It's been abandon for a while." Jill informs him as she found bodies piled in a corner. She shivers and walks to the next door, opens it and they walk through it, "No signs of life, but I feel like something's here." he states. She walks through the open door and saw a pool of blood on the ground. "Hey." Jill calls out as she walks around the shelve, "What? What happened?" Parker asks her as he followed her. She was over to the decapitated mutated body that laid on the floor. Jill walks over to it and kneels down next to it as it was a clean cut. She then looks up at her partner, "I don't think we're alone." she states and looks back at the body.

"And whoever did this, they know what they're doing." she states as she stood up, "On our side perhaps?" Parker asks her, Jill just raised her gun right up. "Maybe, or are here for something else." she states and walks through the door. They walk down the hall and Jill jumps back as something crawled right through the ducts. So she carefully walks through the hall and came to the four way, but the front was block right off. Then looks up, seeing something was dripping from the ducts. "they're blood coming from the ducts." she informs her partner, then right on cue a body breaks through the ducts, half bone and half mutated. With a stab wound in the head. Jill walks up to it and looks at the body. - _It's arm. I've never seen a mutation like this._ \- Jill tells herself, but then something crawls through the ducts again, making her look left and saw the blood trail on the ground, she followed the trail and turns to the hall and followed the ducts and blood trail into the kitchen.

A power box burst open as rats jump out of it and scatter away. Jill exhales and walks forward. Then into the back room and found something in the vent below, "Parker give me a hand here." Jill calls out, "Sure, no problem." Parker tells her and removes the vent out of the way, Jill kneels down and scans the rotten flesh and then found a gun stored under the flesh. "I got something. I think it's a gun." she tells him. "Now what?" Parker asks her, she sets the scanner to the side, "Give a sec." she tells him then kneels down even more and reaches into the flesh. Parker groans and cough from the stench as Jill pulls out the gun as an arm was still attach to it. "So it's not Chris." he states as Jill stood up, looking at the gun. Jill said nothing as he closes the vent and she just looks at the gun. But then turns around as she found a mutated monster standing right behind her. She went to fire, but a sword was thrown right pass her and impales into the monster's head and it smacks against the wall and was dead. The two look at it in surprise and then look at the person that threw the sword, it was a woman with a red loose shirt, black tight pants, boots her black hair in a braid as she had a gun holster and a few bits of ammo. She lowers her arm and walks forward, pass Parker and Jill as they kept their guns on her and she grips the handle and jerks it free as the monster collapse right onto the ground. She then sheath her blade and looks at the two, "You're welcome." she tells them, "Thanks." Jill said as they all look at the monster, "This explains our missing crew." Parker states.

"This is not good." Jill states as the woman kneels down next to monster, "No. not good at all, this was planned." she states and Parker looks at her as Jill looks away, "Where are you Chris?" she mutters to herself.

~8~8~8~

 _A few months ago…_

Clive R. O'Brian looks out from the beach at the remaining rule city of Terragriga, then Jill and Parker walk out of the tunnel and greeted him. "Ah! There you two are." he said to them, "O'Brian. You don't normally join the fray." Parker informs him "Well, my doctor told me I need exercise." O'Brian jokes. Then he started to walk down the ramp, "I assume you both know that the FBC has cordoned off the entire area. However in the pass few weeks a number of mysterious carcasses have washed up." O'Brian informs them. "I guess the FBC couldn't cover up a mess this big." Parker states then Jill crosses her arms. "Anyone who know what happened here is gonna put two and two together." Jill states and O'Brian nods at her "And that's why I send the BSAA in to investigate." he states then turns to them. "Did you pick up your new equipment from Quint?" he asks them.

Parker nods at him, "Yeah… the Genesis or something." he states as he looks at the scanner in his hand. "Is that it's name?" he asks and Jill looks at him as he uncross her arms. "You didn't bother to read the manual, did you?" she asks him. He looks at her and shook his head "No. I brought it with me. Just in case." he tells her, searching though his vest. Jill rolls her eyes and looks back at him. "I hope you read quickly, because you're going to need it on your mission." O'Brian tells him as he then turns away and jumps down as Parker pulls out the manual. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm on it." he tells him and Jill just sighs at him.

The two then jump down as well and look around at the wreckage that had washed up on the beach about a year ago. Then walk up to a carcass that O'Brian was standing next to "Look at this mess. they're rotten to hell." he states as he kneels down next to it, Jill looks at it as well, "Skin's so pale. I've never seen anything like it." Jill states. "Use the Genesis to get a reading on it." O'Brian tells her and she scans the carcass. Getting 12%, "The Genesis requires a decent sample sized to get an accurate reading. Scan the carcasses on the beach and send me your data." he tells her, she nods at him and walks over to the next carcass and scans it, getting 15% and detected metal. "I'm getting something, from inside it." Jill states, they places their scanners away and stood in front of the carcass. "Be careful now." Parker tells her. She smirks "Don't worry, I've done this before." she tells him, then kneels down as Parker pushes the carcass right up and Jill steps closer and reaches inside, "I've got something." she states and pulls out a vial of a red liquid.

Parker places the carcass down as Jill stood up, looking at the vial. "What is this?" she wonders and O'Brian walks to her, "If it's an engineered mutation, this could prove a link." she states and looks at O'Brian "I'll run some tests on this. Continue with the investigation." he tells her as she handed him the vial. The two look around for more carcasses, they walk up to one, scan it and got 35%, then move to another but it started to move. "It moved!" Jill calls out as she aims her gun and fires at it. Parker fires at it as well and it shivers and went dead. "Careful, you two! God only know what strain of virus we're dealing with." O'Brian informs them. "I kinda figured that. don't worry, we're on it." Parker assures him. Then Jill scans it, getting 48% then they walk through the cove and to the next beach, "After Raccoon city, this must be a cake walk." Parker jokes with Jill, she just shrugs. "I suppose. So why'd you quit the FBC for this outfit?" she asks him.

Parker just shrugs. "I wanted to be more involved. I wanted to fight." he answers her. "I see you two are OK. Continue with the investigation, but proceed with extreme caution." O'Brian warns as Jill scans another carcass and got 54% then turn to the next carcass and saw it explode, making the two step back. "Hmm. We need more samples to run an analysis. Get me a few more." O'Brian tells them, Jill nods and scans the carcass getting 62% she got a swift of it and covers her nose. "Eww. That smell, must've ruptured from gas." she states. "Christ, what a mess." Parker states. They then walk up to a dumpster and looks at it. - _FBC, looks like someone already raided the place._ \- Jill tells herself, then scans the dumpster and found a hand print. Then continued their search for more carcasses along the beach, 79% to 95%. she just needed one more scan.

But then stops as she saw a new paper article. - _A newspaper from late year… It's the first article bringing the existence of B. to the public._ \- she states and moves away from the paper and found a carcass on the rocks. She scans it and gets 100% and a complete analysis of the carcasses. "I've collected enough samples." Jill states "Good, get them to me A.S.A.P." O'Brian tells her and so they retreated back, but a carcass burst through the wooden wall, making the two stop and step back. "Shit! Why don't these things stay dead?" Parker questions as they fired at it. "More of them? Hurry up and neutralized them." O'Brian orders them and the carcass went dead. "Finally, some peace and quiet." Parker states. "All in a day's work for you two, eh?" O'Brian jokes. They exhaled and hurried back to O'Brian, "Alright, enough chit-chat, get that data sample to me." he orders and they were right in front of him. "There you are, nice work." he congrats the two. "No doubt about it, these corpses show signs of viral infection." Jill informs him. "And I bet it's no coincidence they came through the FBC's blockade." Parker adds in as well.

O'Brian nods at them, "Well, we did all we can. Now we wait for the results to come back from HQ." he informs them, then his phone went off, he looks down at it and was surprised. "It's the emergency line." he tells them and turns away as he answers the call. "Yeah it's me… uh-huh." he answers, Jill crosses her arms. "What?!" O'Brian exclaims, Jill and Parker exchanges looks. "Yes, that's fine, I'll take it from here. We'll have to speed things up. Starting now. Uh-huh. Yes, I understand. Good, get to it." he informs them, then sighs and hung up. "Jill, Parker. You two are still on the case." he informs them as he turn to the two, "What happened?" Jill asks him, "We lost contact with Chris and Jessica." he informs them and Jill's expression went to shock. "When? How?" Parker asks him, "We're not certain. I sent their last known coordinates to your terminals." O'Brian informs him and they pulled out their phones, "The signal was lost over the ocean. I thought they were in the mountains chasing Veltro, but judging from their position, they must be-" Jill starts. "On a ship." O'Brian answers her.

The two look at him, "I'll head back to HQ, take charge of the search and rescue. You two will be my eyes out there. And be warned I was informed that the President of the United States is sending one of his best agents to the ship as well, possibly looking for survivors." O'Brian informs them. "Yes sir." Parker answers and the two took off running. O'Brian sighs and looks out at the ruin city of Terragriga as a storm was brewing.

 _~Present time~_

Parker was kneeling by the mutated corpse as Jill and the woman were standing next to him, "Think these things got to Chris and Jessica?" Parker asks them. The woman crosses her arm. "I hope not." Jill states with hope in her voice. Parker looks at her and stood up, "Hey, no one's saying Chris is dead." he assures her. "This was one of the crewmen." the woman informs them as she looks down at the corpse. Jill looks at her and nods, "That's somewhat comforting." she tells her and then looks back at Parker. "Alright, lets just find him already." Jill states.

Then suddenly the door to the next room was unlock, making the three look over at the door. "Did you hear that? Was that the lock?" Parker asks them, "I'll check it out." Jill tells him, "I'll come with you, need to look for survivors anyway." the woman informs her, Jill nods at her and they both walk to the door. Jill opens it and they walk through the door and into the hall, "Hey, we were never introduce, I'm Jill Valentine." Jill introduce herself. "Annabelle. Annabelle Wong." Annabelle introduce herself as well as they make a turn. Then they walk through the next door and to a stair case. "So what brought you here, Annabelle?" Jill asks her, "I was sent here under orders of my boss to find possible survivors." she answers her, then it hits Jill. "You're the agent that the President sent." she states in surprise, "That's me." Annabelle answers as she pushes the door open, "What? You were expecting a man?" she questions her as they walk down the hall, Jill smiles as she shook her head "No. Not at all." Jill answers her. Annabelle smirks.

They walk into the bathrooms and out steps a mutated monsters, the two women stop and fired at the monster, nailing it in the head. It groans and withers away, "So, how did you get rope into all of this?" Jill asks her as they step out of the bathroom, "I have Umbrella to thank for that." she answers, seeing the way was clear, "Why Umbrella?" Jill asks her as Annabelle stops from opening the door and her hand drops to her side, "I used to work for them, but they did something to me, I feel less human now, but it help me survive Raccoon City." she answers her and open the door and they both walk into the hall. "Wait, you work for them?" Jill asks her as they walk up to the next door. "Yeah use to, but they infected me with G and I bonded with the virus on a cellular level." she tells her and went to push the door, but it didn't budge. "Damn, lock." she mutters and steps away from the door. Then Jill walks up to the door, "Look, it has an anchor shape on it." Jill states, "Hmm, lets go and find the key." Annabelle tells her. Jill nods and they walk down the hall to the next door, but it was lock. "Lets try the next one." Jill tells her and they walk to the door at the end of the hall.

Jill pushes it open and they walk into the hall, but then heard a scream, "What was that?" Jill asks, "A survivor." Annabelle answers and ran down the steps, "Annabelle, wait!" Jill calls out and followed her. They both stop as a woman was thrown at the glass, cracking it and splattering blood all over it. She fell down and moans in pain the two mutated monster limp over to her and started to eat her. Annabelle grunts and ran down the hall, "Annabelle!" Jill calls out and followed her. Annabelle pushes the door open and ran inside, Jill pushes the door open and walks into the room. She gasp as a headless mutated monster was thrown at the wall. Then looks at Annabelle as she was holding the head in her head with her boot grinding into the other monster that was moaning as it reaches out to her, but she presses down onto it even more and smashes the head right under her boot. She pants and tosses the head to the side and looks at Jill. "Remind me not to piss you off." Jill states and Annabelle nods at her.

Then Jill's comm went off, " _Jill, what's going on?_ " Parker asks her, Jill looks at Annabelle as she kneels down and presses her fingers to the woman's neck, she sighs and pulls away, looks at Jill and shook her head. "We found a survivor. The B. got to her though. " _Who was she?_ " Parker asks her again. "I'm still trying to peace that together." Jill informs him as Annabelle stood up. Jill looks down at the dead woman. - _There's nothing that could identify her. let's see what the Genesis can tell me._ \- Jill states and pulls out her scanner. Annabelle moves away as she checks the room for clues. Jill scans her, but finds an item hidden in her blood. She puts the scanner away and picks up a key. "Hey, Annabelle." Jill calls out, Annabelle puts the book down and walks over to her, "Look at this." she states and Annabelle looks at the key, "Huh, might open one of the door we past." she tells her, "My thoughts exactly." Jill states as she pockets the key. "Parker, I couldn't find anything out on the woman, but I did find a key." Jill informs her partner. "Copy that. Hold onto it. We just might need it." Parker informs her as Annabelle kneels down next to the woman and examines her. "She's member of the crew, that's for sure and judging by her attire, she's apart of some organization." Annabelle states as she stood up. Jill nods at her and they both turn to the door, walking to it and exited the room. They walk back up the stairs and stop as a B.O.W falls out of the vents and started to shimmy to them.

Annabelle places her pistol away, pulling out her sword and in one swift fast move, she slice the head right off and it collapse on the ground, Jill looks at the space next to her then at Annabelle as she was at the top of the stairs in the blink of an eye. "Holy! How did… when did…?" Jill asks as she followed her up the stairs, Annabelle sheath her sword, "I told you, they did something to me, I feel… less human." she answers and pulls out her pistol. Jill nods at her, "Right…" she mutters and they continued up the stairs. "I found Chris. Make your way to my location." Parker informs her. They step through the door, "Hey, link your comm to my channel, in case we're separated." Jill tells her as they walk up to the crusty door, Annabelle nods and did so, "Link." she answers as she had an echo through the comms. Jill smirks and nods at her, then they stop into the room and say a mutated monster slip out of the dyer and limps to them. Jill aims her gun and fires at the monster, Annabelle helps her and it groans and melts into nothing.

The two look at each other and shrugs then they headed to the door, back into the hall and hurried, more mutated monsters stood in their way, but they took care of them and regroup Parker. "Jill!" he exclaims as they meet up with him. "C'mon! We gotta help Chris!" Jill tells him and she ran to the door. Then she unlocks the door and steps inside. The two followed her as she walks up to the man that was tied up and sitting in a chair. "Chris!" she exclaims and ran to him, but he didn't say or do anything, this confused her as Annabelle was suspicious. "Chris?" Jill asks again as she reaches out and touches his shoulder, the body moved as the head came right off.

Annabelle gasp as she realizes that it was just a doll, "What is this?" Jill asks and Parker walks over to the flag that had words written in blood. "Oh great." Parker mutters to himself as Annabelle went on the alert, "It's a trap!" she shouts as the room started to fill up with gas.

Jill covers her mouth as she coughs and collapse onto the ground, "Shit, we fell right into it!" Parker shouts as he coughs as well and collapse onto the ground, Annabelle covers her mouth as she tries to hold her breath, but her vision blurs as she stumbles to the door and collapse onto the ground, but she pants as she props herself up, seeing swaying blurred boots in front of her. She lifts her head up even more and over her shoulder, Parker and Jill were out like lights and she turns back and looks up at the man who was wearing a gas mask. "It's time you learned the truth, Ms. Wong." he informs her, Annabelle struggles but collapse back onto the ground at the mercy of the mysterious mask man, it was going to be a very long night.


	12. Double Mystery

_Chapter 12: Double Mystery_

 _6:42 pm_

 _Mountains in Europe_

The snow was coming on hard and fast. Two people walk through the blizzard of the mountains, but the woman stops, hunch over and pants, "Slow down Chris." the woman complains. "We're almost there Jessica." Chris informs her. She lifts her head and sighs, "I certainly hope so. My feet are killing me." Jessica whines as she followed after him. Chris looks down at his cell as it was beeping, "My source indicates the camp is on the far side of this peak." he informs her.

He then places it away and started to walk, "Maybe it's the whether, but I still can't contact with HQ. who'd of thought we be stuck out here for so long." Jessica informs him, Chris said nothing as he continued up the mountain, but then stops as the ground shook. The both look over, seeing a plane on fire as it was going to crash. "The plane!" Jessica shouts and an explosion went right off over the peak. "My God! It crashed!" she shouts as they started down the path, "There shouldn't be any shipping routes." she mutters to herself. "Then the intel we got on Veltro was on the money. Come on." he tells her and they hurried along the path.

They came to a cliff and got a good look at the crash site of the plane, "Jesus! No one could of life through that." Jessica states as they look at the burning wreckage, Chris and Jessica jumps down and walk to the plane, "Investigate the site, let me know if you find anything." he orders her. He pulls out his Genesis and scans the wreckage, only finding shotgun ammo. He tells it and walks through the wreckage to some crates, he slice them open and found supplies that would be useful to him, then walk back to the wreckage and to the front half of the plane.

Chris opens the door and the dead pilot falls out, startling Jessica as Chris jumps back. Chris pulls out his Genesis and scans the dead man. He found something and picks it up, it was a list of flight plans. "The manifest should give us a lead to work with." Chris informs her. Jessica nods and looks at the manifest, "Lets see, they were heading for… Valkorinen Mokk Airport." Jessica informs him. "If that's where they are, this mine should take us there." Chris states as he places the manifest away and then walk to the tunnel and stood in front of the gate, "Jessica, I need a hand." he states, she ran to him, "Hold on." she calls out and was by his side. Then they lift the gate up, sliding under and into the mine as the gate slams shut behind them.

Chris ran through the tunnel as Jessica followed behind him and was shivering, "this cave is took cold." she whines. "You should of worn your thermal underwear." Chris informs her, then a howl echos from the distance as they were jumping down. "Hey, did you hear that?" Jessica asks him, he look ahead and saw mutated wolves running at them. He raises his gun and fires at them. They jump at them, but the two dodge the wolves. "I think they're infected, be careful Jessica." Chris warns her, they fired at the last wolf and it drops dead, Jessica exhales and turns to him, "See? This is why I like Chihuahuas." she informs him, Chris reloads and walks through the tunnel, "Was the plane transporting these things?" Jessica asks him as he looks down at the mutated wolves. "Looks that way, doesn't it?" Chris agrees. "Then Veltro is back from the dead." Jessica states with no doubt, "Yeah, and we have to stop them before anyone gets hurt." Chris informs her.

They came to a bridge where more mutates wolves were, so they fired at them, killing the small pact, then go to cross the bridge, but only more mutated wolves appeared, jumping over the ledge and jump at them, the two dodge, taking them down and continued forward. Then jumps down into another open area, where more wolves came out to play, so they pulled out their guns and fired at them, taking down the big wolves to the smaller ones. Once the wolves were taken care off, the two headed down through the tunnel. "So, Jill was it?" Jessica asks him, "Was what? Stay focused." he tells her, not knowing what she was getting at. "She was your partner before, right?" Jessica asks again as he drops down. "Yeah, my partner from before. What about it?" he asks her again, still confused. "I was, you know, just asking." she states and walks on, Chris shrugs and followed after her, jumping over the gaps. But the ground underneath his feet came loose, "Oh, shit!" Chris shouts as he went sliding down and tumbles and he rolls into the ground. Chris grunts as he pulls himself back and grips his leg, "Chris! Are you OK?!" Jessica calls down to him, "It's just my leg. I'm not going anywhere for a while." he answers her as he then heard howls and mutated wolves appear. He raised his gun and fires at them, "Hold on. I'll be right there!" Jessica calls out to him as she then ran down the path, Chris kept himself occupied with the mutated wolves that were charging at him, "I got your back." Jessica calls out as she fires at the wolves as well. But her gun clicks as it was out of ammo. "Damn it! Why now of all times?!" Jessica questions as she reloads.

Chris reloads and continued to fire, "Damn it! There's too many of them." he states as he kept firing. "Hang in their Chris!" Jessica calls out as she fired at the wolves, "Shit, my ammo's not going to late." Chris informs her as he fires at them, "Aren't they anymore decoys?" Jessica asks him, he just kept firing. "Me and my sweet ass are on the way!" he tells him and ran down the path, jumping over the gaps. She makes it to the ledge and fires at the wolves, Chris kept up on firing. The last of the wolves were dealt with ans Jessica jumps down and ran to him, "Can you stand?" she asks as she pulls him back to his feet. He exhales. "Thank, I'll be OK." he assures her. Then they started to move. "Sorry to bring this up again, but…" he states as he walks to the ladder, "Bring what up?" he asks her, "Do you trust me as much as Jill?" she asks him. "There's nothing to compare. I trust you both." he tells her, climbing up the ladder and walks down the path, "Besides, trust built through action, not words." he tells her, running up to a gate. "That's so like you Chris. it's always about the job, isn't it." Jessica giggles as she walks to next to him. They both pulled the gate up and quickly moves under it.

They walk back outside and look out at the snowy opening, "Look. Is that the airstrip?" Jessica asks him, he shook his head, "That's their hideout." he answers her. Jessica puts her gun away then takes out her binoculars and getting a closer look at the base. Then Chris's comm it off and he answers it, " _This is Forkball. Do you read?_ " a man calls out through the comms. "Chris here, I read you, sir." Chris answers him, " _Are you alright? Where are you?_ " O'Brian asks him. "The interference here killed our signals. We're at Valkoinen Mokk Airport." Chris answers him. "Damn it, it's all a set up." O'Brian snaps, getting Chris and Jessica's attention. "What do you mean?" Chris as as Jessica looks at him. " _I sent Jill and Parker to the Mediterranean on faulty intel, and now I lost contact with them._ " O'Brian informs him. " _I haven't heard from them since._ " he states as Chris was on high alert. "How? what's going on?" Chris as him, "Chris, you better look at this." Jessica tells him and handed him the binoculars. He takes them and looks through them at the base.

He looks at the comm tower and saw a certain flag hanging from the side, "That's impossible." Chris mutters to himself. "O'Brian, you're not going to like this. We found the Veltro crest." Jessica informs him, " _The stories of their resurrection are true. If that's the case, then-_ " O'Brian states, "Then the set up that got Jill and Parker, it was all a-" Jessica sums up. " _Yeah, I almost guarantee it._ " O'Brian agrees with her, "O'Brian, we're go after Jill and Parker. I hope that's not a problem." Chris informs him. " _Not at all. Make your way to the Mediterranean, and we'll keep you posted and be warned, the President send an agent to the Mediterranean to search for survivors. He lost contact with them as well._ " O'Brian informs them. Jessica looks at Chris as he lowers the binoculars, "Any idea what's going on?" she asks him. He looks at her, "We'll sort it out later. We have to move." he orders her. She nods at him and they turn back to the mines.

~8~8~8~

 _8:32 pm_

 _Guest room_

In a ruined room, Annabelle laid on a bed with her hands folded on her belly as she was sleeping peacefully, the mask man sat beside her as he pulls his hand up and strokes her face, "So beautiful, but tragic that you were involved in all of this." he tells her, but then her hand snap up at his wrist, catching him by surprise, she quickly sat up and jerks him down and slams her fist right into his face, making him stumble to his feet and away from the bed. He looks up and saw her in a predator stance as she glares at him, "Who are you?" she demands from him, the man chuckles as he looks at her, stepping to the door. "You do not know the truth." he answers and was out the door. "Hey! Get back here!" she orders, chasing after him.

But she stops as one of the mutated monster stood in her way, she took her fighting stance, he limps to her, but she jump in the air, did a roundabout kick and slams it head right into the wall, it went limp and was dead. She relaxes and checks her person. "Shit! He took all my weapons." she mutters to herself and checks her comm. "Hello? Can anyone here me?" she calls out, static. "Jill? Parker?" she asks again, Static, "Mr. President." she calls out again, static once again. "Shit, I'm being jammed." she mutters and walks to the door, and felt it won't budge, she scoffs and shook her head, "He must of not known…" she smirks and took her stance "Nothing can hold me." she states, bringing up her foot and kicks the door, making it fly off it's hinges and slams into mutated monsters and the others look at her.

She steps out of the room and places her hands on her hip, arching her eyebrow at them and scoffs. They walk to her, reaching out for her. "Fine you wanna play?" she questions and spits to the side. Cracking her neck and took her stance, "Lets play." she said and chargers at them, they swung at her, but she falls to her knees and slides under them and right behind them. Then flips onto her feet and turn to them, one swung at her, she blocks it and grips the arm. It looks at her, she smirks and rips it right off. He roars in pain and back away, she tosses the arm to the side and charges at them again.

After 5 minutes the monster laid in pools of blood, Annabelle rolls her arm and walks down the hall, "Motherfucker better not of tampered with my equipment." she states and then looks around. "I'm still on the ship, well that's good. I think." she mutters and makes a turn, but stops as her comm went off. " _Hello… is anyone… this is… Jill? Can you…. Jill!_ " Parker calls out as the signal was static. She stops and presses her hand to her comm. "Hello? Can you hear me?" she asks him, " _Who… is this? you're not… Jill._ " he states as the link became clearer, "No, I'm the agent the President sent. My name is Annabelle Wong." she answers him, " _Right, the other woman, What happened?_ " he asks her as the communication was cleared now, "We were gas by a man in a mask, he separated us and took all our weapons." she answers him as she walks down the hall. " _Where are you?_ " he asks her, "In the suite area, I think. there's many of these things here though, my guess they're the survivors or where the survivors anyway." she informs him as she slams her hand right through one's head and jerks it right out. " _Same here, I'll try to get in contact with Jill, you focus on staying alive until we regroup._ " he informs her, "Roger that, see you soon Parker." she tells him, " _Roger._ " he said and they end the comm.

Annabelle ran down hall, but then was taken by surprise as one of the monster pop in front of her, she gasp as was grip by the shoulders, it opens it's mouth and it's long and worm like tongue slithers out and bites down on her shoulder, she growls gripping the tongue and rips it out of the mouth, it cries out in pain, letting her go and they stumbles away from each other. Annabelle grips the squirming tongue on her shoulder and tore it away from her shoulder and threw it to the side. Her hand hovers at her shoulder as it was sizzling, burning the virus from her system as the virus already inside her fought back, and destroy what the thing tried to infect her with.

She pants as she looks down at her shoulder and saw the wound was healed she exhales and then turns her threatening glare over at the monster as she was in pain. "You dick." she growls clutching her hand. "This was my favorite shirt!" she shouts and leaps at it with cry and her fist raised.

~8~8~8~

Jill walks through the hall after getting in contact with Parker, "I wonder how Annabelle doing? Seeing how none of us have our guns." Jill states, but then stops as she heard a crash, making her jump, she then walks to the of the hall and peeks out seeing the entire hallways covered in blood and the mutated bodies, "Jesus Christ." she mutters stepping through the hall and looks down at the bodies with their tongues rip out.

She steps over a few and saw blood footprints on the carpet, leading off somewhere, she followed him as they turn, she turns and stops seeing a mutated creature on the ground, trying to crawl away, but was drag right back, shivers went down Jill's back as she watches the creature get thrown right at the wall, making a dent and it hits the ground, laying limp. Jill quickly hides behind the wall as she was trying to clam her heart down. She then heard someone step out and looks down at the corpse. Then started to walk away. Jill peeks right back out and saw the person was gone. But followed their footsteps, leading to the next level, she walks down the stairs and stops as she found Annabelle covered in blood as her back was to her, Jill gulps and slowly walks towards her, "Annabelle?" she calls out, reaching her arm out and touches her shoulder. Annabelle turns and looks at her as she was sane again, "Oh, hi Jill." she said casualty and turns to her, she looks at her in surprise, at the pools of blood then back at her "Are you okay, you were just standing here." Jill informs her, Annabelle nods, "Yeah, I must of went through something I call bloodlust episode." she answers and tries to wipe the blood away from her face.

Jill nods, "Wait, I'm sorry. Did you just say bloodlust?" she asks her, Annabelle nods, "Yeah, when I get unbelievably piss off, I black out and rip everything that crosses my path to shreds and have no memory of ever doing it, trust me, it's not pretty." she tells her using a napkin from one of the table and wipes the blood off her hands and face. "Yeah, I saw your little episode in the hall, that was bloody, I think I'll have nightmares from that." she states, "Yeah, sorry about that, one of those jackasses bite me and ruined my favorite shirt." she informs her, looking at her shoulder of the torn shirt. Jill went on alert and took a step back, Annabelle sighs, "I know, I should be infected, but I'm not, my own virus protects me from such things, so I can never get infected." she assures her, showing her shoulder, Jill looks at it in surprise, she saw the torn marks were she was bitten, but saw no bite marks on her skin, it was all smooth and rich. "Neat, huh?" she tells her, "Yeah…" Jill mutters as Annabelle tosses the napkin back on the table, "Okay, weapons." she states and walks to the door, Jill nods and walks with her. But the door opens and in walks Parker, the two stop and look at him, "Jill! Annabelle! Are you alright?" he asks them, "Recovering but OK." Annabelle answers him. "I'm fine, but this ship's crawling with B. ." Jill informs him, Parker nods at them, "Ok, we're going to need out weapons. I think I saw then on the way here, but can't reach them." Parker informs them Annabelle nods at him, "We should be OK as long as we stick together." Parker informs Jill. Jill nods at him and he opens the door, the three walk through it and down the hall as there were two doors. "Wait, there are more creatures this way. I found these though, think we can use it?" he asks and handed Annabelle and Jill B. Decoys, "Yeah it just might do the trick." Jill informs him as Annabelle opens the door and a B.O.W stood in her way, it charges at her, but she back-flips kicks it in the face and it flop right down into the ground. She walks over to it, and slams her foot right on the head, smashing it.

Parker looks over at Jill in shock, "A woman thing, you wouldn't understand." she informs him, he nods at her. "Ok, new plan, let Annabelle kill all the B. blocking the path to our weapons." Parker states, "Sounds right." Annabelle agrees and walks forward, the two followed her through the doors to a shelve room, the B. notices and came at them, but Annabelle took her stance and charges at them, kicking, punching and tearing out their tongues, making fall into a straight line and then she finds a bar, grips it and throw right through their heads, making holes and the B. , the collapse to the ground and Parker looks down at them. "Good things you're on our side." he jokes, Annabelle smirks. "Now those weapons.

They walk to the door and down the hall, Jill picks up a custom kit as Parker was at the still door. "Jill I found our weapons, they're in here." he tells them and rams his shoulder at the door. Then Jill joins him and they kick the door down into a room where all their weapons were store. Annabelle walks in to a crates where her equipment was laying on. Parker and Jill walk in as well and to their weapons as well. They took them back as Annabelle slides her sword back into her sheath and her knife in her side boot. Then picks up her red rimmed glasses and places them on, presses the side and they power on, "We got our equipment, now what?" Parker asks Jill "Now we contact HQ and tells them what the hell is going on." Jill answers him. They walk out of the room and to the door at the end of the hall. Jill opens the door and they step into the next room. "We should be able to do that from the bridge, lets go." Parker tells them and took the lead, Annabelle smirks as she shook her head. "Men." she mutters and followed after them. A B.O.W was waiting for them, but Parker fired at it and it collapse onto the ground, "This is the room I was stuck in." he informs them. "Charming." Annabelle states as she looks around, "By the way, what's the deal with that guy in the gas mask? What's his game?" Parker questions. "Something the truth. The truth about what? What happened to Terragriga?" Annabelle asks, "It might be possible, we won't know for sure unless we contact HQ." Jill tells them and they walk out of the room.

The down the hall, through the shelves and back into the dining room, were a B.O.W crawls out from under the table, Annabelle looks down at pulling out her sword, walking over to it and stabs it right in the head. It groans and went limp, Annabelle jerks her blade free and moves away from the B.O.W "Dammit! These things are hiding everywhere!" Parker complains as Annabelle sheaths her blade. Thye hurried back upstairs, retracing their steps, scanning room from room, killing B. , scanning their corpses and collected ammo. Then they found themselves at a chained door, "I got this." Annabelle states, walking up to the door, then then twist and kicks the chains breaking them, then pushes the door open and they walk into a hall and the only door in the hall was an elevator door, they walk up to the door, Jill presses a button to go up. The elevator opens up, the step inside and went up to the bridge.

The ride up was quiet, but the doors open and they walk down the hallways and turn to the bridge, but something was wrong, the chains on the door were broken off. - _Someone's been here._ \- Jill tells herself. - _Broken chains, someone's here._ \- Annabelle warns herself and was on alert, they walk to the door and Jill pushes it open, they walk through the room and then through the hall and they were on the bridge. "I'm at the bridge." Jill informs Parker. Annabelle walks into the room as she was surveying the room, "Whoever was here, they're gone now." she informs her, Jill nods at her as they look around. "Guys. Come look at this." Annabelle calls out, they walk to her and saw that the main panel was in smokes and sparks were flying, "Whoever did this, doesn't want us to call for help." she tells them, "Shit!" Parker swore to himself as he tries to make the counsel work, but only makes more smoke jump out at him.

"Told ya." she tells him as she crosses her arms, he shot an annoyed glare at her. "We can't change our course. We're completely adrift." Jill informs them. They both look at her. Parker looks back at the panel, "This is recent. The perpetrator can't be far." Parker informs them and Annabelle turns her head at the sudden noise. She ran to the window and looks out at it, an explosion went off with wires snapping. This gets Jill and Parker's attention. They ran over next to Annabelle as she looks out the window. Their little boat they come on was completely destroyed and sunk into the ocean. Annabelle hisses. "Don't tell me that was the tugboat." Jill asks. "Shit, we'll be stuck here." Parker states. "So someone really doesn't want us to leave this ship, pretty damn desperate if you ask me." Annabelle states. "Let move." Jill tells them as they ran for the door. Annabelle followed after them, but then stops as she heard someone behind her, she gasp as she was then grab.

Making the two stop and look at her, "Annabelle!" they calls out and aim their guns, but couldn't get a clean as she struggles with her captor, but then elbows him in the gut, then brought her leg up, smacking him in the face, then she grips his arm, twist under it and flips him, making him smack against the ground, dropping the light and it rolls at the captor as he pulls himself onto his knees. "You okay?" Jill asks Annabelle, "I hate it when someone tries to manhandles me." she growls and then aims her gun at the man as the light was right on him. "Freeze, drop your weapon." Parker orders him, "Drop yours, Parker." the man said, getting Parker's attention. "Who the hell are you?" Parker questions him. The man looks up at them and aims his gun right at Parker. The man didn't hesitate and fired at him but Annabelle cries out, "Parker!" running to him.


	13. Ghost of Veltro

_Chapter 13: Ghosts of Veltro_

 _One Year ago…_

 _Terragriga_

The entire city was in smoke, helicopters, cop cars and fire trucks were all over the place, buildings were up in smoke as people were running for their lives.

The General of Terragriga was on the phone as three survivors of the FBC were in the room with him, awaiting orders. One was leading against the wall, as he was panting from all the running and grips his bandaged leg. Parker looks at him and walks up to him, "Still hurting, cadet?" he asks him. He looks at him and shook his head. "No. I can still fight." he answers, making Parker smirk. "That's the spirit." he chuckles, "It's over. The city is finished." Jessica states as she knew the obvious. Parker sighs and looks back at the President.

"Your efforts are commendable. This is one wake-up call that was long over-due. Fine work." Morgan states as Parker and Jessica were collecting more ammunition, the President then got off the phone and turns to them with his hands behind his back, "Jessica, Parker. Come in." he orders them, they look at him, "The facility has been breached. we're closing shop. Prepare to go home." he informs them. They two exchange looks, "Split up and get to the helipad on the room. that's an order." he orders them, Parker nods. "I'll cover the hallways with Jessica. Cadet, make sure they reach the helipad." Parker orders the man. The man pushes himself off the wall and scoffs. "Tch, fine." he answers then limps away. "Parker, they've started evacuation procedures here." Jessica informs him. He nods and they both look over seeing an order man walk into the room, "O'Brian?" Jessica questions. He waves at the President and salutes him, "I'm the only one left, General Morgan. The BSAA has pulled out." he informs him.

Parker exchange looks with Jessica, "I want you to know that the FBC is making a huge mistake." O'Brian states and the two headed out through the double doors as Morgan and O'Brian continued with their conversation inside. "You think this is it?" Parker asks Jessica, "Not if we shoot all those sons of bitches first." Jessica reports to him. Then they walk down onto the main floor and saw the B. running at them, "Here they come! Open fire!" Parker shouts and the two fired at them, "I don't think the two of us will be enough." Jessica informs him, "If we wanna make it out of here, it's gotta be. After this we head for the chopper." he informs her. The first wave falls and the two reloaded for the second, "How many are there? Did Veltro make them all?" Jessica questions. The second wave came and they fired at them, "We can't contain this. God help the world when they find out. Everyone will equate Veltro with Terrorism." Parker states.

Killing the second wave, "I think that's what they're hoping." Jessica suggests. Then more came at them, the two fired back, making the B. drop like flies, but only one more took their place. So they killed them all and hurried to the back room and to the stairs, but stop as B. were climbing outside. "They climb walls, too? Great." Parker mutters to herself. The door of the elevator open and out jumps a B.O.W Parker fires at it and it drops dead, "We're cornered, we have to hurry." Jessica informs him and they ran into the elevator and he press the button for up. "Sorry to drag you into this." he apologizes to Jessica. She shrugs "That's fine, but you're buying me dinner next time. I'm ordering lobster." she reminds him. Parker smirks to him, but the elevator suddenly shook, making the two stumble a little, "What the-?" Jessica questions.

The doors open and they step out onto the floor, "Broke already?" Parker questions, Jessica sighs "And that was the last working elevator. How do you feel feel abut stairs?" Jessica informs him. As they walk through the hall and into a room, "Actually, I'm not sure how I feel about stairs." she mutters and a B.O.W jumps through the window, they both fired at it and continued on into the next hall as a B.O.W jumps away and ran down the hall, away from them. They walk into a confence room, meeting the B.O.W head on, they fired at it and went through the next door in the hall, Parker found a M3 shotgun, they followed the emergency lights and into the next hall, "So, what do you think about that O'Brian guy?" Parker asks her as B.O.W jumps at them, "The BSAA director? Not my type." she answers as they fired at it, Parker chuckles, "That's not what I meant." he reminds her. "I think he's in the right. He needs to stand up to General Morgan." Jessica answers him again, then they jump over the blockade. "Yeah, you're right. I think being in the FBC distorts your moral compass." he informs her and shot at the B. . Jessica giggles as she fires at the B. "You sound just like him." she jokes. "Still, I wouldn't mind being on the right side of the fight." she states and pulls out a machine gun and fires at the B. again.

They drop dead and the two hurried through the hallway, making to the door, that lead them to the stairwell. "The elevator is on the sixth floor. Hurry!" Jessica informs him and they ran up the stairs. Running pass the fifth floor door, B. hiss and snarled on the otherside of the door, making the two run even faster. They make it to the sixth floor door and step through the door, then down the hall and into the offices room, they jump over the blockade and hurried down the isle.

But B. stood in their way, the two fired at them, knocking the creatures dead. Then make it to the door and step through it to find both ends block off, "Are you kidding me?! A dead end?" Jessica complains. But Parker ran to the shutter door and saw the little gap, seeing that it could be lifted, "We can get through here. Get me a hand." Parker calls out to her. "OK! I'm coming." she calls out to him and ran to him. But B.O.W followed her. "For the love of God!" she shouts as they were side by side, "Jessica hurry!" he calls out and they lift the shutter door and quickly move under it, the door slams shut, blocking the B. in as the hiss and the shutter door shake, Parker pants, "Persistent little bastards. I hope this hold 'em." Parker states. "Come on, the elevator is just ahead." Jessica informs him and they followed the lights to an open room and walk to the elevator, Parker presses a button and the elevator dings. The two waited. "Damn, come on. Parker mutters Jessica looks back at the hall. "They're almost here." she warns him.

Then they both turn as the windows shattered as the B. pilled in, "They're here." Jessica tells him and they aim their weapons and fired, "I think they're here for you it's because you're a flirt." Parker jokes. "Sorry, I don't date cannibal monsters." Jessica jokes as well, the B. drop one by one. But more kept coming, the two held their ground with their backs to the elevator, killing any B.O.W that came close, the doors then open, the two step inside and Parker quickly closes the doors as the B. jump at them, but the doors close just in time. Parker exhales as Jessica leans against the wall, both were panting. But then elevator shook, catching the two off guard, but kept going, "Jesus, I thought it was going to stop again." Jessica pants. Parker nods at her, "Yeah, we're fine, but that was crazy." he states and leans against the side, "I can't believe Morgan decided to fry the city with the solar energy satellite." Parker growls.

Jessica nods at him, "Raccoon City all over again." she states and Parker nods at her, "Yes, wipe off the face of the Earth. By tomorrow morning, Terragriga will just be a name in a history book." Parker mutters, she looks away and crosses her arms, "We did do everything we could, right?" she asks him. He sighs "I hope we did." he answers and the doors open and they step out of the elevator, "Well, just don't forget about that Lobster dinner you owe me." she jokes trying to lighten up the mood as they ran down the hall, Parker smirks, "When have I ever gone back on my word?" he questions her as the ran up the stairs and to a door. Parker pushes it open and they were on the roof, "Get the lead out! We gotta go!" the cadet shouts at them, Parker nods at him, "Okay! Ladies first!" he shouts over the chopper wings.

The two ran to the helicopter, hopping aboard and they took off into the air, seeing other choppers speeding through the air. The damage of the city was unbelievable as speed boats with survivors speeding away as well. Jessica then looks up, seeing the bright light of the Solar satellite shine through the clouds. The chopper and speed boats got away as fast as the could when the satellite was lining itself up to meet with Terragriga.

The light in the shy grew brighter as it shines down on Terragriga, windows were cracking on buildings as everything started to burn, "It triggered a chain reaction." Parker states clutching his fist. "Look, the city." he states and Jessica looks down, seeing one explosion went off after another. "The city's so bright." she mutters. The B. were being burn to ashes as the city tore itself apart, building collapsing onto building as building collapse altogether, even the tower that symbolized Terrigriga collapse as well, Parker and Jessica were miles away and still saw the destruction. "And Terrigriga is… no more." Parker states as Jessica looks at the city. "We came to help, but did nothing." she said as the city was… gone.

~8~8~8~

 _Present Time_

 _9:00 pm_

 _Bridge_

Annabelle hits the ground as a bullet was lounge into her shoulder blade, "Annabelle!" Jill calls out and Parker aims his gun at the man, but recognizes his face, "Raymond? it's you isn't it?" Parker asks him as he lowers his gun. Annabelle growls as she pulls herself up and grips her arm, Raymond scoffs at them, "The BSAA and the agent send by the President… a little too late." Raymond tells him as Parker then returns the gun on him, "What is the FBC doing here?" Parker questions him. Raymond just laughs.

"Answer me, Raymond." Parker growls at him, "I don't have to answer anything. You have no authority over this." Raymond tells him and lowers his gun. "He's after the truth, like Veltro." Annabelle states, Parker shot a look at her then back at Raymond. "There's not time to fight, we gotta-" Jill states, "Give it a rest. You don't even know why you're here or who you're fighting." he states and turns away, going to leave, "Raymond, stop right there!" Parker shouts at him. Raymond stop and looks over his shoulder at them, "Nothing will change, unless you get your hands dirty." he tells them and ran off.

Annabelle growls and looks at her shoulder, "Damn it, that's going to take longer to heal." she mutters to herself. "Thanks for that, by the way." Parker tells her, she nods at him, "No problem, don't even know what posses me to jump in front of you." she admits to him, gripping her arm. "Still besides all of that, why was he here, what's going on here?" Jill questions and they walk to the door, "We're operating without any intel." Parker informs her. "We need to search this ship for answers, not that I relish the idea." Parker informs them, "Well, we just stand stand around and wait for something to come and find us." Annabelle reminds them. They walk down where Raymond ran off into halls, Jill walks up to the elevator and saw no light, "Power must be out if the elevator nonoperational." Annabelle informs her, Jill nods and walks down the hall. A B.O.W stood in their way and both Jill and Parker shot at it, taking it down. "How bad is your shoulder?" Jill asks her as they walk through a door and into a room. "Not that bad, give it an hour or 30 minutes and I'm good as new." Annabelle answers her as Jill picks up a key with a helm shape on the end.

They walk out of the room and to the other end of the hall, Jill uses the key and walk into a suite with Parker and Annabelle behind her. They look around and Annabelle looks down at the coffee table, "Hey guys, I found something." she calls out and picks up the journal. "What is it?" Parker asks her, "A discarded message. Oh God, please help me. This can't be happening. don't leave me to die in this hell. I'm trap here! There're monsters here! Real ones! everyone's dead or dying. There's no survivors. Shit we're all going to die!" she reads and looks at the two. "Sounds like they were frighten, terrified." Jill states and checks in the back room as Annabelle places the journal down and sat down. "Here, let me look at it." Parker offers and Annabelle turns her back to him as Parker examines the wound.

Jill picks up a crest and then found a file of Queen Zenobia, she opens it and reads the paper. Jill then found a chair, the back facing her and she turns it around, finding a half eaten man sitting on it with maggots falling out of his mouth, Jill flinches a little and covers her mouth. - _How horrible, it must have been a painful death._ \- she tells herself, she walks out of the room and to the two, "How is she?" Jill asks, "I removed the bullet, now she should heal properly on her own." Parker answers as she stood up. "Thanks for that, guess this makes us even." she states, then stood up as well. "You can thank me properly over dinner." he jokes, Annabelle shook her head, "Don't plan on it." she tells him and walks over to the door, Parker shrugs, "Worth a shot." he jokes and Jill shook her head as she walks over and found a blue print of the upper Interior of the ship. "This could some in handy." Jill states then turns to the two, "We should find an emergency communication room if we go through the hall." she informs them. Annabelle nods and pulls out her gun, the door opens and they step outside, "We should go to the emergency communication room, maybe try to contact HQ." Parker informs them. "And I con inform the President on the situation here as well." Annabelle states as they walk through the hall and back up to the bridge. "Alright, we got to find Raymond." Parker tells them. "How do you know him?" Jill asks as they exited the bridge. "I use to work with him. Let's leave it at that." Parker answers her.

Annabelle nods, "Past tense, alright, we won't pick a wound that never healed." she informs him with her gun at her side, "Thanks." Parker said as she respected his privacy, they then were encounter by a B.O.W they fired at it and it drops, then continued forward and found an elevator. It opens and the three walk inside. The door closes as Jill presses a button. It opens to the upper cabins and they walk through the door and to the silver door, Jill uses the key and they walk inside the cabin room and started to look around, Jill finds a gear kit as Annabelle found nothing of any important.

She they left the room, continuing down the hallway, going through door to door, Jill was able to finally get the shotgun off the wall and added to her weaponry, a B.O.W got in their way, but they were able to take it down. Then make their way back to the dining room where advance B. block their way, but they fired at them, taking them down and walk to the lock door. Jill uses the helm key and the gate opens. They door then opens and they walk through it to another door. The helm wheel turns and turns as they were waiting, then it to opens to an opera room, "Fancy." Annabelle states as she looks around the room, "Now this is what I call a cruise ship. it's like an opera house in here." Parker states as they followed Jill to down the corridor and to the stairs. "So where is this emergency communication room?" he asks as they were looking at the fancy lights. They walk to the back to a lock gate and found a different symbol on it.

"It would work, we'll have to find the key to this one." Annabelle informs her, Jill sighs and nods at her, "Jill, someone posted a note here." Parker states and the two women look at it. "This is the emergency communication room, no one gets in without my permission, and not without my key! If you want in, come find me at my usual on the promenade deck. Your comms officer." Annabelle reads and looks over the message, "This is crap. The ship is crawling with those freaks and monsters. I'm going to the promenade, cause I can find food there. Anyone who's still alive can meet me up there. You know where to find me. I'm not going out like that, I can promise you that. Hope I'm not the only survivor. Your friendly neighborhood comms officer." Annabelle read again and looks at the two. "The Promenade deck is next to the hall. Let's go." Parker informs them and they walks down the corridor. "We should be able to find the key we need." he states, "And possibly a survivor." Annabelle agrees as well.

Then they walk down the stairs, straight to the door, it opens and they walk to the next door and waited as the helm spins then opens for them, a voice echos through the hall, "Mayday. Mayday." it whispers and they took the door on the side. Walking down the hall and to the door, "Looks like we found the promenade deck." he states, "And a creepy mutated voice to guide us. Swell." Annabelle states and fired at the monster across from them. Then they too the hall on the side and were confronted back another. "There's monsters hiding behind every corner." Parker states and they fired at the B.O.W, killing it and continued forward. "And we have yet to find one survivor." Jill agrees with him. "Besides that Raymond guy." Annabelle throws out. They walk down the hall as the voice become louder. A shutter door block their path. "I got this." Annabelle tells them and with one hand she lifts the shutter door up, allowing them to slip under, she steps under too and lets the shutter door slam shut.

"No going back I suppose." she states, "We'll find another way out." Jill assures her and she nods at her. As they found a chained door and it rattles. "Mayday, maybay. This is the Queen Zenobia, emergency call number-" he states and Jill shot the chains freeing the man inside, but he was already mutated. "What the-?" Jill said in shock, "Careful, he's stronger than the others." Parker warns her, the two nodded and they fired at him, it swung it's hammer at them, but Annabelle blocks it, throwing it out to the side, then ran at him, then kicks it across the face and jumps back. "Damn, I hate to admit it, but he really is strong." she states and Jill pulls out her shotgun. "Back! Back!" Jill orders them and they fell back. Then more B. came out, Annabelle licks her tongue in annoyance. "You take care of him, I got these guys." she tells them, placing her gun away, pulling out her sword and charges at them.

She slices and dice at the B. , but then gasp as she heard the voice again. "Please… stop… human." the brute whimpers. She looks at it, "I need help." he begs Jill as she continued to fire at it, "Keep it up." she tells him "Please help." the man cries out, Annabelle shook her head and continued to fight the other B. , then she ran off into a room and found a journal and read it. She finishes and saw the man charging at her, she dodges the saw arm, placing her blade away and pulls out her machine gun and fires at it. "Please help." he cries again. "I can't move my arm." he mutters. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you live." she tells him and continued to fire. It then fell to a knee and she charges at it again and kicks him across the face, he stumbles back and looks at her, "Help… I'm human…" he whimpers and charges at her as Jill and Parker were taking care of the B. . "She can't handle that thing on her own!" Parker shouts and saw the brute get flung down and smashes the B. , she then jumps down, grips his legs and then spins sent him flying at the wall, making a dent in it. "I'm pretty sure she can handle herself." Jill assures him and they turn firing at the B. .

She continued to fired at it, "It… hurts… so much… make it… go away…" the man begs her. "Persistent son of the bitch! All these mutated are a real pain in the ass." Parker calls out. Annabelle smirks and kicks the monster in the head, making it stumble back a little. "Listen… to me." the man calls out, but Annabelle puts her gun away and pulls out her blade, then charges at the monster and cuts the saw arm right off. Making it cry out in pain. She then jumps back and cuts down the next B.O.W. "I don't feel like myself… anymore." the man moans as he limps to the three. Then Annabelle delivered the final blow and stabs it right in the mouth and slice down the side, she jumps back and watches it melt into blood and explode. She quickly ran up to it and picks up the key, "Got ya." she mutters then places her sword away and pulls out her shotgun. And aims it up under the B.O.W's head that was standing right behind her. She pulled the trigger and blow the head right off. Jill and Parker finished off the last of the remaining B. and regroup. "I have what we're looking for." she said and showed them the key, "Great, hang onto it, we're going to need that." Jill orders and Annabelle nods at her, pocketing the key, then turns and looks at the spot were the brute once was, "Something wrong?" Parker asks her, Annabelle thought for a moment and shook her head, "No." she answers and turns back to him. "It's nothing, lets find a way back to the emergency communication room and contact the others." she tells them.

The two nod at her and turn away, she looks back over at the spot and followed after them. "Lets leave this monster infected hellhole." Parker states and Annabelle shook her head. They walk through the double doors and to the elevator, but the doors were lock, Jill looks over at the cable box and walks over to it, she opens the lid and works on the power. The elevator dings and the doors open and they step inside, Annabelle leans against the wall and crosses her arms as Jill presses a button and they went to the deck, the three step out and search the room. "Damn, all theses doors have key-card readers we won't be able to get pass them." Annabelle informs her, "Right. Lets head back." Jill tells them, they nodded at her and walk back to the elevator and went back to the Promenade floor and looks down and found another door, Annabelle uses the key and they walk through the door. And back around through the door they came from. "I hope the equipment in that room will work." Jill states, "Don't jinks us now, Jill. Your bad predictions tend to come true." Parker jokes. "Well, lets hope we don't have to go through anymore unwelcome interruptions." Annabelle states as she turns the helm and the doors open, then three step in and to the next door.

The helm spins for about a minutes then opens for them. Then they ran through the open room, up the stairs and to the back room. Annabelle uses the key and the gates opens her for as well did the door.

The three step into the room, Parker had his gun ready and they saw a familiar face, "Raymond!" Parker calls out to him. Raymond looks over at them and sighs. "Looks like we both were too late." he states and turns to them, "What are you talking about?" Parker asks him. Raymond shrugs and looks over at the communications as they were busted up as well. "Well, this is a shocker indeed." she states, moving her glasses a little, pressing a record button, the two woman walk over to the main screen as a video came on, " _Ignorant creatures that do now know of us, the time has come._ " the man in the video states, "Both of you, look." Jill calls out and they walk over to the women. " _Thou will known, desperate cream._ " the man went on, "Our little mask friend." Parker states. " _It rings my heart already. Dare I speak of it, but if my words be seed that may bear fruit of infamy to the traitor whom I gnaw. Speaking and weeping shalt thou see together._ " he states, clutching his fist and looks back at the camera.

Annabelle crosses her arms " _I know not who thou art by what mode Thou hast come down here. The word is our hands._ " the man states a he held a vial injector in his hand and places the red vial inside it as he was walking over to the tank of fish " _This is the T-Abyss virus, and we are equipped to infect one-fifth of the Earth's water._ " he states and inject the red liquid in the tank, making the fishes inside go nuts. Annabelle leans in closer, then saw the mutated fish of less flesh and bones snarl at the camera and she leans back. "Well, shit. This is bad." she admits to herself. "And even a child could guess what will happen next." he states and removes his mask revealing an order man with glasses as she stood next to the flag, "We are Veltro, vengeful messengers from the depths of the Inferno." the man states as his message was broadcast everywhere.

Chris and Jessica sat in a helicopter as they watches the message on a laptop, "So this is our man. I knew it was Veltro." she states, Chris shot her a look and then looks back at the video.

" _Abandon hop all ye who enter here._ " the man states as Annabelle recognize the line, "Dante? Why quote a line a philosopher?" she questions herself as she press her nail to her lip.

~8~8~8~

A helicopter flew out over the ocean with Jessica and Chris inside, Jessica held her binoculars as he looks down at the ocean. "I don't see a thing." she informs him. "I thought the Mediterranean was just like a big lake?" she states. Chris looks over at her, "Be patient." he tells her then looks back at the computer, "Finding a ship at sea is like finding a needle in a haystack." he informs her, she removes her binoculars, "No kidding. But that still doesn't solve our problem." she states and then looks at him.

Seeing that he was still looking at the computer, "Hey, are you even listening to me?" she asks him as she giggled. "We'll find you, Jill. I promise." he swore to himself as he looks out at the ocean.


	14. A Nightmare Revisted

_Chapter 14: A Nightmare Revisted_

 _9:23 pm_

 _Emergency communication Room_

" _We are Veltro, vengeful messenger from the depths the Inferno._ " the mask man said to the camera. It then cuts out and Parker slams his fist on the panel, "Damn Terrorists." he growls to himself, Raymond had his arms crossed. "We killed this bastards already." he states, "But somehow some survived and started again." Annabelle states and Jill looks over at him, "And they're on this ship." she agrees with Annabelle.

Parker lifts his head, "And now they want to use the virus to stage another attack." Parker growls and Raymond uncross his arms as he looks over at Parker, "The seek the truth of Terragriga, and vengeance." he states, "And what was the cost of that Truth? 3000 people on this ship, but crew and passenger?" Annabelle questions him. He shot a look over at her as she looks at him, "How are you willing to get your hands? Until their dripping with dirty? Or the blood of the innocent?" she questions him again and he looks away. Then turns and walks out to the communication room. "Didn't think so." Annabelle mutters and turns the recording off. "Jill, look at this. The whole ship is out of power." Parker states as they both look at the screen.

"He's right, but a ship this big would have back-up generators and they're off as well." Annabelle agrees with him. "It's running on emergency power, but the comms system need the main power." Parker informs her, "And where can we find the main power?" Annabelle asks him. "In the engine room, we need to bridge it back online and won't be easy." he states and Annabelle reloads her gun, "When as anywhere we've done up until now ever been easy?" she asks him, he chuckles and the three walk back to the door and it opens for them, leading them back into the room, where Raymond was waiting for them, "Raymond!" Jill states and he pushes himself off the wall. "Aww, you were kind enough to wait?" Annabelle jokes and Parker smirks a little.

Then he handed them an anchor key, "Take it, you might need it. Like you said, turning the power on might not be easy." he tells her, Jill exchange looks with the two. Jill takes the key and he crosses his arms. "That key will get through the casino on the first floor. Then you'll find a life to take you to the bilge." he states and Annabelle arch her eyebrow. "But tell me something first, you didn't see any other FBC members here, did you?" he asks them. Annabelle cross her arms, "Why, you're not trying to hiding something?" Annabelle questions him, he looks at her, "I can't reach my partner, Rachel… Damn it. I haven't heard from her since she went to the bilge." he mutters to himself. "Wait, she has long blonde hair and wore a black and orange jumpsuit?" Annabelle asks him. "Yeah that's her. Have you seen her?" he asks. Her and Jill exchange looks "Why don't you and Parker go on ahead, I catch up later." she tells her, Jill nods and both her and Parker walk off.

Annabelle sighs and looks at Raymond, "I'm saw her in the Infirmary, sitting in a pool of blood." she informs him, he looks at her in shock. "No…" he mutters and covers his mouth. "I'm sorry, we- I couldn't save her." she apologizes to him, he nods at her, "Thank you." he tells her, "And do me a favor, if she's turned, please end her suffering." he asks and she nods at him then hurried after Jill and Parker. "Should we look for this Rachel woman?" Jill asks Parker. "We can, but after we bring on the Ship's power." Parker answers her as Annabelle catches up with them. They make it to the second level and continued up the way.

To the helm door and then waited for the second door to open, then walk into a large room with something that look like a mass of flesh that had eggs in them, "What the…" Annabelle mutters as she held her glasses getting the footage. "What is this place?" Parker asks. "This like some larva nest." Annabelle states as Jill works on the door. The lock was off and they ended the room. Annabelle walks through into the room as Jill scans it. The agent picks up a kit and then a sniper rifle. She smirks and places it on her back, next to her sword. Jill walks up to the pain panel and presses the button. Then they head the gears working and moved back outside and look down into the pool, "The filtration's going to take a while, should've known." Parker states as he looks down into the pool. "I'll come back later." he states and walks off with Jill, Annabelle followed them, looking up at the carcass on the wall, then they walk back into the room and waited for the door to open, It did after a few minutes. And they moved forward.

~8~8~8~

They we down in the darken room of the casino and look down at the little pool for the fishes, Annabelle sat on the side and leans over with slips her hand through the water, a fish brushes up on her hand, not caring she was touching him. Parker stood behind her. Looking down at the fish, "How are they not dead?" he asks, "Emergency back-up, keeping the water clean and breathable." she answers him and pulls her hand back, then they walk up the stairs and to a panel of sorts.

Annabelle walks over to it and flips the lever, turning the power back on in the casino, Jill nods and walks back down, the two followed her. "It's luxury ship. They have things like casinos." Parker informs them as they walk back to the little pool. Annabelle smirks and then notices a file, she places her gun away and picks it up. Guys, this is from one of the staff, listen to this. I have finally found a way to bypass the security on the VIP room. That room's reserved for all high rollers, so I've always been curious what goes on in there. it's so easy, all you have to do is feed coins to the casino girl next to the door and you can bypass any security. You have to it the precise – 107 grams. A small price to pay for access to the VIP room." she reads and looks at the two. Jill nods and walks over to the button and presses it. The water then turns red and the fish went crazy. "Holy!" Jill shouts. "Shit, it's been infected, watch out!" Parker warns them and a mutated fish jumps out, Annabelle moves her shoulder as it jumps pass her, she looks down at it as it was flopping on the floor.

Then Jill pulls out her gun and fires at it. "I saw those in the video." Jill states as another jumps out as well and Annabelle fired at it, "A gift from out friend in the gas mask? I should thank him." Parker jokes dryly and Annabelle shook her head and they fired at the remaining fish, one of them drop something and Annabelle picks it up, "Um, a coin?" she wonders, looking at it. "Finally quiet down a little." Jill jokes again, "Yeah, finally." Annabelle agrees and they walk over to the only slot machine that was one. "So I can get more coin with this?" Parker owns as he picks a coin up as well. "I wish I had one of this at home." he jokes and Annabelle smirks pocketing hers, "Souvenir." she states as Jill uses her coin and try to win the game, but after her third try, she got a match and took the grams to the serving girl and places them on the weight, it was over 107g and the door unlocks for them. Jill opens the door and they walk inside.

They look around the VIP room and saw some monitors that were also security cameras, Annabelle walks over to one and saw it was the casino camera. "Nothing here, then walks over, looking at the next one. "Nothing here as well." she states and moved away, "Hey." Jill calls out and she looks at her, "This way." she states and jumps down. Parker followed and Annabelle followed him, they continued to jump down through the hatches, then climb up the next hatches, walk through the pipe and were in engineering deck, "Here's a lift. Hope it still work." Parker states and they walk over to the lift and they notice that the key was missing. "Oh Christ, the key's gone." Parker states. "Well, that's not good." Annabelle mutters. "Annabelle and I will look around for it." Jill informs him, Annabelle nods at her and they walk off the lift. "OK, I'll check around here, see if it turns up." Parker informs her "Radio me of you find it." Jill tells him and they walk out the double doors.

Down the hall and to the elevator that was down, so Jill takes off the cable face and works at the cable, powering the elevator back on, the two walk in the elevator in and they went down. Then were back to where the first started, turning on their lights. " _Didn't Raymond say his partner was in the bilge?_ " Parker asks them over the radio. "Yes, why?" Annabelle answers him, " _That means Rachel, or whoever has the key. We just have to find her._ " Parker states. Jill looks over at Annabelle as they walk up the stairs, "We think we have an idea where she is." she states, " _That corpse you ran by earlier?_ " Parker asks her. "Yeah, I just pray it wasn't her." Jill answers and they continued down the hall, through the doors. B. stood in their way, but it wasn't anything those two couldn't handle. They hurried through the kitchen and to the back room, Annabelle heard a soft hum, she looks behind them and saw nothing, but kept her wits about her, then she peeks through the slot and a B.O.W pops up, starling Jill, but Annabelle fired at it and it melts, then they walk inside and Annabelle walks up to the flag and looks at it, "This is where I found the dummy of Chris. Where's the real Chris?" Jill asks and Annabelle looks at her, "Maybe he was never really here." she states and Jill looks at her, "Maybe." she mutters.

Then she walks over to a notes and reads it, "It is essential we carry out as expeditiously as possible after boarding the Queen Zenobia. Our three targets will be here soon, but they must not compromise the mission. Take appropriate actions; don't overreact. 1. Securing the Room find the most accessible room in the crew's quarters and secure it. Intel indicates there could be B.O.W. activity on this ship. Act with extreme caution. 2. Materials The spy props you were given are meant to be used to sow confusion among our targets. Follow instructions for where to distribute them around the room. After that, leave the room immediately(Do not leave any traces of your presence!) The main point of this mission is to mislead the targets, so it must be carried out quickly and stealthily. Do not let the targets see you. Do not engage or fire upon them. Your primary concern should be your concealment. Leave everything to me." Jill reads and looks at Annabelle, who crosses her arms, "See, everything was planned." she states.

Jill sighs and places the note away, then they walk back out into the hall and through the halls, B. stood in their way, but were easily removed from the path, then door after door, they were back in the hall, "Found you." a voice echos the two look back and saw nothing, then continued on, they found to slim spots and walk down the steps and they finally make it back to the Infirmary, "Okay, it was around here somewhere." Jill mutters. the door was open, letting the two walk in, but the body wasn't there anymore, "This is bad." Annabelle mutters. Then Jill picks up a note as Annabelle looks over her shoulder at it. "I was forced on this mission. I had no desire to come here for a job that could get me killed, at any rate, stage one is complete. I got the key for the freight lift. Now I can access the bilge. This ship is being used as the base of operation for the Terrorist attack on Terragriga one year ago. I found the UAV in the ship's foredeck that was used to disperse the virus. Finding the UAV was good; getting attack out of nowhere by an ugly monster was bad. I knew this mission would suck from the moment I took it. My head feels like it's going to split open. I lost an eye already. It's hard to see. I feel like crap. Arms are starting to feel weird too. My right arm spit in two blood all over my body, can see my bones need doctor bad." Annabelle reads, but stop as the rest page was covered in blood.

Jill covers her mouth as Annabelle read the words out loud, "This must be the symptoms she went through as she mutated." she states and they both look out the window and saw Rachel as she was leaning against the glass and press her hands to the glass, "Found you." she sings. Then she turns and ran off. "Oh shit! You-" Jill mutters. Annabelle gulps "Damn it, she still has the key." she mutters and they both press their finger to their comms. " _Jill, what's wrong?_ " Parker asks them. "We found the target. But she's a zombie." Jill informs him, " _Isn't that always the case?_ " Parker asks her. "But this time it's different, she didn't just die and come back as a zombie, she was herself first then became a zombie." Annabelle informs him as they hurried after mutated Rachel.

"Tasely more sum." Rachel sings to herself as a B.O.W stood in their way, Jill fires at it and Rachel ran down at them. Annebelle aims her machine gun and fires at her as Jill joins in as well. "Fuck off!" Annabelle shouts and fires at her, she swung at them, but they dodge, then turn back to her and fired. "It hurts…" Rachel cries out and then ran off, "Cocksucker- get back here!" Annabelle calls out. "She got away! she's in the ducts!" Jill informs her. " _Go after her! She could have the key!_ " Parker informs her. They started up the stairs, " _The ducts are all connected._ " Parker states "Okay. we're no it." Jill infor _ms him and they followed the ducts. "I'll make my way to your position soon!_ " Parker informs her. They walk into the bathroom and a B.O.W steps out, Rachel giggles and steps out as well. "Come play with me." she sings. Annabelle fired at the B.O.W in front of them, it metls and she fired at the Rachel that was behind them with out even turning, Rachel cries out in pain and retreated back into the ducts. Jill was impressed and they followed the ducts and found her in the kitchen, only more B. stood in their way, "Oh hell no!" Annabelle injects, pulling out her sword and flash steps at the B. .

They burst into blood and bones and Annabelle glare at Rachel, "Give me that key!" she shouts and jumps at her, Rachel shrieks in pain as her two arms were cut off, then a leg that kept from running away, Jill fires at the other B. as Annabelle then raises her blade, Rachel whimpers to herself, Annabelle didn't hesitate and took Rachel's head right off. She pants, then pulls out her machine gun and aims it "Jill, get down!" Annabelle shouts, Jill looks at her and quickly ducks, then Annabelle fires at the B. killing them one by one. Parker walks into the room and whistles as the last B.O.W drops and she places her weapons away.

Jill stood up and looks down at the bodies as Annabelle lifted the key right off Rachel's body. "Got ya." she mutters and Jill walks over to the body, "So it really was Rachel." she states. Parker shook his head, "Not the end I wish for." he states and Annabelle pockets the key, "I've got what we came here, lets head back." she tells them, they nodded at her and ran back through the halls and to the elevator, the doors open, they step inside and the elevator went down. "Does this mean, Velto fooled the FBC too?" Jill asks as the door open and they walk out of the elevator. Parker shrugs. "Don't know, maybe they're just using whoever they can." he answers her as they wall down the hall. "right now, we need to worry about more about getting this Ship operational." Parker informs her. They walk through the door and to the lift.

Annabelle places the key in and turns it, "Now try." she tells Jill and she pulls the lever, the lift went down. They stood and waited, but Annabelle turns her head a little, "You guys hear that?" she asks them and Jill turns her head to the side, "Yeah, I hear it too." she agrees. Parker cocks his gun "Straight into the depths of hell." he answers and Annabelle cocks her shotgun.


	15. Secerts Undiscovered

_Chapter 15: Secrets Undiscovered_

 _10:25pm_

 _Bilge Passageway_

The lift goes down into the lower levels of the ship Annabelle leaned against the rail with her arms cross as Parker and Jill were ready for anything. Jill looks around as she heard something in the distance. "What's that sound?" she asks as Annabelle removes herself from the rail. "Running water." she answers. Jill looks at her as Annabelle pulls out her gun. "Water?" she asks her, "Yes. it's coming from there." Parker informs him and they walks to the door, then jumps down the ladder and land right in water, "Is this ship sinking?" Annabelle asks as they march through the water. "Where's the leak?" Jill asks and looks at her partner, "Damn you, Veltro. Are you trying to sink this ship along with your new virus?!" Parker growls.

"Come on, we have to hurry." Annabelle tells them and they were out of the water and through the door and into the engineer control room. Parker and Annabelle walk up to the panel and look at the screen. Jill joins them. "Attention! There is flooding in the bilge. The bulkheads cannot be lowered during a power outage." the computer informs them. "Power can be restored from the engine room." the computer states, Parker looks at the two, "We better find the engine room on the double." he tells them, they nodded at him, they walk through the door and back into the water, "Shit!" Annabelle mutters as the water was at her hips. "The water is getting higher." Jill warns Parker. "Come on, we have no time to loose." he states and they turn, but a B.O.W pops out of the water and they fired at it.

It tries to jump at them several times, but they were able to take it out and continue forward, "This one's a swimmer. I'd try to stay out of the water." Parker jokes a little as they walk through the door. And through another, but were encountered by two more B. , they fired at them and continued forward. Stepping through the gate and out of the water, making their way up and into the engineer room, Jill walks up to the panel and looks at it. - _This looks like a restart device, but it's stuck._ \- she clarifies, then walks over and read the note on the wall. "It's a report. To all Maintenance staff. One of the covers came off of the pipes in the bilge passageway, and now there's steam pouring out of it. The steam is scalding, so you'll have to do a little workaround to get by it. In the Engine room there are two levers. Use the match then needle on the meter to the proper letters. This will stop the stream from spilling out of the pipes." she read. Annabelle then walks up and looks at the letter, "The letters and corresponding locations are the follows: A: Maintenance room, B: Engine room, upper level, and C: Engine room, lower level. Remember if you stop if you stop the stream from leaking in one area, it will leak into another. Keep in mind when adjusting the needle and using the relevant." Annabelle reads and exchange looks with Jill.

She nods and ran over to a level and pulls it, the needle went to C, then Parker ran over to the other level and the two stood next to him, "Alright, this is where we're resetting the power, but nothing's working." he tells Jill. She looks at him, "I'll see if I can figure this out, okay?" Parker tells her, "I need you however, got try that control panel over there." Parker tells Annabelle, she nods and walks around on the catwalk and to the panel across from him, but saw a note and read it, "Timing is needed to restore power. Two keys must be used at the same time. Just in case, I put the restore key, "You know where?" Know where I'm talking about? You don't? Geez, you really "need to get in gear"!" she read, then looks at the panel and saw that the keys really were gone. "Shit, we have a problem." she calls out to them.

The two look at her, "What is it?" Parker asks her, "We need two keys to restore the power and there's no keys." she warns them, "Shit! My guess is you have to start them both simultaneously. "Then we really need that key." Jill states and then turns to the door. "You two stay here, I'll look for the restart key." she tells them, they both nodded at her and she left the room. Parker sighs and turns back to Annabelle, "So, how did you get wrap into working for the president?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Raccoon City." she answers. "Raccoon City? You were there?" he asks her, she nods and continues to look over the panel, "I was there for six months, as an experiment for William Birkin, an Umbrella scientist, he work slowly with Albert Wesker, they injected me with the G-Virus and somehow, miracle or not, I didn't turn into a mutated, I bonded with the virus, it make me stronger then an average human, but then the outbreak happened and I fought my way out with three other survivors and a 12 year old, William Birkin's daughter." she states and continued on the repairs along with Parker.

"I even ran into my sister along the way, she was still working for Umbrella as usual and was sent to collect the sample for Wesker." she states and walks over to Parker and helps him with the repairs. "Does that mean, you use to work for them too?" he asks her, she nods at him, "But after what was done to me, I went rogue and went to Washington D.C and handed over an antidote to the President and offered him a deal, I become his agent in exchange I wanted to see Umbrella burn for what they've done and I won't stop until every last one of the scientists are dead and their viruses are burnt." she promises as she puts the face back on and stood. "You're a very scary lady, has anyone ever told you that?" Parker tells her, she smirks and walks back to the other panel, "Just how I like it." she states.

He sighs and then radio's Jill. "Repairs are complete. Meet us in the engine room." Parker informs her. Then the door open and there came Jill. "I'm ready to restart this baby." he informs her, Jill nods and tosses the key to Annabelle, she catches it and places the key in the lock. "Ready." Parker said, "Set." Jill said and walks over to Annabelle, "And… turn!" Annabelle said and both her and Parker turn the keys.

They look up at the screen and saw that everything went green, "There. Good as new." he tells them, but suddenly the doors went in lock down. "What the-?!" Parker questions and looks at the door behind him, it was in lock down as well, then alarm going off. "What happened?" Jill asks and they look over and saw water pout into the room, "It's a trap!" Annabelle shouts then ran to the door and drips the bar, she grunts and growls as she managed to rip on off. Then pants and throws it to the side, it crashes down into the water and he tries the next one, "Annabelle, you're not strong enough!" Jill tells her as she pants and looks at her. Then another pipe went off and more water came in, they two then hurried to Parker. They look and saw the water was at their chests, "We're running out of time!" Jill informs them, "Damn it! Jill! it's not stopping!" Parker warns her as they were lifted off the ground. "Shit! If we don't find a way out, we'll drown!" Annabelle warns them as she looks at the pipes.

~8~8~8~

Kent types away at the computer in the Mokk plane port. "I can't find the call log. I'll have to try something else." he states and types again as Grinder was walking behind him, "No sweat, you're good with machines." Grinder states and looks away, "The ladies on the other hand." he states with a smirk as he stretches and Kent was surprised at what he found. "Grinder!" he shouts and Grinder jumps as his name was called.

He grips his rifle and looks around, "What's going on?!" he asks and looks at him, "We need to contact HQ asap!" he informs him and contacted the boss. " _HQ here. O'Brian speaking. What's-_ " O'Brian starts. "This is Jackass. I have the coordinates on the ship and are sending them now." Kent informs him, " _Good work. That's music to my ears._ " O'Brian informs him and hung up. Grinder smirks at Kent, "Nice one, getting the coordinates like that." he states, Kent looks at him and shrugs. "Well, I could of calculated travel time, last known route, but that would of taken too long." he informs him.

"That's why I said nice one." Grinder states and Kent looks over at him, "You don't understand, I didn't calculated anything." Kent said and points at the screen. Grinder walks over to him and looks at the screen as well, seeing that the ship was being monitored. "We're not the only ones looking for that ship." Kent informs him as Grinder tries to do the math "Wait, what are you talking about? Are you saying Veltro ran from their own hideout, and how they're looking for their own ship?" Grinder asks him, "That's what I'm saying. But I have no idea if any of the info I gleaned or not is for real or not." Kent informs him as he was doubt of the information that was left at the Veltro hideout.

Grinder scoffs, "Great. So we have no idea who we're really up against." he states and Kent looks at him, "Exactly, that's a peace of the puzzle we really need."

~8~8~8~

The chopper flew out over the seas as they were still looking for the Queen Zenobia ship where Jill, Parker and the President agent was were on.

Jessica and Chris look at the computer was the new information was sent to them, Chris here. I received the coordinates." Chris informs HQ. "That's not far, we can be there in no time." Jessica informs him. "O'Brian, we're on out way." Chris said and the helicopter makes a right sharp turn and flew toward the ship.


	16. Cat & Mouse

_Chapter 16: Cat and Mouse_

 _11:16pm_

 _Mediterranean Sea_

The helicopter flew to the ship and hovered over the helipad, the two zipline down and look at the ship, they walk to the edge of the stairs and looks up at the bridge. "Where could they be?" Jessica asks him. He looks at her, "Anywhere. Let's get started." he said and they moved forward, "How are you planning on finding them?" Jessica asks him.

"No plan. Just search every room." he answers and they walk through the door into the crew deck. "Great…" she said they hurried to the elevator "What of Veltro finds us first?" Jessica asks as they step into the elevator and went down, "We capture 'em, and we interrogate 'em." he answers her. They went down into the Promenade area and walk out of the elevator and into the area, but B. stood on their way, they fired, taking them down and walk to the door "This is a new mutation. A reaction to the new Virus." Chris informs her, "I knew this would happen." she states as they went upstairs, through the hall and through the door "God, what is it with this ship?" Jessica questions. "I just hope Jill and Parker are OK." Chris states and they walk through another door.

Then through the helm doors, waited and into the bigger clear area. " _Come on, Jackass here. Give me the set-up._ " Kent said over the comms. "Hey, there. Any idea where we can find Jill and Parker and that agent guy?" Jessica asks him. "J-Jessica?!" Kent panics and then clears his throat. "Um Yeah, Uh, hold on." he answers, trying to sound cool. They two walk through the double doors behind the stairwell and helm door opens for them. " _Judging by the ships condition. I believe there is a problem with the engines. I believe they're in the ship's bilge trying to get them going again._ " Kent informs him. The doors open for them and the two walk down the stairs of the casino.

"That makes sense, we'll head down there now." Chris states, then looks over at a door as something was trying to get out, "I'm pretty sure there's something in there." Jessica states the obvious. Then the door broke down and out walks two brutes. "See! I told you!" she states as they fires at them, "No need to gloat. Just shoot it!" Chris orders her. "Oh please! Stay the hell away, ugly!" Jessica jokes as she threw a bomb at it.

They continued to fire at them, then the brute exploded into nothing as one of them drops a key, Chris picks it up and saw that it was a trident key. They walk over to the room of the office and Chris uses the Trident door. Into a back room where a hatch was open. "So Veltro wants to unleash this virus on the world."Jessica states as they climb down the ladder of the hatch. "Right, but it's already infected the ship." Chris states as they land on the bottom. "And Jill and Parker had a welcome party waiting for them. Along with this agent." Jessica states and they were in the supply room. B. stood in their way, but Chris and Jessica fired at them, taking them out and coming forward. Up the ladder they went, into the vents and jump down the next hatch.

Into the lower levels and found the Bilge lift, they walk onto it and Chris pulls the lever. And they went down.

~8~8~8~

Jill and Parker burst to the surface of the water as Annabelle was holding onto the ceiling, trying to keep herself above water. "Anything?!" she shouts, "Nothing!" Jill shouts at her. "Damn. Somebody, anybody! I'll be at your service. Forever!" Parker calls out. "Give it up Parker, no one can hear us!" Annabelle calls to him. "Don't give up, Parker. There has to be a way." Jill tells him.

Annabelle looks down at the doors that were sealed off, "I'm going to try prying the bars off again!" Annabelle shouts and Jill looks at her, "What?!" Jill questions her and she dive back into the water, "Annabelle, wait!" Jill calls out and it was too late.

~8~8~8~

Jessica and Chris were in the Bilge and move off the lift. "I just had no idea it'd take so much to rescue them." Jessica states as they walk to the door. "Parker is going to owe me a nice dinner for saving his ass." she jokes. They walk through the door and jump down the edge, onto the ground and ran down the hall and into the control room. "Attention! Engine trouble found. Report to the engine room immediately!" the computer warning went off.

They went through the door and fired at the B. blocking their way. Then down the stairs, two the left then the right, and more B. block the door. "There's more of them here!" Jessica shouts as Chris threw out a grenade. "Don't stop shooting." he informs her and blew them up. The two B. melt into nothing and they ran to the door and fired at the B. that stood in their way. They fired at them and continued to the next door. Firing at the B. and ran through the gate, "The engine room's around there, hurry!" Chris shouts and they book it.

Chris opens the door and they walk inside, they found nothing and no one in sight. They look around, stepping on the catwalk. "Nobody home." Jessica states. "Where'd you go? Jill." Chris wonders aloud and but unto them, they ship they were currently one was not the Queen Zenobia, but the twin sister ship;

Queen Semiramis.

~8~8~8~

 _11:43pm_

 _Bilge Passageway_

Jill swam to the door, gripping Annabelle by her arm and brought her back to the surface, they both gasp as they broke the surface and grip onto the fence. Both panting and were looking around. "Well, the doors are a no go." Annabelle states as she grips the ceiling fence. "This is not good." Jill states and Annabelle looks at her, "What about that hatch, can we get through through there?" she asks her. "Hang on, lets take another look." Jill states and they both took a breath and dive back into the water, swam over and look at the hatch, Annabelle grips the bars and looks at Jill, then something catches her eye. She pats Jill's shoulder and points over at the pipe by the door. Jill look at it, nods at Annabelle and swam over and picks up the pipe. Parker joins them as Jill swam back.

Annabelle moves out of the way as Jill slams the pipe into the bars and started to push the bar down. The lock hatch moved a little, but the pipe broke, Jill looks at it and tosses it to the side, then they went back up for air, all panting and coughing, "What now?!" Parker asks them, "We keep looking for more pipes." Annabelle answers and dives back in, Jill dives as well, Parker grunts and followed after them. Annabelle swam down, grabbing the pipe, then back up where Jill and Parker were. Then she ram the pipe in and pushes up, breaking the gate right off and the three swam up. Jill broke the surface first and pulls herself out of the water and onto the steel ground. Parker and Annabelle followed and the two cough as Annabelle wipes her face of the water, Parker pulls himself out first then offered at hand to Annabelle, she takes it and pulls herself out as well. "Thanks." she said to him.

He nods and pats her back, "No problem." he tells her and they leans against the wall and Parker looks at Jill, "No problems, eh, Jill?" he jokes and Annabelle shook her head. "A little close for comfort." Jill agrees. "All in favor of never doing that again, raise your hand and say aye." Annabelle tells them, all three raised their hands and said "Aye." and they stood up. Walking out to the end of the pipe and jump down into the water that was at their hips. "Its still filling up." Jill warns them as they moved. "The power's back. We can bring down the bulkhead in the control room." Parker informs her and Annabelle cocks her gun. "Well, let move then." she states and they ran. Firing at the B. that got in their way, then hurried up the stairs and into the control room.

Annabelle ran to the panel and looks at the screen, "The power's back, we can use it." Jill states and the two ran to separate panels Parker pulls a level and sealed the door behind them and turns to the two, "There. That should hold us for now." he tells Jill. She looks at him and nods. "I'll check the control system." Jill states as types away. Parker joins them as she hits enter and the system came back online, but a beep went off, the look look up and saw that it was the communication's tower, it was still offline. Annabelle checks her comm and got only static. "Damn, I don't have a signal." Parker states as he looks at his phone. Annabelle pulls her hand away from her comm "Same, getting nothing but static." she states, "Maybe the antennae array is out." Parker states and places his phone away.

"It's on the observation deck. Maybe we can fix it." Jill suggest, Annabelle nods at her, "It is our best bet if we want to contact the others." she states, Jill smirks and she turns to them, "I'm sure the view is nice." she states and winks at Parker, he chuckles. "Me too. Let's go." he states and they move away and to the door. "The Observation deck. We can climb up there from the hall." Parker informs them, "Then let's hurry, I don't know how long the bulkhead hold." Annabelle informs them as they walk back into the water. "Did that stop it? The water's still-" Parker states. "It's okay, the Bulkhead's closed. We just have to wait." Jill assures him as Annabelle fired at the B. and then once they melted they climb up the ladder.

Then they walk through the door and saw the lift, "Come on, we don't have a minute to loose." Annabelle tells them and jobs over to the lift, "Right behind you." Jill states and she and Parker followed her, Annabelle was at the lever and looks at the two, seeing them both on, she then pulls the lever and went up.

~8~8~8~

 _Current time_

 _Queen Semiramis_

Chris and Jessica were back outside on the helipad, "No. we're on the Queen Semiramis." Chris informs O'Brian as reinforcements arrived and were circling the ship. " _OK. Well, Kent learn that there were two ships during his investigation. You must be on the Queen Zenbioa's sister ship. Jill and Parker, and possible the President's agent are being held on that ship._ " O'Brian informs him, "Have you been able to locate it?" Chris asks him. "No. But, I got my top people on it." O'Brian answers him.

"But not much time has past, right?" Chris asks him. "Correct. it's possible that up until a few hours ago, the ships were traveling together. Search the area, see what you can find." O'Brian tells him as Chris waves Jessica to him, she ran as they board the helicopter. "Roger that." he answers and they took off and went back into the air.

~8~8~8~

The lift makes it back to the top and they retrace their footsteps, through the pipe down into the vent, encountered a B.O.W, killed it and back up the ladder, "Any idea what Veltro is trying to do aside from jerking us around so we don't know what we're going." Parker asks his partner and the government agent as they climb the next ladder, "Who knows? We haven't seen hide nor hair from them since that video." Jill answers him, as they were back in the VIP room "Yeah, I don't like it. As soon as we get to the observation deck and contact HQ the better." Parker states "At the Very least, I hope They've pick up Chris' whereabouts." Jill states as they through the door into the Casino. "And I got to report in to the President, he'll want to know what's being going on." Annabelle informs them.

They walk up the escalator and to the door, it opens and they walk inside and waited as the door in front was turning. "You know, I something wonder, is this a room elevator or did they wanted to add the dramatic flare when they made these doors?" Annabelle wonders aloud, Parker chuckles, "Don't know, I'll look it up and let you know." he jokes, making her laugh a little.

Then the a bang went off, alerting the three, "Did… did you hear that?" Jill asks them, "Kinda not hard to miss." Annabelle reminds her as she pulls out her blade and they step out walking over to an elevator and it opens for them, "It's moving." Jill states as they walk inside, "Good. Now we can get to the observation deck." he states and the elevator went up, but didn't make it far as something jump down onto the elevator, shattering the glass and the three staggered a little, "What the?!" Annabelle questions. "There's something up there." Jill states as something looms it head right over and looks at them, "What the fuck is that?!" Annabelle shouts pulls out her machine gun. It moves it head away and drops it's lower body. "What the hell is that?" Parker questions and they fired at it.

"Kill it, we don't have time to talk to it!" he shouts and they reloaded and fired at it again, but it ran off, "You sneaky sonuvabitch! Take this!" Parker shouts and fires at it as it appears next to them, then the elevator shook a little "Wonderful! That thing'll put us over the weight lift!" Parker shouts as Annabelle reloads, it swung it tail at them and knocks them back, then they pulled themselves back up, "Damn, he's a tough one." Parker growls, "We're sitting ducks in here!" Annabelle shouts. They continued to fire at the monster over and over until the elevator started to move again. "Is it gone? Are we in the clear?" Jill asks them.

Neither one answered as the elevator continued up, Annabelle sighs as she looks out the broken glass, knowing that whatever attack them, it was going to be back.

~8~8~8~

The elevator opens to the Observation deck and the three step out. "Alright, we're finally here." Parker states and looks outside, "And it's night out, so nothing else to see." Parker states and they move forward pass the food stands, but then the creature they encountered burst through the floor and knocks both Jill and Annabelle back, "Is this the same one before?" Parker asks as he fires at it, the two woman pick themselves up.

"Yeah, I think it's stalking us." Jill answers and fires at it. "Just like that pesky ex-boyfriend that won't take no for an answer." Annabelle jokes as she fires at the thing as well. They separated, keeping the thing confused. "Take that, you son of a bitch!" Parker shouts as it rams into an explosion tank and fell to a knee. This catches Annabelle's attention and she looks at the tank she was standing next to. She places her gun away and lifts the tank up "Take this!" she shouts and threw the tank at it and the tank explodes knocking the creature back, "How did you like that, bitch!" Parker shouts. "Careful! One hit and you'll be done for." Jill warns them.

The two nodded out her and Annabelle pulls out her gun and fired at it, "What the hell is this thing? Look at it! How is it even alive?!" Parker questions. "It's kinda like a mutation of spider-man and the hulk!" she questions. They continued to fire and dodge it attack, even it's hulk slams. But as they were dodging it's attack, it was also doing damage to itself "Running out of ammunition here!" Annabelle shouts as she was at her sniper rifle. "Not good! This things tough!" Parker shouts, but Jill shout it a few more times and finally took it down.

It hisses and fell about as ladder appears from the ceiling and to the deck above, Parker pants as he hunches over. "What a pain in the ass peace of shit! What a night!" he shouts and Annabelle pants his back as Jill looks up at the ladder. "The antennae is up above." Jill informs them, Annabelle nods and climbs up first, Jill and Parker followed her up into a room, "Hey, check it out." Annabelle calls out and they look at her, "A Veltro key card, this might come in real handy." she states, walking up to the door and uses the card. It opens and they walks outside. she pockets the key-card, then they walk along the path.

Parker inhales and then exhales. "Ah. it's good to take in fresh air again." he states as they walk up the stairs, "We got a lot more then we bargained for on this ship." Jill informs them, Annabelle scoffs. "No kidding." she mutters as she followed Jill up the ladder. "Yeah, we've been fighting for our lives this whole time." he states as they were at the top of the antennae, "I hope we can catch our breaths after checking in with HQ." she states and walks up to the cable box. "I'll check the antennae's wiring. "We'll wait right here and enjoy the view." Annabelle informs her and they both look out at the ocean. "You know, if we weren't trying to survive a ship full of B. this would have been a been a breath taking view." she states, Parker chuckles. "Yeah you said it." he states then looks at her, seeing her thinking about something or someone. "So who's the lucky guy?" he asks her, Annabelle gasp in shock as her face turns red and she looks at him, then away making Parker laugh, but then they look over hearing the antennae powering up. "I think that should do it, give it a shot." Jill tells them.

They nod at her and try their comms. "I hope it works." Parker mutters, "You and me both." Annabelle mutters. "This is Vermilion. Headquarters, do you read." Jill calls out, "This is Widow. Sir, respond." Annabelle calls out on her comm.

" _O'Brian here. Are you two alright?_ " O'Brian answers her. " _Widow, this is the President, are you well?_ " Adam answers her and they three smiles at each other. "Boss, this is Parker. Shit hit the fan here, and it hit really hard." Parker informs him, "Sir, the mission was a trap to lure two B.S.A.A members and myself here to the Queen Zenobia, Veltro stage this entire ruse to show the world their new virus and they aren't too happy with what went down in Terragriga." she informs him. " _I know, the whole thing was a setup, and we fell for it._ " O'Brian informs Parker. "How do you know?" Jill asks him, O'Brian sighs. "Survivors?" the President asks her, "Dead or turn into monsters." Annabelle answers, the President sighs. Parker looks at Jill, "How do you know it's a setup?" Parker asks him. But O'Brian said nothing, "What is it, Boss?! Say something!" Parker shouts at him.

"Sir, what are my orders?" Annabelle asks, the President sighs " _The mission stays the same, find the virus and kill the one responsible._ " he answers her and Annabelle nods her head. "Sir." she answers, but then looks up, she pass as her eyes say something in space moving over them. "Sir, we may have a problem." she informs him. " _Just stay put, I have an emergency call._ " O'Brian informs them and pulls away, "No wait!" Parker calls out.

~8~8~8~

O'Brian turns to the laptop. "Director O'Brian, we have received an emergency call from the ESF. They've reported satellite movement." a staff member informs him. This gets his attention, "The European Security force? Go on." he states as he listens.

Then a satellite map was pulled up. "Yes sir. Apparently Terragriga's solar energy integrator is being reactived." she informs him this shocks O'Brian, but he had a good idea who was doing so, "Already in motion, are we?" he states then stood up, spilling his coffee over. "Looks like someone's found the Queen Zenobia." he states, looking out his window at the bigger screen with the map on it.

Then he looks over at his desk with the book of 'The Divine Comedy' by Dante and then at the photo of himself standing next to General Morgan. "You haven't changed a bit."

~8~8~8~

Jill pace back and forth, Parker leans against the rail as Annabelle ended her call and kept up into the sky. " _Parker!_ " O'Brian calls out, getting the two's attention, "HQ! what's going on?!" Parker asks him. " _All hell's about to break loose! The solar energy matrix has activated. They're aiming at Veltro's hideouts on the Mediterranean disguised as cruise ships._ " O'Brian warns them.

Jill and Parker look at each other, "The satellites that destroyed Terragriga!" Parker states, "Are right above us. They just ignore the ultimatum and obliterate this ship." Jill states, "Boss, get us out of here!" Parker asks him. O'Brian pauses for a moment, then he answers " _Sorry, but I can't authorize that._ "


	17. The Regia Solis

_Chapter 17: The Regia Solis_

Parker and Annabelle's exchange looks and back at Jill, "Sir, what is going on?" Jill asks him. O'Brian sighs " _Uhh, you out of time, I'm afraid. A rescue just isn't possible. Chris is traveling by sea. He won't reach you in time._ " O'Brian informs her, Jill's face light up, "Chris! He's alright?!" she asks him, " _No time to explain. I'll do what I can to stop the attack. O'Brian out._ " he said and then hung up. "Shit! This is the worse day of my life." Parker swore, "Night. It's still 11." Annabelle corrects him.

The three then headed back down to the Observation deck, " _Jackass here. The Chief has filled me in on your predicament. there's only one thing you can do: Confuse the Satellite's targeting system._ " Kent informs them, "And how the hell do we do that?" Parker asks as they were back inside. "With something strong enough to draw the lock on away from us." Annabelle answers. " _I know everything about that ship. I can figure this out. Just get back inside for now. I'll radio you again soon._ " he said and hung up. The three paces in the room. "So how are we going to do this?" Parker asks as they walk to the elevator, "We'll figure something out, or your buddy will. I hope." Annabelle states and they went down.

~8~8~8~

They were out in the lounge as the elevator suddenly stopped, "What the fuck?!" Annabelle snaps, the door opens and they half pass the floor, "Damn it! It stopped!" Parker states and they jump up into the floor.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Annabelle states as she pulls out her machine gun. Then they walk to the stairs. "I know what you have to do. you've gotta use the UAV." Kent informs them, "Say what?" Annabelle asks, "The UAV? There's a drone plane on this ship?!" Jill asks him "Yep. Veltro used it to carry out their attacks last year. It's in a container on the foredeck." Kent answers them the two behind Jill exchanged looks and followed her down the hall. "The UAV can discharge chaffs that'll throw off the satellite's targeting system." he informs them, "OK. Then the foredeck is where we're going." Parker states Annabelle nods at him as they head into the stairs. "Then you better move fast. Kent out." Kent said and hung up. The walk through the lounge, to the door, but stop as they say Raymond on the phone with someone. "Yes. I see, I'll do what I can to stop the Regis—I need to go," he said and hung up the phone. Annabelle narrows her eyes as she was glaring at him, knowing that he was up to something.

He then steps out and stood in front of them, "Do you want to die with Veltro or do you want to live?" he questions them. Jill and Parker look at him, "Head to the foredeck. I'll do what I can here." he states and the door opens, letting the three inside, Annabelle looks over her shoulder as she was glaring at Raymond, he glares back at her with his arms crossed and the door closes. Annabelle scoffs and looks away from the door "It's Raymond. How does he know what we're trying to do?" Jill questions as they waited as the wheel was turning.

Neither of them answered as the door opens and they step outside, "Hurry, Jill! The UAV's in the foredeck!" Parker informs them. But they saw B. bodies laying around, "What the?" Annabelle questions as they walk through the door, she went on ahead as the two followed her, then walk through the door and saw something scurry away, "What the hell was that?!" she questions, then chase after it. "Annabelle, wait!" Jill calls out as the two followed her. They jump down as Annabelle was by the door. They walk up to her, "They're something up ahead?" she warns them. They nodded at her and walk through the hall and into the main hall and green reptiles appear out of nowhere, "Shit, more hunters?! it's like all my worst enemies have come back to haunt me!" Parker questions and they fired at them. "I thought they were all dead!" Annabelle questions.

They step back through the side room as the hunters were closing in on them, one swung at Annabelle, but she blocks the attack and round house kicks it in the face, making it stumble back. Jill fires at it, knocking it dead, then Parker fires at the next one, killing it. Annabelle step-flashes behind two grips their heads and slams them onto the ground, slashing them on contact. She then stood up and looks at the two, they smirk and continued on to the double doors and walk inside, where only more hunters stood in their way.

Annabelle groans and they fired at the hunters, knocking them back, but they jump back up and stalks towards them, they were fired at again and drop dead. Then the three continued forward to the elevator. The door opens, they step inside and Jill presses a button to the deck. It does up as Annabelle bites her nail. When the doors open to the deck and they step through the door, "Where's the UAV?!" Parker asks as they hurried to the doors. "It should be outside!" Annabelle answers as she uses the card and the door dings and unlocks, they step outside and were greeted with more hunters. "Are you kidding me?!" Annabelle questions, "Damn, more of them!" Parker growls and they fired at the hunters.

But they kept coming in packs as the three hurried to the landing pad, finishing off every hunter that came at them. The last one drops and Annabelle exhales. "Finally, some peace and quiet," Parker states, making her smirk as Jill walks to the container and pulls the doors open to reveal the UAV plane parts. "Over here. Thank god."

~8~8~8~

 _1:07 am_

 _FBC HQ_

Morgan walks through the hall of the FBC HQ and his phone rings, he looks down at the caller and saw that it was O'Brian, he answers with a scoff. "What could the BSAA want with me?" he asks him. " _Uhh, how long has it been? One whole year?_ " O'Brian asks him.

Morgan just smirks, "I hate to disappoint, but you're too late." he informs him walking to the bigger doors.

~8~8~8~

 _1:08 am_

 _Deck_

Jill, Annabelle, and Parker finishes assembling the UAV drone plane, "Is it ready yet?" Annabelle asks as she walks over next to Parker, "Almost." Jill answers, pushing in the power and then she steps back and looks at it, "We need this launch as far as possible." Jill informs them "All set to go. Better late than never." Parker states Annabelle, crosses her arms. Then Jill radios Jackass. "Kent, we're good to go," she informs him.

" _OK. The remote pilot controls are in the ship's hold._ " Kent states, "You could have told us sooner. Geez." Parker whines. " _That's why it's remote. Go through the side deck to get to the hold._ " Kent informs her, the three then hurried back on the catwalk and to the far side of the deck and back into the ship.

~8~8~8~

 _Current Time_

 _FBC HQ_

Morgan walks through the hall, on the phone with an old friend, "You're wondering why I've deployed Regis Solis?" Morgan asks him, " _Yes, what's got you so spooked? Isn't it a little premature to call down the Wrath of God?_ " O'Brian asks him. Morgan smirks as she stops at the door, appalled the hand scan.

Gaining access and walks inside the room of where the satellite controls were and the map of the location of the Queen Zenobia. "Satellite targeting system. Enter authorization." the computer asks him. "The time has come, O'Brian. Abandon hope all ye who enter here," he answers him and hits enter. "Authorization approved. Firing laser." the computer states, counting down from 4 minutes.

~8~8~8~

The three ran down the side hall of the ship, " _I've calculated how much time you have. Sending it now._ " Kent answers them as they fired at the hunters. Annabelle looks at her watch glass lenses and saw she had four minutes, "Hey, are we going to make it?!" Parker asks them, "Damn straight!" Annabelle shouts as she places her gun away, pulling out her sword and dashing straight at the hunter and with one swing, the hunters were split in two.

Jill and Parker were amazed at her feat of power and she looks at him, "Come on!" she shouts. They followed after, "We don't the time to play with these kids!" Annabelle shouts as she slices the hunters left and right, Jill and Parker followed after her. She even cuts the B. down as well. "We're almost there!" Annabelle shouts then pulls out her gun and fired at the body bomb that stood in her way, it flew up as they ran inside. She killed the B. that shoot in their way and they walk into the elevator. "Jill, this isn't good, things are heating." Parker warns her, she looks at him as Annabelle presses a button and they went down, "Heating up? Parker, we have very little time." she reminds him as Annabelle was ready. They waited as the elevator went down, "We're out of time." Jill states as she looks at her watch. "Come on! You don't want to die here, do you?" Parker said aloud. As Annabelle pounds on the door. "Come on! Let's go!" she snaps "Hurry, we're out of time." Parker states as the doors open they hurried out of the elevator and into the room, "Look out!" Jill pulls out and Annabelle dodges the arms at almost grabbing her, she turns and looks at the monster in shock.

"What the?! I killed you!" she shouts as then they ran, "Rachel?! Damn it, don't you ever quit!" Parker questions her and Rachel just giggles at them. They then drop down to the containers, "Where are those pilot controls?!" Parker questions, "We're almost there, keep up!" Annabelle shouts as she ran along the container she quickly slices at the B. and hurried forward, but a brute stood in her way, "Sorry, but I don't have time to play with you." Parker tells him and they door his saw. Jill picks up a rocket launcher and they hurried to the door and down the hall. Rachel came at them, but Annabelle dashes forward and slashes at her, Rachel screams in pain as two more were in the way of the door. "Shit! we're out of time!" Parker states as Annabelle took off the B. heads.

Jill pushes the door open and they ran into the room, "These are the controls." she states and then quickly sat in the chair and starts up the drone. "Come on, come on. Make it…" Jill mutters.

Annabelle listens as she heard the drone take off and was off the ship, she exhales with relief. "It works," she tells them, leaning against the table. The two look at the screen at the drone as leaving. But then it was gone, taking the two by surprise. Annabelle then straightens up as she could hear the wind outside, the boat then started to tint, making the three stagger. "Hang on!" Annabelle shouts and they were sent fall back and smack against the wall.


	18. All on the Line

_Chapter 18: All on the Line_

 _1:17 am_

 _BSAA HQ_

O'Brian looks at his computer as he was on the line with Morgan " _Immediate containment is imperative. Far too much is at stake here._ " Morgan informs him. O'Brian said nothing as he looks over at the framed photo " _You are blinded, a humanist with no cause. It's a lost cause, Director O'Brian._ " he went on, O'Brian just rubs the back of his head and stood up, "Feel free to cut the bullshit, Morgan. you're playing with fire again, but this time you will get burned." O'Brian warns him.

" _Loose ends can only exacerbate the situation. Think twice, Director, or you may regret it._ " Morgan warns him then hung up. O'Brian just sighs. "Oh boy, you never disappoint, Morgan. But once we have the truth your mistakes will never be repeated." O'Brian promises aloud.

~8~8~8~

The alarm went off, abruptly awakens the three as they stagger to their feet, Parker pulls Jill to her feet and she pulls Annabelle to hers as well, checking to see if her lenses were still working. "Parker," Jill states as they regain their footing. "Yeah. Time to clear out." he agrees with her.

They staggered walking towards the door, but then the ship shook sharply, making them stagger again, "Aw Hell!" Annabelle calls out, they look at the door, seeing water leaking out. The door was torn from its hinges and the water rushes in, taking the three by surprise. They gather themselves and swam out of the room, down the hall and to the door. Jill pushes it open and they swam up and break the surface of the water, taking in air. Parker coughs and looks at the two. "Jill! Annabelle! Are you OK?!" he asks them, Annabelle nods at him. "I think so. Let's keep moving." Jill tells him and the dive back under and swam under the containers. Then back up on the other side for air. "We must swim faster. The whole room's gonna flood." Parker warns them and they dive back over and swam over to the ladder, Jill climbs it first, out of the water. Followed by Annabelle and Parker as they were back on the catwalk, then walk to the bridge and crosses it, "The water is rising. We have no choice, we have to get out of here." Parker informs the two.

They hurried through the door and to the elevator, but as Jill presses it, it was damage from the wave and so, out of order. "Damn it!" Annabelle mutters to herself. "We need to find another exit." Parker states and they walk back into the room looking around. They walk back to the other side of the bridge and jump down into the water, diving in and swam over to the door. Annabelle pushes the door open and they swam through the door then through the door down a hallway, making a right to a stair well, Jill went swimming up, but Annabelle grabs her arm, Jill looks back at her, she shook her head and pointed down. Jill thought he was crazy and Annabelle gave her a 'Trust me.' look, she rolls her eyes and they both swam down to the bottom and to a door.

Then through it down a hallway and up through an open vent, they all gasp, taking in air, "You alright?" Annabelle asks them, they pant and look at her, "Yeah, we're good." Jill tells her, taking a breath. "Lead the way," she states, Annabelle, nods at her and dives back down into the water. The two followed her as they swam down the hall, " _This is Chris, Vermillion! Parker, Jill! Listen carefully._ " Chris said over the comms as they swam through the door. " _The ship is done for. But we can't allow the virus to contaminate the oceans. Jessica and I are heading for the Queen Zenobia._ " Chris informs them as they swam over the wreckage and up the stairs. " _Just hang on. We'll contact you soon. Don't die down there. Chris out._ " Chris said and the comms went off. They swam back into the lower level of the ship, back into the engine room and up through the vent. They gasp, taking in air, then pulled themselves out of the water and walk through the ventilation shaft.

Then jump back into the water and swam through the halls, killing B. that got in their way than through the control room, down more halls, to the bilge lift and swam straight up. Gasping for air and pulled themselves out of the water.

Annabelle coughs as she leans against the rails, taking in a few breaths, "I have never swum that hard in my life." she mutters. Parker pats her back. "Thanks. For saving us." he tells her, she looks at him and nods, "No problem." she answers and stood straight up. " _This is Chris. Are you two alright?_ " Chris asks them, Jill answers her comm, "Chris! Yes, we're fine. But the ship is sinking fast." she informs him as they walk over to the pipe. " _We're approaching the Queen Zenobia now. Rendezvous at the ship's hall._ " Chris informs her.

Jill nods at that order. "Roger, we'll be waiting," she informs her. "OK, see you soon. Chris out." Chris informs them and they jump up into the pipes, running along it and jumps back into the water and dives right in. they swam through the pipe and up the ladder, breaking the water surface and climbed up the ladder. Into another pipe and walks to the next ladder, climbing up that one as well and were back in the VIP Lounge. Annabelle exhales with relief as she was in a more drier and familiar area. The ships lean a little to the left, making the three shift their weight to stay balanced. Then they look at each other. "Let's go," Annabelle tells them, Jill and Parker nods at her and then they walk to the door and Annabelle pushes it open.

They walk down the stairs with their guns ready for anything, keeping their wits about them. But they stop as they heard… clapping. "Hear that?" Jill asks them as Annabelle aims her gun at a rail, "Jill! Parker!" she states, the two look at her, then at the rails, aims their guns and stood next to her.

It was the masked man as he was clapping for them, he stops and looks down at them. "Veltro! You almost missed the party." Parker informs him. The masked man said nothing as he just stares down at them.

~8~8~8~

 _A Little earlier_

 _Mediterranean Sea_

A speed boat drove across the ocean, "We're approaching the Queen Zenobia now. Rendezvous at the ship's hall." Chris informs them, " _Roger. we'll be waiting._ " Jill agrees to the order. "OK. See you soon, Chris out." Chris said and ended the call. Then he looks ahead and saw the Queen Zenobia in view, but she was still up right and her back sinking in the water. "That's it. The Queen Zenobia," he states as Jessica walks over to his side. "Oh Jeez. More like what's left of her," she states as they look at the ship, but then something moves by their boat, Chris catching it out of the corner of his eyes and went on alert.

He leans against the rail then steps back, "Stay Sharp. There's something else out there." he warns her and went to a turret, she did so as well and they were ready. Then a giant mutated worm jumps out of the water, they fired at it as it dives back into the water, they continued to fire at the worm like tentacles. "Ugh! These tentacles are so annoying! Why didn't we use the helicopter for this one, Chris?!" Jessica questions him. "Because the Satellite's laser fired out all the electronics." he answers her, "Yeah, it's worse than a black out," she states as one tentacle was down.

They sped closer and closer to the ship as another tentacle out and dives back into the water, "How many of these things are there?!" Jessica questions, one went to dive at Chris, but he fires at it and knocks it back into the water. "Keep your aim sharp. They're not letting up." Chris warns her. They kept their firing as more tentacles appeared. "We're going around, hang on!" he warns her as they make a turn. Firing at the tentacles as the Zenobia was getting closer. They laid everything out on the tentacles showing no mercy to them.

Then once the tentacles were all dead and gone as they swerved around the front of the ship, then they look up at the ship, "We need a good spot to board the Zenobia." he states as they drove down to the sinking end of the ship, the speed boat stops and Chris looks up at the side of the ship. "We can board it from here. Jessica, we have a promise to keep. Let's go." he tells her as she was stretching her leg. She stops and looks at him, "Great. A cruise, just the two of us. Only the whole thing is sinking." she jokes, standing up and stretches her arms.

~8~8~8~

Parker, Annabelle, and Jill glare up at the masked man with their guns trained on them, "Friendly BSAA patrons and the President's agent. You stopped the Regis Solis. Now I will reveal what I know." he states, "Oh? The attack orchestrated on this ship and why we were brought here?" Annabelle questions him, "Everything about the Queen Zenobia and the secrets she keeps!" he informs them, holding his arms out wide.

Jill and Annabelle's exchange looks, "What secrets?" Parker asks him, the man lowers his arms. "Consider this: First, why did it take till now to find the Queen Zenobia? How was it able to float around the Mediterranean undetected? It wasn't magic." he informs them, Annabelle rolls her eyes at him, - _No Shit!_ \- she mutters to herself. "Second, why did all traces of Veltro vanish after the Terragriga Panic?" he asks them, "Why don't you tell us." Parker throws at him, the masked man scoffs. "And third. Why is someone trying to use the Regis Solis to destroy the Zenobia? The answers to those questions will lead you to an inconvenient truth." he states as Annabelle lowers her gun a little, "What truth?" she asks him, "You were to of found it, and that-" he was cut off with a grunt and fell over the railing, smacking against the floor.

The three look at him in surprise and over at the escalator, seeing a gun with a smoking barrel was aimed at the man and Jessica had pulled the trigger. "What have you done?!" Annabelle questions her and ran over to the masked man, Parker and Jill followed after her as were by the man.

Chris ran up to her and slams his hand onto her gun and points it down, "Jessica! Why did you fire?" he questions her. "To protect our people," she answers and looks at him. "Isn't that our job?" she questions him. Parker rolls the man onto his back as Annabelle sat on her knees and rested his head on her lap, "Don't you dare die." Parker orders him. Then removes the mask and gasp at the reveal of the masked man. "Damn." he mutters, looking down at the wounded man that was grunting in pain "Raymond?" he asks and Jill looks over at them. Annabelle looks at him as Parker just look down at him in sorrow. "What, why? Why play the part of Veltro?" Parker asks him, Raymond moves his mouth, but no words came out, so Parker leans his ear closer and heard the words he spoke to him.

Jill turns fully to them as she watches then, Parker raised his head and looks down at him as well as Annabelle did too. "What do you mean?" Parker asks him, Annabelle scoots her legs under Raymond's head even more as he looks up at Parker. "Find the truth about Terragriga," he whispers him and his head rolls over to the side. He was dead.

~8~8~8~

 _2:14 am_

 _Casino_

Everyone was gathered at Raymond's body, Parker stood up as Annabelle gently removes his head from her lap and laid his down and stood up as well. "What a terrible loss." Parker mutters, "All to seek the truth." Annabelle mutters as well.

But then the moment was over as interrupted by the loud creaking of the ship, this gets everyone's attention as she started to tilt again, Jessica crashes in Chris, hanging onto him as the three staggered a little, Jill looks up at the ceiling, seeing the dust being unsettled and then looks at her partner and Annabelle, "The ship doesn't have much longer." she states, Annabelle nods at her, then Jill looks at Chris. "We can't let this virus contaminate the sea." she informs him, Chris nods at her and removes Jessica off of him, "We already searched the Queen Semiramis so I think I know where this ship's lab is." Chris states, getting Annabelle attention, "We're heading there now." Chris informs them, "Alright, I will find a way to delay the sinking." Parker states as he walks up to his old partner, "Jessica, you with me?" he asks her, she looks at him, "Yeah…" he nods at him and Parker looks back at Chris. "Well, a little friendly partner swapping should keep us on our toes." he informs him, "Roger that, we'll take care of the virus. You two buy us some time." Chris informs him.

"Got it." Parker answers as Chris, Jill and Annabelle were walking away, "Jill, this will work anywhere, even underwater." he informs her, handing her a spike grenade. She looks at him and nods, "Thanks, Chris." she said, "Also, I've mark off the possible locations for the lab." he informs her, then he looks over next to her at Annabelle, "And you are…" he asks her, she turns her green eyes at him, "Annabelle." Jill answers, the two look at her, "Her name is Annabelle Wong, she was sent here by the President to search and investigate the Zenobia and…" she states and looks at her, "I trust her, she hasn't let me down yet." she answers him, Annabelle smiles at her and nods. He nods at Jill and back at Annabelle, "A pleasure to meet, Chris Redfield." he tells her, she smirks at him, "A pleasure as well." Annabelle answers him as they walk up the stairs to the VIP room.

Jessica and Parker watch them leave, Jessica sighs to herself "He never got the hint. What a drag." she pouts, Parker smirks at her, "Maybe he's already taken, Jessica." he guesses. She shot a glare at him and glares back at the three.

~8~8~8~

Jill, Chris and Annabelle were back in the VIP room as they walk to the shaft, "So this was all Raymond's doing?" Jill questions, "No. think we've only heard half the story. There's a lot about this mission that doesn't make sense yet." he informs her as they jump down through the shaft "Chris is right, the man that jumped us, his voice was deeper and mature than Raymond. Whoever stage all of this, it's something bigger than the truth." Annabelle states as they walk through the pipe and to the next shaft that was filled with water, they jump down into the water and dive under, swimming through the pipe up to the next shaft, climbing out and ran through the pipe, "Hurry. We can cut through the bilge to get to the lab." Chris orders them as they jump down onto the catwalk.

Then ran over to the side, "Careful, the water is infested with infected." Jill warns him, "Roger that." Chris answers as Annabelle dives in and the two followed her as they swam down into the bottom, dodging the B. and they swan through the door, down the hall. Maneuvering through the wreckage then found a went and came up for air. They all took in a few breaths then dive back into the water and continued down the hall, through the door, down another hall, and down another hall.

They swam through the door and found themselves back in the ship's hold, they swam under the containers up to the surface, they cough and climbed the ladder and stood on the catwalk, "The lab is just up ahead." Chris inform them and they hurried, jumping back down on the other side and swam through the door, down the hall to the stair well and swam up to the surface. They then climb out of the water and were in front of a steel down, "Jill, try using this." Chris states and handed her a trident key, "I found that key on the Semiramis." he informs her. They two looks at him, "If the ships are exactly the same, then the lab should be this way." Chris states pointing his thumb over his shoulder to the door behind him. Jill walks to the door and opens it, they walk through the door and to the next one as the outer wheel was turned.

It took a while, but the door opens and they through the brighter and somewhat cleaner walls and back to the back room. Then they jump into the room and to the PC. "Registering fingerprint." the computer states, Jill looks at Annabelle and she looks at her, Jill nudges her head to the scan, Annabelle rolls her eyes and presses her finger to the scan and they waited. "Register completely," it said and they moved back through the window and to the elevator, Annabelle places her finger on the scan and waited, the door unlocks and opens for them and they step into the room. "Please enter the sterilization room one at a time." the computer orders them. The three look at each other and the step through the three halls and the doors closed behind them. "Now sterilizing, please wait." the computer tells them and they did so, but then suddenly a bang went off, getting their attention, "What the?" Chris questions as the three look around, the lights went out the wall in Jill's hall was being banged on, the n they look over and saw that a mutated knight tore through the wall and turns to Jill, Annabelle gasps as she presses her hands to the glass as did Chris, "Jill! Jill!" Chris calls out to her. Annabelle looks at the door and started to kick it, making big dents in the steel door. "Emergency! Emergency!" the computer shouts. Then finally with one more kick the door falls off its hinges and collapses onto the ground, she quickly ran over to Jill's hall, hearing her fire at the knight.

Annabelle growls, moving back from the door and started to kick it, making big dents in it, Chris pounds on the glass as he was helpless to save Jill. It swung at her, but she ducks and dodges the swing. "Jill, I'm coming for ya!" Chris calls out to her. When the door was knocked right off its hinges and slams onto the ground, Jill looks over, seeing Annabelle walk into the room, drawing her sword and then charges at the B.O.W. she slides under the monster, Jill quickly steps back as the monster swung at them, but Annabelle stood to her feet and blocks the attack, it growls at her as she snarls at it, then shoves it's blade up and kicks it back. Chris pounds on the glass as Annabelle slice at the monster, but it blocks it with its shield and swung at her, she gasps as her shoulder was cut open, "Annabelle!" Jill shouts as she stumbles back against Jill as she catches her. "Fuck!" she shouts looking down at her arm as it was sizzling, pulling itself back together.

Chris was in awe, seeing her skin, bones, muscle, and tissue pulling itself back together. The doors then open and they quickly stumble out of the halls down to the stairs as the thing followed them, "Annabelle stay back!" Jill shouts at her, she nods and steps down the stairs, but then saw a gun on the stool, she staggers her way to the chair, leaning against it and took the gun and sat on it, "Jill!" she shouts out and threw the gun right to her, Jill turns and looks at her, reaching out for the gun, grabbing it, she then turns back to the monster and fired at it, getting a few good hits and it collapses onto the ground, dead. "Jill!" Chris calls to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK. I'm fine," she answers him as Annabelle hisses in pain. The two look at her and Jill jogs to her, "Are you OK?" she asks and Annabelle nods. "Yeah, I'm fine, but fuck! That fucker cut deep." she groans and they heard a gun being cock, they both stop and look over at Chris as he was aiming his gun at Annabelle, who wasn't surprised. "Chris…" Jill states as she stood in front of Annabelle, "Get out of the way, Jill." he orders her, "Chris, she's not dangerous, she not B.O.W them the ones from the mansion." Jill reminds him, "But she's still infected with the virus." he tells her.

Annabelle looks over her shoulder and saw that her wound was healed, but her shirt was now ruined and she looks at the two. "I know Chris, she had every chance to kill me or Parker, but she didn't! She can be trusted, Chris." Jill tells him, he glared at Annabelle, refusing to let up. She sighs placing her hand on Jill's shoulder, she turns and looks at her, nodding with a reassuring smile on her face, then walk to Chris and stood in front of the barrel. "Chris, I know you think I'm a threat to you, but I'm not. you're not my enemy. Yes, I have the G-Virus inside of me, but I am bonded with it, but I promise you, I will kill our enemies for what they've down." she tells him, as he was looking right at her. "But I will not die. I refuse to die, there are things… things I must do first, shoot me if you want, but I stop you if I must." she tells him confidently, Chris looks into her green eyes and saw that she was telling the truth and refuses to back down. Chris closes his eyes, smirks and removes the gun from her head.

The two look at him as he lowers his gun, "Well then Annabelle, if your motives are true as you tell me, then you better damn well prove it. If not, I won't hesitate and put a bullet in your head." Chris informs her, Annabelle smirks and places her hand on her hip, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you." she throws at him, Chris chuckles at her, Jill smiles at the two and they move and walk over to the elevator. The doors open and they step inside and went down.

The ride was a long one, it was in silent. That was enjoyable to them, having to rest for a moment. Annabelle rested her eyes, leaning back as she was thinking about something that's been on her mind for quite a while. But was snap out of her thoughts, as she opens her eyes, hearing the door open and she looks out into an aquarium hallway, the three exchanged looks and they walk down the hall. "How is this even possible?" Annabelle questions looking up at the walls and ceiling. "Why try to find these facilities on a cruise ship?" Jill questions, "It makes a good cover. Who would ever expect it." Chris informs her, Annabelle sighs, "Damn, you got a good point." she admits. "Good point. I hope we find out the hell's going on." Jill states as they walk through the hall and they reach the door and Annabelle presses a button and steps back.

The lock starts to move, unlocking itself. Chris had his gun ready, "The virus is somewhere in this research area." Chris informs them. Then a question strikes Annabelle, "So this is the secret of Zenobia," Jill states as Annabelle licks her lips "Hey Chris. The man from the video said that one vial of the T-Abyss virus can infects one-fifth of earth's water." she states, "Yeah." Chris answers her. "And the earth is made up of 72% of water, so how much of that virus would they need to infect that 72%?" she asks him, he looks at her and right on cue the door opens, they all look inside and saw it:

One giant glass tank of T-Abyss Virus


	19. No Exit

_Chapter 19: No Exit_

Grinder and Kent infiltrated the abandon Veltro base with B.O.W staggers left behind. Kent discovered something that interested him, but the power on the crashed ship lost power, so he and Grinder ran to the airport.

They found an MB-28, or a computer, Kent fell immediately in love. Grinder just teases him about, calling it Kent's girlfriend.

Grinder powers the computer with generators and Kent had to bypass the encrypted locks on the computer, but that only drew more attention of the B. to them, Grinder kept them busy as Kent was bypassing the encryption, but only more and more B. kept coming, giving Grinder all the fun. But he was successful in killing all of them as Kent was finished with the encrypted, but what surprised Grinder was that Kent was hacking into the BSAA secret service, believing that they were also involved.

So he hacks away and finally found the missing piece to the puzzle. "Right, right. That explains it." Kent mutters and Grinder looks at him, "Explains what? Who's behind Veltro?" Grinder asks him, Kent looks over at him, "Yeah, probably. there's only one way to find out. Let's ask him ourselves." he answers and called something, Grinder looks at him and connects to the call. " _This is Forkball; O'Brian here._ " O'Brian answers, catching Grinder by surprise "Huh? What the hell? O'Brian's our man?" Grinder questions.

Kent wasn't surprised at all. "Director O'Brian, I think I've put it all together. Veltro was never back in action. It was all smoke and mirrors orchestrated by yourself. Your own little Veltro production. All to get in the head of one certain somebody." Kent informs him, O'Brian was quiet just for a second, " _You've_ _pretty much got it. I'm glad I'm not paying you for nothing._ " O'Brian admits, with no shred of shame in his voice.

Then Grinder looks up as he heard something fly right over them, "I analyzed his logs, sir, and there's something you may want to see." Kent informs him, looking at the computer. " _Then let me see it._ " O'Brian tells him, "Yes sir, I'll send it immediately." Kent states and types away. But then the data just stops, blocking. "What's going on?" he questions and a label pops up, "Connection error?! We've been detected!" Kent shouts then a bomb went off outside, shaking the airport base, Grinder was alerted and ran to his friend. "Hey, Kent!" he shouts. "Two boys, uncovering secrets, wanted dead or alive! Just like the Falcon and the Snowman!" Kent shouts to himself as he hurriedly types away and Grinder grips his arm and tries to pull him away. "You want to die with your machines, idiot?!" he questions him.

But Kent refuses to move away, "Dude! Hold up, I'm almost-!" Kent tells him as he started the download, the two struggled, but then stop, looking up at the ceiling and everything collapsed.

~8~8~8~

The line was suddenly cut off by the sound of explosions, O'Brian looks at the download and saw that it stop at 20%. "Kent! Keith!" he calls out to them on the radio but was replied with nothing but static. He stood abruptly from his chair, shoving it to the side and had his back facing the computer.

He sighs with sorrow in his eyes, "What a disaster…" he mutters to himself, but unknown to him, the download of the data started up again, reaching 100%.

~8~8~8~

 _3:16 am_

 _Laboratory_

The three walk into the room and look at the glass container of the T-Abyss virus, "That's the virus." Jill states and Annabelle was still in surprise, "Well, shit. Do they planned to infect the entire ocean with it?" she questions as she looks over the railing. "We need to stop the virus from getting out," Jill informs them. "I know, the control system must be in the lab," Chris informs her, Annabelle looks at the two and she nods at them. Chris went to walk along the catwalk and Annabelle followed him, but an invisible laser door stops him, jerking him back and into Annabelle's arms.

"Chris!" Jill calls out and Annabelle looks around, "Try the one behind you, your Genesis scanner should hold you see the grinds." she informs her as Chris pulls himself off, Annabelle. Jill nods at her and walks to the catwalk behind her, she uses her scanner and sees the way was clear then turns off the grinds. The two followed her and they walk over to the door on the far right, it needed a finger scan, Annabelle places her finger on the scan and they waited, then they heard a click and look at the door. She removed her finger and walks over to the door, she pushes it open and they walk inside then head to the next door.

Which was down a hall to another door, Jill scans the room and found a hand print and got a sample as Annabelle walks over to an entry log and looks down at the words:

"2004: Mission Elapsed time 2+ days. The mission was a success. Terragriga is now full-blown hell on earth. We unleashed the ultimate virus to end the city with terror and violence. The FBC sent its soldiers, but they were like lambs before lions.

We have achieved our goal! The world will know that they do not wait for hell: It's already here! Open her eyes, world! Open your eyes to the truth! Bernard Corti.

2004: Mission Elapsed time 5+ days. This ship has been contaminated. The virus has turned my comrades into horrible monsters, and these monsters turn everyone else into monsters! Why is this happening? We were going to bring hell to the masses, not have the same thing happening at the Semiramis. The virus has contaminated all the ships. It cannot be a coincidence! Someone was using us all along.

But who? None of us would ever betray Veltro. The only one would do this is our mysterious financier. He's the only one who's not here. Norman! We need your guidance! Deliver us from this evil-"

She blinks as the rest of the page was missing. "How odd," she mutters, taking the notes and placing them away - _From what these notes tell me, Veltro was annihilated by their own hands. All catch up in their need for truth._ \- Annabelle states and then a light-blob went off in her head, - _The truth…_ \- _"Find the truth about Terragriga." "They seek the truth of Terragriga and vengeance."_ " _Sorry, but I can't authorize that._ " the peace started to fit in place as they then moved out of the back room and into the open room, she then spotted a zip-lock bag, she opens it and read the notes inside:

"The development of code name: Malacoda happened by pure chance. We infected various species of fish with the T-Abyss virus as part of our research into marine-based B.O.W By chance, one of the test subjects contaminated with parasites.

The small parasite is Gyrodactylus salaries, a small monogenean ectoparasite. When T-Abyss is used to infect the host, it not only infects the host but the parasites as well. The unique mutations formed by a dual infection have allowed us to improve our overalls B.O.W development.

A larval Malacoda is only about 1cm in length. Because it's so small, it can be used as a parasite to infect the host by secreting a liquid that contains the virus. The parasite mutates inside the host virus. The parasite mutates inside the host and mutates rapidly. Perhaps the synergistic effect of the T-Abyss and the secretion causes an increase in the metabolism of the organism.

The size of which the Malacoda can develop is contingent upon the size of the host. While clinical tests have yet to be carried out if a whale were used as a host, there's no limit to the size of Malacoda could assume."

Annabelle places the notes back into the bag and place them away as well, - _These could come in handy._ \- she tells herself as Chris notices her taking the notes, "Hey." he calls out and she looks at him, "Yeah?" he asks him. "Why are you taking the notes?" he asks her, "For the President when I give him my report and maybe if possible, a sample of this T-Abyss virus, hopefully, to create a vaccine or antidote if these mutated things appear in the future," she answers him as she crosses her arms, Chris looks at her in surprise. "What?" she asks him, "Well, I just didn't expect you to…" he pauses for the right words. "To be truthful with you and actually tell you the real reason why I'm here and my objective is?" she finishes for him. Jill stops and looks at them, "Well, yeah." he states. Annabelle nods then sighs. "I was an Umbrella agent once." she confessed and Chris looks at her in surprise, "But they betrayed me, handing me over to William on a silver platter so he could test his new G-virus on a human," she states.

Jill looks at her as well, "And for six long months, I've endured endless amounts of pain for a sick man. I wanted to die, I wanted it to end, but to my disadvantageous, I bonded with the virus, it gave me strength, speed, healing, advance hearing, and sight. And I was set free when Raccoon City went to hell and I swore that I would make Umbrella suffer for what they did to me." she informs him, "So that's why you joined the government." Jill states Annabelle, nods at her, "Yes and I will do anything to make sure Umbrella burns for what they did to me." she states, then looks away, "And maybe if possible… see someone." she mutters the last part. "What?" the two ask her, "Nothing. Come on, we have a virus to stop." she tells them and walks to the door, the two look at her other and shrug. And they followed her.

They step through the door as they were closer to the huge glass vial of the T-Abyss virus. "I think this is the lab's control system." Chris states as they walk up to the controls, "Does it work?" Jill asks him. Chris types away. "We need a password to the neutralizing agent." Chris states. "We'll sweep the lab, see what we can find," Jill informs her, Chris nods and started to type away. "Oh, I was able to bypass the security system, the door on the far left is unlock." he informs them, they nodded at her and walk over to the door and it slides open, "Be careful, you'll never know what you'll find," he warns them, they nodded at him and the door closes as they went down.

~8~8~8~

The door opens and they walk out, Jill uses her scanner and zig-zagged through the lasers and to the panel, twitching the laser around and make it to the door. But they both jerk back as something smack against the glass, cracking it a little. " _Dammit, I said be careful. We have no idea what monsters are waiting for you._ " Chris warns them.

They walk through the door and took down the B. that stood in their way. They then walk down the hall, jump up and walk to the door. Annabelle pushes it and the door refuses to budge. "What the…?" she questions then looks over at the scanner, "Oh course," she mutters and presses her finger at the scanner.

The door clicks and Jill push the door open and they walk inside. It was a small monitor room and through another door into a back room, the two look around and then walk up to a desk. "This device is used for inoculation." Annabelle states as Jill walks up to the next deck, "We need a copy the passcode. But I need an employee number first." Jill mutters to herself. "What about that body we saw out by the laser?" Annabelle asks and Jill looks at her, "You think that it will have one?" she asks, Annabelle shrugs, "It's possible." she states, then walks over to the panel and presses a button. "Let's go," she said and the two walk out of the room, through the monitor room, back through the hall, but something smack against the glass again, cracking it.

"Let's go, I don't think that glass is going to hold much longer." Annabelle warns her, "Right." Jill agrees and they ran down the hall and to the door. Walking through the door and Jill uses her scanner to maneuver through the laser and they both were in front of the body. Jill took the prototype vaccine as Annabelle took the research notes and reads them with Jill reading over her shoulder:

"2004. After the final note was played in the tragedy known as Terragriga Panic, we seized the ship and began carrying out our mission quickly and secretly.

The Regis Solis destroyed the city. Now the ship is the only place where we can obverse the spread of the T-Abyss along with ancillary research. This is the perfect environment to conduct research, and we must make the most of it.

The only setback is the host infected with the T-Abyss virus. This will make research very difficult for us. It will not last as long as a place of research and science before the entire place is overwhelmed with creatures. We must act quickly.

2005\. Our research on the virus has proceeded rather smoothly, and we were able to develop a proper vaccine. With all our goals accomplished, there is no longer any need for this ship. We decided to abandon it. A few members of our team did not survive long enough to see this moment, but this is the cost of doing research.

When we told Lansdale about our breakthrough with the vaccine, he showed uncharacteristic felicity."

Annabelle stops her walking as she saw some of the pages were scribbled on and some torn out. "Damn, skip to the next one," Jill tells her, She skips it and continued on to the next page.

"As soon as the research data was sent, the door to the facility was shut and B. were awakened from their cryogenic sleep. I don't understand how I could have missed seeing that Veltro wasn't only disposable pawns in all of this… Almost funny, really.

I see now this it was he who arranged for all those things to come to pass. He gave the terrorist the T-Abyss virus, which leads to the Terragriga Panic. That gave us lots of valuable data on infection, which lead to the eventful development of the vaccine.

And thanks to his position of authority, he used the Regis Solis to eradicate the virus, the terrorists, and all the fools in that city. Any traces or links to us fools vanished with it. The end result, however, is that the world is now afraid of the virus, and the FBC's charter has been strengthening and expanding.

I am awestruck with the degree of perfection with which Lansdale orchestrated all these events. One's for the history books to be sure. Hopefully, the demand for the vaccine will bring the rest of us the riches we so justly deserve."

Annabelle shook her head and stuffs her pocket with the notes as she lets out a frustrated sigh. - _The people in this country, all mad with the lust for power, greed, wealth, and control. I hate people like them!_ \- she growls to herself. As they walk down the hall. "Chris, you're not going believe what Annabelle and have just learned." Jill informs him as they were back in the room, "Morgan Lansdale of the FBC was behind the attacks on Terragriga." she informs him, "So that's what Raymond was talking on about." Chris agrees, "Find the truth about Terragriga." Annabelle quotes. "Seem like it," Jill said. "All we have are circumstantial evidence- nothing to nail him for it yet." Jill sighs.

Jill then puts the prototype vaccine into the device and injected herself with it, then Jill took it out and tosses it to Annabelle. She looks at it and back at her, "For your report, right?" she states, Annabelle smiles and nods, "Yes, this will definitely help out." she states and pockets it, then to the computer desk and Jill enters the ID. "Downloading data. Please wait." the computer informs them and a sudden chill slithers up Annabelle's spine. "I have a bad feeling about this," she mutters, Jill looks at her and right on cue, something make the room shake. "What was that?" Jill questions Annabelle turns and aims her gun, "Trouble." she answers and waited, will glaring at the door. The room kept shaking and shaking, but they suddenly stop. "What happened?" Jill asks, "I don't know, but it's waiting for us." she answers walking over, pulling the USB out and handed it to Jill. "Keep this close to you and do not let go of it," she tells her, Jill nods and took the drive and pockets it.

But then the room shook again, the two staggered and look at the door, seeing red leaking in. "Oh No!" Annabelle shouts as the door blew off its hinges and the virus floods the room. Jill was okay as she has injected herself with the vaccine, but looks over at Annabelle as she was struggling, kicking and squirming, gripping her throat as she lets out air while screaming, Jill gasp as she moved away from her, but then saw her stop and just went limp in the water. "Jill! Annabelle! Come in! Do you read me?! Answer me, Damn it!" Chris shouts as Jill swam up to Annabelle and looks at her.

Suddenly Annabelle gasps awake, her hand shooting to Jill's shoulder, startling her. Annabelle coughs as she was breathing… in the water. She blinks her eyes and looks at her, "J… Jill?" she asks, Jill just looks at her in shock. Annabelle looks around and saw that they were in virus water, she gasp and press her hand over her mouth and saw that she was really breathing, "How?" she asks and Jill shrugs then looks at her neck, seeing that she had gills on the sides of her neck, Jill points to her neck and Annabelle touches it. Shock that she actually has gills, "What the… how is this…" she questions. "This is an emergency! Get back up here!" Chris shouts on the comms and the two look at each other.

"We'll freak out about this later, for now, let's get out of here," Annabelle tells her, Jill nods and they swam out of the room and down the hall as the windows were closed. They swam through the door and out the window, going up and broke the surface, "Jill! Annabelle, you OK?!" Chris calls out to them, they swam over to the ladder and climb out of the infected water, "We're okay… for now." Jill answers as they pulled themselves onto the platform and Chris walks up to them, "Jill… Annabelle…" he states as Annabelle presses her hand to her neck and felt that her new gills were gone, surprising her. "I got the passcode," Jill tells him and he nods at her. "Good work. Now let's neutralize that virus." Chris tells them and walks over to the panel.

Annabelle pats Jill's shoulder and she turns to her, "They're gone." Annabelle states and Jill look at her in surprise and Jill look at her neck, seeing that there were no gills. "What? How?" Jill asks her and Annabelle shrugs. Then it hits Annabelle, "This must be the effect of the T-Abyss virus on your body." she states as she handed Chris the passcode. "Well, I was drench in it and then swallowed it." Annabelle informs her and Chris look at her, "How did you feel?" he asks, Annabelle thinks to herself and shrugs. "I feel like myself, nothing different. But I'll have a few doctors check me out when I get back," she informs him.

He nods at her and Jill enters the passcode. Then they look up at the screens, "Authorization confirmed. Initiating virus neutralizing program." the computer states and they watch as the lasers were getting ready and started the program, but then the screen cuts out.

And there he sat, general Morgan Lansdale. Annabelle looks at him and clutches her fist. " _Well done, BSAA. Your activities have been… eye opening._ " he states, Chris scoffs. "Morgan Lansdale." he states, "I knew O'Brien and his dog, Raymond was sniffing around in my business, they even pulled in the president's dog as well. I didn't account for your involvement, however. that's my only mistake." he states and Jill glares at him, "So it was you. You attack Terragriga!" she shouts and Morgan just smirks. "Jill Look out!" Chris calls out as they saw B. come out of nowhere, Annabelle looks back up at Morgan. "It looks like my mistakes are about to be remedied," he states as Jill and Chris fired at them. " _You are stowaways aboard the Queen Zenobia. I hope you don't mind me watching you don't mind me watching you die,_ " he said to them, Annabelle scoffs as she pulls out her sword. "You greedy son of a bitch!" she shouts and slices one down the middle. "Shit! Chris, go high!" Jill shouts as they ran and climb up one of the containers.

"What?!" Morgan shouts as Annabelle was flash-stepping from one B.O.W to another, slicing them to peace as her rage took over, Chris and Jill provided backup for Annabelle as she cuts off the knights arm and then slices his head right off. She then twists around and brought her sword down, cutting down the blast then turns around cuts the B. head right off.

The knight came at her but, block the saw-sword, shoving it away and slice vertically into it, and it drops dead. Annabelle pants as she had shown no mercy to the B. Then exhales as her rage melts away, Chris and Jill hope down and walk over to her. "You OK?" Jill asks her, Annabelle places her blade away and looks at her and nodded. Then they heard a click, "Virus neutralization complete." the computer said and they look over seeing that the red had turned clear and Annabelle exhales. "What a relief," she mutters. " _Ah, I should have expected as much from the duo who brought down Umbrella,_ " he states.

Annabelle crosses her arm at him, " _However, your days of playing cops and robbers are over._ " he states, "Put a cork in it, you just want to eliminate us so the truth about that happened doesn't come to bite you back in your ass!" Annabelle shouts at him, he huffs at her. " _I do hope you understand the gravity of my making a personal appearance. I have a great weakness, I am fearful of things, even little things, and must clean up every last imperfection: The BSAA, my dear Director O'Brian- your whole organization. You cause nothing but trouble._ " he states. Annabelle scoffs. "Listen to yourself. Us causing trouble? Let's rewind here; who was it that gave Veltro the means to create the T-Abyss virus? Who was it that let Terragriga go to hell and then destroyed a city, murdering countless of innocent people?" she questions him.

Morgan didn't answer, "It was you, you bastard and I know you have a little spy hidden in the BSAA, I've noticed since I arrived on this ship and that Satellite you have hanging over us?" she states, making him stiffen. "Yeah, I know about that too. I know everything, I have the evidence and I will see you fall for what you've done. The truth will come out." she promises him. Morgan was silent and then laughs to himself " _Well done, truly! No wonder the president sent you, a woman! A former agent of Umbrella on this task! Hahahahahahaha!_ " he laughs, the three exchange looks, he stops and looks down at her.

" _But you are correct. Look._ " he states, switching the screen over and they saw the Queen Zenobia, " _Your destiny… is in my hands._ " he states "What the…" Chris mutters and Jill steps forward a little, "The Queen Zenobia." Jill mutters.

Annabelle just scoffs and places her hands on her hips. "My destiny is my own hands." she states "And if you want to test that theory." she said and cocks her gun, "Bring it on."


	20. Tangled Webs

_Chapter 20: Tangled Webs_

 _2:14 am_

 _Casino_

Jessica and Parker watch them leave, Jessica sighs to herself "He never got the hint. What a drag." she pouts, Parker smirks at her, "Maybe he's already taken, Jessica." he guesses. She shot a glare at him and glares back at the three.

Then scoffs and looks at her gun, "Yeah, sure. Can we get started already?" she asks him, then walks to the escalator, Parker turns to her. "Sure. We've been through hell before. It's nothing new for us." he states and followed her, "Yeah. Just like old times. The good old FBC." she states, walking up the stairs, Parker stops for a moment and looks at Raymond, he frowns and continue forward. Unknown to them as they were leaving, Raymond's hand twitched.

~8~8~8~

They stood in a hall as they look down each end, "So, what's the plan?" Jessica asks him. "Get to the bridge, activate the bulwarks, and pray the ship stops sinking," he answers and they walk down a hall. "Now that the power's back on, we should be able to access the maintenance system," he states and Jessica stops, making him stop as well. "OK. We should split up then," she tells him. He looks at her, "There's something I need to check on first." she answers him.

He sighs and nods at her, "OK, fine. I'll see you on the bridge." he tells her and she walks down the other hallway. He ran into the lounge and to the door. It opens for him and he walks inside. Then waited as elevator room went down and then the doors open, he walks out of the room, through the door and down the hall. " _O'Brian here,_ " O'Brian said on the comms. " _Did Raymond tell you everything?_ " he asks him as Parker walks through a door. "Yeah, he told me, boss." Parker answers him. " _Then you know what you have to do, O'Brian out._ " he said and hung up the call as Parker fires at the hunters, "Yeah, boss… I do…" Parker mutters to himself, killing the hunters and continued forward, only to run into more hunters and B. , he fires at them, taking them down, one by one. "Damn, it's a new type. Always showing up at the worst times." he complains, taking the knight down and hurried to the door. He walks through them, but more hunters and a knight stood in his way, so he fires at them, throwing a grenade at them.

Finishing them off and walks to the elevator, it opens and he walks inside, then the doors close and he went up to the bridge. " _Parker, where are you?_ " Jessica asks as she was on the comms "I'm almost at the bridge." he answers her. " _I'm already here. I'm going to start lowering the bulwarks,_ " she informs him. "That was fast," Parker said. " _You're just slow. And you owe me another dinner._ " she informs him, "That reminds me, I never got you that drink. That was a year ago." he chuckles to himself. " _That's fine. You can make it all up to me in one big spending spree._ " she jokes. "Heh. OK, fine. Just sit tight and I'll be there soon." he informs her and ended the call, so he waited.

Then the doors finally open and he walks down the halls and through the door, finding Jessica at the panel, working away. He quietly walks down the steps and stood behind her, "Hold it right there." he orders with a gun aimed right for her. She stops in her tracks and raises her head as she was shocked. "Parker?" she asks him. "A spy has infiltrated the BSAA. Morgan's mole. And it may be you. That's what Raymond told me." he informs her. "What are you talking about?" she asks, trying to play it off and then looks at the red button. "We don't have time for-" he states, but then a bullet was fired at her, making her stop from touching the button.

"Parker, subdue that woman," Raymond orders him as he steps out next to him, Parker looks at him in surprise. "Raymond…How?" he asks him lowering his gun. Jessica even turns to him shock to even find him alive, "But, you… you were…" she stutters, Raymond smirks and pats his chest, undercoat vest. "She trying to activate the ships self-destruct mechanism. To destroy the evidence." he informs him, "What?" Parker asks as he was shocked. Jessica just smirks as she turns to them, "Guys, this is getting out of hand, not funny." she chuckles. Then looks at Parker, "Come on. Say something. Parker, it's me." she begs him, he looks at her, then at Raymond and sighs, "I can't trust you completely. Not yet. Put your gun down, Raymond." Parker orders him, placing his arm on Raymond's but he jerks him away. "You're too soft. don't be fooled, Parker," he orders Jessica reaches for her gun, grabs it and aims her gun at Raymond, he looks at her as she smirks and fired at him, but Parker jumps in the way and was hit instead.

She gasps in surprise as Raymond grabs a hold of him. "Parker!" he shouts, going down to a knee. Jessica scoffs at them, "Stupid men." she mutters and presses the button. The alarms went off, the look around then at Jessica as she had a gun aimed at them. "I knew O'Brian had a lapdog. I'll tell Morgan it was you," she states, walking over to the door with a giggle. "Jessica!" Parker calls out to her and she smirks at him "Don't worry about dinner. Now we're even." she informs him, opening the door, "I'm sorry, Parker." she pouts at him, kissed her gun and was out the door. Parker looks up at Raymond. "Go after her…" he orders him and Raymond looks at him, "But you-" he argues, "Just go!" Parker shouts, shoving him away and falls to his hands and knees. Parker had stumbled away and looks down at him. He then looks at the door and took off after Jessica.

Parker pants for the amount of pain in him and pulls himself over and leans against the wall, panting as he just relaxed.

~8~8~8~

 _3:50pm_

 _Laboratory_

The ship started to explode, one part after another and nose was tilting up and it was none other than the Queen Semiramis, the twin sister ship. It slowly up surely sunk.

The three watch on the screen as the ship was on fire as it sank into the ship. Annabelle stiffens with rage. " _Well! The proud Queen Semiramis; she chooses death rather than suffer indignity._ " Morgan smirks to himself, they glared at him " _As well the Queen Zenobia._ " he informs them, "You little, self-centered, backstabbing-!" Annabelle shouts. "Self-destruct sequence initiated. All personnel, evacuate immediately." the computer cuts her off. Morgan looks down at them as they look around. "This sequence can not be aborted." the computer went on. " _Checkmate,_ " he said and they look at him. " _It appears my bright young assistant has made the last move. Now, have I made things clear to you?_ " Morgan asks them, "Clear as day. Now we finally have a target. Start counting Morgan." Chris answers him. " _Not the most original last words, but the best of luck, gentlemen,_ " he informs them with a smirk and the video cuts out.

The ship shook and they look at the door as it was unlock. "Chris!" Jill states, "Right. First gotta get out of here!" Chris informs her and they ran to the door and through it. Then ran through the room, " _This is hat trick. Kirk here. At your service. I'm on stand by over the Queen Zenobia. Rendezvous on the foredeck. there's not much time, so get moving. Repeat, this is Hat Trick._ " Kirk informs then as they were back outside and ran to the door. "Jill, Annabelle, the foredeck is this way." Chris calls out to them, the ran through the door and step into the chamber elevator room. And they waited as they were going back up. "Come on!" Annabelle snaps and the doors open to the hall. They ran out, but stagger a little as the ship shook, "The explosions have started. we're out of time!" Chris shouts and they ran right down the hall. And to the water export. "I'm jumping down." Chris shouts and they jump back into the water and dive right in.

Annabelle's gills appear as she dived into the water and they swam for it, "Wow, this is… this is amazing." she whispers to herself as she was swimming faster than the others and then came out of the water, pulling herself onto the surface of the floor, her gills vanished from her neck and then turns seeing Chris and Jill break the surface as well. "Come on!" she tells them, pulling them out of the water. They ran down the halls, dodging and missing the explosions by mere seconds, then continued to run down the halls. "Jill, Annabelle, this way!" Chris calls out and they hurried after him, but debre fell and separated Jill and Annabelle from Chris. "Chris!" Jill calls out, "I'm OK, but I can't get through. I'll find another way and meet up with you." he informs them and Jill looks at Annabelle, "I'm not strong enough to lift this out of the way, we have to go around." she informs her, Jill nods and they ran to the other door and step through it and saw something using that wall to walk down the hall. "Wait, isn't that…?" she asks, but then the ship shook them again, then they stood up and ran up the stairs and make the turn, finding an old friend laying against the wall. "Parker?!" they both asks him in shock. Annabelle places her gun away and kneels down next to him.

He looks at them, "Oh… hi… Jill…" Parker groans as Annabelle looks at the wound, "What happened?" she asks him, he chuckles at her, "Aww, you do care. Maybe I should get shot more often." he jokes making her shake her head at him. "Come on." she tells him taking his arm and pulls it over her head. "Can you stand?" Jill asks, taking his other arm and they help him stand. "Thanks, Jill, Annabelle." he tells them, they nodded at him and started to walk down the steps, back into the water. "Jessica shot me. She's working for Morgan." he informs them. "Knew it." Annabelle mutters. "Jessica?!" Jill asks him as they walk through the door, seeing dead B. floating in the water. "Come on." Annabelle states as they walk to the hall, but hot air compressor was blasted to hell and they block the way to the exit. "We're not getting pass that." Jill informs him as they moved away. "Shit! can't we turn it off or something?" he asks her. "Jill, go find the back-up compressor, I got Parker." Annabelle tells her.

Jill nods at her, removing herself from his arm and look around, then found the button. The steam was off and they went to walk back to the hall, but the B. stood up, Jill fires at them, "Dammit, don't get cocky." Parker warns her as Annabelle pulls out her machine gun and fired at them as well, they stumbled back and melt into nothing. "Go back to hell." she growls as Jill joins them and took back Parker's arm and they hurried to the door, they walk through it and into the hall, "Parker?!" Chris calls out to them, they stop and saw Chris running up to them. "Chris, I'll explain later. Just back us up for now." Jill informs him, Chris nods at her. "Roger that. I'll take the lead. Follow me." he informs her and Annabelle aim a gun at Chris, he looks at her in shock and fired but the bullet flies pass Chris and hitting the barrel and took out the B. behind him. Chris looks behind him, seeing them melt and back at Annabelle. "You're welcome," she tells him. He nods at her and they walk down the hall.

But B. block them and both Chris and Jill fired at them. "Raymond… I'm sorry. I should of trusted you…" Parker mutters, Annabelle looks at him, "Save your sorry for when you see him again." she tells him. He looks at her and chuckles as the B. were dead and gone and they continued on, to the door. "You know what… Annabelle… I like you… you're everything… I look for… in a woman…" he states as they walk through the door. "Chris, we may not." Jill states "Yeah, I know, but we're not leaving anyone behind." Chris informs her. As Annabelle looks at Parker "But I knew… you would never… go for a guy like me… so I'm okay with… staying friends… but if we met different… I would definitely be asking you… for that date." he admits to her and she smiles a little at him, "Survive this and I might take you up on a lunch date." she promises him. He looks at her, "Even though… your heart… belongs to another?" he asks her. She nods at him, "It would be unladylike to down an offer." she jokes, making him laugh a little.

Then looks away as he knew it, "I'm really showing you down. Damn." he moans. "Shut up. we're going to be Okay." Annabelle orders him as they were over the boilers, walking the catwalk. "You don't have to lie to me, Annabelle." he mutters, "Shut up. we're almost there." she informs him. They continued on, until the walk suddenly came out from under his feet. "No!" Annabelle calls out as she got Chris and Jill's attention. Parker cries out as he fell, but a hand shot out and grabs his wrist. Stopping him, he looks up and saw Annabelle was hanging on to him, then Jill came over and grabs his wrist as well. "Hold on! I got you!" Annabelle shouts at him. "Parker!" Jill calls down to him, then Chris joins them and held Parker's wrist as well. An explosion went off and Parker slips through Jill and Chris's hands, as Annabelle kept her hand gripping his wrist then uses both hands to hang on tightly to him, "Damn.. just not my night." he chuckles as the bars fell around them, "Fuck, I can't hang on, you're slipping!" Annabelle shouts "Damn it!" Chris shouts "Good times Jill. It was a nice ride." Parker chuckles at them. "No! Don't you dare!" Annabelle shouts at him as glares down at him. "What…" Jill mutters. "See you, guys." he tells them and lets go and slips right through Annabelle's hands. "NO! PARKER!" she shouts after him.

They watch as he fell and disappeared right into the flames, Annabelle gasp as she felt something was wrong in her heart. She sat on her knees as Jill kept looking down and Chris stood up, "Damn it! Dammit!" Annabelle shouts as she slams her fist on the ground, "Parker…" Jill whispers. Then he looks down at the two of them. "Jill, Annabelle… we have to go," he tells them, they exhaled and hung their head. "Yeah, Chris… I know." Jill answers him, Annabelle sniffles as she wipes away her tears and stood up.

Jill stood up as well and she looks at them, Annabelle nods at her and they hurried through the door, then her glasses blink and showed her the time they had left. "Come on, we have to hurry," she tells them as they ran down the hall. B. stood in their way, "No time!" Annabelle shouts and slices right through it and they hurried down the hall, up the ladder, and around the catwalk. A B.O.W stood in their way and Annabelle fires her machine gun at it, making it explode and they hurried to the ladder. To the shaft and jump down on the elevator.

It shook a little as B. drop down next to them. "Fuck! We don't have time for this!" Annabelle shouts and cuts them down. "Jill, Annabelle, this way!" Chris calls out and they followed after him, up the ladder and into the shaft as the elevator exploded and they hurried down the hall. "Almost there Chris." Jill assures him, "Let's gun it." he tells them and they book it through the door as they were back out and a chopper was on the hovering on the side of the ship. " _Kirk here. Are you all good?_ " he asks them, "I'll fly around to the Foredeck. Hurry!" he tells them and they book it down the side. But they stagger as the ship was now tilting. "Shit! Not good!" Annabelle shouts as they ran up. The dodge the barrels falling pas them and a boat. "Run, the ship's going to sink!" Chris warns them. And they continued up the side, dodging more Barrels and boats, "Hurry, almost there." Chris tells them as they were in the hall and ran through the door.

They ran through it and to the helipad. They look seeing the chopper and other on the pad, "Hurry up, you guys!" the woman orders them and they ran for the chopper, Chris stops as the ship was exploding everywhere. A blast even knocks, Chris, Annabelle, and Jill back. They roll and back then look up seeing the chopper ready to take off, but a tentacle appeared out of nowhere and crushed the chopper like a bug. Then a read reels up and showed its teeth at them. Chris aims his gun at it. "The Pilot!" Jill pants. "Worry about her later," he informs them. They look at him and back at the giant monster.

Annabelle growls, cocking her gun and aims it right at the monster, "I am just about sick and tired of these things!" she shouts and fired at the monster.


	21. Revalations

_Chapter 21: Revelations_

 _4:28 am_

 _Above the Queen Zenobia._

The monster climbs onto the nose of the ship and glares down at them as the remaining chopper flew back at the ship as Annabelle kept firing at it, bullets do little damage to it, " _This is hat trick. Do you read?_ " he calls out to them. "Extraction is not possible at this time," he warns them.

"I'll execute a holding pattern. Hat trick out." the pilot informs them and flew off, Annabelle's gun was out, then both Jill and Chris stood by Annabelle's sides, "What have they created?" Chris questions, "An abomination." Annabelle answers as she reloads her gun. "We can do this, Chris," Jill assures him. They nodded at her and fired at the monster, " _Repeat! I am unable to make an approach… can you deal with that thing?_ " Kirk asks them. "Aim for the parasites, they're the target!" Chris shouts and they fired at the tentacles " _You mean that big-ass thing is being controlled by a Parasite? God Damn!_ " Kirk shouts and they fired at the tentacles.

"Dammit, what can we do?" Chris questions him, then a crate drops down next to Jill. " _I dropped some ammo for you,_ " Kirk informs them. Jill opens it and fired the rocket launcher at one of the tentacles and it cries out in pain, "That did it!" Chris calls out and they continued to fire at the monster. Then another crate drops down, Annabelle opens it and fired at another tentacle, it cries out in pain. Jill take the other and blew the tentacle right off. They then fired at the other two then another crate was drop off and Annabelle ran for it. Taking the RPG aims it and fires it, taking off the other tentacles. The monster cries out and slums to the side. "Is it over?" Chris asks them. Annabelle pants and tosses the rocket to the side. "Incredible! All of you!" Kirk informs them. "I'll drop down a ladder, come on up!" he tells them as a ladder was drop in front of them, Jill climb first, followed by Annabelle and then Chris, they climb the ladder.

But then the monster screeches out with dozens of parasites bursting out of it. The two look over seeing it and the shook against the ladder as the chopper almost lost balance, Jill grips a hold of Annabelle's arms and steadies her. "Chris!" Jill calls down at him as she helps Annabelle into the chopper. Then she looks down as well, "Redfield!" Annabelle calls out to her. Chris found his footing and started to climb again. Then grips the chopper, Annabelle and Jill grips his arms and pulls him in the chopper, then he took a hold of Jill's gun and shot the rope loose. Freeing them from the parasite. "Hold on, I'll get us out of here!" Kirk tells them and they flew a good distance.

The three look over the side at the monster, "No, not yet. We can't let this thing roam free." Chris states, "Agreed." Annabelle and Jill said as well and they readied the turrets. Then the two fired at the tentacles. "We can't hit it from here! Take us closer." Chris orders. " _I can't. Too many bogies!_ " Kirk answers him. "Trust me!" Chris assures him as Annabelle looks around for something to help. " _OK, fine! Hold on to your seat._ " Kirk said to them and moves them in closer. Annabelle found an RPG and took a hold of it. They flew to the side and fired at the tentacles, killing them one by one, even Annabelle fired at one of them. They kept firing and firing, but only more kept coming. " _How many are there, Dammit!_ " Kirk shouts.

"We can't let up, even more, a moment!" Annabelle shouts and fired at a tentacle, taking it out. So they kept firing and firing at the tentacles as only more kept popping up. "Come on, you bastards!" Annabelle shouts and fires at them. One by one the tentacles drop from the monster and it went limp. The three look at it. "Did we kill it?" Chris asks, but red smoke shot up through the head and he roars, letting three tentacles out of its mouth. "Seriously!" Annabelle questions. And they fired at it. "Hey guys, I got a present for ya. Take this!" Kirk calls out, Annabelle looks down at the grenade launcher, "For me? You shouldn't have." Annabelle said and took it, "Anne, aim for its mouth." Jill tells her as she aims the launcher and locked on, "Burn in hell." she said and pulled the trigger.

The grenade flew out shot the mouth of the monster, it cries out in pain then slums forward as it and the tentacles went limp. Annabelle exhales and laid the launcher to the side. The chopper flew away as they look down at the sinking ship. "And that's all she wrote for the Zenobia," Jill states. Then they were all page and answered their comms. " _It's me. what's happening?_ " O'Brian asks them, "On our way out… we lost Parker." Jill answers him and Annabelle looks away. "Jessica took the whole ship down. The FBC… well, Morgan, he was one step ahead of us the whole way." Chris informs him as he stood up. " _Yes, I see… I hate to think this could all be a mistake. My mistake._ " O'Brian mutters.

"No more lies and no more half stories," Annabelle tells him as she leans against the wall. "Come clean with us O'Brian. Don't leave anything out." Chris tells him and O'Brian just sighs. " _Alright, it all started one year ago… Right there in Terragriga._ "

~8~8~8~

 _One Year Ago_

 _Terragriga._

Everything was hectic, smoke, fire, sirens, choppers, people crying out. Inside the building. Parker and Jessica ran through the door. Jessica collapsed against the ground, panting as Parker closes the door and back away from it. Panting as well. Then he looks over at Jessica "Are we in hell?" he asks her.

She nods at him, "Yes. They call it Terragriga." she answers as she stood up. They then hurried up the stairs. "This place won't last much longer," she warns him. "Right, we should get to the command room," Parker informs her and they fired at the hunter in their way. "There are hunters here too?!" Jessica questions. "We have to hurry or HQ is done for!" Parker tells her as the hunter went down and they continued forward, they step into the elevator and went up. "Commissioner Lansdale was right." Jessica states and Parker nods at her, "Yeah, the boss has pushed for an expansion of the FBC's purview. This is just the kind of thing he was warning the world about." Parker informs her. "And this incident will bring the crisis to the limelight. It could be good PR, really," she adds in. Parker scoffs. "Yeah, maybe the international community will finally get the message. The FBC has a lot of growing to do," he states.

They then heard a grunt, followed by shooting. The door opens and they step out, Damn these things!" a man cries out. They hurried down the hall and saw a hunter smack against the ground. They turn and saw the man firing at the hunter, "Raymond!" Parker calls out and they fired at the hunter, taking it down. Another came at them and they fired at it, "There's no end to these things." Jessica said as the hunter fell dead. Then more came and they fired at them. Once in the clear, Parker walks over to Raymond and kneels down next to him, "HQ has told you to leave." he informs him as he helps him to his feet. "But I can still fight." Raymond protests. "You're not convincing me. C'mon, grab on," he tells him.

Then they walk forward, following the lights, "We can't pull out yet. There are still civilians out there. We have to do something." Raymond protested. They make a turn, "We're heavily outnumbered. We have to regroup." he tells him seeing that it was a dead end and the walk down the hall and through the door. "How are they going to pull this off with just a few dozen men?" Raymond asks him. "Who armed them? And the B. … Those terrorists… must be brought to justice… blast it!" Raymond went on as he cries out in pain. They walk through the door and down the hall, but a hunter jumps out at them and the two fired at him, "Damn! More of them!" Parker states as Raymond hisses, "It's alright. I can buy you some time. Go on without me." he states as the hunter drops dead and they moved forward, "You're too young to play hero. Earn some stripes before you get yourself killed." Parker advised him.

They continued to walk down the hall, then through the conference room and out the next door, Raymond hisses in pain and slums a little. "Not good. You're losing blood." Parker informs him. "It's too dangerous to move him. He needs immediate first aid." Jessica informs him. They walk to the end of a hall and look around. "We should be OK here," Parker states and gently sat Raymond down. "The med unit is on the fourth floor. We might find something to bandage him up." Jessica informs him. Parker nods at her and looks down at Raymond, "We'll be back, Cadet. Don't go anywhere." Parker tells him. "Everything will be OK. Alright, let's go, Parker." Jessica states, he nodded and they hurried down the hall and through the door to door, back the way they came. "So Parker, it's nothing new, but aren't you a little hard on the new guy?" she asks him as they ran down the hall.

"You mean Raymond?" Parker asks her, she shrugs at him, "the only way those guys will grow up is with a little towel-snapping." he answers her, she just sighs at him. "OK, fine. Guys and your little games," she mutters. They jump over the blockade and down the hall, following the lights and were in the stairwell. Then a hunter or two appeared. "This is serious. They'll take the command room in no time." Jessica states as they fired at the hunters. They drop and the two hurried up the stairs and to the fourth floor. And they step through the door and to the offices, "The med unit should be down here." Jessica states as they look around, seeing more hunters, they fired at them and continued forward and found the med unit. "Here we are, just what I needed," Parker states. "This should do for the meantime." Jessica states and they hurried back to the door.

Parker pushes it open and down the hall, they went, " _God, more hunters! If you can hear me, get back here now!_ " Raymond shouts the radio cuts out, "Raymond's in trouble! We should get back!" Jessica states and they double time it, running through the door, down the stairs, "I knew that rookie would be a pain in the ass." Parker mutters as a hunter came at them and they fired at it, "Don't take it out of him, it's not his fault." Jessica argues with him. Running through the next down and down the hall, following the lights. Taking out the Hunters and ran down the hall, through the storage room, and through the door. " _Damn! I'm surrounded! I don't know if I can-!_ " Raymond panicked, Parker fired at a hunter and it drops. "Listen to me, cadet. You are not going to die. I order you to stay alive! we're coming." Parker orders him and they hurried down the hall, fired at two more hunters and walk through the door. And fired at the hunters. "They just keep coming! I'm fine, but they might-" Raymond coughs. "Hey, you held out good there." Parker complements him. "Just leave the fighting to us. We'll show you how it's done." Jessica smirks at him as they stood in front of Raymond and they fired at the incoming hunters and showed no mercy to them. They drop one by one and the two lowered their guns. "All right. Safe and sound." Parker states and turns to Raymond. "Now we can take care of our little cadet." Jessica jokes and Parker kneels down next to him.

"How bad are you hurt?" Parker asks him as he pulls out the med unit. Raymond lowers his wounded leg and pulls his hand away from it, "Alright cadet. Now you owe me one." Parker informs him and started to bandage the wound. Raymond grunts as he looks away, "Hey, I get it. You want to justice served. But no more heroics." Parker informs him as Raymond flutters his eyes open and looks at him, "You'll end up getting the whole unit killed." Parker states and Raymond just looks at him, "Yeah, welcome to the real world." he mutters, wrapping the bandage. Raymond looks away. "Yes, sir," he mutters then grunts again as Parker tied the bandage tight. Then pulled away from it, "OK, that should ease the pain." he informs him and Raymond pulls himself onto his feet and limps forward, then looks at him, "I should be able to walk." he informs him.

Parker stood up, "Then follow us. The elevator to the command room is right there." Parker informs him. Raymond nods at him and they walk through the door, "Think you can move, cadet?" Jessica asks them as they walk through the room and out the next door. "I can fend off anything that comes our way," she informs him. They walk down the hall, following the lights and a hunter stood in their way. But they fired at them and it drops dead, then they walk over to the elevator, steps inside and went up.

"Something is off." Raymond mutters and the two look at him, "What now?" Parker asks him, Raymond looks at him, "Think about it. The delivery and dispatch of these B. , it's too professional. And how did they managed to invade the FBC's vast intelligence network?" Raymond asks them. Then shook his head, "It just doesn't add up." he mutters, then looks back at them, "Unless, somebody wanted this to happen." he states and Parker looks away, "Cadet, you're stepping out of bounds! We're not here to investigate this thing. We're here to resolve it." Parker warns him. Raymond clicks his tongue as the doors open and they step out, "But everything I said, it sounds…" Raymond states, Parker said nothing as they continued forward into the main room, a Hunter came at them and they fired at it. "For the love of God. There are hunters everywhere!" Jessica shouts as they hurried down the stairs, "The command room is close by. Just keep out Cadet alive." Parker orders her. She nods and looks at Raymond, "I know you're hurt, but try to keep up cadet." she orders him. They fired at the incoming hunters, killing them off.

They walk up the stairs as Raymond was limping up them to the command room. More hunter came and they fired at them, keeping them at bay. "We'll take care of this, cadet. You find shelter in the command room." Parker orders him. Raymond nods at him, "Yes, sir. I'm on my way." Raymond answers and limps to the doors. He walks through them and the two fired at the incoming hunters. "Looks like Raymond got through," Jessica informs him. They watch the hunter collapse dead and the two pant, "That should be the last of the hunters." Jessica informs him. Parker nods at him, "I would hope so. Let's hit the command room." Parker informs her and they walk to the doors.

~8~8~8~

Morgan pace back and forth as he was on the phone, with Norman. "Yes, I understand, and I can hear you just fine. That is simply splendid news. Everything is in perfect order. Enjoy the rest of the celebration on the Queen Dido, Norman." Morgan chuckles to himself.

" _Morgan. You intended for the virus to break out on our ship. Well, we have certainly been had._ " Norman states, "I'm not done yet. You still have an important purpose. The shipping service as a controlled environment and the data on your mutation will serve a venerable purpose." Morgan informs him, then he looks at the door and say Raymond limp into the room and looks at him as he pants. " _The boldness of your self-absorbed ambitions is impressive. I am always disgusted by what you Americans can dream up._ " Norman informs him, Morgan looks away from him, "I will take as a compliment." Morgan states. " _We knew that you could end up being a liability, so we kept video records of all our interactions. If they go public, your life is finished._ " Norman threatens him, Morgan just smirks to himself. "You may do as you please. Use of the Satellite has been approved been approved. The new virus will be completely eradicated." Morgan informs him, " _You Bastard!_ " Norman shouts at him. Raymond grunts and falls back against the wall and grips his leg.

Then Jessica and Parker ran into the room, Jessica just hunches over and pants as Parker salutes him, Morgan waves him off and the two exchanged looks. "Full soon shalt thou be where Thine eye shall answer make to thee abyss, seeing the cause which raineth down the blast."

~8~8~8~

The alarm was blazing as Parker limps through the steaming hall, gripping his leg and pants, he stops and leans against the wall, then heard someone walking to him. He lifts his head and looks at the man, "How could you-" Parker questions, Raymond places his gun away, walk over to him and took his arm.

Placing it over his shoulders. "Jessica has escaped." Raymond informs him, helping him walk, "We were so close." he mutters, "Hey, I'm sorry, Raymond." Parker states, they stop and Parker gently pushes him back. "You were right… all along," he admits and then he's in pain, bring himself to the ground. "Thank god somebody was on top of things." he mutters and Raymond just looks down at him, "Do be so hard on yourself, Parker," he tells him, Parker looks up at him. Raymond walks over and took his arm. "Now it's my turn to save you," he said, pulling him back to his feet and they walk down the hall. "C'mon on, we're getting out of here." Raymond informs him and Parker smirks, looking at him, "That's the spirit, cadet." he jokes, Raymond smirks to himself as they hurried.

~8~8~8~

The chopper flew across the ocean as the three were sitting next to each other with the computer in front of them. " _Raymond realized that Morgan was not who he seemed. So, we set this trap together. The whole Veltro revival act_." O'Brian admits to them "The mountain hideout and the coordinates of the ships. All to put heat on Morgan." Chris sums up "Wait, why was I involved?" Annabelle asks him, " _I needed the president to know the truth as well. See Morgan for what he's done to Terragriga, so I had the distress signal leak out to him, hoping he would send his best agent to uncover the truth._ " O'Brian answers her.

"But, sir, couldn't you have at least told us?" Chris asks him, " _I couldn't risk it, not with a mole inside the BSAA. My apologies._ " O'Brian said to them, "All that work and both the Zenobia and the Semiramis…" Jill states. " _Yeah, I know. But I haven't given up yet._ " O'Brian informs them, "Did you find something?" Annabelle asks him, "Keith and Kent, they've left us with an ace in the hole. The data analysis they sent? The results are in." O'Brian informs them, "Well, what were they?" Chris asks him, "We assumed Veltro made use of two sister ships in the Terragriga panic. But there was a third." O'Brian informs them. Getting their attention. "A third sister ship?" Annabelle asks him, "The Final Queen…" Jill states as Annabelle nods. "The Queen Dido."


	22. The Queen is Dead

_Chapter 22: The Queen is Dead_

 _5:53 pm_

 _Above Queen Zenobia_

"The Final Queen." Jill states, "The Queen Dido." Annabelle states as the two exchanged looks. "Yes, Queen Dido. She's been resting on the ocean floor since that day." O'Brian informs them, "Which means we'll find her-" Chris states, "At Terragriga." Jill states " _Exactly. We have a responsibly to see this mission through._ " he informs them. " _O'Brian out,_ " he said.

The link was cut off and the three exchanged looks, "So…" Annabelle states and the two look at her. "Another dip in the ocean then?"

~8~8~8~

O'Brian ended the call, exhaled and leans back in his chair. Rubbing his face and then looks at the drawer, he leans forward and opens it, revealing the last sample of the T-Abyss virus.

But then the alarms went off and the FBC rolled in and aims their guns at everyone. O'Brian looks out his window, seeing that his people had guns pointed at them, and then at his door as Morgan walks into the room. O'Brian turns to him, "Morgan Lansdale." he said with his arms crossed.

"We're taking this show over. The BSAA is hereby under the direct supervision of the FBC." Morgan informs him as two of the FBC swarms in and aims their guns at O'Brian. "Clive R O'Brian. You are under arrest for collaborating with the terrorist Organization Veltro." Morgan orders him and one of the FBC wan at O'Brian and hand cuff him. "Chirs, Jill, Annabelle. You're our only hope," he mutters, refusing to struggle.

~8~8~8~

The choppered hurried across the Ocean back to where it all began, "There it is." Jill states Annabelle and Chris, look out at the ruined city. "The remains of Terragriga." Chris states, "And the Queen Dido." Jill adds in as they were getting closer to the city.

Jill and Chris suit up in the sumba gear, "Approaching drop off point." Kirk informs them, "Annabelle, you sure you don't need one?" Chris asks her, "I'm fine, trust me." she informs him, he nods at her as she presses the side of her glasses and started up a new video recording and they look down at the water.

~8~8~8~

The three swam through the water looking around, as they swam forward. Then found the reminds of a ship, the look at the name on the side and it was none other than the Queen Dido herself. Annabelle swam at the name and wipes away the dust. "That's the Queen Dido, the third queen." Chris states. "The last sister," Annabelle mutters.

They followed Annabelle to the door as she grips onto it and pulled as she was turning the rusted wheel. The door clicks and she pushes it open, swimming inside, the two followed her as she swam to the next door and kicks it open. The door fell off and they swam down the hall. "It's rather quiet. Like time itself had stopped." Jill states and they swam into a room where a carcass floated in the water, "Those globs we found on the beach, they came from here!" she states as they swam under it, "That explains why Morgan cordoned off the area." Chris states as Annabelle swam up and looks at the top of it, "This thing's been stabbed good, I don't think it'll cause us any trouble." she informs them and swam back down and to the door.

She kicks it off and they walk through the room, seeing nothing, so she swam out and to the next door, kicking it off its hinges and they swam through the and Annabelle stops as she found a dead man in Veltro uniform. "I found a member of Veltro." she informs them and they look at the body, "He wanted to die a human and must have taken his own life," she states, Jill places her hand on Annabelle's shoulder and she nods at her. "I wonder if those corpses on the beach were Veltro." Jill wonders as they swam through the hall. But stops as something had eaten the drown corpse. "What the-?!" Annabelle shouts "Something's still alive." Jill shouts as well. "Careful! We won't be able to fight them off underwater!" Chris warns them. They nodded at him and swam down the hall and to the door, Annabelle kicks the door off the hinges and swam through.

They entered the room and Annabelle swam to the barred window and looks in, "Jill, look." she calls out, Jill swam over to her and looks down. "A ladder." she mutters, "Think it will lead something?" Annabelle asks her, "We won't know unless we get in there." Jill informs her. They swam over to the door and looks at it, "Damn! Knew it wasn't going to be easy." Annabelle mutters, "It's an electric lock. I hope the emergency power still works." Jill states as they swam over to the door, Annabelle kicks it off and they swam through. "The wires are all pulled apart. I'll fix them." Chris informs them and started to work. "Okay, we'll see if we can get the power going," Jill informs him and they swam down the hall and snuck pass the mutated masses of globs.

Through the wreck container room, through the broken open vents, through the small rooms and into the power room, Jill press the button and the power came back on. "Jill, the door's open," Chris informs the two. "We're on our way," Jill informs him and they swam back the way they came.

Swimming through the hall and back into the room, "Okay, let's move in." Chris tells them and Jill opens the door and they swam into the ladder and followed it up. The surface into a small opening of air space and Annabelle looks up at the wheel in front of them, she grips it and started to turn it, then lifts it up, opening it and revealed the Veltro room. They climb out of the water, Jill and Chris took of f their sumba gear and look around, "There's still air." Jill informs them. And they look around, keeping an eye out. "Who's that?" Jill calls out and Chris hurried into the room. Seeing a dead body as Annabelle was kneeling next to it, "Whatever did this, it was recent, the blood's still fresh and look…" she states, holding out the tag to him, Chris walks over to her and took the tag, "He's FBC." Chris states and looks down at the body. "There's something in his hand," Jill states, Annabelle looks at his hand and took the device in it and stood up. "A… recorder?" she wonders and its place. "This is agent Dario Barioni of the FBC armed forces. The times is 19:48. I request that this recorder be handed over to General Lansdale if found by the next team. Everyone on my team is dead, killed by the devil himself. We were unable to receive the video log. Our mission has failed. Veltro. They weren't waiting around for death to come to them. When the FBC arrived, they were waiting for us. Even though Terragriga was a year ago. Thoughts of revenge kept them alive." the man said and the recording ended with a pitch screech and gunfire.

Annabelle looks at the two and she places the recorder away. "Whatever killed him, it wasn't human, anymore," she informs them and they walk over to the door, walk down the hall and found a dead carcass in a corner and it slums against the ground, then entered another hall and into the next room. The ship creaked and groans from the rusting over the year.

The way into the dining room and Annabelle cover her mouth as members of Veltro were offered up as meals. "Oh my god." Jill mutters as they look at the blood marking on the wall, "Who would do something like this?" Annabelle questions and then the door on the far end slowly opens the lights went out. They aimed their guns and walk into the room. It was dark as they look around, but then hear Chris getting into something. Jill looks at him and then shielded her eyes from the light and they look at the screen as it was playing.

The leader or Norman pulls the camera back up and kneels in front of it, "The Queen Dido is already deep below the sea. There's no escape, no chance of survival. Unless…" he said, pulling out the T-Abyss virus and showed it to the camera. Puts it into the injector, walks over to the chair, sat in it and injects himself with it in the arm, throws the injector away and leans back in the chair. "Aah, Veltro. In honor of thy name, we accept our wrongdoing and transmute our flesh in remembrance of our sins." he quotes. Then started to cough as the virus was changing him.

Then he looks at the camera and points at it, "But for you, Morgan, never shall there be rest. We raise from the dead, our spirit a callous and immutable force." he growls then coughs even order, then pulls out his phone and march back at the camera "All of our interactions are right here." he snaps, pressing the phone to the camera. "We shall become guardians of the truth, for as many years as it may take," he growls, gripping the camera, growling and the feed cuts out.

The three exchanged looks "Jack Norman was the head of Veltro." Jill states, "He and Morgan must have been close to pulling off the Terragriga Panic." Annabelle states "And he has the video we need to nail Lansdale." Chris states as well, "but you saw the video, Norman injected himself with the T-Abyss virus, who knows what mutation he's taken." Annabelle reminds him. "I know, which is why we have to find him and kill him if we ever want to bring Lansdale down," Chris informs her, she nods at him and they walk over to the door.

It opens for them and they walk inside, down the long hallway. "Agents of God, Oh how artist thou." a voice calls out, perfectly normal as they walk past the bodies of the FBC. "By each one to be deeded, we will be that we manifest of to thy eyes." the voice quotes as they were at the door and waited as the wheel was turning. The door opens and they walk inside to see Jack sitting on a throne and then groans in pain with a crazed look in his eye. "Morgan! Morgan Lansdale! How dare you cross Veltro!" he cries out, standing from his throne. Then cries out in pain again. Gripping his hand and fell back into the throne and slums in it. Panting and looks at the three again. He pushes himself up and looks at them. "Morgan, this is what you seek, is it not?" he asks, showing them the phone and laughs "Indeed. This little machine contains the truth, all the truth needed to bring down your entire charade." he states then cries out in pain, dropping the phone.

Annabelle ran out it and catches it before it hits the ground, "Anne, back back back!" Jill calls out and she quickly moves back to them as Norman was in great amounts of pain. "This is it. We got the evidence." Jill informs Chris. "We have to go. We don't want to wait around for this." Chris informs them. "Agreed," Annabelle said and they ran back to the door, a Norman cries out, making the ship shake. They arrive at the door and Jill went to turn the wheel "Stop!" Norman calls out to them, they turn and look at him as he held up a vial of the T-Abyss virus. Norman pants as he lifts his head. "Morgan, behold, the terror which you unleashed!" he shouts and drinks it, Chris took a step forward and they watch as Norman fell flat down and twitch as his body was changing. Annabelle steps back in shock as his body became something entirely different from what she's seen on the Zenobia.

 _6:40 pm_

 _Queen Dido_

The flag of Veltro was covered in blood as Norman was a mutated Alpha. "MORGAN!" he cries out and glares at the three. "Norman, stop! Morgan isn't here!" Chris tries to reason with him. "It's no use, he's gone over the edge," Jill informs him. "Chris. He was buried under the water for a year. He went mad from what Morgan has done to him. That's all he can think about, that's all he cares about." Annabelle warns him.

They watch as Norman then vanishes in a light and they look around, "Dodge!" Annabelle shouts as Norman suddenly appears next to her and Jill dodges the attack. Annabelle rolls and aims her gun at him as Jill aims her as well. Norman then turns to Jill. "What the-?" Jill questions, "Shit, Jill! He thinks you're Morgan." Annabelle warns her. "We need to lose him," Chris warns them and they fired at him, staying separated from each other. Then Norman vanishes again "Jill in front of you!" Annabelle shouts out and Jill fires as Norman appears in front of her, she hits his heart, making him stagger back. But he walks to her "I don't think he's in the mood to say goodbye." Jill states. "Jill, the left!" Annabelle calls out as Norman vanishes and reappears next to her and Jill fired at his heart, making him stagger back. "Yeah. But we're not here to babysit either." Chris informs him and they fired at him. Norman vanishes again and was gone, "What just happened?! Be careful!" Chris calls out, "Jill behind you!" Annabelle calls out, Jill turns and fired at Norman as he reappears. He staggers back and Jill removes herself from him. They continued to fire at him and then Norman vanishes again. "I can't see now!" Jill calls out, "I'll be your eyes, Jill. Trust me." Annabelle calls out, "Behind you." she shouts, Jill turns around and fires at Norman. "Damn, it's like disco ball's in front of my face!" Chris shouts as Annabelle fires at him. "Well, he can't affect me!" Annabelle shouts placing her gun away as Norman vanishes in front of Jill. "Move!" Annabelle calls out as she shoves Jill out of the way and blocks his attack.

Norman looks at her in surprise as she glares at him. "That's right you psycho. Two can play at this game." she snaps, shoving his arm away, throwing him off balance and then jumps onto him, gripping his face and slams him onto the ground, making a dent. She then pulls out her machine gun and fired at him, he groans and snarls and went to hit her, but she jumps out of the way and lands back on the ground. "Come on you son of a bitch!" she cries out to him and fired, Norman pulls himself back up and walks towards Jill. "The left!" Annabelle cries out as Norman appears on the left of Jill and she fired at him again, getting the heart. He stumbles back, then went to attack Jill again, but Annabelle ran him, slamming her fist into his mutated face and he went flying into his throne. "You OK?" Annabelle asks her, "I'm good." Jill answers and then moved back as Norman pulled himself back up and reappears in front of Jill, but Annabelle kicks him back and he stumbles back.

They continued to fire and fire and fire at him, but he kept coming, so Annabelle added in her powers as well and beat him up. Then finally after a long time, Norman cries out in pain, looking up a the ceiling, then fell to his knees and crawls to the flag where Annabelle stood, "Done… everything…finished. Finally… I can die… I can die…" he mutters, Annabelle moves to the side as he went limp against the ground, his hand hitting the chair, and it knocks against the candles and the Veltro flag caught flames. Annabelle moves back to ground level and they watch the flag burning. "And this is how Morgan treats his friends." Chris states. Jill stood next to Annabelle. "I hope he finds more comfort in death than he did in life." she states and Annabelle "And so ends Veltro down to the last man," she states and then pulls out the phone and hits play.

Norman was looking at the files in his hands, "The means of dispersion?" Norman questions. Morgan walks up to him, "The cruise ship is equipped with a UAV. This is your delivery system." he informs him and sat down. "Very well. Now show me the goods." Norman demands of him. Morgan pulls up a case, opens it turns it, showing him the vials of the T-Abyss virus. "Bona fide T-Abyss. No vaccine, not yet." Morgan informs him and Norman looks away from the file and down at the case then picks one of them up. "Yes, of course," Norman states as he looks at one of them. "A little bit of this could turn a city inside-out," Norman informs him. "I think we're done. I'll see myself out." Morgan informs him, standing up and went to leave as Norman leans back in his chair, "Who would have thought, yes? That the lowly terrorists would receive a helping hand. From the venerable Commissioner of the FBC." he chuckles as Morgan just kept walking.

The video stops as everyone in the BSAA saw everything on the big screen and I mean everyone saw it throughout the entire building. The FBC and BSAA members exchanged looks as O'Brian smirks to himself. "As you can see, it's not likely you're be wiggling out of this." he states, turning to Morgan as he was leaning against the desk with Dante's book in his hand "I seem to have underestimated the BSAA and the President's agent. Perhaps you, as well." Morgan admits as well. Then O'Brian held out a bagged vial of the T-Abyss virus. "We found this in the off-limits area near Terragriga. We're done analyzing it. So you can have it back." O'Brian offers to him. "Director O'Brian, surely you understand our dilemma?" Morgan asks as he sets the book back down. "Without the Terragriga Panic, the ignorant masses would be unaware of the threat that lies before them," he states, looking back at O'Brian.

O'Brian nods his head, "Yes, you may, in fact, be correct." he states as Morgan moves away from the table, "No one has the right to detain me." he states. "The World required my guidance. It was all for the greater good." he protested. O'Brian turns to him. "You're only fooling yourself. You said yourself, Abandon hope all ye who enter here. But I'm not Dante. And you're not Vergilius." O'Brian informs him with a strict tone. "Morgan Lansdale. You are hereby relieved of your position as FBC Commissioner. And, I'm placing you under arrest on suspicion of conspiring with Veltro in the planning and execution of the Terragriga Panic." O'Brian orders and the FBC agents were ready to escort him out. "With all due respect, Director O'Brian, The BSAA is making a huge mistake," Morgan informs him and then walks out of the office with the FBC agents.

O'Brian smirks as he crosses his arms, "Where have I heard that before?" he jokes, knowing that he finally caught Morgan red-handed. Then he looks out at the screen.

~8~8~8~

The Chopper flew out over the ocean as the three were finally relaxing, Annabelle looks out at the ocean, Chris walks over and sat next to Jill. "We can finally reveal what happened at Terragriga," he informs her. She nods at him, "Yeah, the cost was high." she states, looking away. "The BSAA will have to be overhauled," he states and looks out at the sea.

Jill looks over as well, "The storm is gone now. But how long will it last?" Jill wonders to herself. "Who knows." Annabelle calls out and the two look at her, "The future is a mysterious thing, we don't know what's what the horizon waiting for us, but I assure you it a future where B. won't exist anymore." she tells them and looks out at the window, enjoying the view.

~8~8~8~

 _Small town Cafe._

 _Three weeks later…_

Jessica sat at a table by herself as she was sipping her tea and reading her book, then someone walks into the cafe and up to her table and sets down the last remaining vial of the T-Abyss virus. Jessica smirks to herself. "Almost too easy, wasn't it?" she asks and looks up at Raymond.

"The company lets them take Morgan out with the trash." she informs him, "Tough world." Raymond scoffs. "You file a report on this." she tells him, Raymond said nothing as he turns to leave, "By the way, why save Parker?" she asks him, making him stop. He turns to her and pulls his shades off. "I have my reasons," he answers her. "The BSAA isn't as useless as I thought. Things could really heat up." Jessica giggles. "Indeed, the fun's just getting started," he tells her and right on cue, two little white beads roll out to them, the two look down and smoke burst out from them, filling the entire cafe, everyone was coughing and fanning the smoke away. "What was that?" Jessica coughs as the smoke dies down and everyone looks around. They were all talking and muttering to themselves.

Then Jessica gasps as she looks at her table, Raymond looks at it as well as the vial of the virus was gone. He ran over and saw a note in its place, he picks it up and looks at the word written on it, _"Checkmate."_ it said with red lipstick kiss mark on the side. He then instantly knew who it was, so he ran out the door and looks around, trying to find the woman. Then he spotted a woman wearing a red Paris dress as she was walking away, a red hat similar to Jessica's as her long black hair was in one ringlet. She looks over her shoulder and smirks at him as she then continued to walk away. Raymond chuckles as he looks down at the card. "I clearly underestimated you," he said, pulling the card to his lips and smelled card with her lingering perfume of raspberry.

Then he took off after her, trying to catch up with her. The woman places the vial of the virus in her purse and clips it shut as she continued to strides down the sidewalk and knew that Raymond was chasing her, she looks over her shoulder and shook her head. "Men," she mutters and continued to walk, but then she stops as a black limo pulls up to her and a man steps out and opens the door for her. She smirks, looking back at Raymond as he stops and looks at her, she smirks then blew a kiss to him, "Better luck next time." she tells him and then walks up to the door and sat inside, the door closes and the limo pulls away.

Raymond tried to chase the car, but it was long gone as he pants, he watches as the limo leave and looks down at her card that she left graciously behind for them "Is it done?" Adam asks her, she smirks, opening her purse up and pulls out the virus and handed it to him, "Is that doubt I hear, Adam?" she teases, he smirks and looks at it. "I know better than to doubt you, Annabelle," he informs her, making her smile at him. He nods and places safely in a brief case "Well done on you mission Ms. Wong. I commend you." he said to her and she nods at him "Anything to watch men like Morgan fall." she informs him.

He nods at her and pulls out a file "And your next mission." he tells her, she takes it and opens the file. "Sir, why is your daughter in this file?" she asks him pulling up a picture of Ashley Gram. "She went missing for some time and rumor has it that she was seen in a village in Spain," he informs her as Annabelle read over the details. "You think someone is making a new virus?" she asks him, "That's what I believe," he states and grips his hands tightly. "Please Annabelle if you can save my daughter." he asks of her, she looks at him, closing the file and nods, "Of course, Sir." she answers him and he nods at her, "So what's my mission?" she asks him, "Obtain a sample of the virus and save my daughter, bring her home alive and well," he orders her, she smirks and looks up at him, crossing her legs. "When do I Start?"


	23. Welcome to Spain

_Chapter 23: Welcome To Spain_

 _ **1998…**_

 _ **I'll never forget it.**_

 _ **It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountain.**_

 _ **Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Umbrella.**_

 _ **The Virus broke out in a near by mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its foundation.**_

 _ **Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan – to stabilize Raccoon City.**_

 _ **With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business with Umbrella.**_

 _ **Soon its stocks price crashed and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished.**_

~8~8~8~

 _Six years later…_

- _Six years have passed since that horrendous incident. I received special training by the secret organization working under the direct control of the President. I was assumed to the new responsibility of protecting the President's Family._ \- Leon Scott Kennedy sat in the back of a van with two of the Spain Police men as they drove him to where the President's daughter was last seen. He was looking at the window as they were listening to Spanish music. "Come on, why am I always the one that gets the shorty with a stick?" the driver complains, Leon looks up at them, "Yo, who are you really, come on and tell us." the second officer asks him. Leon said nothing and looks out the window. "You are a long way from home, cowboy," he informs her.

"You have my sympathies." he said and Leon smirks at him, "Guess that's the locals way of breaking the ice. Anyway, you know what this is all about, my assignment is to search for the President's missing daughter." Leon informs him, and the man looks back at him. "What. All by yourself?" he questions and snickers to himself. "I'm sure you boys didn't tag along so we could sing Kumbiyah to each other at some boy scout bonfire?" Leon questions him. Then looks away, "Then again maybe you did." Leon states and the man just laughs. "Aw, you crazy American. it's a direct order from the Chief himself. I'd tell you it's no big thing." he informs him "I'm counting on you." Leon tells them, they just smirk at each other.

~8~8~8~

A woman in a red dress ran through the woods as she was panting, she stops and looks around as she was on the road, seeing that she was going the right way to the village and that none of the creatures had followed her. But then looks over, hearing a car coming her way. "¡Mierda! Mejor me escondo," she mutters to herself and took behind a fallen tree.

She peeks out seeing the van coming to a stop and watches a man step out of the van and she quickly ducks behind the tree. - _It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the president's daughter when she was abducted. that's the ultimate reason I'm in this lonely part of Europe._ \- Leon mutters and then the driver offers him a cigarette, but Leon turns it down. - _According to our intelligence, there's information on a sighting of a girl that looked very similar to the president's daughter. But apparently, she being withheld by some unidentified group of people. Who would have thought my first job would be a rescue mission. I know Jacob would be laughing if he saw me here._ \- Leon tells him.

The woman stayed low to the ground and moves through the bushes as she was keeping an eye out for any moment. The man shivers, "Brr, it's freezing out here. So cold all of a sudden." he mumbles as the woman pulls out her knife and snuck up behind one of the creatures, then covers its mouth and pulls it back into the woods, slitting its throat and stabs it right in the chest and the brain stem. The man walks back to the van but stops as he heard some rustle in the bushes. He stops and looks around. The woman saddles the creature and plugged her blade deep into the thing's chest. Then out at the man that stop and look around, she held her breath. "Huh, must be my imagination," he mutters.

She exhales to herself and watches him get back into the van and it takes off. The woman steps out of the woods and watches the car drive off. She pants with her long black hair in her face, her green eyes on the van and a blood soak knife in her hand, then thinks back as she recognized one of the men in the car and her heart pounds. "Leon…"

~8~8~8~

They drove over the bridge and stop on the other side of the bridge, "Just up ahead is the village." the driver informs him. Leon looks down at the path before him and nods, "I'll go and have a look around." Leon informs them, "Yeah, We'll stay and watch the car." the second man informs him as the car was then turned off. "We don't want to get any parking tickets." he jokes.

"Right. Parking tickets." Leon said as he wasn't amused. "Good luck." the driver informs him, Leon rolls his eyes and steps out of the car. "Geez, who were these guys?" Leon mutters. Then the driver rolls down his window. "Did you say something?" he asks him, Leon said nothing as he radio went off and he answers it. " _Leon. I hope you can hear me. I'm Ingrid Hunnigan. I'll be your support on this mission._ " Hunnigan said to him. "Loud and clear. Somehow I'd thought you'd be a little older." Leon teases her. Hunnigan said nothing, "So the subjects name is Ashley Graham, right?" he asks her. " _That's right. She's the daughter of the President. So try to behave yourself okay?_ " she tells him. Leon scoffs to himself. "Whoever this group is, they sure pick the wrong girl to kidnap." Leon jokes. " _I'll try to find some more information on them on my end as well._ " she informs him, "Good. Talk to you later. Leon on out." he said and hung up. He then walks then walks down the path and found a house. He walks up to it and straight to the door, walking inside.

He peeks out and saw a man stocking the fire, Leon lowers his gun. "Um, excuse me. Sir," he calls out, but the man did not answer. He shrugs and walks up to him, pulling out a picture of the President's daughter. Then the man finally turns to him. "I was wondering if you might recognize the girl in this photograph?" he asks him.

The man snaps at him in Spanish, "Sorry to have bothered you." Leon tells him and places the photo away and went to leave as the man walks over and picks up an axe, Leon notices this and quickly dodges the axe and aims his gun right at him. "Freeze!" Leon orders him. The man just walks right to him, "I said freeze." he orders again. Then Leon fired at him and the man drops to his knees. Then the sound of a truck gets Leon's attention, he ran over to the window and looks outside. Then there was shouting followed by gunfire and a car getting ran over. Leon turns away as more villagers walk toward the house. "Shit!" he snaps. Then he answers his radio, " _Is everything okay?_ " Hunnigan asks him. "There was a hostile local. I had no choice by to neutralize him. There are still other surrounding the area." he answers her " _Get out of there and head toward the village. Take whatever measure is necessary to save the subject._ " Hunnigan orders him. "Understood," he answers her. Then ran outside and fired at the local men and took them down, then he headed back to where the van was and saw that it was gone.

But he looks down into the river below and saw both the truck and van were down there and in ruins. "Oh no…" Leon mutters then ran back along the path and hurried to the village. But he stops as he heard whimpering, he looks and saw a white wolf stuck in a bear trap, he kneels down and opens the trap, setting the wolf free and it pulls it leg away, Leon lets the trap go and stood up as the wolf then ran off. So he continued on, disarming traps and killed a few crazed villagers.

Unaware of the woman in red that was following him, he walks down the path and deals with a local, then as he drops he heard three more thuds and looks over, seeing that three of the villagers had dropped as well. He walks back to them and saw three throwing knives had been thrown right into their heads. He looks around, standing up, seeing no one, then he continued along the path as he was right at the village gate and walks through it. The woman in red kneels down and frowns. "This is where all Hell breaks loose," she mutters and ran along the cliff side.

~8~8~8~

Leon answers his radio as he was in the village, " _Leon, how are you holding up?_ " Hunnigan asks him, "Bad question Hunnigan." he answers her. " _Sorry to hear that, I'm sending you a play manual. Hope you find it usual,_ " she informs him. "I'll take a look at it, thanks," he said and hung up.

He then walks closer and closer to the village and hid on the side, so he wouldn't be seen. Then look out his binoculars and looks at the villagers. They were behaving like normal people, but except for the dead officer on a hook and was being burnt in the bonfire. Leon places his binoculars away and went to sneak off on the side, but he caught their attention, he fired at them as they were surrounding him, so he ran to the square and fired at them, seeing that they were surrounding him, he ran into the house, "Damn!" Leon snaps as he was slamming it shut, "Who are these people?" Leon questions then he looks out the window and saw that they were communicating with each other "What are they planning?" he questions and saw chainsaw getting started and the man walks to the house. "Great chainsaw." he mutters and barricaded the door with a dresser, then hurried a window smash and he looks upstairs, "Shit!" he mutters and then at the barricaded window. "Son of a-" he states and readied himself, he barricaded the window and then ran upstairs, fired at the two villagers and climbs out into the roof, kicks the ladders down and fired at the incoming Villagers.

But suddenly, shots ran out as the villagers drop, one by one, Leon wasted no time and started firing at the villagers as well. This continues on and on, Leon jumps back into the house as the Villagers followed him in, but drop one by one, until the Church bell rings. The villagers stop in their assault and look at the church. They muttered in their language walk to the church, the sniper looks at the church as the Villagers walk through the door. - _Damn, something's not right._ \- she mutters to herself and went through the door. Leon steps outside and then around the village and saw that it was now deserted. He scoffs to himself and shrugs to himself. "Where's everyone going? Bingo?" he questions. Then looked around trying to find the sniper that help him, but saw that they were long gone as well. Then he looks down and clutches his fists. - _It couldn't have been her… I saw she die in Raccoon City!_ \- Leon tells himself, but then his radio went off and he answers it. "Hunnigan, I have some bad news. I've confirmed the body of an officer. Something's has happened to the people here." he informs her, " _Leon, you need to get out of there. Look for a tower. Follow the trail near it._ " she orders him. "Got it." he agrees and then hung up.

He walks to the tower and followed the path, but then walk into one of the sheds and finds a note on the wall. He takes it and read it as he found pictures of himself:

"Recently there has been information that a United States government agent is here investigating the village.

Do not let this American agent get in contact with the prisoner. For those who were not informed, the prisoner is being held in an old house beyond the farm. We transfer the prisoner to a more secured location in the valley when we're ready. The prisoner is to stay there until further notice. Meanwhile, do not let the American agent near the prisoner.

We do not know how the American government found out about our village. But we are investigating. However, I feel that this intrusion at this particular time is not just a coincidence. I sense a third party other than the United States Government involved here. My fellow men, stay alert. Chief, Bitores Mendez."

He finishes and places the note away. Stepping out of the shed and walks down the path, coming to a door and he walks through it. The woman in red from afar looks at him as he left the village, "I should stay close, Lord knows how much trouble he can get into." she giggles and followed after him.

~8~8~8~

Leon arrived on a farm, he took out the farmers as the sniper got the others and Leon found a note on a tree and took it.

"15 blue medallions 7 in the farms 8 in the cemetery for those who destroy 10 will be rewarded…"

The rest of the page was unreadable as Leon pockets it then he ran around the farm, firing at the blue medallions, the sniper from afar smiles at him, paying the animals no mind, finding a wheel barrow of dead bodies and then found his way to the next gate. The woman in red nods at herself and ran on ahead.

~8~8~8~

Leon walks down the path, but then stops as he heard moaning, he looks up as a shot rang out, followed with a thud. A boulder was pushed down and Leon runs for it, two more shots rang out as the ones that pushed the boulder drop dead.

He ran and ran down the path and rolls to the side as the boulder misses him, he pants and walks through the tunnel, took care of the villagers on the other side, finding a few ammo and gold, but then stop as he a banging coming from inside the house.

So he walks inside, disarming the traps and gathered some gold. So he followed that sound of the banging. He removed the shelve, revealing a hidden room. He walks inside and makes a right and found the closet that had something inside of it. He steps to the side, his gun ready, unlocking the closet and opens it and a tied up Spanish man falls out of the ground with his mouth taped, he mutters, shaking his head at Leon as the agent steps to him and kneels down next to the man and rips the tape away from his mouth.

The man pants and looks up at Leon, "A little rough, don't you think?" he asks him, but Leon rolls him over and unties his hands. "You're…not like them?" the man asks him. "No, you?" Leon asks him, freeing his hands and the man rolls away and rubs his wrists then sat up. "Okay. I have only one important question. You got a smoke?" the man asks him, Leon shrugs "Got gum." he answers him, but then his head shot forward as he heard someone had entered the room, it was two of the villagers with a big man in a trench coat. "Perfect. The Big Cheese." the man mutters in irritation as Leon stood up, "What?" he questions as the big man stood in front of the two. He had one blue eye and one red eye.

Leon charges forward, twist and slams his foot into the big man, but then look at him, seeing that Big Cheese has caught his foot, then he flips Leon in the air and he slams on top of the man, crashing in the closet, destroying it and the two were both out.

~8~8~8~

The woman in red watches from a high distance as Big cheese walks out of the house with two of the villagers, who were carrying Leon and another man. The woman gasped as she watches them leave. She bites her lip and whispers "No… Leon."

She then felt someone was standing behind her, she grips her gun and in a swift and fast turn. pointing her gun at the person that was standing behind her, she looks at the person in shock as it was a woman in red, just like her. but then immediately glares at her, as the woman just smirks, "It's been a long time, sister." she said with a smile, but the woman grits her teeth. "Ada."


	24. Into The Hills, We Go

_Chapter 24: Into The Hills We Go_

"Feeble humans. Let us give you our power." a Russian man spoke as someone in a black tunic walks forward with a syringe in his hand he stops next to Leon and injects the needle into his neck.

Leon put up no fight as he was still out, a man with a staff and a purple cloak on, just chuckles to himself. "Soon, we will become unable to resist this… intoxicating power." he exaggerates and the man in the black tunic injects him as a small egg enters his system.

~8~8~8~

Leon gasps awake, taking in his surroundings and saw that he was in an abandoned house, he then tries to move his arms but saw that they were tied behind his back and to the man that he had found in that closet. He looks over his shoulder and saw that he was still out. So he shoves him a little. "Hey. Hey, Hey. Wake up." Leon calls to him, the man groans as he lifts up his head.

He looks around at the room they were in, "Ai, yi yi. Crawl out of one hole, and into another." he moans. "You want to tell me what's going on here?" Leon asks him, the man looks over at him. Americano si? Now what brings a bloke to this part of the world?" the man asks him, then Leon reaches into his back pocket. "Oh! Hey. Easy, however, you are." the man states. "The name's Leon," Leon informs him and showed the picture to him. "I came here looking for this girl. Seen her?" he asks him and the man looks down at the picture. Then at him, "What, are you suppose to be a cop or something? Nah, you don't look the type." the man states. Leon just shrugs "Maybe." he answers and looks away. "Okay, let me guess. She's the President's daughter." he states and Leon looks back at him, "That's too good of a guess, want to start explaining." he asks him.

"Psychic power." he answers but chuckles to himself "Nah, just kidding with you amigo. I overheard the villagers talking about something about the President's daughter in the church." he answers him.

But unaware of a villager limping towards the house, dragging a larger ax behind him. The villager walks past the gate and to the front door.

"And who might you be?" Leon asks him, "Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. But now, I'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies man." Luis answers him. Leon looks away "Why did you quit?" Leon asks him, Luis scoffs. "Polica, you put your life on the line, nobody really appreciates you enough for it. Being the hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore." Luis answers him.

Leon looks away. "Used to be a cop myself, only for a day though," he informs him. Luis looks at him in surprise. "I thought I was bad," he states and Leon looks up at the ceiling. "Somehow I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City, on my first day in the force," Leon said to him. "Luis looks back at him. "That is the incident with the viral outbreak, right?" he asks him, Leon nods at him. Luis looks away. "I think I've seen a sample of the virus in the lab at the department," he states, but their conversation was over as they look over, hearing metal being dragged, it was the man from the house that Leon had shot. He muttered in Spanish, walking over to them as the two struggled in their restraints. "Do something cop!" Luis shouts at Leon. "After you!" Leon said back at him and the villager raises his axe. "Now!" Leon shouts and they pulled away, the axe was shot down and breaks their restraints. Leon rolls away and looks at the villager as he limps towards him with the axe raise, but Leon slams his foot into his chest, sent him flying right over him, and the villager smacks against the wall and then the ground, breaking his neck at impact.

Luis stood up and makes a break for the door. Leon stood up and looks down at the body. He pants and then contacts Hunnigan. She answers the call. "It's Leon. Sorry, I couldn't get in touch sooner but I was a bit tied up," he said. " _You're Okay, right?_ " she asks him, "I'm fine. There was a male civilian held captive. According to him, Ashley's in a church somewhere." he informs her, "What happened to him?" she asks. "He managed to escape." Leon answers her, " _Do you have a fix on the location of that church?_ " she asks him, "No, but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. I'm heading back to the village." he informs her. Then hung up. The walks out of the room, but stop as a hooded and mask man appeared in the window. "Over here, stranger." he nudges his head and vanishes from the window. Leon tilts his head a little and walks out of the house.

Finding himself in a new location that looks to be a construction site, littered with the infected villagers around the construction site. But Leon walks over to the side of the house and looks at the merchant that had a purple bandanna on his mouth, a long black trench coat and a travel pack on his back, "Got something that might interest you." he said to him with a chuckle and opens his coat, revealing weapons and ammo, Leon looks at the ammo and weapons than at the merchant. "Got a good things of selection on sale, stranger." he said to him and closes his coat, "Come back anytime." the merchant tells him and Leon walks to the gate, kicks it open and out of the area, getting a villager or ganados attention, he ran pass them, dodging their attacks to ganados that were throwing dynamite at him, but they were all shot at out of nowhere, but not by Leon, by a mysterious sniper that was following Leon.

He stops and looks back as the shots rang out in the valley and the ganados drop one by one. Once they were all gone, he looks around the valley, trying to find the person that was saving him, but they were already gone. He exhales and wondered through the valley, taking out any ganados that were left, but eventfully, Leon found s chest, opens it and took half of an emblem. Then he found the other half and combined them, after that he ran to the locked gate and places the emblem in the center and the gate clicks as it unlocks and he walks through the gate.

~8~8~8~

Leon walks down the path, finding some ammo and kicks the door to the abandon faculty, but a few of the ganados stood in his way, he fires at them, killing the ganados and continued forward, running down the halls, making left and right turns. But more ganados threw dynamite at him, Leon fires at them, finishing them off, then disarms the bear traps and kicks the door open, walks into a room that was a little flooded, just a little, but he brakes through a boarded window and found a mask, he takes it and continues down the hall.

Kicks another door open, runs down the hall, makes a right and ran into a ganados. Leon fired at him, killing the man and climbs up the ladder and out of the well.

~8~8~8~

He arrives back outside, disarms the trip wire, then the bear traps and continued down the path, finding a house, ran up the stairs and was in front of a locked door, with crystal ball in the center of the door, he turns it a few times to match the symbol on the wall and the door unlocks.

It slides opens to a manor room of sorts, so he walks inside and found an Insignia key, he takes it and walks to the door, but stops as he saw a note on the bed and reads it, it was a letter from this chief person:

"As instructed from Lord Saddler, I have the agent confinement, alive. Why keep him alive? I do not fully understand what the Lord's intentions are. I would, however, think he's keeping them separated; not confine them together has been ordered.

I don't expect Luis would trust a stranger but if by chance they did cooperate, the situation could get a bit more complicated. If for some reason, an unknown third party is involved, I don't think they'd let a chance slip by.

But maybe it's all Lord Saddler's ploy – leaving us vulnerable so that this third party will surface if they even exist. it's an unlikely possibility, but if a prowler is already amongst us, then our plans could be ruined.

I guess the Lord thinks it's worth the risk if we're able to stop whatever conspiracy is at work. At any rate, it's the Lord's call. We must trust his judgment as always."

Leon pockets the note and thinks to himself - _What does Luis have to do with all of this? And who is Lord Saddler? What are they planning?_ \- he asks himself, but then heard Spanish mumbles from outside the room, he opens the door and looks down the hall, hearing the Spanish mutters a little clearer. He closes the door behind him and steps down the hall, but he turns and Bitores Mendez snaps his hand right at him, catching Leon by surprise and lift him up in the air. Leon's hands shot at Big Cheese's wrist as he chokes and gags, kicking his legs trying to break free.

Bitores Mendez looks at him as Leon's blue eyes were turned to the color red as he flutters them. So Big Cheese lets him go, dropping him to the ground. Leon pants as he pulls himself onto his side, gripping his throat. "You carry the same blood as us it seems." Bitores said as Leon coughs and pulls himself away from Bitores Mendez, "Nevertheless, you're an outsider. Just remember, if you become oppress to our eyes, you'll face severe consequences." he warns him as Leon sat up and pants to himself. Then Bitores Mendez walks away as Leon pulls himself up, confused by his words. "What? Same blood?" he questions.

From down the hall, the woman in red heard everything and clutches her fist as she did not like what she had heard. "Damn these Los Illuminados! I will kill them, I can't let Leon become one of these things," she whispers to herself and ran down the hall.


	25. Off to Church

_Chapter 25: Off to Church_

Then his radio went off and he answers the call. " _Leon, I've been able to get some new info that might help you,_ " Hunnigan informs him. "Fill me in," he tells her. " _Apparently, there's this religious cult group involved. They're called the Los Illuminados,_ " she informs him. "Los Illuminados? That's a mouthful." he scoffs "Anyway, I had an unexpected run-in with the big Cheese of this village." he informs her, " _But you're okay, right?_ " she asks him. "Yeah, but he could have killed me but he let me live. And he mentioned something about me carrying the same blood as them, whatever that means," he informs her.

This confused Hunnigan, " _Carry the same blood, hm… interesting…_ " she mutters to herself. "Anyway, there are more important things than solving riddles right now." he tells her, "You're right. Hurry and find that church Leon." she tells him and the call ended.

Leon places his radio away, but then heard heels clicking down the hall as they faded, but he turns back to the room and looks to see where Big Cheese went off to, but he was too late as Big Cheese smacks his arm against Leon, making him fire at the painting of the purple hooded man. He collapsed onto the ground, his gun rolls away from him and he clutched his aching chest. Then went to get back up, but Big Cheese places his foot on Leon's chest, smacking him against the ground and applied more pressure, making Leon groan in pain.

But suddenly a laser was pointed at Big Cheese's back and two shots hit him, he stops pulling his foot away from Leon and looks out the window. A Woman in a long red dress with a split on the side smirks at him as another shot hits Big Cheese in the shoulder, this one came from the distance behind the woman. The woman places her gun away as Big Cheese ran at her, she zip-lines up and got out of the way as Big Cheese crashes through the window. The woman in the short red dress with two long ribbons from the back smirks as she stood up and took off.

Leon pulls himself up, grabbing his gun and looks out the window. Panting as he saw one of the two people that he believed to be dead. But he couldn't let this stop him, he turns back to the door, kicks it open, ran down the hall, killed the ganados that he found in the bathroom and ran outside, three of the ganados stood in his way, the chainsaw one was fired at from the Mysterious sniper as Leon finished of the other two. Then he walks down the path seeing dead ganados on the ground as they were shot at by that sniper.

So he continued on, stepping over the bodies and ran down the path, seeing more of the dead ganados, so he steps over them and continued on and walks back in the village, seeing all of the ganados dead. "Huh, my stalker sure does like to keep me alive." Leon mutters to himself. Hr walks over to the tower where the ganados from earlier had disappeared to, he went to open the door, but it was locks, he looks at the symbol on the door and pulls out the key that he found. He uses it and the door unlocks, so he walks inside as the woman saw this and went to find her own way to follow him.

~8~8~8~

He walks through the room and into the back room, finding a hidden door in the ground, he opens it to a tunnel, he jumps down and follows said tunnel. It lead him into a small cavern then down the tunnel and found the Merchant in the next cavern and was already waiting for him. (OK, Seriously. How does he do that?!) Leon looks at him "Got something that might interest ya." the Merchant said to him.

Leon walks up to him, buying a few upgrades for his guns, buying a machine gun and walks off, "Come back anytime." the Merchant tells him as Leon walks down the tunnel and found a ladder. Climbing out of the caverns.

~8~8~8~

Leon steps out of the small room and ran down the path, bit stop as she saw headstone all around the church that sat idly on top of the hill, he walks up the path, getting the attention of the ganados that were on the path, he fired at them, taking them out, missed getting dynamite thrown at him and it kills the ganados that were chasing him.

He even took care of the ones in the back as well. Then works on the little puzzle, getting the gem inside, then fired at the five blue medallions around the church and walks to the front door. But his radio went off and he answers it, " _Leon, have you reach the Church yet?_ " Hunnigan asks him. "Ah… well, yeah… sort of." he answers her. " _Leon, did I mention not to take the scenic route?_ " she questions him, he said nothing. " _At any rate, Ashley's probably inside that structure. Rescue her, hurry!_ " she tells him and hung up. Leon places his radio away. He walks up the steps and went to open the door, but it didn't budge. He went to try again, but same result. He sighs and contacts Hunnigan again.

She answers the call, "Hunnigan, it's Leon. The door's lock. I can't get in." Leon informs her. " _Didn't they teach you how to pick locks in the academy?_ " she questions him. He scoffs at her, "Yeah, there's some sort of indentation like something might fit inside." he informs her. "Well, there's no use standing around. Leon, you have to find somewhat or somehow to get inside," she tells him and hung up. He walks away from the Church and took the scenic route and walks along the rafts, but ganados stood in his way, but he fires at them, taking them down, then shots echoed in the valley as the ganados up ahead drop dead, Leon smirks and ran along the rafts, jumping over the gasps. Then ran into one of the sheds and found a note and reads:

"Regarding the two fugitives, the apprehension of Luis is our top priority; the American agent is a distant second. Luis stole from us something far more important than the girl. And to make it worse some damn woman in red stole something important from us as well.

Unless we get it back, the girl will become useless to us. We must get it back to execute our plan to the end. If it gets into the wrong hands, the world would become a totally different place than what Lord Saddler has envisioned.

At all cost, we mustn't let that happen. That bitch in red will pay.

Nevertheless, we're not letting go of the girl. To ensure that the agent does not get to her, I have locked the church where the girl is being held.

Anyone who needs access to the Church must first get approval by Lord Saddler. There's a key beyond the lake but it should be safe now that Del Lago had been awaken by the Lord. No one will get across the like alive.

Plus our same blood courses through the agent's veins. It'll be a matter of time before he joins us. Once he does, there will be nobody else left that will come looking for the girl.

Still, the bitch in red needs to be taken care of, I have a feeling that she's here for the girl as well."

Leon stops reading as he was trying to progress what he just read, - _The woman in red? Could he mean… Ada? Or, if possible… her._ \- he wonders to himself. But he pushes the thought into the back of his head and walks out of the shack and walks down the raft. Coming onto stable grounds and walks through the door.

~8~8~8~

He came to the other side and heard animalistic growling, so he carefully walks forward, into the arena, checks for supplies, getting ammo and some gold.

Leon kept his wits about him and quickly ran to the other side and then down the stairs and through the door.

~8~8~8~

He arrives in the mines, walks down the hall, filing some ammo and walks up to a counter and on the other side of the counter was the merchant. (How in the hell? You know what, I'm not even going to argue, it'll hurt my brain.) Leon walks up to the merchant and bought some ammo for his gun and upgraded his weapons. He sold his gun and bought the Punisher, adding it to his weaponry.

Then he moves away from the Merchant, "Hahaha. Thank you." the Merchant said to him, then walks back through the hall, climbs up the ladder and walks up the steps and through the door.

~8~8~8~

He walks up the steps through the next door that leads him to a path, he followed it and a shot rang out, he looks up and saw a bolder, he got the message and took off running. The two remaining ganados pushed the bolder over and it rolls after Leon, two shots ran out and the two ganados drop dead.

Leon ran as fast as his legs could manage, then dives to the side as the bolder smacks against the stone wall and crumbles into tiny peace. He exhales and walks to the docks, the ganados was about to notice him, but he drops dead, this gets Leon's surprise as he quietly walks up to the body, turns it over and saw a hole in the ganados head. Then Leon looks around, - _A silencer, huh? They must really not want to let the enemy know I made it this far._ \- Leon states and continued down the docks. The ganados drop in the water as they were shot at, but the trip wires was a different story, it gets the attention of the rest of the ganados, but the sniper took care of them.

Then the shots came from behind him and he saw ganados running at him, but the drop one by one, Leon even joined in as well. They all drop and Leon continued forward with the Sniper clearing his way, taking out any ganados that tried to come close to Leon.

He makes it across the way, taking care of the two ganados that were on solid ground, then he continues down to the gate and walks through it.

~8~8~8~

He walks along the path going up the hill and he reaches the lake, but quickly hides behind the rocks as he saw a speed boat with two of the ganados speed out to the lake, he took out his binoculars and watches as they then pick up the dead body of one of the officer that drove Leon here.

They drop the body into the water, "Shit!" Leon whispers as the sniper watches from the cliffside. The ganados quickly drove away as the body just floats there. Then the water started to shake as Del Lago jumps out of the water, devours the police man and dive back in, both Leon and the sniper jump a little seeing that Del Lago wasn't just going to let anyone cross that lake unscathed. So the sniper watches as Leon boats one of the speed boats and road it out onto the lake. They watch with worry as he speeds out, keeping his eyes open.

The sniper then gasp as they saw Del Lago right under him, they wanted to shout at to him, to warn him, but it was already too late, Del Lago took Leon by surprise as he howls, jumping up in front of him. Knocking Leon's boat back a little, causing the hook to fall into the water, Leon collects himself as he tries to figure what the hell just happened, but unfortunately, the hook latched onto Del Lago and pulled Leon along.

Leon pulls out spikes and threw them at Del Lago, nailing it through the skin, it hisses and tries to crash Leon into the floating stumps in the water. But Leon curves the boat and dodges the stumps and continued to throw at Del Lago. It dives into the water and tries to devour Leon, but he curves the boat and dodges Del Lago. He kept at the throwing in throwing, even when Del Lago charges at him, he throws right into the mouth. It hisses in pain, then shot up and flops into the water, shaking Leon's boat. He staggers a little and watches at it sinks into the water. But then he looks at the rope, seeing that it was following at Del Lago, he followed the rope and saw that it was wrap around his leg and with a sharp tug, Leon fall on his ass, trying to keep himself from being drag into the water, then he pulls out his knife and started to swing at the rope.

But then a knife flew out of nowhere, cutting the rope, freeing Leon and he lays back in the boat, panting then sat up, looking at the knife that saved his life, he places his away and took a hold of the knife, he looks at the shape of it and saw that it was an assassin throwing knife. He pocket it, then started up the motor and speeded off towards the next dock. The sniper quickly followed, getting to ground level, hurried to the docks and stayed hidden as Leon stumbles a little and coughs into his hand. He pulls back and looks at his gloved palm, it was covered in blood. His vision was hazy and he groan and flinch in pain, holding his stomach, he struggles, trying to walk to the house. Leon pushes the door open, he threw his head back, crying out in pain and collapsed onto the ground and was out.

Then the woman in red stood in the doorway, quickly walks over to Leon, kneels down and turns him over on his back, she then started to shake him "Leon. Leon, wake up." she begs but he didn't wake. So he looks at his palm and gasp as she saw blood on it. - _Shit! The egg! It's hatched!_ \- she shouts at herself, then stood up, gripping Leon under his arms, then drags him over to the bed and flops him down in it, turns him over on his back and sat by his side, gripping his hand and gently brush his dirty blond hair out of his face and smiles at him.

"Don't worry, Leon. I find I way to save you. I promise." the woman in red swore to him and she stayed by his side.


	26. Meeting Lord Saddler

_Chapter 26: Meeting Lord Saddler_

Leon laid on his back as he was still on the ground but then inhales as he sat up as he coughs and pants, he did not enjoy that pain he felt and he looks around. Seeing that he was still in the house.

He exhales and relaxes but then cries out again as he felt something. Something slithering inside him, then he looks at his arm, seeing the black vein. He looks at his other arm and felt the poison crawl up his neck. He wanted to scream, but he saw two gloved hands touch his, he looks up and gasps as he saw Annabelle in the outfit that he first met her in as she was smiling at him. "Annabelle." he whimpers. She moves his arms out of the way and sat on his lap, he sharply inhales as his arms grip her sides, she smiles at him as she gently touches his face and she pulls her to him, holding him closely to her chest, "Annabelle." he whimpers, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Shh. Shh, it's Okay. you'll be OK." she assures him petting his hair. "What's happening to me?" he asks, she laid her head against his. "You've been infected with the same virus as the ganados, but your will is stronger than there, it will take longer for it to fully take over your mind," she answers him.

Leon pulls back and looks at her as she sat on his lap, "Then how am I going to save Ashley if I'm like this?" he asks her, she just smiles at him, "We'll figure a way out, I promise, but I can put the parasite at bay, to help you hold out a little longer." she tells him, he nods at her and then the next second her lips were pressed against his, then he closes his eyes, returning the kiss and wraps his arms around her, enjoying her soft lips against his, then after a full two minutes she pulls back and laid her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I left you to die in Raccoon City." he apologizes to her, but she shook her head, "I already forgave you, Leon. Please don't dwell on the past." she tells him, but he just leans against her, holding her tighter. "I am always by your side, Leon. Never forget that," she tells him and he nods at her, she smiles and leans up to his ear and whispers. "Now, it's time to wake up."

~8~8~8~

Leon jumps awake on the bed and looks around, seeing that he was still in the house, he groans as he sat up all the way and slides his legs over and stood up, then his hand went his lips as they felt warm. _"_ _I am always by your side, Leon. Never forget that."_ Annabelle has whispered to him, he smiles to himself. - _It was nice to see her again, even if it was a dream._ \- he tells himself then his radio went off, snapping him out his thoughts and he answers it.

" _Leon. It's been 6 hours since our last transmission. I was starting to get worried._ " she informs him. "Don't you mean lonely?" Leon teases her, she said nothing, he knew she was frowning at him, not impressed with his joke. "Anyway, I started to feel dizzy. Then I guess I must have lost consciousness," he answers her. " _Lost consciousness? Maybe that has some connection to what the village chief was talking about?_ " she suggests. Leon huffs "Can't say. But I'm alright now. I'm gonna continue my mission." he informs her.

Then he went to leave but he saw a letter by the bed, he walks over and read it:

"There's an important item hidden in the falls. If you were able to get it, you might be able to get Ashley out of the church. But I'll warn you, the route to the church isn't a walk in the park by any means. They've deployed what's called an El Gigante, God bless.

About what's been going on with your body. If I could help you I would. But unfortunately, it's beyond my power."

The letter ended with a red lipstick kiss mark, Leon pockets the letter, walks to the door and kicks it open. He walks outside as it was dark and raining, but that wasn't going to stop him, so he hurried along the path and walks through the door.

~8~8~8~

He walks along the darken path but ganados steps out of the shadows, making Leon stop and looks at him, the ganados head exploded and was replaced with tentacles. Leon was disgusted and fired at the ganados, taking it down and fired at the next one, taking it down as well, then he continued forward up the path. Then jumps over the river, down the path, jumps over the river again and got a good look down at the little village below him.

So he uses the rope and climbs down to the village and walks up the steps. He shot one of the ganados and continued one, then shot a few of the boxes down and uses them to jump over the running water to the other side of the river. Then climbs up a tower, finding a lever and pulls it, a water pole was moved over to the side and with the amount of incoming water, the water wheel started to turn. Making the gears move and the gate to the river closes. And the hidden passage way was revealed. Leon jumps down and makes his way to the cave, but ganados wonder out of the cave and straight for Leon, but thankfully shots ran out and they started dropping, Leon aims his gun and fired at them as well. But more only came and he back over to the crates. The sniper reloads and fired at the ganados and the drop into the river.

The last of the ganados drops and Leon jumps back over and ran to the cave and into the tunnel. The sniper moves away and ran along the cliff as they followed Leon.

The agent walks through the tunnel and to a door, finding an emblem, a round insignia and he took it. The door then slides up and revealed the passageway. He pulls out his radio and contacts Hunnigan. She answers the call, "I've obtained an object that resembles the cult's group's insignia." Leon informs her. "Wonderful, Leon. Head back to the Chruch. Ashley's safety is our immediate priority." she informs him and ends the call. Leon walks into the passageway to a door and then walks through the door.

Into the caves and onto the docks, bats few all around him, but he ignores them and jumps into the speed boat and speeds away from the docks and through the cave.

~8~8~8~

Leon stops at the docks and climbs out of the boat and onto the docks. And walks back in the mine, he walks up the stairs and to the counter where the merchant was.

He sells a few of his things to him and the Merchant just laughs at him. "Thank you," he said and then Leon ran down the hall, climbs up the ladder, up the stairs and through the door.

~8~8~8~

He steps out into the house and into the area, he looks around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. But he was caught off guard as the gates were suddenly closed. She looks at them and then at the large door as it was pushed open but ganados as the other ganados were pulling on two lines of rope.

They were shouting in Spanish as they were trying to hurry, pulling on the rope. But something inside was growling as they were pulling, then with one swift tug, the ganados stumble forward as the rope was gone from their hands. They stumble to their feet and moved back as something big was walking to the door. One of the doors was smashed into nothing by a large fist. Then the other was smack away, right of the hinges and the entrance behind caved in. The El Gigante, in the flesh, as it roars and smacks away the ganados away. It then glares at Leon, it swung at him, but Leon flips out of the way, dodging the fist.

It glares and roars at him, then Leon pulls out his machine gun and fired at the El Gigante, getting it in the face as other shots rang out, from the sniper no doubt, trying to help him, kill the El Gigante. He swung at Leon, but the agent dodges the fist and continued to fire at it, it then roars in pain as parasite pops out of its back and cries out in pain. It fell to a knee and Leon took his chance. He ran up onto the El Gigante back and slice at the parasite repeatably, then he jumps off as the El Gigante stood back up and the parasite retreated back into El Gigante back. Leon fires at the face then dodge the fist.

He steps back at EL Gigante steps towards him, but a howl echoes in the valley, Leon looks up and saw it was the white wolf. He helps out earlier. "Hey, it's that dog." Leon states as the wolf jump down and stood next to Leon, barking and growling at El Gigante. It turns its attention to the wolf and walks towards it. But Leon fires at it, keeping the El Gigante attention on him, the sniper fires at the head as well, trying to keep it away from Leon. It cries out in pain and went to a knee as the parasite pops out of its back. Leon ran to the El Gigante, climbs onto its back and slices at the parasite. Then he jumps off as it stood back up and the parasite slithers back into its back.

But from all the damage it was dealt with, the monster stumbles a little, hand reaching out to the back, Leon steps back a few as it howls out in pain. Then collapses down in front of Leon, this surprised him as he looks at the El Gigante, then the gates opened, making Leon look at the one behind him. The wolf howls once again and took off. Leon just smiles at it and continued to the church.

~8~8~8~

He walks along the rafts, jumping over the gaps and was back on solid ground and continued to the church. But infected black wolves stood in his way, they were fired at from Leon mysterious stranger that has been following him. He walks up the path and to the church. Leon took out the emblem and places it on the door. It clicks and was unlocked.

He walks inside the church seeing that it was a ritual chamber with the same insignia all over the place, but he wasted no times. He climbs up to the second floor, jumps onto the chandelier and then onto the other side. He works with the puzzle to match the lights on the insignia, and that opens the gate to a door of a hidden room.

Leon walks down the hall and over to the door, he grips the knob and turns it, slowly opening up the door, he peeks inside and saw something ran across the room. "Ashley," Leon calls out as the 20-year-old was armed with a piece of wood. "Don't come!" she shouts and threw the wood at him, he dodges it "Hey, take it easy," he tells her trying to step closer to her, but she ran to the barrels. "No! Get away!" she shouts at him, sinking down to the ground. Leon places his gun away and held up his hands. "Calm down. Everything's going to be just fine." he assures her, kneeling down in front of her "I'm under the President's order to rescue you." he informs her and she looks up at him, "What? My father?" she asks him, rejoice shines in her eyes. He nods at her, "That's right. And I have to get you out of here." he tells her and gently took her arm. "Now come with me," he tells her, pulling her to her feet and they both left the room.

Leon pulls out his radio and contacts Hunnigan, who answers. "It's Leon. I've succeeded in extracting my subject," he informs her. " _Good work Leon. I'll a chopper over right away._ " she said to him "Where's the extraction point?" he asks her. " _There's another trail you can take to get out of the village. The chopper will pick you up beyond there,_ " she answers him. "Got it. I'm on my way," he tells her and they hung up.

The two ran along the hall to the ladder, Leon jumps down first and catches Ashley right after. He sets her down. Unaware to them, the woman in red had found her way into the Church and watches them from the shadows above on the second floor. The two went running to the door but were stopped by a voice, one the woman hated. "I'll take the girl." the man said, walking out and turns to them, "Who are you?" Leon demands of him. "If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine religious… community." Saddler answers him and Leon kept his arm in front of Ashley. "What do you want?" Leon questions him. "To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States think it can police the world forever. So we kidnapped the President's daughter in order to give her a power and then… send her back." he answers him, "No." Ashley gasp as she remembers feeling something enter her system as if injected into her. She places her hand on the side of her neck and looks at the agent. "Leon, I think they shot something in my neck," she informs her and he shot his glare back at Saddler. "What did you do to her?" he growls at him. Saddler smirks and steps forward. "We just planted a little gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father." he laughs and Leon glares at him "But before that, I thought I might bargain with the President for some… donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running." Saddler informs them, jesting to the church around them.

The woman pulls out her gun and quietly cocks it, glaring down at Saddler "Faith and Money. Religion's nowhere Saddler." Leon points out the obvious. "Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave you the same gift." Saddler informs him, Leon looks away, "When I was unconscious." he mutters and remembers the dream. _"_ _You've been infected with the same virus as the ganados, but your will is stronger than there, it will take longer for it to fully take over your mind."_ Annabelle had warned him. The woman clutches her gun as she was aiming at Saddler. "Oh, I truly hope you like our small, but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your mind." he said taking a few more steps forward. "Don't you think this is revolutionary way to propagate one's faith?" he asks them. "Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" Leon shouts at out him.

But then the doors behind them open, the look back and saw zealots with crossbows armed with flaming arrows. Saddler smirks as they were ready to fire, but a shot ran out, hitting one of the zealots in the arm, throwing him off and he smacks against the other zealot. Saddler frowns and looks at the shadows. Leon takes the chance, he grabs Ashley's wrist and they both ran to the window and jumps through the glass. They crashed on the ground and Leon turns to Ashley. "Are you okay?" he asks her, she pants and looks up at him, "Leon, what's going to happen to us?" she asks him, then shots echoed in the church, making the two look up at the window and back at each other. "Don't worry, we got into this mess. We can get out of it," he tells her and pulls her to her feet.

~8~8~8~

The two zealots, laid on the floor in a pool of their own blood with their heads missing. Saddler frowns at the sight and then heard fabric moving as a woman jumps onto the chandelier, swings off and lands on her feet. He looks at her as she then stood up and looks at him with hatred in her eyes.

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up," he states as she aims her gun right at him. He chuckles. "Why do you limit yourself, my dear, you have an unbelievable amount of power and you waste by pretending to be human," he tells her, she just glares at him. But she smirks and fired her gun and cuts his cheek as the bullet hits the wall. He raises his hand to his cheek and glares at her, "I see you still refuse my kind invitation." he states. She shrugs at him "What can I say? Working for an evil madman that think he's a god, I don't see it working for me." she answers him.

"Why must you play this game?" he questions her, she just smirks at him. "Because it's fun. Watching people like you, raise high and into the sky, only to be brought down by a human. It's a thrill." she tells him, then glares at him as she frowns. "And besides… you made it personal to me," she informs him and then with her speed, she jumps back onto the chandelier, swung it and jumps right out the window.

She swung up onto the roof and stood tall as ganados were surrounding the church. She smirks to herself, placing her gun away and pulls out her sniper rifle and cocks it. Then kneels down and aims at one of the ganados. "Game on," she whispers and took the shot.


	27. Stand-Off

_Chapter 27: Stand-Off_

Leon and Ashley step out from the back, Leon kicks the door open and walks out down the path, but they stop as a shot rings out and Leon looks out seeing ganados. The wagon was then shot at and it rolls killing the ganados. The extra were dropping one by one giving Leon and Ashley an opening.

The two took their chance and ran down the path, to the house and climbs down the well. The woman notices that they got away safely and then vanishes as she ran after them, becoming their shadow.

They ran through the cavern and met the Merchant and Leon sold a few of his things and that he wasn't going to need. He then upgraded his weapons and both Leon and Ashley ran through the door and hurried down the tunnel, up the stairs, then up the ladder, back into the back, then through the door, across the room, and to the door.

~8~8~8~

They were back in the village, Leon makes Ashley climb up onto the tower and she waited there as Leon and his mysterious friend takes care of the ganados that were in the village.

The mysterious friend took out the ganados that were by the gates of the village and make sure that the ones with the tentacles head were taken care of as well. One was behind Leon and she quickly reloads and shot the one behind him, Leon looks down at the ganados behind him and then back where the shot came from. It was too dark and too blurry to make out, but Leon was definitely convened that his "Friend" was indeed a woman.

But he didn't want to jump to conclusion right this second about who the woman was, he needed to focus on saving Ashley. He ran back to the tower, calling her down. So she jumps down, landing in Leon's arms and sets her on her feet and they ran to the back gate.

~8~8~8~

They were back at the farms and Leon makes Ashley quickly hide in a dumpster, Leon gets the ganados attention and fires at them. The woman lands on the roof, looking down and saw that over thousands of ganados were coming at Leon, she growls inhumanity to herself. Places her sniper rifle away, pulls out her katana and jumps down and flash-steps around the farm, slicing the incoming ganados.

Leon looks over and saw something moving so fast that he could not see it clearly, but it was differently red. He couldn't tell if it was what she was wearing or from the blood, but once they were all dead, the woman was gone. Leon looks around trying to find her, but couldn't see a thing in the dark, he sighs and then pulls his hand to his lips and whistle, the dumpster opens and Ashley pops out of the dumpster, jumps out and ran to Leon.

They walk over to a shack and enters, Leon found a map and next to it, a note, he picks it up, Ashley looks over his shoulder and they both read:

"The whereabouts of Sera and this bitch and red are still unknown.

Most likely Sera is using an old secret passage taught to him by his grandfather who used to hunt in this region long ago. The bitch in red must have found it after avoiding us for a month. I'll admit, we've underestimated her, she's clever. Too clever.

I'm pretty certain that he's hiding our property somewhere in the forest. If his grandfather is still alive, I would use him to find Sera. But how did he found out about the egg injected into his body? –And the fact that he was able to remove it before it hatched is concerning. And considering that the bitch in red has still resisted Lord Saddler's control is… discomforting.

Another factor that concerns me is that Sera escaped with our property just before the American arrived. I don't believe that was just a coincidence. There has to be another player involved. In order to settle the whole situation, we have to capture Sera and wait for the effects of the drug to wear off before we can inject him with another egg.

Once we're done, whoever is behind all of this will surface. Nobody shall interfere with our plans. Those who do shall suffer severe consequences."

They both stop reading and Leon pockets the letter, "Leon, do you know this woman in red?" Ashley asks her. He exhales and shrugs "I… honestly don't know." he answers her and they both left the shake, then moves inside the barn, climbs up the ladder, one the catwalk and then jumps down, Leon catches Ashley as she jumps down into his arms and he sets her on her feet. They then walk to the door, but it was locked. So Leon kneels down, Ashley climbs onto his shoulders as he lifts her up. She jumps, gripping the top of the gate and pulls herself up and over the gate, jumping down and then the door clicks. "I opened it, Leon," she informs him and he walks through the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the path and stop in front of the Merchant, he shows him his goods and Leon sold a few of this things. Then continue onto the bridge. But he stops as he radio went off and he answers it.

Hunnigan calls him, " _Leon, I have some bad news._ " she informs him, "I'd rather not hear it." he answers her. " _Well, I'm afraid I have to tell you anyway. We've lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down though we can't determine who._ " she informs her and Leon sighs. "Great," he mutters. " _We're prepping another chopper for you. Meanwhile, I want you to head to the extraction point._ " she informs him, "Got it." he answers.

The call ends and the two continued down the bridge, but then quickly stops as ganados appeared out of the gate, armed with torches and pitchforks to the teeth. They look behind them and saw more of the ganados. They step back a few, "What are we going to do, Leon?" she asks him and right on cue a shot rings out and one of the Ganados drops, more shots ring out as they started to drop. "I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. Quick, to that cabin!" Leon orders and the two ran to the cabin. Leon kicks the door open and he looks inside, then pulls Ashley inside as well and quickly closes the door.

A man reaches for the stick as Leon had his back to the door and was waiting. "Leon!" Luis calls out, they both look at him and he tosses the stick to him. Leon catches it as Luis walks out. "Small world, eh?" he said with his hands on his hips and Leon locks the door, barricading it. "Well, I see that the President's daughter will… ballistics, too," he states, eyeing her up and down. Ashley was offended by his words as Leon then barricaded the windows. "How, rude! I don't think there's anything relevant with my figure and my standing. Who are you?" she snaps at him. He just chuckles at her, "Ho Ho, excuse me your highness." he said with a mock bow. "Perhaps a young lady might want to introduce herself before asking someone his name?" he reminds her. She glares at him, "Her name's Ashley Gram, the President's daughter." she answers him and Luis looks over at Leon, "Is she… well, you know." he asks him and Leon smirks. "Don't worry, she's cool," Leon assures him. Ashley said nothing as she looks away and Luis shrugs. "Ehh, nevermind, there's suppose to be some kind of obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyway," he informs them.

Walking over by the window with his arms crossed, Ashley gasps as she looks out the window. "Look!" she points at the ganados outside. Then they heard a thud on the roof following a gun being cock. "Who is that?" Luis asks, "My friend that follows me around." Leon answers him, "Aah…" Luis mutters. "Ashley, upstairs!" Leon orders her. She ran up the stairs as Leon and Luis were at the window with their guns ready. "Okay…it's game time." Luis said and they aimed their guns. Shots ring out as the woman on the roof was firing at the ganados, some got into the cabin and Luis and Leon fired at them, the woman pulls out her machine gun and fired at the ganados, taking them out faster, she fired at the ladder, destroying them before they could touch the windows.

But then the assault stops altogether, the woman ceasefire as she pants, glaring down at them as her hair covered her eye. Then they retreated, disbursing and were gone. The woman lowers her gun and sat on the roof. "Shit." she mutters, then her phone rings and she pulls it out and answers it, "Oh, it's you," she said in a dull tone.

~8~8~8~

Leon and Luis look out the window as the ganados just retreated and left. "Looks like they're backing off," Leon states as he lowers his gun. "So, what do we do now?" Luis asks him as Ashley walks down the steps, looking at them. "The bridge I crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving," Leon answers him.

Ashley steps down onto the ground and looks at them with worry in her eyes. "I forgot something, you guys go on ahead," Luis said to them, placing his gun away and walks out the door. "Luis," Leon calls out as he leans against the door and watches him leave.

~8~8~8~

The Woman exhales as she places her phone away, "He just won't take no for an answer." she mutters then looks down seeing Luis, talking with the one person that has crossed her mind before.

She glares, then stood up, walks over to the edge and jumps down. Landing in matrix style. The two look over at her as she stood up, pulled her hair out of her and glares at the woman in red. "Hello, sister."


	28. Down with the Big Bad Chief

_Chapter 28: Down with the Big Bag Chief_

Leon and Ashley left the house and walk up to a map, with two pictures on it and he and Ashley read the letter:

"Just a while ago, I was informed by Lord Saddler that our men has shot down a United States military helicopter. There shouldn't be any more outside interfere for a while now.

Unless the United States government determines who the traitor is, they can only initiate very small covert operations. We must use this time to our advantage and recapture the girl. The two Americans can only get out of our territory by using one of two routes. This is where we will stop them. We shall make use of our forces to the greatest degree.

We will deploy a large number of ganados in one of the routes to ensure that they do not slip by us. For another route, we shall leave that task to El Gigante. Whatever route they take, the agent will never leave here alive. Not with the girl at least."

They finished reading and walks out to the two paths before them, Leon take the one on the left, pulling the lever and the gate opens, they walk into the hall and right to the door.

~8~8~8~

They arrived at a small village littered with ganados, Leon makes Ashley hide and she hid in a dumpster and Leon fires at the Ganados. His friend fired at them as well, helping clear the way.

Leon smirks as one came at him, he twists and kicks them, making the ganados fly back and was shot in the head. Leon runs around the area, firing at the ganados in the area as his sniper friend fired at them from a distance, cleaning them out from behind and in front of Leon. He jumps down into an open area and a woman with a bandaged face and chainsaw jumps down and glares at Leon as he saw there was a key around her neck, then another woman broken down the wall and the two sisters charged at Leon. He aims his gun and fired at them. His friend joins in the fight and fired as well, but from a distant, keeping them off him, then more ganados came at him, but the sniper killed them and returns her attention on the sisters.

She refused to let up for a second, but one of them went down as Leon took care of the other sister. The two lower their weapons and exhale. Then Leon walks up to the sisters and took the camp key from her. Then the woman got rip of the reminding ganados and she lowers her weapon, stood up and went on ahead.

Leon uses the camp key and kicks the door open, as he walks inside and makes a turn and ran into more ganados, his friend helps out, but this time, they were faster. A ganados fell down right after the other in a split second. He smirks then whistles, signaling to Ashley that it was safe to come out and they continued forward.

~8~8~8~

They returned to the cabin and took the right route, Leon pulls the lever and the right door open.

They walk through the halls and to the door, the woman in red smiles to herself and then followed after them.

~8~8~8~

The two were in a valley path as they walk forward to the chained door, but then stop as they felt a heavy thud behind them, they turn and saw the El Gigante blocking the way back, he roars and walks towards them.

"Leon!" Ashley calls out, he looks at her as she points up. He looks up at the boulder then they moved back at the El Gigante was right below it, Leon fired at the boulder and it drops on top of the El Gigante, then Leon turns to the door, broke the chains off and they ran through it, the El Gigante followed after them, breaking down the wooden wall. Leon fired at another boulder, bring it down onto the El Gigante, he fired at the parasite that pops out of the El Gigante back, then he ran up to the El Gigante, jumps onto its back and slices at the parasite. Then he jumps off as the El Gigante stood back up, Leon then broke off the chains and ran through the next door as the El Gigante followed them and Leon fired at the next boulder and he smacks onto the El Gigante and Leon fires at its face and he went to a knee and Leon ran up, jumping onto the monster's back and slices at the parasite.

He then jumps off and the El Gigante cries out in pain as it then collapses onto the ground, dead. He then founds an old key on the El Gigante and then ran to the door, broke off the chains, walks right through it. Then they walk up to a gate, Leon uses the old key and they walk through the gate.

~8~8~8~

The walk down the path, stop by the Merchant, Leon sells a few things that he wasn't going to need.

Then he updated his weapons to carry more ammo clips and then they walk into a cabin where Leon found a letter, Ashley looks over his shoulder and they both read the village's last defense:

"I clearly underestimated the American agent's capability. He's still alive. I thought that we could wait until the egg hatched, but that this rate, he could destroy the whole village before it does. We must take care of this nuisance.

We shall change our priorities – for the time being, we will cease our hunt for Luis and the bitch in red and ambush the two Americans. There's a building used to enlighten betrayers just beyond the point where you get off the lift.

It's a perfect place for ambushing them. If all else fails, they still need to face me in order to get past the last gate that leads out of the village. For only before my sight will the gate open."

They look away from the letter then left the cabin and walks up the path, past the locked gate and down the next path to the lifts. They get on the lifts as the woman in red followed from a distance. Leon fired at the ganados that were on the lifts, making them fall right off them into the Abyss below. Making over to the other side, stepping off the lift and they ran down the stairs, Leon clears the way ahead, walking through the tunnel, up the ladder, and into way looks like a ritual chamber, he looks down at the blood on the stone, it was still fresh too.

But he couldn't worry about that, so he ran back to Ashley and made her follow him as they continued down the steps. Passing the Merchant and to the gate.

~8~8~8~

They walk along the path, making a turn and ran right to the facility, the two ran up to the door and Leon press his hand to it, but he stops and looks at Ashley, "You better stay outside. Ashley got hide." Leon orders her, "Yeah." she nods her head and took off running.

The woman watches from the shadows as Leon turns the handle and walks inside, she quickly ran to the facility, looks around and saw an open window. She then jumps up to the window, slips in and stayed low on the rafts above. She watches a Leon walks forward into the facility.

Leon looks to his left and then to his right, seeing no one in sight. As took a few steps forward, but then stops as he felt that someone was standing right behind him. He turns and went to aim his gun, but Bitores Mendez grips his wrist than his throat. Leon gaps as he grips Bitores wrist and was lifted up, then thrown back, smacking against the beam above him and smacks right against the ground. The woman gasps as she clutches her fist, seeing her rage boil inside of her, Leon groans as he laid on his side, Bitores turns to the door and with one twitch, he locks himself and Leon inside the facility.

Then he turns back to Leon, as the agent pants and props himself on his elbow, Bitores throws a strike at him, but Leon dodges it, rolling out of the way. The woman exhales with relief and saw that Leon had look at the red oil barrel then he kicks it right over. Bitores looks down at the oil and turns to Leon who aims his gun. "Hasta Luego," he said and fired at the oil, setting Bitores on fire. It trails back to the barrel and Leon jumps out of the way as it explodes. But it didn't kill Bitores, just burn his trench coat away, Leon stood up and looks at him, seeing that the virus inside Bitores had completely changed him, making him way taller. Leon fired at the spine and separated the upper half from the legs. They collapsed onto the ground and Bitores uses his talons on his back to lift himself up onto the beam. The woman huff and she pull out her gun and fired at him.

Catching both men by surprise and then with another two shots, Bitores falls to the ground, he pulls himself up, cries out in pain and went limp onto the ground. Then his red eye falls out from his socket and Leon walks over, picks up the eye and looks at it, then he looks around the facility, trying to see where those shots back from, but then saw a shadow leaving through the window. "Wait!" he calls out. But the woman was already gone.

He sighs then looks over seeing the wall crumble into a passageway, then he took the initiation and walks through the hole in the wall. Arriving back outside, Ashley rejoins him and the two hurried up the path, making a curve and then to the gate.

~8~8~8~

They ran down the path, pass the merchant, then back up the flight of stairs, going around the way and steps back onto the lifts and it took them back up to the other side and they step off the lift.

Leon and Ashley ran down the path and were in front of the big gate, Leon went to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then he looks at the panel and saw that an eye was missing. Then he remembers the eye he stole from Bitoes, he pulls it out and held it in front of the panel. It scans the eye, Leon waited for a few moments and then the door clicks. It was open.

~8~8~8~

The two left the village and then walk, but stop as a truck started up then it drove down the path, running over the ganados, Leon fired at the driver, killing him and the truck went out of control and slams into its side and the two exchanged looks and hurried passed the truck, running up the path.

But then heard the door slam open and they hurried down the stone path. They stop and looked back, seeing the ganados had followed them, "On the other side of the bridge." Leon orders. "Yeah." Ashley agrees and so they hurried across the bridge. They were at the castle gate and then looks back at the ganados as they were spotted by them. "You take that one." Leon orders her, "Okay." she agrees, grabbing one crank as Leon grab the other, "Ready?" he asks and she nods at him.

They then started to crank the bridge, bridging it right up and cuts of the ganados, the stop as there was no way to the castle and some of them swore to themselves. The two moved away from the cranks as they panted. "Let's go," Leon said and Ashley nods at him. Then they both ran into the castle. The woman in red watches them enter the castle and she quickly followed them.


	29. Lord Salazar

_Chapter 29: Lord Salazar_

They walk through the gate, to the Merchant, he sells a few of his things, bought a new shotgun and a rifle, upgraded them and then they and hurried up the stairs.

They walk across the catwalk and to a red door and they enter through it. Then they heard a strange chanting. They walk out and up the stairs and saw zealots with cannibolts, they dodge the flaming fireballs and shouts ring out as the zealots drop dead.

The two hurried pass the cannibolts, through the walkway and up the stairs, as they arrived the cannibolts were on fire as all the zealots were dead. Leon whistles in amazement. "I'm starting to like this friend of mine," he whispers and they ran to the door, but it would not budge. He hisses and looks around, both he and Ashley ran along the way. Then Leon finds a crack and started to crack. Pulling up a cannon. He fires it and it destroys, so they ran back to the way, running past the Merchant. But Leon stops, walks back and sells a few items. The Merchant laughs and the two went their way, walking through the door.

~8~8~8~

Leon's radio went off, he answers it as it was Hunnigan calling. " _Leon, where's your current location?_ " she asks him. We decided to lay low in a castle but it looks like it was a bad move." he answers her. " _Meaning?_ " she asks him. "Well, it appears that this castle's also connected with the Los Illuminados. They must not get many visitors here because they're giving me one hell of a welcome." Leon informs her. " _Sounds bad. I have an idea, Leon. I need you to-_ " she states but the signal was cut out. "What? Repeat Hunnigan!" Leon calls out to her, but only got static. "Great. Just my luck," he mutters and hung up the radio.

Leon looks around the room and picks up the gold and ammo, then Zealots ran down the stairs and he fires at them, killing them one by one. Then he walks up the stairs and more zealots came, so Leon pulls out his shotgun and fired at the zealots, knocking them back. Killing them all, even the leader, he walks back down stairs and to the sword from the wall. He looks at it and smirks to himself. - _This reminds me of Annabelle._ \- he mutters to himself. _"_ _I am always by your side, Leon. Never forget that."_ she once told him in his dream, making him clutch the sword tightly, then shakes the thought away and pockets the sword. Then they ran back upstairs and Leon took the golden sword from the wall.

Then ran back down stairs and place the golden sword on the wall, then they ran back upstairs and places the silver sword on the wall above, revealing a hidden door. The two wasted no time and steps through the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk through the overpass going to find they next door to take, "Leon!" Luis calls out to them, they both stop and turn, seeing Luis running up to them. "Luis." Leon said as he was surprised to see him, "I got something for you guys." he said and then pats himself down, seeing that he didn't have what he was looking for. "What?" he questions and it hits him "Oh, Shit! I must have dropped it when I was running away from them." he states and looks back from where he came from.

"Dropped what?" Ashley asks him, he looks at her, "A drug that'll stop your convulations." he tells them and they look at him, "Look, I know you are carriers. You've been coughing up blood, right?" he asks them. Leon nods at him "Yeah." he answers him, "And you?" Luis as Ashley, she looks at him and nods, "Yes." she answers. "Dammit, the eggs have hatched. We don't have much time," he tells them as he turns away and Leon steps forward. "What are you talking about?" he asks him. "I have to go back and get it," Luis tells them and Ashley jogs up to him. "Let me come with you," she said to him. "No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies, I am sure." Luis tells her then started to walk away. "Why are you-" Leon questions him, "It makes me feel better, let's leave it at that," Luis answers him.

Then he was gone, the woman exhales as she watches from the heights above them, then Leon makes Ashley wait as he ran to a door, kicks it open and took care of the zealots inside, then dealt with zealots that have shield, he took those out easily with his shotgun and took down the two zealots as well. Then he walks into the next room, opens a chest and found the castle gate key. He pockets it and walks down the stairs.

~8~8~8~

Ashley waits patiently for Leon, the woman smiles down at her then she jumps down quietly behind her then covers her eyes. Ashley gasped softly "Shh, shh. Shhh." the woman tells her and removes her hands away and allows Ashley to turn around. She smiles brightly at the woman who smiles down at her. "Anne!" she giggles and wraps her arms around her.

Annabelle laughs as she wraps her arms around her as well. "I'm glad you're okay, Ashley," she tells her. Ashley giggles. "Yeah, I have Leon to thank for that and you," she tells her. Annabelle nods at her. "Well, I can't have you end up as some crazy man's puppet, now can I." she tells her, ruffling Ashley's hair. "Listen, I need you do me a favor and not tell Leon I'm here," she tells her and Ashley frowns. "Why not? He would so happy you're here," she tells her as her eyes sparkled, Annabelle frowns at her. "Are you going through another shipping phase?" she questions her, Ashley looks away in embarrassment, "Maybe." she answers, Annabelle, "What ship name do you have now." she asks her, "Leonbelle," she answers, Annabelle looks down at her in surprise and then laughs a little to herself. "You know, that's kinda cute. I'll let it slide," she tells her and Ashley smiles again at her.

"But still don't tell Leon that I'm here, I want to be the one to surprise him," she tells her, Ashley sighs and nods at her. "Our little secret." she tells her and Ashley nods at her, "Our little secret," she tells her. Annabelle smiles and vanishes into the shadows. Leon returns and Ashley turns to him, "Follow me." he tells her, she nods at him and they both walk to the big door, Leon uses the key, it unlocks and the through the big door.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the way but stop as they heard chuckling. Then continued forward as the laughter was louder and they looked up. Seeing two hooded men with the same attire as the zealots and a smaller man walks out, "I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." the man in blue said. "Who are you?" Leon questions him.

The man steps forward. "Me llamo Ramon Salazar the 8th Castellan of this magnificent architecture." he introduces himself. Annabelle sat back in the shadows. - _Aww, how cute, he still so small._ \- she teases "I have been honored with the propitious power from the great Lord Saddler. I have been expecting you, my brethren." he said to the two. - _Annnddd… like everyone else in this village, easily manipulated._ \- she said looking to the side. "No thanks, bro." Leon shot at him and Annabelle covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh. Salazar just shook his head at him, "My, my, we got a feisty one. Just like the woman in red, who was here about a month ago." he states, getting Leon's attention "If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply… become our hostage. Or Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl because you're not worth a penny, I'm afraid." he informs him. The two exchanged looks. "You can die," he said and then turns and walks away.

The two watch them leave and Ashley looks at Leon, "I'm never turning into one of them, never." she clarifies, Leon nods at her. "Got that right. We'll find a cure," he assures her. Then the two walk off down the hall. Upon hearing the words. 'Not worth a penny' and 'You can die.' was pushing Annabelle's temper. - _I next time I hear that Leon's not worth anything, I will rip that little man to shreds._ \- she said darkly to herself.

~8~8~8~

The way forward was sealed off by a blockage and with two picture and one of the statues was missing. So Leon made Ashley wait in the main room and he ran to the door on the right, kicks it open and walks into the room, he ran straight forward and found a note on the wall:

"I have confirmation that Sera has entered the castle. Why would he return during his escape leaves me to question his motives? But we must seize him this moment and capture him.

We will get the other two Americans after we apprehend Sera. It appears he took some vaccines when he stole our _samples_. The vaccines we can do without but we must retrieve the _sample_ for it is our life blood.

I feel there is somebody else or some other group involved in this whole affair. If the _sample_ were to get into the hands of the other entity, the world we seek to create will not come. We must apprehend Sera as quickly as possible."

He finishes reading and places the note away, then walks into the room as fire block the way. But he walks up to a painting and found a Prison key. He takes it and ran back the way he came and makes a right finding a locked door, he uses the prison key and walks through the door, heading down stairs to the prison, look in one of the cells and saw a Garrador, with his eyes sewn shut and chained to the wall. He could tell that he was alive, by the rising and falling of his chest. Leon kicks down the door and steps closer, but Garrador broke off the chains as he heard Leon, the agent moves back as he looks over at the bell, fired at it, making it ring. Garrador ran at the bell and stabs it, but got its claw stuck in the wall, Leon took his chance and fired at Garrador, making the parasite slip out of the Garrador, he fired a few more times and Garrador collapsed dead on the ground.

Leon ran back to the cell and pulled the lever, turning off the fire, that was blocking the path upstairs and the door opened. Leon walks back upstairs and kicks the door open, then he got Ashley to follow him and they ran back through the door, down the way, through the hall, the Zealots were killed off by Leon's friend and they hurried through the hall into the bigger room with a statue of Salazar, they walk past it and through the huge doors.

~8~8~8~

They entered the room where Zealots were waiting for them, Leon threw grenades at them as his friend in the shadows fired at them, killing the zealots off one by one. Then the two headed into the back room, but step on pressured plates and pulled you a crank in the main room.

Leon makes Ashley wait in the room as he ran back out into the main room and fired at the remaining zealots in the room. Then he calls Ashley out and she ran out of the room and they walk up to the crank, Ashley volunteered and started to crank the crank, Leon stood to be prepared, then stairs were lowered to the ground as zealots were running at them. The friend in the shadows fired at them, taking them out, Ashley hides behind Leon as fired at the Zealots as well. The friend in the shadows took out the leader as Leon finished off the rest.

The two then ran up to the walkway and stop as the way to the door was cut off, "Look, there's a crank over there." Ashley informs him, pointing at the crank on the higher ground. Leon looks around, then ran over to a wall with Ashley behind him, he kneels down, Ashley climbs onto his shoulder and he stood up, lifting her up, she pulls herself up onto the higher ground, then she turns and looks down at him, "Watch out for me." she asks him, he nods at her, readying his rifle as she ran to the crank. Zealot walks out towards Ashley, but the friend on the shadows fired at them, taking out their heads as Leon fired at the zealots as well. The first half of the bridge was up, then Ashley ran over to the next crank, the woman kept her clear and safe from the zealots as Leon was defending off zealots at that were coming at him. Ashley smiles to herself as a zealot drops dead at her feet, - _Thank you Annabelle._ \- she whispers to herself as she turns the crank, then the second half of the bridge was back up, Ashley then ran to the edge as Leon ran up to it as well and catches Ashley as she jumps and then he sets her down on her feet and then ran to the bridge. Jumps over the gaps than on solid ground and they ran to the door and quick walk through it. The woman jumps down and places her rifle on her back. "Well, they'll be okay on their own," she tells herself, then knew a zealot was coming up behind her as she looks over her shoulder and then in one quick swift and sudden she was right behind the zealot as her back was facing his.

His arms drop to the side as they fell off and then half of his face fell off as well and he collapsed to the ground, dead. Annabelle huffs to herself and then sheaths her blade, "Then again, I should follow them, just to be safe." she tells herself and then jump back into the shadows.

~8~8~8~

Leon and Ashley walk along the ruin red carpet, stop by the Merchant, sells a few things, buys more upgrades for his gun. Then they walk down the hall. But suddenly Ashley started to cough, getting Leon's attention as she stops and looks down at her hands, seeing they were covered in her own blood. "You all right?" he asks her, placing his hand on her shoulder, she suddenly glares at him. "I'm fine! Leave me alone!" she snaps, smacking his hand away and ran forward. "Ashley, wait!" Leon calls out as he chases her.

But suddenly a row of spikes shot out, taking Leon and Ashley by surprise and stopping the both of them. Ashley gasped as another came out in front of her, so she ran as more came out, but the stop as she reaches the wall. She pants a she turns and pressed her back to the wall, looking at the spikes. Leon exhales as she was alright, but that was suddenly replaced as bars shot out from the wall, catching Ashley by surprise as she gasped. "Ashley!" Leon calls out, "What's going on?!" she shouts, struggling in the restraints, then wall turns and she was gone, the spike retreated as they hall was empty, "Don't worry, Ashley! I'm coming for ya!" Leon promises her, the woman just facepalmed.

Then Leon's radio went off and he answers it, "Hunnigan, what happened? The transmission went out?" Leon asks her as there still was static. But it all clears up as it was none other than the little man himself, what was just giggling to himself. "Salazar! How'd you-" Leon questions. " _We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information._ " Salazar informs him, "Where's Ashley?!" Leon questions him. " _Aw, so she felt into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. don't you worry about her._ " Salazar assures him. " _Oh yes. I let our merisable insects out for some exercise down in the sewers._ " Salazar informs him and Leon smirks. "Thanks, that should keep me company. Cuz boredom kills me." Leon jokes. " _I look forward to our next encounter. In another life._ " Salazar said and he hung up.


	30. Did You Miss me?

_Chapter 30: Did You Miss me?_

Leon growls to himself and places his radio away, then he walks over to the side door and enters it. The woman jumps down and quietly followed after Leon through the door.

~8~8~8~

The agent walks down the hall and into the sewers and he pulls out his shotgun, makes a turn and saw something running at him. He fired at it and it reveals itself as a big bug or Novistador. He fired at it a little more, killing it.

The woman walks down the hall in a quiet manner as he made sure that Leon did not hear her, then felt the presence of a Novistador behind her, she quickly pulls out her sword and sliced it's head right off. Then laid it on the ground as she heard Leon walks forward down the hall, she quickly and quickly followed after him.

He went further into the sewers, killing the Novistadors that came at him. Then he steps into abandon cells room, Annabelle slice at the ones that were trying to come up behind him. Then he kicks down the doors, finding a dead body that was still fresh and then he walks over to another cell and found Luis's notes. He picks them up and reads over his discoveries:

"There are some parasite that have the ability to control their hosts. It's basic knowledge among biologists but not much is known as how do the parasite do it.

Studying this parasite specifically might reveal some clues to as to how the powers of Las Plagas works. And perhaps provide more insight on the victims of the Las Plagas, the Los Ganados.

Here is a list of some of the parasites that have the ability to manipulate the behavioral patterns of their host.

Dicrocoelium

Once the larvae of the parasite migraines to the ant's esophagus, it alters the behavior. When the temperature drops in the evening, the infected ant climbs to the top of the plant and cramps into a left using its mandible.

It stays there immobile until next morning, placing the ant where it's most vulnerable to be eaten by a browsing herbivore such as a sheep. Once it consoles that the parasite is manipulating the host's behavior to make its way into the body of its definitive host.

Galactosomum

The larvae of this parasite make its home inside the brain of a fish such as a yellowtail and a parrot bass. Once infected, the fish makes their way up to the water's surface where they'll swim until eaten by seabirds.

Once again, this peculiar behavior can only be explained by the parasite's desire to get into the bodies of the seabirds.

Leucochloridium

This parasite's sporocysts develops in the snail's tentacles. The sporocysts are vivid in the color and pulsate continually somewhat like a worm.

Surprisingly the infected snail makes its way to the top of a plant where it is more visible to the eyes of the birds, therefore more likely to be eaten. Once eaten by the bird, the parasite will complete its metamorphosis into an adult."

Leon places the notes away and he continued through the sewers. Killing off the Novistadors, then found a room, walking to the value and drains the water, then left the room, continuing down the halls of the sewers. Then jumps down, kicks the gate down and ran forward, up the stair and to the door, he kicks it open and walks to a walkway, but with swing blades. Leon was going to have to time his times just right. So he walks down the stone catwalk, walking carefully. Down it, stopping then moving, he jumps, dodging the blade and ran straight forward, making it to the other side.

Leon exhales as he looks back at the blades, then stood up, walks over to the door, kicks it open walks inside, up the ladder, to the next room, then turns to the door and walks through it. Unknown to him Annabelle dodges the blades and man it to the other side of the walkway, then she kicks the door open and walks into the room.

~8~8~8~

Leon was back in the castle as he looks down at the zealots as they were chanting to themselves. He eyes the leader zealot as he had something around his neck, so he pulled out his sniper rifle, aimed at the leader zealot and blew his read right off shot, he collapsed as the other zealots look around, Leon threw a few grenades down at them, blowing them back to hell.

Then he jumps down and took the pendant from the leader zealot, he climbs back up, jumps to the other side, using the chandelier, then ran to the next chandelier, swung it and jumps to the next side, then ran up to the lever and flips it, making the closed gates open. He then ran through the hall jumps down and ran up the stairs. He walks to the Merchant and sells a few of his unnecessary things he's collected and upgraded his shotgun and machine gun.

Annabelle enters the room and stayed low to the ground as she sneaks up and hides behind a pillar. Seeing the Merchant was laughing as Leon was gone and watches him walks through the red door. She exhales and then hopes onto the rails and jumps up into the shadow.

~8~8~8~

Leon walks into the room and up the stairs, finding a book with a few notes next to it, he walks up to the table, pulling the notes to him and read over the Castellan Memo:

"For many years the Salazar family has served as the Castellans of this castle. However, not everything is bright, for my ancestry has a dark past.

Long ago there once was a religious group that had deep roots in this region called Los Illuminados. Unjustly, however, the first Castellan of the castle took away their rights and power.

As a follower of the religion and as the 8th Castellan, I felt it was my duty as well my responsibility to atone for that sin. I knew the best way to atone for the sin was to give power back to those who we took it away from, the Los Illuminados.

As expected it took a time, but we were able to rejuvenate the once sealed Las Plagas. With this success, I was one step closer to the revival of the Los Illuminados.

The reason I released the Las Plagas from deep under the castle and gave them to Lord Saddler was not only to repay for the sins of my ancestors but I felt certain that the Lord would make better use of its power to help save the world.

To save those that have sinned with the power of the Las Plagas and to cleanse their souls creating the world without sinners. The way it was meant to be. Once cleansed, they will become one of many Ganados where they will find their reason to live.

And after the Lord has succeeded in creating the world he's envisioned, then the sins of the Salazar family will be atoned."

The agent scoffs and pockets the notes and walks over to the door, he then walks into the bigger room where the zealots were waiting for him. He fired at them, taking them out one by one.

Throwing kicks, knifing them and threw grenades at them, he ran down the hall, firing at the zealots that chased after him. Then reloads and switched to his machine gun and fired at them, killing them, making him drop like dominoes. He then enters a room where a zealot walks down the steps towards him. Leon turns and fired at his knee, making him drop, then he knifes the zealot, killing him, then Leon walks up the stairs and down the halls, firing at the zealots that were guarding the leader.

The dropped as well, leaving only the leader alive. Leon ran to him, but the leader, took off, up the hidden stairs and down the hall. He stops and looks at Leon, the agent sighs and he pulls out his sniper, aims it blew his head clean off. Then things settle down, he ran to the leader's corpse and took the gallery key. He then ran down the hall, to the stairs, down then and walks up to the door, unlocks it and walks through it.

Entering a room, a panel in the center with for pictures on the wall, he pressing the buttons, lining them up correctly and then the wall sides over, revealing a door. He walks over to the door, kicking it open and walks inside. He walks into the room, then stops as a shadow looms over him. He looks up and it was Salazar and his two henchmen. Salazar leans over the rails and looks down at him, "What a pleasant surprise. But I'm afraid it's Ashley we need, not you Mr. Kennedy." Salazar informs him as he paced, Leon just scoffs at him, in no mood for his games. "If you don't need me, then get off my back, old man!" Leon shouts up at him, Annabelle covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh. Salazar stops and looks at him, amused at his throwback. "Did you say, old man, Mr. Kennedy? It might come as a surprise, but I am only 20-years-old." Salazar informs him, Annabelle scoffs as she looks at her gun. - _Then grow you dwarf._ \- she shouts in her head.

Leon shook his head and glares back up at him, "So you're just like all the others, a puppet to the parasites?" Leon questions him. This time is was Salazar's turn to scoff at him "Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absolute control." Salazar informs him. Leon just glares at him, "Well, I really don't give a damn. Rain or shine, you're going down." Leon informs him. Then hidden rooms open up and Leon looks at them, seeing that it was more zealots. "Get rid of our American friend," Salazar orders him as he and his henchmen walk away. The zealot slowly step towards Leon, he glares at them, ready for a fight as the doors were blocked off by gates, but suddenly, shots rang out and killed three of the zealots. Leon took his chance and ran, through a door, making up to the second level, then he walks to a shelve and presses a button, making a standard raise out of the ground. Then he dodges the zealots as his friend from the shadows fired at the zealots as Leon was on the second level, he pulls out his gun and fired at the zealots as well, but then a painting was moved and revealed two zealots with rocket launchers, they aimed at Leon and went to fire but their heads were shot clean off and they drop to the ground.

Leon then ran into a room with only a big vase and then he knife it, revealing a button, he presses it and a walkway connected to the stand in the middle of the room. Leon then ran out, kicks open the door and ran down the hall. He fires at the zealots as two more with rocket launchers were revealed and the woman in the shadows fired at them, taking off their heads. (Off with his head!) Leon ran for the center of the room where the stand was, as the zealots following him kept losing their heads, he opens the chest and found a stone picture of a goat's head as more zealots came, but they all drop dead as the friend in the shadow, fired at them all with great speed and reflexes. Leon exhales and looks at the shadows. "Thanks for that." he called out to them Annabelle smiles and waves only her gun at him, sated with it, ' _No prob. Not get out of here._ ' he nods and ran for the door and enters it.

Annabelle jumps down from the shadows and stood up, then walks up the stairs, stepping over the zealot's bodies and then to the door where Leon ran off, she places her hand to the door, then pressed her forehead and exhales. Smiling bitterly to herself. "There's no way in hell he'll ever love someone like me," she states and then looks down at her feet. "A freak."

~8~8~8~

Leon walks down a hall that had windows with a few of outside. But he heard growling and the crows from outside. Then enters a room, walks to the door on the left and kicks it open, then he walks down the hall.

The crows disrupted, making them fly away, then he kicks the next door open running outside on the balcony, seeing that some on the stone rails withered away with time, so he walks down the balcony making a right, walks down the balcony then makes a left, walking past the foundation, then another right, knifing the barrels that block his way and walks straight to the door, entering it.

~8~8~8~

Leon found himself in a yard, but it was also a maze as well. He looks down seeing that there was a walkway to a statue foundation a few gates and the exit to the other side.

So he walks down the side tot he ends but stops as he radio went off. He pulls it out and answers it, and it was none other than the little man. " _Mr. Kennedy. Still alive I see. So do you like my garden?_ " Salazar asks him. "I see that you managed to work in a little of your twisted tasted here too." Leon throws at him and Salazar just laughs at him. " _Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out._ " Salazar informs him. Leon just frowns at him, " _Do you know no one dies without cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a few of rats._ " Salazar said to him and hung up. Leon lowers his radio and was confused. "Three rats? If one's Luis… who are the other two? There's another intruder besides me?" Leon questions himself.

He places his radio away then walks down into the maze, kicks the gate open and walks under the bridge. Then the infected dogs ran at them Leon fired his shotgun at them, killing them and continued forward. Killing more of the mutated dogs in the maze, he makes a left and them makes another right, making it up to the walkway, walks cross it and to the foundation, finding the right of a moon emblem, he states it and ran back down into the maze, he then makes a right, then a left, a U turn and then another right. Mutated dogs jump into his path, but she fired at them and continued forward.

Makes a left, but came to a dead end. He then ran back the walk he came and went straight, pass the kennel, makes a left, then turns to another foundation and the left half of the moonstone, then turns, going back the way he came and walks up to an overpass, seeing the way out of the maze, but two dogs followed him and he fired at them, killing the last of the dogs. So he jumps down, walks to the gate, kicks it open then up the stairs, walks down the side and to the door that was locked, he took out the two emblems, combines them and places the emblem into the door. It fits and with a click the door slides open and Leon steps inside.

But a woman in red walks up behind, pulling out her gun. Leon stops as he heard the clicking of heels. Then felt a gun pressed at his back. "So much as move and you'll look the spine, hands where I can see them." the woman orders him, Leon smirks as he knew that voice. "Sorry, but following a woman's lead just isn't my style," he informs her, making her smirks and aims the gun at the back of his head. "Well, there's a first time for everything," she informs him. But then he twist his arm back, grappling her arm, making her gasp in surprise as he pressed his hand to her arm, makes her turn. He went to grab her gun, she looks at it, then in a swift kick, she kicked the gun out of both of their hands. Knocking Leon back as she flips over.

Everything slowed down as Leon pulled out his knife, the woman in red lands on her foot, pulling up as Leon ran to her, her hand grips the gun as she lands on both of her feet, flips the gun in her hand and went to aim it at Leon, but he pointed it down with his knife at her neck. Leon looks at the woman as she was looking at him. "Bit of advice; try using knives next time. Works better for close encounters," he tells her, she just smirks at him, Leon looks down and saw she had a knife right at his nuts. "And a bit of advice as well; never try to one up and ex-Umbrella agent," she tells him. Leon smirks, taking her gun away, moving away from her as she moved her blade as well. He pulls the lock on the gun and the clip fell to the ground as he tosses the gun away.

Then he turns back and looks at the woman as she places her knife away. "Leon, it's good to see you again," she said to him with a smile. "Annabelle. That must only mean the other rat that Salazar was talking about is none other than…" he states, she nods at him. "Ada, my sister. Yes," she said to him. He scoffs and looks away. "The Wong sisters, but this time, I'm assuming enemies," he states and she crosses her arms. "We have a… mutual agreement for the time being," she answers him. "And so you know," he states. "That she's working with Wesker. Oh, yes. He even contacted me. Wanting my help, saying my "powers" are being wasted." she informs him.

Leon looks at her, "I see, but why Annabelle? Why show up now? After six years?" he questions her and she looks down ashamed. "I understand that don't trust me right now, but would you like to hear my tale of how I survived?" she asks, looking back at him. "I got some time," he answers her. She smiles a little "Well, let's go back to that night. Back to Raccoon…"


	31. Just Like Old Times

_Chapter 31: Just Like Old Times_

 ** _6 Years ago_**

 ** _Raccoon City_**

 ** _Annabelle groans, hearing the alarm go off as she felt herself being carried. She flutters her eyes open and saw that Ada, who was bandaged up and carrying her up the ladder. "Ada…" she mutters. "Shh, save your strength. we'll get out of here in no time." Ada assures her. Annabelle tries to lift her head, but her body was too heavy to move and so she stayed on Ada's back as she opens the door and walks through the hall. "Why Ada? Why are you saving me?" Annabelle questions her. Ada didn't answer her and kept running._**

 **" _We have to get to the lab, that where the G-virus is," she informs her and continued down the hall. "Hey… answer my question." Annabelle weakly demands of her, but Ada still didn't answer as she hurried to the elevator and it took them._**

 ** _Ada sets Annabelle back on her feet and she stumbles back against the wall and leans against the railing as her body was healing itself. "You'll be alright Anne," Ada assures her. Annabelle then felt strong enough to stand on her own and she looks at Ada, seeing at her her clothes were ripped, Annabelle looks down at herself and saw that her dress, leggings, and boots were ripped as well. "Here, use this," Ada tells her, handing her a gun. She took it and they entered the waiting room, then hurried down the hall, making a right to the lab and entered William's lab._**

 ** _Ada found the virus as Annabelle found the vaccine to the G-Virus. Ada took the case as Annabelle pockets the vial and they both hurried out of the lab and back to the elevator, but the building shook and they both stop and saw that the elevator, lost power. "The stairs!" Annabelle shouts and they both hurried to the door, Annabelle kicks it open and they ran to the ladder and hurried right up to the to the first floor. But Annabelle stops as she knew the others were in trouble. "Anne! Come on, we have to go!" Ada calls out to her and she looks up at her, "The others! they're in trouble!" she calls out to her, "They can handle themselves!" she assures her. "I have to save them!" Annabelle argues and Ada glares down at her, "They left you for dead and now you're going to save them?!" Ada argues with her, but then gasp at the look inside her eyes. "Yes," she answers and ran off to find the others._**

 ** _~8~8~8~_**

 ** _Annabelle hurried to the station and saw that Leon, Jacob, and Claire were in trouble, but she found an RPG, pulling it out and tosses it down to them. "Use this!" she calls out, they turn to her, trying to find her as she was standing on the ramp in the shadows. "Annabelle? Is that you?!" Leon calls out as there was a rocket launcher on the floor in front of them. "Use it and get out of here!" Annabelle calls out again and took off._**

 ** _She then found a ladder and took it back to the surface, meeting back up with Ada and they hurried to get out of the underground._**

 ** _~8~8~8~_**

 ** _They entered the entered the police and fired at any lingering zombies. Annabelle looks outside and saw that the sun was rising. "Shit! We have to hurry!" Annabelle informs her, Ada nods at her and they ran, firing at the zombies, killing them as they ran down the hall, then make a turn, bursting through the door and back into the main room._**

 ** _Zombies moaned as they walk at them, but the two fired at them, knocking them down as they step over to the front door, after finishing the zombies off, they kick the door open and fired at the zombies outside. "We would be able to get out of here by foot." Annabelle informs her as she looks around and then her eyes land on something, "Oh hello." she answers and ran over to it, Annabelle followed her as they stood next to a motorcycle that still had the key in the ignition. Annabelle smirks, then kicks up two helmets and handed on to Ada, "Get on!" she tells her as she pulls hers on and mounted the bike. Ada smirks, placing hers on as well and mounted the bike behind her. Annabelle turns the key, starting the bike up. Then reversed the engine and in a swift turn, turns the bike and race down the street. Ada fired at any zombies or hunters that were following them._**

 ** _Annabelle dodges the cars and trucks, Ada looks up and saw that choppers were leaving, "We're out of time!" she shouts, "We're almost at the bridge!" Annabelle informs her and revered the engine again, speeding down the road and were on the bridge as a hunter was following them. "Fuck off!" Annabelle shouts and fired at it right in the head and it smacks against the ground, groaning in pain. "Burn in hell," Annabelle mutters and they were out of the city. Annabelle looks behind her, seeing that the missile flew over them and went straight for the city, Annabelle slowed down and stops the bike, then the two look back and saw from a good distance, Raccoon city went up in smoke._**

 ** _The two look away and Annabelle continued down the road as they left Raccoon behind them, getting to a gas station and refilled on gas as the two stood side by side. "So…" Annabelle states, "So." Ada said. Annabelle looks at her, "What happens now? Turn me into Umbrella where I'll experiment?" Annabelle questions her. Ada looks at her, but then her phone went off. "Wesker." Ada said as Annabelle looks at her, "Did you get the samples?" he asks her, "I did." she answers, "And the subject?" he asks, Ada looks at her as Annabelle clutch her fist, looking away. "No. she got away before I could get to her," she answers him and Annabelle looks at her in shock. "Well, that's a shame. I've been pointed your location, a means of transportation will be there soon." he informs her, "Of course." she said and hung up._**

 ** _Annabelle was just shocked as she couldn't believe Ada just lied to him, "Why?" she asks her. Ada just looks at her. "You have about 2 hours before they get here. I suggest you run now," she tells her. Annabelle just looks at her, then down at her feet in shock. "Why? Why are you helping me? I don't understand you at all." she states, clutching her fist and then turns to her back, pulling the pump out, closes the tank. Then mounted onto the bike with her helmet in her lap. "You do know that from this day forward, we're enemies, right?" she asks her, look over her shoulder at her. Ada nods at her. "I know," she answers. Annabelle looks away, wiping her tear away, then places her helmet on and started up the bike and drove away. Leaving Ada at the gas station, Annabelle drove down the road as she thinks to herself and grips the handle. -There's only one place where I can exact my revenge.- she growls and speeds down the road, to Washington DC._**

~End of flashback~

Annabelle looks at him as Leon was a little confused, "Why did she save you like that?" he asks her. She shrugs at him, "Hell if I know." she answers him, then steps closer. "How are you doing? When the Las Plagas inside of you?" she asks, Leon rubs his neck. "I'm okay for the time being. Hardly a thing has happened," he answers her, she smiles and suddenly presses her lips to his, this catches Leon by surprise as he just stood there frozen, not sure how to react as he remembers the kiss from his dream. She pulled back and looks at him, "Wha… why did… what?" he stutters. She smiles at her. "The G and T-Abyss virus inside me, can create a cocoon keeping any thing, like a parasite at bay, just for a while, so I use my saliva to create that cocoon inside of you, keeping the parasite from controlling you, but your own will is strong enough to fight it off." she tells him, "My will?" he asks her, "You're stubborn, Leon. Too stubborn to listen to anyone for our own good." she simplifies. He nods as he gets it.

"So, now you know I'm here. What now?" she asks him and he looks at her, "I just found out that you're alive and well and have been following me since I arrived in this place." he tells her, then grips her arm and pulls her closer to him where their faces were inches apart. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." he snaps at her, making her heart skip a few beats, hearing him saw it in a dominant matter. "So you want me to help you?" she asks him, he scoffs and moves away from her. "Well, you've helped me this far, why not help me the rest of the way," he tells her, she smirks at him and took her arm back. "Well, since you ask nicely. I guess I can help you out," she said with a shrug.

Leon chuckles at her and nods, "Right, let's go." he tells her, she nods at him and walks forward into the room and then into the reading room. They both walk to the table and look at the context on the ground. Seeing two pictures; One of Ada jumping from a window and Annabelle as she was running down the balcony. "What the…" Leon questions as Annabelle looks at the pictures as well. "Well, they were going to find out sooner or later," she states and they read the letter:

"There seem to be two female intruders among us, one of them I recognized. We believed that they're connected with Sera. Seeing out the younger woman in red help Sera escape our castle and lead him into the village.

We also believe that the other woman was the one who removed the egg injected into Sera before it hatched. She may have had him retrieve the _sample_ before the American agent arrived.

It's obvious that her objective is the _sample_. We must get to her before re-establishing contact with Sera and the younger woman. There's also reason to believe that other woman working for somebody. We need her alive for interrogation. No matter, once the egg hatches inside the younger woman, she will bring the both of them back to us.

The other female should be able to answer all our questions. After we have captured her, Sera will no longer be any concern. As long as we retrieve the _sample_ , you may dispose of him as you see fit."

Leon felt his stomach flip at the words of the 'Younger woman in red.' and he looks at Annabelle. She looks at him, "Annabelle, are you infected with the parasite too?" he asks her, "No." she answers him. "But in this letter…" he states, "Let me rephrase. I was infected with the parasite, but I'm not anymore." she answers him. "How?" he asks and she smirks at him.

~Flashback~

 ** _Annabelle stumbles through the woods, holding her stomach, then leans against a tree as she pants. Then she looks behind her as the ganados chased after her. She moves away from the tree and hurried through the woods, her ribbon flows behind her._**

 ** _She then found a cave and hide inside as the ganados ran right past it, she exhales, leaning her head back, but then coughs again as she felt the parasite inside her, being flare out of control. She pulls herself up as she tries to walk further into the cave, but then collapsed on her hands and knees. Coughing up uncontrollably as she then hunches her back and then vomited everything out of her stomach, even the fully ground parasite as he flared on the ground, shrieking in pain as her stomach ache was ripping it to shreds. She pushes her hair away, panting as the parasite was reduced to nothing. She pants, feeling relieved and leans against the wall. "Fuck. I hate this country already and I've been here for about a week," she mutters and then looks over, seeing someone enter the cave and looks down at her. "You okay?" he asks her._**

 ** _Annabelle just pants and looks at the vomit with shreds of the parasite, "Jesucristo." the man mutters, covering his mouth and she looks back up at him. "I've been bettered." she answers him, "Right, come. Let's get you out of here." he tells her, gripping her arm, pulling her back to her feet and helps her, pulling her arm over his shoulder. "Come on, let's get out of here before the comeback," he tells her and they walk out of the cave._**

~End of flashback~

He looks down at her in surprise as she just shrugs. "A failsafe in case of any unwanted guest," she answers him. "The G and T-Abyss viruses?" he asks her and she nods at him. "Aah," he mutters, placing the notes away and they walk out of the room, back to the main room and right to the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the hall and into the dining room, Annabelle walks up to the sign and reads it. "A desert to cherish our remaining years." she reads and looks at Leon, who shrugs at her. "I know the riddle, follow me," she tells him, he followed her, as they pass the table and over to a shooting range.

She then rings the bell and the wall on the other side turns over and a picture of a dinner was revealed to them. "Shoot the wine," she informs him. He looks at her, confused on her words. "Trust me," she assures him. He nods at her, aiming his gun at the wine and fired at it, shattering the glass, splattering the red liquid and then the gate opens to another room. They both walk over through the door and Leon walks to the chest. "Leon, no!" Annabelle calls out to him, reaching out for him, he turns and looks at her, but they both step back as a cage fell down, trapping Leon inside.

Annabelle gasp as Leon looks around the cage, then Zealots ran out and into the room as a Garrador jumps down into the cage with Leon. "Shit!" the two swore. Leon pulls out his shotgun aiming at the Garrador as Annabelle pulls out her sword and stood ready for the zealots. She then charges right at them. Leon fired at the Garrador as Annabelle dashed around the room, slicing the zealots into peace as Leon dodges the Garrador's claws. She killed the last Zealot out the cage, then turns to the cage walks up to the cage as she saw that the Garrador was blind, she places her sword away, taking one of the maces and bangs it against the bars. "Hey! Here!" she calls out to it, getting its attention. He turns to her and charges at her but hits the bars. Leon aims this shotgun and fired at it, hitting the parasite on its back. Annabelle then pulls her sword. Then thrust it right through the Garrador, making the parasite on its back cry out in pain and she twists the blade, killing the Garrador and pulls her blade right back. He groans in pain and collapsed to the ground. Leon looks at her in surprise as she pulls out her gun and fired at the last of the Zealots, taking off their heads and the parasites that replaced their head. She then places both of her weapons away walks to the gate, grips it and rips it right off its hinges.

She then walks into the room and in front of him, "Are you alright?" she asks him, he shook out of his shock and awe and nods at her, "Yeah, I'm fine." he answers her, she nods at him "Good, comes on. Let's move." she tells him. He nods at her as she turns and walks out of the cage. Leon places his hand on his chest as he felt his heart jump. - _Damn her! Why must she toy with my heart so much?!_ \- he questions. "Are you coming?" she calls out to him, he looks up at her, pulling his hand away and nods, then hurried after her through the door.

~8~8~8~

They entered a room where three zealots guard the locked gate, "I'll take care of the zealots down there, you focus on the one on the other side, by the door." she tells him, "Right. Leon agrees with her she jumps down and get the Zealots attention, she then stood up pulling out her sword and then, Leon pulls out his rifle and aims at the Zealot on the other side and fired, taking off his head and then looks down at Annabelle as she slices off the zealots heads and they collapsed against the ground.

She twirls her blade and quickly sheathed it and then turns to the lever, pulled it and makes the bridge rise up. She exhales and then looks at the zealot on the other side of the gate, she frowns, pulls out her gun and fired at the shield, breaking it and fired right at the head. "Dumbass," she mutters. Walking over to the ladder and climbs up it. Then she saw a hand held out to her, she looks up and saw that it was Leon, she smirks then took his hand and he pulls her back up onto the ground and they let go of each other's hands. "So, keep going?" she asks, he nods at her. Then she walks down the bridge. Leon watches her as he followed after her. Two more came out, but she pulls out her gun and fired at them, nailing them in the head as she continued to walk, then out came zealots with shields, Annabelle and Leon stop and walk back. "Twitch!" Leon order, gripping Annabelle's wrist and spins her and she was right behind him. He pulls out his machine gun and fired at them, breaking their shields and killed them, the two then continued forward, but Leon pulls out his sniper rifle and fired at the zealots across the room and they walk pass the table and jumps down and walk to the glass case. "Dibs," Annabelle said and took the rocket launcher.

Leon smirks at her as he took the ammo, they then moved away from the case and up the stairs. A zealot stood in their way, but Annabelle charge at him, gripping his cheek and slams him down onto the ground, smashing his head and then stood back up, Leon gulps as he grips his throat, Annabelle smirks and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry. you're on my good side, Leon. I won't kill you." she assures him, then turns back to the door, kicks it, breaking the lock right off and walks back to the bridge. Leon hurried after her. As they walk down the bridge and through the next door and into the hall.

They walk down the hall, Leon was watching her hips swaying and bites back a growl. - _This is bad, I watching her like a pervert._ \- he said and place palms then peek out his fingers. - _Those it is a nice ass._ \- he admits to himself and they stop by the Merchant. Leon sold a few jewels and bought an upgrade as Annabelle a lot of jewels, her old weapons, except for her katana. She ain't getting rid of her baby. Then bought new guns and upgraded. The Merchant laughs and thanked them, the two nodded at him and they turn to the door and walks through it.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the hall, ready for anything then the door the passed opens and out steps Luis. "Leon," he calls out, the two stop and looks at him. "I got it," he said, showing them the sample and the drugs for the parasite inside Leon. "Luis?" Annabelle asks and he looks at her. "Annabelle?" he asks then gasp as his body jerk forward. The two step forward as a tentacle spike thrust through Luis's chest, Annabelle gasp in shock, covering her mouth. Then it went deeper through him, making him groan in pain and be lifted up into the air. "Luis!" Annabelle cries out as she went running to him, "No! No, stay back!" Leon shouts as he grips her arm, pulling her back and restrained her in his arm. "Let me go! Leon!" she shouts, struggling in his hold.

Luis drops the sample and it lands in someone's hand. Luis cries out in pain, Annabelle looks away as she could bear seeing a friend in so much pain. Then the tentacle throws him down, smacking him to the ground. The tentacle then retreats back to its master as it was none other than Lord Saddler "Now that I have the sample, you serve me no purpose." he states, Annabelle glares at him, "Saddler, you twisted fucker!" she shouts at him. "Saddler!" Leon shouts at him, keeping Annabelle at bay, but was half tempted to let her kill him. "My boy Salazar will make sure you follow the same fate." he informs Leon and looks at Annabelle, "The offer still stands. Your chance to become a queen." he assures her, she just growls at him. "To hell with your offer! I will kill you Saddler!" she shouts at him, trying to break free of Leon. He scoffs at her and walks away. Leon finally lets Annabelle go and the two ran to Luis's side. "Luis, Luis. Hey, you're okay." Annabelle assures him as she places his head on her lap. He just coughs gripping her arm. "Stay with me, Luis," Leon tells him, pressing his hand to the wound.

He then looks at Leon. "I am a researcher hired by Saddler," Luis confessed to him, Leon stops and looks at him. "He found out what I was up to," he states and coughs, tears form in Annabelle's eyes as she saw his blood forming around him. "Don't talk," Leon tells him and works on the wound. But Annabelle shook her head. "It's no use, the wound's too deep," she informs him. He looks at her, seeing the sad look in her eyes as she was looking down at Luis. "She's right, I don't have much time," he states and handed Leon a bottle. "Here. It should suppress the growth of the parasite. The sample, Saddler took it. You have to get it back." he tells him. Leon nods at him and Luis looks up at Annabelle, "Aw, are you finally crying for me?' he teases her, she smiles a little. "God, even when you're dying you still have something corny to say," she states, he chuckles and his eyes roll to the back of his head and he went limp. "Luis! LUIS!" Leon shouts at him, but it was too late.

Leon sat back on his legs, looking down at him, Leon hung his head and then stood up as Annabelle cries quietly with tears streaming down her face and plop down on his face. Leon looks down at the bottle of the drug that should help him.

He clutches it then places it away and kneels down next to Annabelle, "Hey." he whispers to her. She said nothing. "Come on, we can't stay here," he tells her, she nods at him, then gently set Luis down and stood up. Leon pulls her into his arms and hugs her, this surprises her, making her feel that she can admit how she felt about the situation, she started to shake, then grips the back of Leon's shirt and cried. Leon just held her as she was letting everything out, burying her face into his shoulder. She was sad, she lost a friend and that hurt her, he leans against her, petting the back of her hair, comforting her. - _They will pay for this, I promise._ \- Leon swore to Luis.

And to Annabelle.

~.~.~.~.~

Author: *Plays the sad violin song*

Annabelle: You're fucking cruel

Author: *Shrugs*


	32. I Had Her but then I Lost Her

_Chapter 32: I Had Her but Then I Lost Her_

After an hour the two walk down the hall in silence, "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks her, she stops, keeping her head on the ground. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he tells her, but she shook her head. "I arrived here a month ago, looking for the sample, I was captured, injected with the parasite and sent to the castle, there I met Luis, we talk and became friends. I help him escape the castle and we hide in the village. He figured out that I was infected with the parasite and went to get help, but the villagers were already infected and I ran." she states, looking away.

Leon looks at her listening to her story, "He would constantly tease me, flirt with me shamelessly. But I kept turning him down, but he knew how I felt and respected my choice, but he still kept on flirting with me, just to make me smile." she states and looks at him. "He was a good person, trying to fix the mistake that Salazar made when he return the power back to the Los Illuminados and for letting Saddler have his way with this place. So I agreed to help him fix all of this," she tells him, Leon smiles and places his hand on her shoulder. "I know and you did the right thing. I know it and so does he." Leon tells her, but she just hung her head, Leon places his finger under her chin and lifts it back up, making her look at. "It was not your fault. Don't forget that," he tells her, seeing a tear sliding down her cheek and wipes it away.

Then he cups her cheek "This was not your fault. Don't you dare think that it was." he tells her, she looks at him, wiping away her tears and nods at him he smiles at her, he smiles back at her, then his eyes went low to her red lips, Annabelle swallows as she felt eyes on her lips as her eyes went to his and they lean in closer to each other. Both closed their eyes as their lips were inches from each other, but then stop, hearing a grunt. Making them looking down the hall and they followed the sounds. Annabelle was screaming on the inside - _Was he about to…?! No. No. No, that can't be! I mean, I'm a freak and him… a normal person, there's no chance in hell that he can be… can he?_ \- she questions herself as they followed the sounds. "HEEEELLLLPPP!" Ashley calls out as and they both look down at the lower level and found Ashley as she was struggling in her restraints they walk down the steps and then to the spot that over looks the room. Annabelle jumps down and walks up to the young woman. "Nice to see you waited for us." she jokes, Ashley glares at her, "Oh Ha-Ha. Very funny, now, help me out of these." Ashley asks her.

Annabelle nods and looks up at Leon, "Trying shoot the restraints." she informs him, he nods at her, pulling out his sniper and aims at the restraints and fired at them, Ashley screams each time and was freed from the restraints and stumbles against Annabelle, who catches her and steps to the side and hand her hand to her shoulder. "You okay?" she asks her, she just pants and looks up at Leon, placing her hands on her hips. "Talk about near death experience," she states, Annabelle just chuckles. "I think you're okay," she assures her, then her head shot to the door that opens up. "Ashley, Annabelle! Get out of there!" Leon shouts to them. The two look over at them as Ashley hide behind Annabelle as she pulled out her gun and fired at the Zealots, nailing them in the head. Leon fires as well, nailing them in the legs and the smack against the ground. Annabelle fired at them, killing them while they were down. "Go! Go." Annabelle orders her and they both ran for the door.

Ashley grips the handle but the door did not budge, "The door's lock, I can't open it." she informs her, then a zealot leader ran out and pointed at the women, then more zealots ran out. "¡Vete a la mierda!" she shouts at them and fired at them, killing them as Ashley jerked and pulled at the door. Leon and Annabelle fired at the zealots, killing them and Annabelle killed the leader and he drops dead. Ashley ran to the zealot and took something off his body. "I got the key. We can get out." she states and ran back to the door, unlocking it then Annabelle looks up at Leon, "I'll protect her, meet up with you soon." she assures him. "Annabelle." he calls down to her, the two girls stop and look up at him, "Be careful," he tells her, she nods at him and they walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

The two entered a room and walk through it to the next room, "He likes you." Ashley states, Annabelle stops and looks at her, "What?" she asks and Ashley smirks and wraps her arms behind her back. "You heard me, he likes you," she states and Annabelle looks away, firing at the zealot in the room as they started to walk.

"You know there's no way that Leon and I can ever be a couple," she states and fired at the next zealot. "But you like him. No, not like- you love him. You've loved him for the past six years." she tells her as they walk down the hall. "I have no idea what you're talking." Annabelle denials the fact. "If it's true, I know he loves you too, stop being afraid," she tells her, then Annabelle pulled Ashley behind her and fired at the next zealot and he smacks against the ground. "There's a crank over by the table, turn it, so we can open the door," she tells her. She sighs and nods at her, Ashley then ran to the table, crawls under the table and up to the crank and she turns it, making the gate raise up. They both walk into the room and Annabelle fired at the zealot in the room and he drops dead. She then walks to the side, pulling the lever and closes the gate behind them.

Ashley ran up to the next crank and turns it, raising up the next gate. Annabelle was at the next crank and turns it making the gate slide, opening up the way. They pulled from the cranks and ran into the hall and then down the back hall and through the door.

~8~8~8~

They entered a quiet room as Ashley held a flashlight, she then ran down the end of the hall, pressed a button and opens up the gate, Annabelle ran through it and collects a stone tablet, then Ashley ran up behind her and she presses the next button and opens up the gate next to them. Then they ran through it, to the shelve, "Annabelle, there's a breeze coming from here." Ashley informs her.

Annabelle nods at her, then stood next to the shelve and pushes it to the side and revealed a button, Ashley walks up to it and presses it, the way forward to the door was open to them and the gate on the side, slams shut and then two hurried forward to the gates and to the door, Annabelle pushes the door open and they walk down the dark hallway.

They continued down the hall, passing a little abandon dining room that was left eons ago. Then makes a right, passing a suit of armor. Annabelle eyes it as they walk down the stairs, coming to a room with a few suits of armor around and a panel in the middle with a puzzle to be solved. They both work together solving the puzzle and was able to match everything up, "Wait, a piece is missing." Ashley states, Annabelle pulls the stone tablet she found out, then places it in the spot and place it in the spot and they both look up seeing the door forward open. They walk inside and found an empty abandon room, they then walk up to the stone knight and Annabelle reaches up and pulls something off the knight. It was the Salazar family insignia, she pockets it and turns back to Ashley.

"Let head back," she tells her and Ashley nods at her, but the knight turns and the door closes behind them. Annabelle sighs and turns to the chest and opens it, finding the serpent ornament, she pocket it as she heard armor clinking, they both turn and saw the suit of armor move, "Ashley down!" Annabelle shouts, Ashley ducks, covering her as Annabelle charge forward, twist and kicks the armor, making it fly back and smack against the wall and drops to the ground. "Come on!" Annabelle tells her, pulling her back up, taking her wrist and they both ran through the hall, back the way they came, running up the steps and then they stop as the armor slams his ax down and Annabelle pulls Ashley away and to the wall. They both look back and saw that the armor was gone. They wasted no time and hurried.

Some armor tries the same thing as they were running back, but Annabelle kicks their weapons away and kicks the armor back to the wall, making it collapsed against the ground in peace and they hurried, Ashley pushes the door open and they ran through the room and through the door.

~8~8~8~

They were back in the hall, then ran down it and Annabelle kicks the door open, they walk into the room, looking around, seeing that they were safe.

Ashley exhales and then walks over to the table then something catches her eye, seeing a note from the butler. "Annabelle," she calls out, the agent looks at her, walks over to her and they both read the memo:

"Knowing Sir. Ramon Salazar had no family, Lord Saddler must have used his strong faith in the Los Illuminados to his advantage to talk Sir. Salazar into undoing the seal of the Las Palgas once done by his ancestor.

Sir. Salazar would never do such a thing unless he was in some way being used unknowingly. I should have used the Lord's dirty scheme sooner. I feel I'm partly responsible for all of this. I have no idea as to what the Lord is planning, but Sir. Salazar was just being used. It is too late now, however, Sir. Salazar has already taken the plaga into his body.

There is no turning back once the Plaga has to turn into an adult in the body. The Plaga parasite will not die unless the host dies. there's no cure. Perhaps, Sir. Salazar may have been vaguely aware of Lord's plan all along. But it's hard to tell. Nevertheless, there's nothing I can do about it now.

I have served the Salazar family for generation. I am prepared to continue my services until the very end."

Annabelle frowns at the note and pockets it. Then they turn to the dial and saw that it was missing a piece, she reaches in and pulls out the Salazar family insignia, places it in the center and Ashley pushes the dial, revealing a hidden ladder. Ashley climbs up the ladder first as Annabelle followed her.

They both pulled themselves up into a hallway and then ran down it, then make a right turn, runs down the hall and then makes another right turn, running down the hall and they make a left turn, running down the hall and right to the door, stepping through it.

~8~8~8~

Ashley opens the door, looking out and saw Leon. "Leon!" she calls out to and ran to him "Ashley!" he shouts as he jogs to her, Annabelle steps out and walks after Ashley as she threw his arms around her. He chuckles and pats her back. "You did well." he praises her. She pulls back and looks at him ashamed of her actions. "I'm sorry if I was…" she states as Annabelle stood next to them.

Leon smiles at her and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's move on." he tells her, she nods at him and he looks at Annabelle, "You alright?" he asks her and she smirks at him, "It's going to take more than zealots to take me down." she informs him, he chuckles and pats her arm. "That's good to know," he tells her and she nods at him. Then he pulls her into his arms and hugs her tightly, this surprises her and she smiles, "It's really good to have you back." he tells her as Ashley was fangirling on the inside. Then his radio went off and he answers it, Leon pulled away from Annabelle as it was Salazar. " _Aw… what a touching moment we have here._ " he taunts them, Leon huffs "All spoiled thanks to your interruption." he throws back at him. "Why don't you do us a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off?" Leon snaps at him.

Salazar just laughs at him, " _You're nothing but an extra in my script so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over._ " Salazar informs him, "I don't ever remember being a part of your crappy script." Leon throws back at him, making Annabelle chuckle. He smirks a little. " _Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class script is like; through your own actions,_ " Salazar said to him and hung up. Leon places his radio away and turns to the two women. "Well, I say we got our work cut out for us," Annabelle informs him, he nods at her and they walk over to the door.

They walk down the hall and to the door as Annabelle kicks the door open and she walks inside, Leon and Ashley followed after her as the cost was clear, then they walk across the bridge, seeing no zealots in the room and then walks to the door and through it.

~8~8~8~

They found Zealots were waiting for them, Annabelle pulls out her machine gun, walks up to them and fired at the zealots, taking them out. The drop and the two hurried through the door. Into the dining room and they ran to the hall and Annabelle fired at the zealots in the hall, taking him out and he drops to the ground. Leon couldn't help but smile at her, seeing that she was a woman that was not to be trifled with.

She lowers her gun and they walks forward to the door, they walk through it and entered a room, the check it for ammo and then went Leon fired at a vase a snake jumps at him, but Annabelle catches it and turns to the snake to her, glares at it. It hisses and wraps its body around her arm, then she kneels down and lets the snake slither off. She stood back up and brush off her hands. "Let's go," she states, they nodded at her and hurried to the next door, that was locked, but Annabelle kicks it open, breaking the lock off. Then they walk into the room, down the hallway and Annabelle kicks the next door open as they were back on the balcony, but walks straight ahead, pass the foundation and to the door.

Leon went to open it, but it was locked, "Look, a window." Annabelle states as she points up to the window. The two look at it, "Alright, I'll give Ashley-" he states, but Annabelle jumps up high, landing on the window and then jumps down into the room, "Whoa." he mutters and Ashley saw the look in his eyes as he didn't take his eyes off where Annabelle had vanished from. Then the door clicks and Leon kicks it open as Annabelle had moved to the side. "Thanks," he said to her and she nods at him, the two walk inside the room and Leon open the chests, finding gold and a new weapon. But he tosses it to Annabelle and she pockets it. Then they ran out of the room, back down the balcony, past the foundation, through the door, down the stairs, through the next door, makes a left turn, through the next door and they were back into the room. They hurried to the door and walks through it.

Then they walk down the hall, through the door, into the dining hall, past the cage where Leon and Annabelle had fought the Garrador and walks through the door. Running up the stairs, making a right and ran down the hall, pass the Merchant and through the next door. The walk down the corridor, passing Luis's body, Annabelle looks away as Leon knew that she was still upset about it, he grips her arm and she looks at him, giving her a reassuring smile and she smiles back at him, nodding at him and he lets go, even though he wanted to hang onto her even longer. They then walk down the hall and to the door, entering the room.

~8~8~8~

They enter the larger room, Annabelle walks over to the edge and saw that there was lava at the bottom. "Well, Salazar sure does love his gloom and doom," she states as Leon steps up next to her and looks down. He nods and pats her shoulder. She nods at him and steps onto the platform. Leon then turns to Ashley. "Wait here," he tells her.

She nods at him and the platform moves from one side to another side, they both step off, walking up to the door and walks through it.

~8~8~8~

Entered a lava room, seeing lava everywhere. Annabelle exhales as she shook her head, "These people seriously need to get a hobby." she mutters, making Leon chuckle. "Come on, let's just get to that chest and get out of here," he tells her, she nods at him, and they pulled out their snipers, firing at the woman moving the stone head flaming dragons and those dropped into the lava. Some the walk down the steps along the and stop as the spinning bars, "Wait, wait." Leon tells her, then an open spot appeared in front of them, "Now." he shouts and they both jump onto the platform as they were in the center, then look seeing two zealots on the other side, they both aimed their rifles and fired at them, taking off their heads. Then they waited and jumps onto the floor and walks down the steps. Then another stone head of a flaming dragon started to move and Annabelle pulls out one of her knives and threw it at the zealot, hiding him right in the forehead, he drops and so did the stone head, Leon fired at the zealots behind them, taking off their heads.

The two walk backward, both taking turns firing at the zealots as their heads pop off. They walk to the edge as the zealot went down, Annabelle smirks but then gasp as she lost her footing, "Annabelle!" Leon calls out, quickly turning to her and grabs her wrist, stopping her from falling into the lava.

She gasps and looks down at the lava as Leon held tightly onto her as he uses his weight to keep the both of them from fall in, "No, don't look down. Hey, hey! Look at me. Look at me." he tells her and she looks up at him then with one swift tug Leon pulls Annabelle forward and she stumbles into his chest as he wraps arms around her, both stepping away from the edge as they were panting. "It's okay, it's okay. it's okay," he whispers to her, she just exhales and lays her head against his chest. "Thanks, Leon." she mutters and looks up at him, "I owe you one," she states and he smiles at her, brushing back some of her hair. "No problem," he whispers and just looks at her, Annabelle blushed as she felt that he was staring into her soul. Then his eyes went to her lips, glaring at them with hunger, "L-Loen?" she asks him, he shot in to press his lips to hers, but then the floor rumbled, throwing them off balance a little.

They look back and saw the stairwell raise up from the lava and connected to the platform to the chest. Annabelle looks at and then back at Leon, her face turns cherry red and she quickly moves away from Leon and clears her throat. "We-We should hurry." she mutters and he just smiles at her, "Yeah," he states and he walks up the stairs and opens the chest revealing the head of a lion. - _Wait. The head of a goat, tail of the serpent and the head of a lion. A chimera? Seriously?_ \- she questions her, taking the ornament then thinks back to when Leon almost kissed her and she blushes. - _Stop it Anne._ \- she mutters to herself and then hurried down the stairs, placing the ornament away and stands next to Leon. "Let's go," he tells her, she nods at him and they walk back the corridor.

They stop as the bars were spinning then they jump, ran and jump again onto the then ran down the corridor, up the steps and walk to the door and right through it.

~8~8~8~

They were back in the big room as Ashley was waiting on the other side. They walk down the steps and Leon stops onto the platform and then held his hand out to Annabelle, she took it and steps onto the platform.

It moves and took them back and they step onto the ground, Ashley nods at them as they nodded back to her. Then walk down the hall to some transportation ride. The three boarded it, taking their seat, Leon sat up himself as Annabelle sat next to Ashley. Then the ride moves, Leon didn't notice was too busy eyeing Annabelle's legs, he was liking the view.

They arrived at their destination, the door opens, making the three stand up and step off the transportation and onto the ground, then they look at the door, they walk up to the door and through it. Back to the room where they first meet Salazar, then up to the blocked passage with the missing stone picture of a knight facing a creature. Leon and Annabelle took out the peace and places them in the right order and showed the chimera, the blockade then slides down, revealing the way.

Annabelle smirks and they walk forward through the corridor up the stairs and to the door and they walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They were back outside as a transportation was waiting for them, so they walk forward, step onto the transportation, taking their seats as the door closes and Leon kept his eyes on Annabelle's crossed legs.

The transportation arrives at the destination of the castle and they stood up, the door opens and they walk on to the marble floor. They step through the door, entering the room, they walk pass the table walking down the hall, taking a right, Leon kicks the door open and they walk down the hall, making a left then a right to a large corridor. The windows were wide open as they cold wind blew in, making the curtains fly. They hurried back through the hall through the huge doors.

~8~8~8~

They entered the room with four pressured plates on the ground, Ashley steps on one as Annabelle walks over, stepping on another, Leon pushes one of the statues on the plate, then he pushes the other onto the last plate. They look over seeing the door slide open and they walk over to the door walks right through it, and none other than Salazar was waiting for them. "I think you've lived long enough," he states and turns to them. "Well, hello sister. What a marvelous surprise." he chuckles, Annabelle rolls her eyes and places her hand on her hip. "One; don't call me that and two; will you ever grow above four feet?" she questions him, making him glare at her, "Well you shut up about me height, I'm 20-years-old!" he shouts at her and she held her hands up, "Jeez, talk about a short temper." she jokes, making Leon and Ashley cough a little as they try not to laugh. "OK. Fine! Let's how you survive this time!" he shouts and threw his hand up.

The door closes behind them, Ashley gasp as she turns around to the door, then they look up, seeing spikes on the ceiling. Then slowly decreasing down to them, "No!" Ashley cries out, ducks and covers her head. But Annabelle raised her gun, firing at the red dots on the ceiling as she spins and the ceiling stops and she smirks. Looking at Salazar, who frowns at her, "You're going to have to do better than that, kid." she informs him cocking her gun. He growls. "I am not short!" he shouts and took off running through the door. Annabelle smirks and she turns to the two and walks over to Ashley, Leon just looks at her in amazement as she pulls Ashley to her feet and brushes off her shoulder. "You good?" she asks her, Ashley exhales and nods at her. "Then let's go," she tells her and the walk to the door as Leon followed them as they walk down the hall, making a right and ran straight to the door.

But suddenly the gates closes shut behind Leon and Annabelle, blocking Ashley inside, she screams went falls to her knees and covers her head. "Ashley!" Annabelle calls out as she grips the bars. Then the look down the hall seeing a drilling break through the wall and slowly moves towards Ashley. Leon pulls out his sniper and aims at them as Annabelle tugs at the bars. Leon fires at the two zealots on the drill, killing them. The gate opens and Ashley hurries inside, Annabelle took her hand and they quickly moved away from the door. Then walk up to a chest. Leon opens it and revealed the queen's grail. He pockets it and they walk to the door. Annabelle kicks it open and they walk down the hall, making a left, through the door and were back in the room with the two statues. They ran to the door and walk through it.

~8~8~8~

There were back in the hall and into the room, then Annabelle looks on the table and saw there was a picture of Luis next to it, she read it as tears formed in her eyes, then Leon places his hand on her shoulder. She sniffles and wipes the tears away. He takes the note and read for her:

"As you may have heard, Luis Sera has been disposed of by Lord Saddler. The _sample_ is back where it belongs, we have yet to retrieve the other same from the young woman in red. I had hoped that the whole matter would be resolved without troubling the Lord. However, as long as the _sample_ is safe we can rejoice, for our time is nearly at hand.

Now that the _sample_ is back in our safe hands, it'll be a bit more difficult for that troublesome woman to get it. In light of all this, it's unfortunate that Sera had to go. Like us, he would have had a bright future if only he had shown more faith in our beliefs.

As for the two Americans and the woman in red, the Lord has left the matter in our hands. We must not disappoint the Lord. We shall capture Ashley and take her to the Lord and dispose of the American agent and the woman in red, retrieving the other _sample_."

He finished reading and looks at Annabelle she exhales as Ashley was hugging her. Annabelle pats her arm and nods at her. She lets go and they turn to the door and walk through it. Then down the hall, Leon makes Ashley wait as the two continued down the hall with suits of armor on each side, "Be careful." Annabelle warns him, he nods at her and they walk through the hall but stop as an armor went to slam the ax down, but Annabelle blocks it with her arms and it shatters, Annabelle stood straight as she lowers her arms then walks forward as Leon followed him. But then another suit went to slams the ax down, Annabelle shove Leon back, twist and slams her foot into the chest, making it fly back and it slams into the wall, shattering. She places her foot down and she walks over to Leon, pulling him up to his feet. He nods at her and they walk into the room finding a grail in the center.

"May wraith of evil befall the one who disturbs this holy grail." Annabelle reads and she looks at Leon, he reaches into and pulls out the king's grail. But then suddenly the door closes behind them, and hidden compartments opened up revealing suits of armor that started to move and they quickly ran around the room and Leon fired at the helmets and they shattered revealing the parasites in them. Annabelle growls pulling out her sword and then ran forward and sliced the parasites, killing them and the armor shattered into dust. Annabelle sheath her blade and then steps over the metal on the ground.

Then the door open, letting the two out as they ran down the hall, making a right and then a left. Rejoining Ashley and they ran forward through the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the hall, Leon makes Ashley wait and the two walk down the hall, making a right and stood in front of the huge hall, they both pulled out their rifles and fired at the zealots that block the locked door.

The zealots ran at them, then Annabelle places her rifle away, pulling out her knife and charges forward. "Annabelle!" Leon calls out to her as she flips, jumping over the zealots and sliced at one of the shield ones. He gasps and drops dead. Then she dashed at the next one, stabbing him in the chest rapidly, the zealots stop and turn to her. Then one swing his scythe at her, but she uses the zealot as a shield, killing it, then she tosses him to the side and stabs the zealot in the head, he gasps as she pulls her blade out and he collapsed to the ground. Leon lowers his rifle and watches as Annabelle fought off and killed the zealots signal handily, she ducks dodging the scythe, then delivered her foot into the zealot's face and he flew out the window.

Leon walks up to her as she then grips the last on by the chin and slams him to the ground, smashing the head, a lot with the parasite. She pants, standing up and then swiftly twist with her blade at Leon's throat. But he didn't flinch as he just looks at her. "You good?" he asks her, she just pants, pulling her knife away, then sheathes it and brush back her hair. "Yeah, I'm good," she answers and walks up to the door. Leon then calls out to Ashley and he came running to them and they stood in front of the gate. "Annabelle. Here." Leon calls out and tosses her the Queen's Grail. She catches it. Then they stood in front of the two statues, Leon places the grail in the King's hands as Annabelle places the grail in the Queen's hands. The gate opens and unlocks the door, the two exchange looks and they walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They entered a hall and walk down it, Annabelle looks out the window and saw that it was still not out. She sighs and looks away. - _Still dark, but it feels like it's been hours._ \- she mutters to herself. Leon looks at her as she was just thinking to herself. Then they were at the door and the two kick it open and saw a hive of sorts, hanging from the glass ceiling.

Annabelle shivers as she did not like the looks of it but then looks around seeing that there were at the top of the castle with a glass ceiling that was shattered on some parts. But they walk along the bridge, trying to make it to the other side. But unknown to them a Novistador flew down and took a hold of Ashley, making her scream and knock Annabelle down. Leon catches her and went to a knee. The two then look up seeing the Novistador flew off with Ashley. "Dammit!" they both swore and stood back up and tried to run after her. "Leon! Annabelle! Help!" she calls out to them and was gone. "Ashley!" Leon calls out as they stopped as she was gone.

Then they heard fluttering as Leon looks around. "Great. More of them!" he states, but so much rage was burning up inside Annabelle she needed to let it all out. So she clutched her fist tightly and screams at the top on her lungs. "ASHLEY!" the piercing scream echoed all around the room. Leon cries out as he covers his ears and the Novistadors all around them, cried and whimpered in pain as their bodies exploded and drop from the air and smacked against the ground. Then the hive started to crack and shatter, the scream was so strong, it broke from the ceiling and was sent falling as it descended into the abyss below.


	33. Pushing The Line

_Chapter 33: Pushing The Line_

The scream went silent as Annabelle drops her hands to her sides and pants as she was suddenly drained. Leon opens his eyes and removes his hands from his ears, seeing the dead bugs that were littered all around them. He then looks at Annabelle and reaches out to her. "Annabelle?" he asks and touches her shoulder, but as soon as he touches her, her body sways and went to collapsed to the ground, "Hey!" he calls out and catches her before she hit the ground. "Annabelle," he calls out to her as she just laid limp his arms, breathing slowly.

Leon then picks her up in princess style then walks down the bridge and over to the lever, Leon then gently sets her down, "Annabelle." he mutters, gently gripping the side of her head as she was still out. - _She's breathing that's a good sign._ \- he tells himself then stood up, stepping over to the lever and pulled it, lowering the draw bridge, but the chains stop it as the hooks broke off the wall a little, Leon looks at the hooks, aims his gun and fired at them, breaking the chains free and the draw bridge smack down and revealed a door. Leon nods then walks over to Annabelle, pulling her onto his back, holding her legs and then he walks along the bridge then to the draw bridge, across it, but stops and looks at the destination that was caused just by her voice. - _I knew that she was dangerous, but I didn't know that she was this dangerous._ \- he states and looks away. Then he clutched her leg gently - _She must be handling this all on her own. No one to turn or talk to._ \- he said as he was a little angry with himself and through the door.

~8~8~8~

He walks down the hall, carrying Annabelle on her back and then walks to the Merchant and sells all the jewels he found, upgraded his guns and then the Merchant a little, thanking him.

Leon nods at him, getting a better grip on Annabelle's legs as he walks down the hall, past the chairs, and to the door, he pushes it open and walks right back outside, then walks down the walkway, but his radio went off. He stops and answers it.

It was Salazar as Leon knew that he had a smug look on his face. " _I wonder if you can see me, Mr. Kennedy?_ " Salazar taunts him. "If you even scratch her, I'll break your bones." Leon threatens him, "First, we shall see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting." Salazar informs him and hung up. Leon places his radio away, then walks over to the side and gently sets Annabelle down, he turns to her and grips her face. "Annabelle, I know you can hear me. Please wake up," he begs her as she still was unconscious. "Please Annabelle, I need you, this is something I don't want to do on my own," he tells her, gently presses her hair from her face.

Then he pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. "Come on, Anna, wake up," he tells her as he just looks down at her, feeling that she wasn't going to walk up, Leon leans down and gently presses his lips to her, sealing the sweet kiss and then pulls away from her. "I… I love you, Annabelle. Ever since Raccoon City, I wanted to have you by my side, I didn't want to believe that you were dead, that you were out there somewhere, alive and well. So please Anna. Don't leave when I still haven't had a chance to tell you." he begs her as she just laid in his arms and after a few more seconds she twitches her eyelids a little, getting his attention, she flutters them open to reveal her neon green eyes and looks up at Leon, "I was just resting." she assures him.

Leon just chuckles and helps her to her feet, "You know better than to sleep on the job." he jokes as she helps her stand. "What happened back there?" he asks her, she pants and looks at him, "When I have all this pent up rage inside of me, I need to release it or I got into a rage blackout." she answers him, "And that scream," he states, she nods at him. "Yeah, that was me releasing all the rage that I had pent up." she answers and then went to walk but was going to fall, but Leon catches her just in time, "Whoa, you're still not well enough to walk. Climb on my back, I'll carry you." he tells her, kneeling in front of her, she nods and lowered herself onto Leon's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and he stood up, "Oh by they walk, did you hear anything while you were out?" he asks her, she looks at him, confused on what he meant, "No, I was out like a light, my body was too focused on healing itself." she answers him, he nods at her, "Oh okay." he mutters. She looks at him confused. - _Why does it feel like I missed something important?_ \- she asks herself. Then he walks forward and stops, then kneels down and pulls out his binoculars, looking at the tower in front of them. "Leon, look," Annabelle said and points at one of the side doors, he looks over and saw Salazar with two of his henchmen and Ashley was they were walking into the tower. "Shit!" Leon mutters.

Seeing them walk into the tower, then he stood up and went to walk across the bridge. "Leon stop. Zealots." Annabelle warns him, he looks up and saw that a zealot spotted them and they armed the cannibolts, Leon ran straight forward to the tower and gently sat Annabelle on her feet as she leans against the wall. "Wait here," he tells her. "I'm not going anywhere," she assures him as he ran up the stairs and fires at the zealot, taking them down. Some dodge his bullets and he kicks them, sending them off the edge.

Annabelle pants as her strength was slowly returning to her, but then looks over at the cannibolts, she grunts as she pulls out her sniper and aims at them. She fired at the oil barrels and burned the cannibolts and the zealots. Giving Leon time to enter the tower, Annabelle pants, using the wall to walk forward and was on the bridge as she leans against the rails and pants. - _Come on. Come on! Heal damn you!_ \- she shouts, gripping the rails.

~8~8~8~

Leon climbs up the ladder as he fired at the blockade in the gears, then he walks up to a table, collecting an herb and found a note as what the had planned for Ashley:

"Thanks to the efforts of the Novistador, we have been able to recapture Ashley, though I deeply underestimated the woman in red, she is more powerful than we have anticipated.

But no matter. We shall prepare for the sacred ritual as quickly as possible and make Ashley an official member of Los Illuminados. While we prepare the ritual, those of you who feel inclined can attend to our American friend and the woman in red.

We should be about to hold off our friends by jamming the gears in the clock tower with something. I think if we jam the gears in three places, it should give us enough time to prepare everything for the ritual.

Now go entertain our American tourist and woman in red."

He read and quickly pocket the letter and ran over to the level, he pulls it and the gears started to move as the bridge outside moved as well and the door downstairs was opened from the gate. He makes his way down, firing at the zealots that stood in his way jumps down the ladder.

Leon then fired at the next zealot, killing him. And jumps down to the ground, ran down the stairs and right through the door.

~8~8~8~

Leon looks down at the zealots that laid on the ground. He steps over them and over to the bridge as he saw Annabelle panting as she was trying to stand on her own. Leon jogs over to her. "Annabelle you okay?" he asks her taking her arm and places it over his shoulder and helps her walk, she looks at him and nods. "Yeah, I'm good. Killed a few zealots and cleared the way to the door," she answers him.

He looks down at the zealots and smirks. "That's good to know." he chuckles and they walk across the bridge and to the door.

~8~8~8~

Two zealots and two Garradors waited for them, the doors out of the room were closed off, the two exchanged looks and nodded at each other, Annabelle took out the zealots getting the Garradors' attention, Leon pulled Annabelle to the side as they stayed quiet as the Garrados wondered around the room, then Annabelle fired at the parasite on the Garrados' back, four times and they collapsed to the ground.

Leon looks at them and then at Annabelle, she lowers her gun as the gates were removed from the doors. They walk forward, up the stairs and to the door, Leon kicks the door open and they walk up the stairs. "Hey, why are you still dragging, I'm only slowing you down," she tells him and he tightens his grip a little. "I told you, I just got you back and I'm not letting you out of my sights ever again." he reminds her, she smirks with a sigh. "Well stubborn as always." she giggles. Leon chuckles as they were at the door.

~8~8~8~

He pushes the door open and they both walk inside, "Ashley!" Annabelle calls out as she was on her knees, hands tied behind her back as spears were at her neck. She opens her eyes and looks at them, "Leon! Annabelle!" she said to them, Leon pulled Annabelle along as they went her. But stop as they heard Salazar just laughing so they look up at him as he was sitting on his throne.

Salazar leans forward and against his hands. "Mr. Kennedy. Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Salazar informs him, Leon watches as he raised his hand, he shoves Annabelle back, making her crash to the floor as the floor below Leon's feet were gone and he fell. Annabelle and Ashley gasp as they look at the trap door. "No, Leon!" they both shouted. Leon was falling to his death but pulls out his safety line, the hook latches onto the side and stops Leon from behind impaled.

They all listen to the silence in the air, Annabelle exchanged looks with Ashley, both were worried then Annabelle pulls herself up onto her hands and knees then crawls over to the trap door that was closed. "Hmm? Where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" he asks with the sound phone to his ear. Annabelle glares at him as she was disgusted with him. "You son of a bitch!" she snaps, starting everyone. She hung her head, tears drop down as she clutched her fist. "When I get my strength back, I will kill you, I'll rip out her spine, wrap it around her neck and strangle you with it until your fucking eyes pop! Slowly and painfully!" she growls at him, glaring at him, the look in her eyes started him as they were the look of the devil himself. Leon hand from the wire as he was alright for the time being, "I won't fall for this old trick." he mutters, pulling out his gun and fired at the sound phone. Making it echo, Salazar pulled his ear away from the sound as pierced his ear a little and make Annabelle gasp.

Salazar then growls and threw the phone down, "How dare you! No more games! Kill him!" he shouts stopping his feet, Annabelle smirks "And you call yourself an adult." she taunts, making him glare at her. "Shut up!" he shouts at her then look at the henchmen in red. "Kill!" he orders him. He then walks away as Salazar walks down the steps "Quickly, we shall prepare for the ritual!" he shouts as the henchmen made Ashley stand. "Don't you terrorism?" Annabelle corrects him, he glares at her, "It's a Ritual!" he shouts, "Terrorism!" she corrected him again, Salazar marches over to her and smacks her across the face, sending her to the ground. "Shut up, ¡puta!" he shouts at her as she just laid there. But then laughs. "I am definitely going to kill you," she promises him. Ge just growls and turns away from her. "Come, now!" Salazar orders him and the henchmen push Ashley forward. "Leon, you're alive," she mutters as Annabelle pulls herself back up. "Don't worry Ash. I'll find you. I promise." Annabelle swore to her, Ashley looks at her and nods. Then they were gone as Annabelle collapsed back onto her side and fell to black.

Then a woman in red walks up to her, kneels down and land Annabelle's head on her lap, then she pulls out a first-aid spray and sprayed her with it, making Annabelle groan and flutter her eyes open a little, "Don't worry Anne, I have you." Ada assures her and brushed her hair back.

~8~8~8~

Leon drops to the ground and looks around, seeing that he was back in the sewers, but then looks up, knowing that Annabelle was still up there, he clutched his fist and growls to himself. But then his radio went off and he answers it. " _So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now Mr. Kennedy! I've sent my right hand to dispose of you._ " Salazar informs him, Leon remembered how Annabelle kept making fun of his height and he decided to have some fun of his own. "Your right hand comes off?" he asks rhetorically, Salazar just huffs at him, " _Say whatever you please. That woman of yours was a pest as well, I will see that she is disposed of as well._ " Salazar states and Leon clutches his fist.

"If you dare lay a finger on her." Leon growls at him, Salazar just laughs at him, " _Don't worry Mr. Kennedy, I won't though I can't say the same about the others._ " he states " _Die, you worm!_ " he shouts and the transmission was cut off, Leon places the radio away and then looks around at all the dead zealots in the sewers. He walks up to the Merchant and sold his shotgun. Then bought a grenade launcher, upgraded it and Then he ran over to the ladder and climbs his way to the second floor.

He walks into the platform and then ran through the sewer water and collected jewels along the side as the henchmen was growling as he was watching Leon as he continued to run through the sewage. He then ran up to the door. The henchmen ran after Leon, following after him along the walls and to the door.

~8~8~8~

Leon ran through the hall, passing the turns, then as he walks up onto hall cleared of the sewage water, he then flips back, dodging the tentacle. He ran for the door, and ducks, dodging the tentacle once again. Then ran into the room, around the power unit, and to the cable box. He then flips back, dodging the tentacle again and ran back to the cable box and turns the power back on, the door closes behind him as the elevator started to move up, it was going to take a while so, he ran around the room, back to the shutter door and went to open it, then he turns and saw the henchmen had finally decided to steps out and was growling at him. Leon scoffs, dodging the tentacle and then ran to the canister. The henchmen, followed him as he pulled the canister down and it released freezing oxygen.

Leon steps away from the henchmen pulling out his grenade launcher as the henchmen was being frozen to a Popsicle, Leon fires at him and the henchmen shattered into nothing but ice. Then the shutter door opens as the elevator finally arrived. He walks out of the room, down the hall, passing the right hall, continued down the said hall and makes a left, he kicked the door open, walks through the room, to the elevator, he steps inside, hits a button and it takes him down.

~8~8~8~

 _On a far away Island…_

"It seems that Salazar is having difficulty taming the American pig and that woman. Salazar had his chance." Saddler said as he sat on his throne then looks down at the then man that was kneeling before him. "Krauser, go get the girl! Oh, and dispose of this swine while you're at it." Saddler orders him.

Krauser nod at him, "Consider it done." he answers him, then stood up, lifted his head up, there was this old scar on the left side of his face and the button of his chin, he opens his eyes and just smirks his wicked grin.


	34. Find The Way Back

_Chapter 34: Find The Way Back_

The elevator arrives into another room, Leon walks down the walkway and down the stairs. He then steps up to the Merchant, selling a few of this things and then continued forward.

But he stops as he found one of Luis notes, he picks it up and reads it:

"The first Castellan buried the Las Plagas deep underground below the castle to hide its very existence. But when Salazar released the Las Plagas, no one thought he could bring them back to life. Because when Salazar found them. They all were just fossilized remains.

Everyone knew that the parasite organism could not survive without a host. That they could not sustain life on their own. But then Salazar and his men excavated the remains, it was almost appeared as if the Las Plagas were just waiting to be discovered so that they could resurrect. (Fuck! They look like those face suckers from Aliens.)

Several years later, explainable convulsions started occurring among the villagers who helped with the excavation of the Las Plagas. Then one day, all of the sudden, these villagers turned into violent savages. They later found out it was caused by the Las Plagas. Although they appeared fossilized, they were able to survive the long years by lying dormant state at a cellular level remaining in a spore—like form.

Apparently, during the excavation, the villagers inhaled the spores and within their bodies, the parasites became active again. This is how the Las Plagas were resurrected. Even as I'm writing, the excavation of the Las Plagas continues. God only knows how many of the Las Plagas have been resurrected. Not to mention the countless number of Ganados have been created.

Their inhumane activity must be put to an end. If they do not stop, the people around the world could turn into victims of this crazy cult organization."

Leon places the note away and walks to the door and walks through it. - _Hang on Annabelle, I will find you._ \- he promises her.

~8~8~8~

Leon ran down the mine hallway and fired at two ganados, he walks further down the mine and into the open area, where in Luis's notes was the site of the excavation, he pulled out his sniper and fired at the Ganados that were littered around the excavation, the drop one by one and once that was gone. He jumps down walks over to the lever and pulls it. The cart came rolling it, slamming against the wall and then started to lower down, but it suddenly stops as more of the Ganados were shouting, calling out to him.

Leon shot his back, turns and ran to them, he fires at them, killing them and then walks to the power grid and turn the power back on. He exhales and went running back to the cart, but then stops as he heard a chainsaw started, he stops and looks over, seeing a Ganados with a chainsaw, charging at him, but Leon aims and fired right at the eye, making man stumble back, then he fired again, killing him, but then turns around seeing more ganados jump down and walk to him. He pulls out his shotgun and fired at them, smacking them back.

Then fired at them again and killed them. Once that was taken care off he ran back to the Lever, pulled it and the cart was lowered along. He then walks into the cage, up to the cart and took the dynamite. He walks out of the cage and up to the border, placing the dynamite inside and then walks back to a good distance and the boulder blew up and Leon quickly ran through the dust and up to the doors, entering them.

~8~8~8~

He walks into a boiler room seeing that it was where melt down things. Then he walks up to the door but then stops as the door opens to two El Gigantes step out and Leon moves away and then started to fire at them. But then he dodges then, running to the ladder, climbs it, then waited on top as the El Gigantes were below him, then he jumps onto the latch, slides down and right to the lever, he looks back seeing them walk straight to him and he pulls the lever, sending them right into the lava. He steps back as they both struggled in the burning liquid, both melting away.

Then the lava went still, Leon steps closer to it, then stumbles back as the two El Gigantes burst out of the lava, crying out and they finally sink back in, the door to the lava slams shut right behind them, the door forward opens and Leon hurries through way down the hall and through the door.

~8~8~8~

Leon walks through the tunnel but heard the flutter of wings, so he pulls out his shotgun and walks through the tunnel. Then he steps out into a large cave where Novistadores fluttered all around the room. They tried to swarm him, but he fired at them, making them drop from the hair, then he looks down at the path and hurried up the ramp.

More of the Novistadores swarmed Leon, but he fired at them, making his way up. But he fires at them and ran into a cave, reaching a dead end, but he found a button and he presses it, turning on a light inside the cave and the Novistadores swarmed it like a moth to a flame. He ran out and saw them in front of the cave, so he fired at them, taking them out, then he continued up and crossed the bridge to then fired at the Novistadores that stood in his way. Then he enters the cave and presses the button. A light shines and the two lights shine their lights on the mirror, then shines that light on the steel door of the Los Illuminados and melted it away.

Revealing a gate. Leon went to leave the cave, but Novistadores stood in his way, he fires at them, taking them out then he steps out of the cave and fired at the last one of the Novistadores and he ran over to the gate. He then saw a switch on the gate and flips it, the gate opens for him and he walks forward through the hall, but it was filled with traps, so he times his steps and avoided the traps, pulling himself up to jumping down, then he found a lever and pulls it. One of the thumpers stops and he ran up the ramp.

Finding the rest of the way was safe, then he came to a stone structure, walking on the platform and he took the royal insignia, then the platform moves up and he went back into the castle.

~8~8~8~

Leon found himself back outside then he walks up to a house and found a little on the wall, left for him. It was from the Annabelle, he smirks taking the letter from the wall and read what she left him:

"Once The Plaga hatches inside the host, it's nearly impossible to remove from the host. But before the egg has the change to fully grow it can be neutralized by medication.

This has never been done before but you can fully remove the parasite from the host surgery before it becomes an adult. There's a 69% you won't survive the operation.

Ashley was injected with the Plaga before you were, her time is limited compared to you. Prepare yourself, Leon, things are going to get ugly if push comes to shove.

Love Annabelle."

The letter ended with a red lipstick kiss mark by her name, he smirks and pockets the letter, then he walks up to the Merchant, selling a few of his things and then he upgraded his weapons, the Merchant laughs and thanked him, then Leon walks down the path and saw that the castle was just in view.

He hurried down the path into the dead back garden or what used to be a house, where Ganados block his path, he fired at them, aiming at their torches and burns them. They continued down the way, he continued forward toward, more of the Ganados were in his path, he fired at their touches and burns them, they dropped to the ground as he ran forward, he climbs up the ladder and stood a top of the pillar. Then pulls out a grenade and throws it into the fire and it blew back the ganadoses. He jumps down and ran to the door, it was locked. He exhales and looks around and notice that there was one stable little house left.

He walks over to it, then around it, finding a window, jumps right through it to a crank. Leon grips the crank and turns it, revealing a secret passage way, he pulls away from the crank, walks over and he descends down.

~8~8~8~

He entered a cave with a tunnel, but then heard the clicking of heels, he quickly hides and peeks out seeing that Annabelle was running into the cave and then she looks back with her knife ready for anything. She pants looking at the tunnel as her hair was in disarray. Leon quickly moves out of hiding, sneaking up towards her.

But Annabelle heard that someone was coming up behind her, she then twists around, swings her knife at them, Leon ducks, dodging the knife, then she went to swing at him again as he came back up. But he grips her wrist, spun her around and pressed her back to his chest as she was panting and her hair in her face as her arm was crossed over her chest to her shoulder. "Calm down, it's just me. It's just me," he whispers to her, she exhales, relaxing against him. "Leon," she mutters, Leon turns her in his arms and wraps them around her. As she exhaled and wraps hers around his as well. "I'm so glad you're okay," she mutters, he smiles and pulls back from her, holding her shoulders. "That makes the two of us," he tells her, she smiles with a light shade of red of her cheek. "Yeah," she mutters. Then he then remembered the last time he saw her. "What happened when I fell?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Salazar took Ashley to prepare for the ritual, but not after he smacks me. Pip-speak packs a hit." she mutters as she rubs her cheek. Leon stiffens as he did not like that Salazar land a hand on her, giving him a reason to kill her.

They both look at the tunnel and back at each other, "Come on, we have to hurry, Ashley doesn't have much time." she tells him, he nods at her and they both walk through the tunnel, they then found themselves into an open area with Ganados all over the place, Annabelle pulls out her Machine gun as Leon pulls out his shotgun and fired at the Ganados, the rest ran at them, but they fired at them, showing no mercy to them, even at the chainsaw Ganados, Annabelle took off his head and he drops to the ground, "Come on." she tells him, then walks down into the area, down the small maze and she climbs up the ladder, Leon smirks and followed her as she was in the small room and picks up the key to the mine. "Got it," she mutters and places the key away.

She turns to Leon, he nods at her and she nods back at him, they both jump out of the room and exploded a little, disarming traps and ran into the tomb, Annabelle fired at the Ganados, killing him instantly and she pushes open the lid, taking the royal scepter. They left the room and ran down the hall. Finding only a dead end, so they turn back and ran through the turns and up to the stairs to and to a metal door, Annabelle pulls out the key and unlocks the door for them, it slides open and the two ran down a tunnel, Leon kicks the door open and they walk into a room, but the door behind them, a parasite pops out and the spikes descended down onto them.

Leon fired at the parasite as Annabelle fired at the red dots on the ceiling, making the ceiling stop and the door opened, Leon looks behind them, seeing that was no going back and the walks through the door and descended down the spiral, Annabelle looks up seeing that the ceiling wasn't going to last much longer, then they hurried through the door.

~8~8~8~

They arrived at the carts and hope in, Leon took the front as Annabelle took the center. She then fired at the lever and the carts moved down the tracks and they fired at the ganados as they tried to jump onto the carts, some fell off and got ran over. Annabelle fires her weapon at them, keeping them off the carts as the two were out of the tunnels.

Leon fired at the wood so they don't make themselves against it and fly off, they both fired at the ganados from boarding the carts and those that did were kick straight off and went to their deaths. Then they were out of the tunnel, passing the cavern, firing at the ganados and were back into the tunnel. But then came to a sudden stop and Ganados drops into the carts. Annabelle growls as she pulls out her sword and started to slice them up, making the blood rain. Leon turns to the lever, he fired at the Ganados that stop the carts and then fired at the lever and they moved again.

Annabelle kicks the last of the Ganados off the carts and they ride became faster, the two kept their balance and fought off the Ganados, then Annabelle jumps over into the first Cart with Leon. They turn and looks at the back, seeing more Ganados jumps down into the carts. But they duck, missing the wood as it smacks against the Ganados in the second cart, they stood up and fired at the Ganados that jumps down or climb over into the second cart. They fired at them, trying to keep them at bay, then they duck again, the Ganados in the second cart was smack at and thrown off. Annabelle smirks to herself as the ride turns and curves as they went down. They fired at them.

Then the two quickly turn and saw the gap. "Get ready to jump!" he tells her, she nods and they both jumps as the carts with the Ganados on them fell to their death. Annabelle makes it onto the platform and she pulls herself up then quickly scrambles to the edge "Leon!" she calls out as he was hanging off the edge with one hand. Annabelle grips his hand and started to pull him back up. His upper half was on the wood as Annabelle grips his arm and continued to pull him and he was finally able to pull himself all the way on. Annabelle exhales and they both look back at the tracks. "I'd say we dodge a sharp bullet there, don't you think," Annabelle asks, he just looks at her. "Me too," she mutters and then they both stood up. Then walk through the hall into the room and collected the stone of sacrifice.

They both look at it, confused by its purpose but then the way forward was revealed to them, they exchanged looks and Leon pockets the stone and they walk forward. Into the tunnel and found the ladder, Annabelle went first and Leon followed after her.

~8~8~8~

They were outside, where Leon started, then step out of the stable house and walks up to the door. They look at the missing piece on the door.

They needed a key to enter the castle, "Leon." she states, he nods at her, pulling the stone out and handed it to her. She takes the stone places it in the missing spot on the door. It clicks and was opened they both step inside the elevator and it takes them up, Back into the castle.


	35. Bye-Bye Salazar

_Chapter 35: Bye-Bye Salazar_

They walk into the hall, seeing how big it was, "Jeez, just how big is this freaking castle?" Leon questions. Annabelle just smirks. "Don't ask me. I've been here for a month and still can't find my way through this place," she tells him, he chuckles as they walk down the steps, Annabelle then looks up at the Salazar statue as they passed it, feeling that something will happen, she then looks away and steps closer to Leon. "When I say run. Run," she tells him and he looks at her. "What?" he asks her and she looks at him, "Do you trust me, right?" she asks him, he looks into her green eyes and nods at her.

"Of course I trust you," he tells her, she nods at him as they walk down the hall, but then stop seeing the rest of the way was suddenly pulled into the water. They turned around and saw all of the zealots, standing on the construction around the statue as it lifts up its arms, Annabelle pulls out her sniper and fired at the Zealots as Leon pulls out his sniper and fired at them as well, some of the zealots came at them as well, Leon twitches back to his shotgun and fired at them, standing in front of Annabelle and kept from away from her, he then ran forward as Annabelle took out half of the zealots, Leon fired at the remaining zealots, making them fall and smack against the ground. Annabelle pulls out her machine gun and fired at them.

Killing them and the last of the zealots drop dead, Annabelle lowers her gun as Leon hurried to the right side of the statue and pulled the lever, Annabelle turns and looks at the bridge as they were both pulled back up from the water. But only more zealots came and came at Leon, Annabelle pulls her eyes and fired her Machine gun at them, taking the two zealots out as Leon fired at the zealot on the far side. They both exhale as Leon hurried down to Annabelle as they placed their guns away. They nodded at each other and started to walk. But then stop as they heard something move behind them. Slowly, the turn back and saw the Salazar statue come to life. "Run!" Annabelle shouts and they both took off running.

The statue followed after them, knocking over pillars and the two dodge then pillars as they smack against the ground. Then ran to the door, Leon kicks it open and they ran through as they were back outside and they look up at the tower in front of them. "Let hurry!" Annabelle shouts, Leon nods at her and they ran forward. The wall behind them breaks open as the statue followed after them, but as it steps onto the bridge, it collapsed behind them, making the statue fall to its demise and the two to jump for the stable ground. Annabelle make it with a rolls as Leon grips the side and he held on with just one hand. So Annabelle pulled herself back up and ran to him, she then grips his wrist and started to pull.

Leon grunts and swung his other arm back up, placing his gun on the ground and pulls himself up, she then grips the back of his gun holster and pulled. He was able to pull himself back up. "You good?" Annabelle as she stood up, holding his gun. Leon pants as he stood up as well. "Yeah, I'm good," he states, dusting himself off. Annabelle nods at him and handed him her gun back. "Here," she states and he takes it. "Thanks," he states and they turn, walking to the door and through it.

~8~8~8~

They entered the room and heard clapping, so they look forward and saw Salazar with his last henchmen. "So nice of you to join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy." he states "You again!" Leon snaps as he remembered what Annabelle had told him. Salazar folded his hands behind his back. "The sacred tight is about to begin at this tower shall endow the girl with magnificent power, she will join us, become one of us," he said as the mad little man he was.

Then Leon steps forward. "This is no ritual, it's terrorism," Leon informs him. Salazar folds his hands behind his back. "Isn't that a popular word these days?" he asks them, as he looks at the two. "Not to worry, we've prepared a special ritual just for you and the woman, however, will be disposed of, she is too much trouble. Leon clutch his fist and Annabelle looks at Leon in surprise, "Wait, your middle name's Scott?" she asks him, he looks at her and shrugs. "Yeah, you never knew that?" he asks and she scratches the back of her head. "I never knew you had a middle name," she answers him, Salazar looks at them, annoyed that they are ignoring him. "Um... hello?" he calls out. "Wait, do you have a middle name?" he asks her and she shook her head. "Wow, just a first and last?" he asks her, "Pretty much," she answers him. "Hello?!" he shouts and the two look at him, "You shush, the adults are talking." she sasses at him and Salazar growls at her. "Stop treating me a child! I am 20-years-old!" he shouts at her, Annabelle smirks as Leon slides his hand to her leg and grips her knife.

"I will see torn to peace, you Poco, espina en mi lado puta Kennedy!" he shouts at her, with his fist raised, but then Leon threw her blade at his hand, pinning it to the wall and Salazar was first surprised and then looks at his hand, seeing the knife in his hand, he then started to panic, Leon scoffs at him seeing Salazar whimper like a child. "Prefiero ser su puta que la perra de Saddler." Annabelle said back to him and then the henchmen pull the knife out of Salazar's hand and threw it back at them, Annabelle catches the knife as the two hurried into the elevator, Salazar holding his hand "Stop!" Leon answers as they ran to them, but the gate then closes and it went up. "Leon the stairs!" Annabelle shouts, he looks at the stairs and they ran to them and ascended up. But a zealot pulled the lever and down rolls a barrel. Annabelle growls and ran forward "Annabelle!" Leon shouts as she stood her ground at the next flight of stairs. She then reels her fist back, and as the barrel was right in front of her, she shot it straight forward and the barrel was shattered at contact.

Leon then steps out and fired at the zealots as they continued up the stairs as Leon continued to fire at them with Annabelle in the lead. The zealot fell to their deaths as the two were on the second floor. They stop as they saw Zealots were waiting for them as two were running up the stairs. "Fuck!" Annabelle shouts and pulls out her sword and charges at them as Leon fired his gun. They all drops and the two walk onto a lift, Annabelle kicks the crate off and Leon pressed the button and they slowly went up. Leon fired at the two Zealots on the sides of the stairs as zealots jump down onto the lift, Annabelle slice and kick them right off the lift as more and more jumping down into the lift. Leon pulled out his gun and fired at them, knocking them off the left as well.

One by one they fell off the lift as the made it to the end of the right, they exhaled and walks out onto the construction site and walk along the side of the tower, the jump over the gap and walks along the rafts to the elevator and boarded it. It takes them up to stable grounds and they walk up the stairs. They made it to the door but found the merchant right outside the door. They walk up to him, upgrading the last of their equipment and sold the jewels he found.

The Merchant laughs and nods at them, the two then walk up to the door and they stop, "You ready?" Leon asks her, she pulls out her shotgun and cocks it. "Let's put a bullet in this Salazar bitch," she answers and walks through the door, Leon smirks and he followed after her.

~8~8~8~

They ran into the ritual chamber and found no Ashley inside, just Salazar, and his henchmen as they were waiting for him and huge big parasite on the wall. Salazar turns to them with a smirk on his face. "Ah, you just missed her. The ritual is over. She left with my men to the Island." he informs them. "What?" they both question him as he walks up the stairs. "I think it's time I pay my due respects towards your impressive and stubborn will and that irritating woman of yours, Mr. Kennedy," he states, turning back to them.

Tentacles flick out towards him, "Welcome." he whispers as the tentacles wrapped around him. They pick him and his henchmen up and pulled them toward the mouth, Salazar just laughs as they were swallowing whole, Leon and Annabelle exchanged looks then look back at the parasite. They step back as the mouth was moving, it then opens and out pops a parasite, Annabelle gasp as Leon catches her as the altar was destroyed, they look up at the parasite as it was growling at them. Leon held Annabelle close to him, then snaps his head back as the gate slams shut behind them.

He growls and looks back at the parasite, then more tentacles flick out and they look out at the head of the main parasite, it opens and out appeared the mutated Salazar, he roars and glares at them. "Monsters. Guess after this they'll be one less to worry about." he states, letting go of Annabelle and they both aimed their weapons at him, "I wanted you to suffer just like Ashley." he giggles and Annabelle fired at the eye of the Parasite.

It squirms and revealed Salazar to them, Annabelle smirks and pulls out the RPG. She went to a knee and aims it right at Salazar and the target was locked on. She smirks "Boom." she said and fired at him. It was a direct hit and Salazar cries out in pain, Annabelle stood back up and she raised the RPG up and watches as Salazar burns and he collapsed as the tentacles went limp. "You shouldn't of fuck with me," she informs him. Then tosses the RPG to the side and jumps down. Leon was stilled in shock. - _Annabelle Wong. A woman not to be trifled with and a serious badass._ \- he mutters and followed after her as she climbs up the ladder. Leon climbs up the ladder as she waited for him and they entered through the door.

~8~8~8~

The two were back outside at the back of the tower and they walk down the way. Then turn to the right, seeing a rope going down. Then Annabelle takes the rope down and Leon followed her, they reach the bottom and moved away from the rope. Then they walk over to the elevator, step inside, Leon then pressed a button and they went down. The elevator stops on the bottom level, they step out of the elevator and walks down the hall, making right and left turns they come to the storage room, collecting ammo and herbs.

They walk up to the Merchant and they sell some of their things, he laughs as they were done and they walk to the door, Annabelle kicks it open and they ran down the hall to the dock. But then stop as Leon pulls his gun out and they walk out seeing a familiar face sitting in the boat, waiting for them.

Annabelle places her arm in front of him, he looks at her and then back at the person as he lowered his gun, Ada looks back at them with a smirk on his face. "Need a ride, you two?" she asks them, "Ada," Annabelle said as she wasn't surprised at all. Leon scoffs and looks away, "Okay." he answers and the two boarded the speed boat. Ada started it up and they were off and left the castle.


	36. We're not in Kansas Anymore

_Chapter 36: We're not in Kansas Anymore_

They drove to the island in silence, Annabelle sat in the middle of Leon and Ada.(I'm adding a third seat cause I can! I will go down with this Ship!) Leon looks over at Annabelle as she recrosses her legs and had her arms crossed. Ada glares over at Leon, seeing that he was eyeing her sister. Then she makes a swift turn to the side, the two staggered a little as they were on the side of the island. Ada stood up and the two look at her as she shot out her grafting hook and looks down at them.

"Got some business to take care of," she informs them and as she steps onto the side of the boat. "Ada…" Annabelle warns her as she saw Ada place her foot on the wheel, but she smirks down at them. "See you later," she said and went flying up. The boat went out of control, but Annabelle jumps into the driver seat, took control and she stops the boat from crashing into the side of the island. Leon pants as he leans against his chair. Then he sighs to himself "Women." he mutters, Annabelle rolls her eyes, leans back and crosses her arms, "Men." she mutters, he shot her a look as she was giving him an amused look. Then the both of them just laugh.

~8~8~8~

They arrived at the docks, stepping back onto dry land and walks up the path. "So do you know what your sister is here?" he asks her as they walk up the path. She nods "She's after the sample, something she can give to Wesker to further his plan." she answers him. "The sample?" he asks her, they stop, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a vial of purple liquid and showed it to him, "She's after the other sample. There's only two left." she answers him and places the sample away. "Wait, you had a sample the entire?" he asks her, she just smirks at him.

"You actually expect a girl to reveal all of her dirty little secrets?" she questions him with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. He went to say something, but she places her finger on his lips and silence him, "Don't answer that Leon, you'll only confuse yourself." she informs him, pulling her hand away and started to walk, swaying her hip, Leon smirks to himself and shook his head, "Women." he chuckles, Annabelle heard him and she smiles as he followed after her. But then they both stop when Leon's radio went off. Annabelle turns and walks back to him as he pulls it and answers it. And it was the big man himself, Lord Saddler. "Hate to break it out to you but Salazar is dead." Leon informs him, "And good riddance too." Annabelle mutters. " _Yes, it seems that way._ " Saddler answers him and the two exchanged looks, "Saddler why don't you give up and let Ashley go home?" Leon questions and Annabelle gave him ' _Are ya stupid?_ ' looks, he shrugs at her.

She rolls her eyes and listens in, " _Perhaps you are disillusioned with overconfidence just because you killed my small-time subordinate?_ " Saddler asks him. Annabelle shrugs as couldn't find a counter come back. "Saddler, you're small-time." Leon throws back at him. Annabelle smirks as Saddler just laughs. "Writhe in my cage of torment my friend." Saddler said to him and hung up, the two sigh as he places the radio away, "The man's crazy." Annabelle states, Leon nods a little at her. Then they walk down the path, jumping down and walks through a cave. They jump over the gap and walk across the bridge, but Annabelle stops, making Leon stop and looks at her, "What?" he asks and she points at the nothing. "Do you hear that?" she asks him, he listens to the air as there was silence. "I don't hear anything," he answers her. They walk forward as Annabelle was still hearing something. "Are you sure you're not hearing it?" she asks him, he looks at her and went to say something. "HELP! LEON! ANNABELLE!" Ashley screams out. They both stop, "Now do you hear it?" she asks him, he nods and they both ran down the path.

Then stop as they saw a base and Ashley was being carried over one of the ganados shoulders inside the mountain as the door closes behind them. Annabelle sighs and looks at Leon, "Did I ever tell you how much I hate Ganados?" she asks him, he shook his head. "No I don't think you did," he answers her. She then gruffs "Well, I despise them." she growls. Leon chuckles and he shot out the light, the two then jump over and quickly hide behind the crates. Then they went to walk down the way when the ganados notices them and they came at them, but the two aim their guns and fires at them. Then a fat Ganados fires the turret gun and jumps down, "Seriously? Just it was a chainsaw, now it's a turret gun?!" Annabelle shouts then she charges at the Ganados, "Annabelle, wait!" Leon calls out but fired at the Ganados that came at him.

The Ganados fired at her, but she just flash-steps dodging the bullets, then slides on her side, kicking the leg out from under the Ganados, breaking it at contact, it cries out in pain, then Annabelle flips back, kicking it in the face and lands back on her feet, pulling out her knife and charged at the Ganados, press her hand to the ground, using her foot and slides around him, stood behind the Ganados and slice it's head right off. It drops dead as the other ganados were dead as well. Leon pants and walks over to Annabelle, "You good?" he asks her, she nods at him and they walk through the camp and to the door, "It's locked." she states, Leon looks over at the light, turns it open and it hits one of the reflects lights, but it wasn't lined up with the second light. "I'll take the one on the far left, you take the one in front." Annabelle tells him, "Okay." he states and they both walk down the steps and separated, Leon climbs the ladder and turns the mirror and it hits the light, then Annabelle climbs onto the roof and turns the second mirror and it hits the panel on the side next to the door.

It beeps and the door slides open, they two jumps down and walk to the steps. They walk through the door and down the hall, but then they both flip back, dodging the boulder that would of flatten them, then they ran forward through the tunnel and fired at the Ganados that stood in their way, then they walk to a ladder, Annabelle climb it first and Leon follows after her.

They were on the cliff side and they fired at the Ganados that came that with when electric sticks, they then ran down the way and to the narrow path, Annabelle turns and ran backward as she fired at them with her shotgun. Then Leon came to a wagon, Annabelle moves out of the way and he fired at it, seeing it on fire and it rolls down the narrow path, running over the ganados. Both them some of the stragglers pop out, "Enough enough of this shit." Annabelle growls pulls out as few grenades and threw them, they explode and burn the stragglers. The two exhaled and they walk to the door, Leon presses the button and the door opens. Then they walk down the path and stop as The Merchant was on the other side of the table. (How?! How the hell did you get from Spain to this island? How?) he shows them the goods they sell a few things and Annabelle upgraded her weapons as Leon upgraded his shotgun and sniper.

The Merchant laughs, thanking them and they hurried down the path, Annabelle went to take out her gun. But Leon place his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "I got this." he tells her, pulling out his sniper and he fired at them, he got their attention and they jump down, but Leon fired at their heads and they dropped, Annabelle nods and pats his shoulder, "Not bad," she mutters and stood up, walking to the door. He smirks and followed after her and they walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk into the building that looks to be abandon for years, then they make a right turn, walking down the hall. Then stop as they came to a door, Annabelle pushes it open and they look into the room, Annabelle pulls out her sword and walks into the room. Then a growl went out, Annabelle twist and twirls her sword as she twists and was facing Leon. Then ganados steps out, Leon aims his gun at it, but it stops as he head was sliced vertically and it came off.

It then collapsed to its knees and falls to the ground, Annabelle twirls her sword and sheaths it. Then Leon lowers his gun and they walk down the hall, pass the rotten meat, then the oven burst open, Leon fires at it, killing the burning man. They both look down at him and then step over the burnt man and through the door. They were in a hall and then heard a familiar voice. "Help me, Annabelle!" Ashley calls out, "Ash!" Annabelle calls out and took off down the hall. "Annabelle, wait!" Leon calls out to her as he chases her.

" _Help, Annabelle! Leon!_ " Ashley calls out, a Ganagos turns to Annabelle, "Out of my way!" she growls, slicing its head right off, then turns to the bars, firing at the Ganados downstairs and she turns and ran pass the boards. Leon was right behind her as they were at the monitors, looking at one of Ashley as she was banging on the door. " _Leon!_ " she calls out, "Ashley!" he mutters. " _Help me, Leon!_ " she calls out again, but a Ganados walks up to her, she stops and turns, looking at him, he then pulls her away and throws her to the ground. Annabelle clutched her hand as he looks up at the camera. He warns the other, he looks at the camera, then ran to the cable box and cuts the power. Leon scoffs and pulled away as did Annabelle "Amateurs. Just hang in there, Ashley. I'm coming for ya." he mutters, then looks at Annabelle and places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we will get her back," he tells her, she exhales, calming down and nods at him.

He pats her shoulder and they both turn and walk to the door, then they walk through it into a hall, they walk down it and then two Ganados stood in their way. Annabelle pulls out her Machine gun and fired at them, nailing them in the head, 50 times each. Hardly anything remains from their heads and they collapsed against the ground. Leon whispers as Annabelle drops the empty clip and reloads, they walk forward to the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk into the hall, then up the flight of stairs, then into the next hall and to the right and through the doors. They entered to a make shift lab and look inside, seeing a dead digested man laying on an operating table. Annabelle remembers being where that corpse was now.

Images of the operation of William's experiments flashed before her eyes, hearing him and his wife talk about her body remembered feeling the cold sharp metal cut her skin open or pierce right through her skin. The pain, oh the terrible pain. She remembers the pain that was inflicted on her, but she was pulled back from the memories as she felt something warm on her shoulder, she looks away from the body and at the person that grip her shoulder in a gentle hold. She looks and saw that it was Leon, he gave her a concerned look, "Annabelle?" he asks her, she just looks at him. "What?" she answers, he pulls his hand back and reaches out to her face and brushes back her tears. She realizes that she's been crying then wipes them away from her tears away. "Sorry, just unpleasant memories," she answers him. He nods at her as she moves away, "Come on, let's hurry." she tells him. He looks at her, seeing that the memories were something that she didn't want to talk about, so he drops it and followed after her. They walk up to the panel and Annabelle presses the buttons, working out the pattern.

Then they panel flashes as she got the puzzle and then they look at it the door, it first was red, then to yellow and finally green, the door opens and the two walk inside the room. Annabelle stops as she notices the notes on the operating table. Leon stops and sees her reading over them, so he walks back to them and reads over her shoulder with pictures of the pictures of the monsters here:

"The hideous creatures such as El Gigante and the Novistadors are merely by–product of the diabolical and inhumane experiments conducted on the specimens that were once human.

But there's one type of creature that clearly distinguished life from the rest. These creatures are called Regenerators. After stealing a sample of the powers from the Original and first host of the G-Virus. Regenerators have a superior metabolism that allows them to regenerate their lost body parts at an incredible speed.

I've seen anything like it, aside from the Host of the G-virus. It is this characteristic that makes them almost invisible conventional weapon.

But like any living, there's a way to kill it. Apparently, there are Plagas that live in its body; somewhat like leeches. They can't be seen by the naked eye. They can only be located through the thermal imaging. To stop its regeneration process, these leeches—like Plagas must be located and then destroyed. As far as I know, most of the Regeneration host a number of leeches—like Plagas. To kill Regenerators, each one of this leech—like Plagas must be killed."

Annabelle pockets the notes and exhales, "Thanks for the tip Luis." she states and they look around the room, trying to find something, Annabelle found ammo, "Annabelle, I found something." Leon calls out to her. She looks over and walks to him, then kneels down seeing that he had a found a key-card off a dead frozen employee. "Well, I don't think he's going to need it anymore," she states, Leon, nods and pockets the key-card. They both stood up and walk to the door and then they heard something out of the room, they step out and saw the Rengenerados step out and to them, "Shit!" Annabelle mutters, Leon pulls out his shotgun and shot at it a few times. It drops and withers away. Annabelle steps forward. "Damn, that's nasty," she mutters. "Well, that certainly don't have your looks." Leon jokes. Annabelle looks at him, he shrugs and she just laughs.

Leon smiles at her, seeing her smile. - _She has the laugh on an angel._ \- he mutters to himself. Annabelle wipes away a tear and nods. "Yeah, I don't think these Rengenerados had pulled off my looks." she giggles, "Come on, let's go find Ashley," she tells him and they both walk off to the door and were back out outside the hall. They walk down the hall and saw two more Rengenerados walking toward them. They stop and Leon pulls out his shotgun as Annabelle pulled out her hand cannon gun, they both aimed and fired at the Rengenerados that was blocking their path. Leon took one down as Annabelle charges at the other, she grips the face and slams it right into the wall. She then pulled back, pulled out her sword and slice the head right off, making the body collapsed onto the ground. She twirls her blade and sheaths it. She nods at Leon and they both walk down the hall. But then stop as more of the Rengenerados walk out to them, they fired at them, backing up away from the Rengenerados. They drop and Annabelle cuts off their heads and they hurried through the gates and walk up to the door, Annabelle touches the handle and immediately pulls away. "It's cold," she states and Leon looks at the lock panel on the side. He pulls out the key-card and injects into the panel.

The door clicks and they walk inside. Annabelle immediately shivers as she wraps her arms around her shoulder and looks around the room. "What the h-h-hell?" she shivers and the two walk over to the side and found a card re-writer. Annabelle looks at the card in Leon's hand, she took it and places it inside, then out pop a waste disposal key card. "Well, this might help," she mutters and places the key away, then rubs her shoulders. "I should have brought a coat," she mutters. Leon pats her shoulder and walks up to another panel. Then he presses the button and the freezer was turned off. They walk out of the small room and into the back room, Leon opens the shelve and pulls out a scope. "This could be useful," he mutters and places it away, then they both heard a click and look out the room. "Tell me that wasn't what I think it was?" Annabelle asks and they heard a thud, "Oh it was what you thought it was." he tells her, taking the scope out and combines it to his sniper rifle.

They both walk out and to the door was and they turn seeing the Rengenerados as it stood up, Leon aims at the Rengenerados, seeing the heat signatures of the parasites, he fired at them, taking out the regeneration and then he took out the leg, he falls and then jumps at them, Annabelle pulls out her sword and thrust it right through the Rengenerados mouth in mid-jump. He twitches and went limp, she pulls her sword away and spun it. Then she looks down at the body, "Let me borrow this." she states and took the scope right off and looks down at the body, seeing the last parasite, she walks over, and thrust her sword into the parasite, it squeals in pain and was dead. Annabelle pulls her sword out and quickly steps away from the Rengenerados as it withers away, they both exhaled and then look at the door as it clicks, they exchange looks and walk through the door.

The two step back out of the freezer and then make a right, then walk down the hall and were outside a door, they look and saw a key-card panel, Annabelle pulls out the key-card that she made and then inserts it, the door clicks open and they walk through it.

~8~8~8~

They walk down a hall, Annabelle collected ammo as they step to the door, Leon kicks it open and they walk into the room, Annabelle looks out the window and saw Ganados outside, guarding the door, Leon looks down at the crane operators, then an idea struck him, Annabelle walks over as he took the controls, operating the crane. He then moves the crane over to the side, carefully moving it to the right a little more than opens the crane, it goes down and picks up two of the Ganados, pulling the crane to the side and drops them down into the abyss.

The two Ganados were alerted and took cover, but Leon pulls the crane to one hiding behind a dumpster, the crane picks him up, pulls over to the gap and drops the Ganados into the abyss, then Leon pulls the crane right over, picking up the last Ganados from the ground, he struggles as the crane moves over to the side and drops the Ganados into the abyss below. Leon moves away from the controls, they both then walk to the door, Leon kicks it open and they walk through the door, jump down the ladder, walk around the dumpsters and to the door, up the stairs and into an abandoned office of sorts, the two look around, finding no information to give them an advantage over the Los Illuminados. Leon walks to the door with Annabelle following after him and they went through the door.

They both walk down the hall and stop as they heard the familiar cry for help. "HELP!" Ashley shouts as she bangs on the door, they hurried down the hall. They made a turn and two Ganados pops out of nowhere. Annabelle gasp and fired at one of the Ganados in surprise, taking their head off and the other Ganados' shoulder, with his entire arm, Annabelle pants as one fell to the ground and the other stumbles back, Annabelle growls as she walks forward and pulls out her sword. "Never mistreat a lady," she growls and with one spin, the red went flying off. Annabelle huffs and walks to the cell. "You okay?" she asks her, Ashley pants and nods at her, then Leon looks at the door, "Damn, it key-card locked." he states and Annabelle looks back at Ashley, "Hide and stay there until we get back, okay?" Annabelle orders her, Ashley nods and ran back into the room. The two look at each other and they ran to the door.

~8~8~8~

They hurried down the hall and kick the door open, a Ganados rush out, but Annabelle tiger palm him and sent him flying back and he smashed up against the wall. Leon fires at the others as Annabelle charges forward and slice off their heads. She then stops and looks at the X-rays on the wall. - _What the, is this the parasite from the legend?_ \- she questions then shot her hand forward into the Ganados' head, it went limp, she pulls her sword back and looks at the stairs as Leon walks forward firing at the Ganados, Annabelle followed after him as they quickly move down the steps.

They walk down and look around for a key-card, but found none and so they ran to the door, Leon kicking it open and they walk through the hall, then stop as the side door. They both hurried into the room, then into the back room and look up at the monitor. It was the hallway. it open and out steps a Rengenerados, but with spikes litters all over its body and on its hip was the key-card. They both look over at the Rengenerados, Leon pulls out his sniper rifle and aims at it, taking out the four parasites in the front of the body. Annabelle then fired at the leg, taking it out and he drops. Leon then aims at the last parasite and the Rengenerados withered away. Annabelle walks forward and picks up the storage key-card. "Okay, I got it," she assures him, as she pockets the key-card. Leon nods at her they jump into the lab, pass the parasites that have been tested and they hurried to the door.

~8~8~8~

They were back outside and heard a caw, Annabelle pulls out her Machine gun and they walk across the rail, but stop by the merchant. He shows them the goods, they sold the jewels, buying more upgrades. The Merchant laughs, thanking them. Then they continued down the catwalk. They both step into the lift and headed up to the communication tower.

They make it to the top and then they walk around on the catwalk, Leon kicks the door open and ran inside, Leon hurried to the communications panel, he and Annabelle pressed away at the buttons and turns a few nobs. "I'm getting a faint signal." she said getting a static signal, then he grips the mic and whispers into it "This is Leon. Request backup. I repeat, request backup." but all he got in response was just static. "Damn it!" Leon mutters, shoving away, "Shit." Annabelle slammed her hand into the panel, "Guess we're going in blind." she states and pushed away from the panel. "Yeah, guess so," he mutters. They turn back to the door, kicking it open and walk around the catwalk then to the lift. They step inside and went back down to the bridge. They quickly hurried through the door.

Leon and Annabelle hurried through the lab, past the monitors, and to the door. Then they hurried through the room, down the hall, into the next room, fired at the Ganados that were guarding the way up. Their heads blew off and parasite tentacle pops out, Annabelle pulls out her sword, flash-steps right at them, they stood still as Annabelle was standing behind them with her sword drawn they drop as the tentacles withered away. She then slices at the other as Leon hurried up the stairs, Annabelle kicks the last Ganados in the face then slice his head right off. Then they hurried to the door, she kicks it open and they ran up the hall and to the door.

The two turned and they ran back into the hall and in front of the storage room door, Annabelle uses the key-card and unlocks the door, then she pushes it open and they both step inside the room, Ashley wasn't in sight, so Annabelle walks into the back of the room, through the hall created hall as Leon followed her. They look at the little spot and saw Ashley sitting in the back, her head buried in her knees. She then lifts her head up, seeing the two. "Leon. Annabelle," she mutters, getting to her feet and ran to them, Annabelle wraps her arms around her, comforting her. "You okay?" Leon asks her. Ashley pulls back and nods at him. "Come on, let's get out of here," he states, the two nod at him and they ran out of the back room.

But then stops as a letter flew in through the window and lands gently on the ground. Annabelle walks up to it and saw there was a red lipstick kiss mark on the wing. She inhales sharply and then unfolds the paper, reading her sister's letter:

"Perhaps you have it figured out already, but you might be able to get out of here, using the waste disposal vent."

Annabelle exhales and crumbles the letter, "Jeez Ada, thank you so much for your sisterly advice. I am filled with joy." she mutters in a dull tone, Leon steps up to her, "What was that?" he asks her, she pockets the letter. "Nothing, just nothing," she answers. "Come on, let's get out of here," she tells him and walks to the door. Leon looks at Ashley, who just shrugs at him.


	37. Dammit Saddler

_Chapter 37: Dammit Saddler_

 _Chapter 37: Dammit Saddler_

They walk down the hall, Ashley staying close to Annabelle as the woman in red, kept her close to her, "Wait." Leon tells them, Annabelle nods at him and he went on ahead, checking the coast ahead. They listen as they heard groaning and a gun being fired, Annabelle clutched her fist fearing for Leon, but then felt a hand touch her and she looks over seeing Ashley was giving her a reassuring smile, Annabelle nods at him as they heard no more moaning, they peek out and saw Leon walking back to them, "It's clear, follow me." he tells them, they nod at him and followed him down the hall.

They burn to the left, run down the hall and then turns to the right, running through the door. They were in the control room where Ganados were waiting for them, "Get back!" Annabelle shouts as she and Ashley step back, Leon fires his shotgun at them. A few wondered close to the girls, but Annabelle fired at them, showing no mercy.

Leon took a step forward, but a Ganados ran to the panel and pressed a button, closing the door. Annabelle shot a death glare at him, and fired, taking his head right off. "Fucking dumbass," she mutters and reloads. They walk over to the button, Leon presses it and the door open with a few Ganados run straight through the door, Leon glares at them, pulling out his gun, but Annabelle beats him to it, she charges at the Ganados, slamming her fist right into one of the faces of the Ganados and his head went right into concrete wall and he went limp, one swung at her as the other went to fire at her, but she twists back, grabbing one wrist, stopping the punch and then shot her other hand, grabbing the other wrist, breaking it and the Ganados cries out and drops the gun.

She then jerks them forward and slams her arms at their necks, breaking them, then flip and drop to the ground. The two look at her in shock as she just cracks her neck. "So cool," Ashley said in god-worship of Annabelle. The woman in red looks down the door, seeing nothing so far, "Shall we?" she asks, looking back at them. They nodded at her and they hurried down the steps in the hall. Then were back out where the dumpsters and the gap were, they walk over to the edge and look down it. "Looks like this is it." Leon states as Annabelle looks at him, "Are you we can't go the other way?" she asks him. "Positive." he answers and Ashley winced her face and covers her nose, "Ugh, it stinks," she whines. "Sure does." Leon agrees as Annabelle places her hands on her hips, "But we can't be picky." she states, the two look at each other, they nodded at each other and look at Ashley, she felt their glance on her and looks at them. "No way," she states, shaking her head.

Annabelle pats her shoulder, "Woman up, Ash." she tells her, "I'll see you down below." she tells Leon and then jumps. Leon watches her fall then looks back at Ashley, "No way, Leon." she complains, he smirks and took her hand. "Way," he answers and they both jump. Ashley screams as they fell down through the gap.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle brushing the garbage off her dress and legs as she stood up, stepping away from the trash, as she was brushing off her arms she then heard a screaming Ashley, she then looks and saw Leon and Ashley we're falling and they smack onto the garbage. Making her flinch a little, then smiles at the two and walks up to them, "Nice of you to join me." she jokes and offered her hand to Leon. He chuckles, taking her hand and she pulls him up. She then brushes the dirt off him and then turns to Ashley as the young woman was looking at them.

She was not happy with the both of them, "Are you out of your mind?" she questions them, Leon shrugs as Ashley took Annabelle's hand, "I knew you'd be fine if you landed on your butt." he answers, Annabelle just rolls her eyes as she was smirking. But the woman in red stop smiling as she was looking at the body next to Ashley. With then Ashley was jerked to her feet and pulls her behind her, "Annabelle, what's you're-" Ashley states, but then stop as the Rengenerados that was laying there. The three step back slowly, "Leon, pull the level." Annabelle whispers. He nods at her, walking over to the lever and pulls it then the Rengenerados pulls itself up and glares at them. (Well not glare since it has no eyes, more like… facing them intensely.) "What is that thing?!" Ashley questions, Leon steps forward and pulls out the sniper. "A Rengenerados. Something that Saddler has been working on." Annabelle answers as Leon fires at it. "Gross." she mutters and Annabelle nods "Tell me about it," she states and they watch was the Rengenerados collapsed onto the ground and withered away. They then hurried to the next lever and to the trash heap.

The three were at a metal crate and they all pressed their shoulder against it and were slowly starting to push it until it fell over the edge and into the garage water. Leon crosses it, but then stop as a Rengenerados was walking across the bridge, "Shit." Annabelle mutters as she and Ashley were stepping back. Leon aims his sniper at the parasites in the body, killing them, "Back, back, back, back." Annabelle states as they were stepping back through the gate, the last parasite was on the Rengenerados back, "Leon, stay with Ashley." Annabelle tells him, he nods at her as she charges forward, jumps over the Rengenerados and thrust her hand right into the back, it cries out as she was gripping the parasite and he jerks it right back, it squirms in her hand and she crushed it, drop it then smashes it with her foot. The Rengenerados collapsed to the ground and was dead. The two step forward and they walk pass the Rengenerados, "You are very violent, you know that?" Leon states, Annabelle shrugs as they walk forward and stop at another dumpster, they pushed it out of the way.

It revealed a door, they hurried into the room and then ran to the door, entering a hall, two Ganados stood in their way, Leon and Annabelle fired at them, taking their heads and then they hurried down the hall and make a right to the fence gate. Leon kicks it open and they ran up the stairs, but then stops as they were in a pipe, "Ashley, wait here." Leon tells her, she nods and the two walk to the edge and jump down. Then the doors open and Ganados ran out surrounded them, they stood back-to-back and fired at them. The Ganados drop one by one but only more took their places and a few heads were replaced with the parasites, but the two fired at them, killing them. Annabelle then kicks at a few, making them fly into the lava and burn, parasite and all. Leon fires at the Ganados as the two walk into the small control room that operated the wrecking ball. Leon kept firing at the Ganados as Annabelle pulled the lever.

The wreaking ball hits the wall and hardly anything happened. She fired at the Ganados at the door on her side and it collapsed, she pulled the lever again, still, nothing happened. Then more came, the two fired at them, taking them out, then Annabelle pulled the lever one last time and it smacks against the wall, making a hole and revealed a door. The two quickly step out of the room, finishing off all the Ganados in the room. But more kept coming, Leon calls out to Ashley and she hurried to them. Annabelle fired at the Ganados as they ran to the door and walk through it.

~8~8~8~

They were in a hall, but as the shutter door suddenly opens and out steps a Rengenerados, Leon fires at it, Annabelle joins in and they continued to fire at it, then it drops dead as Annabelle took Ashley by the hands and leans her into a room, "Stay here, don't come out until Leon or I come back." she informs her, Ashley nods and closes the door behind her.

She then looks at Leon, he nods at her and they walk down the hall. But the stop as another Rengenerados walks out, Leon fires at it, taking out the three parasites in the front of its body. Annabelle flash-steps behind it, aiming her shotgun and fired at the last one in the back. It cries out, falling to the ground and withered away, the two reload and nod at each other. Then Leon calls out to Ashley and she left the room, running to them, they walk to the next shutter door and Annabelle pulls the lever, but nothing happens. "Something's wrong," she mutters and they walk down the hall on the right and to the door, Leon kicks it open and they walk inside of the conference room.

Then they walk up to the red button on the wall, Annabelle looks at it and presses the button. (It's funny. People usually say don't press the red button and the button is pressed. It's funny.) the shutter door begins to open, but only enough for a small body to fit through. They ran back out of the conference room, making a left and down the hall to the shutter door.

"Shit, you won't be able to fit Leon," Annabelle informs him, he nods at her and then she looks at Ashley who nods at her. "Leave it to us, Leon," she said to him as she and Annabelle crawled under the shutter door. They stood up and the shutter opens and they hurried down the halls and to the double doors. Leon stood on one side as Ashley was on the other side. Annabelle was in front of the doors and they waited, then they pulled the levers and they door clicks open. They walk to the door and entered through it.

They were in a room with a truck in front of them, Leon walks up to the truck and pulls himself in, then he turns to Annabelle and helps her into the bed of the truck as well, they both look at the front and saw Ashley take the wheel, "Leave it to me guys." she tells them, she tarts the truck right up and smashed open the gate and drove down the road. Leon took the front as Annabelle took the back. Ashley drove down the road as Annabelle perk up as she suddenly heard a growl. "Behind us!" Ashley calls out, Annabelle fires at the Ganados, making them drop one by one, then Leon joins her and snipes at the Ganados as well. Annabelle reloads her gun and fires at the Ganados as they drop to the ground. Some jump onto the bed and Annabelle kick them right off the bed and fired at them as more kept coming out from the corridors.

"Switch!" Leon shouts as he pulls back and reloads, Annabelle fires at the Ganados and throws grenades at them, setting them on fire, exploding them and flash blinding them. Leon them snipes at the ones that were falling back as Annabelle focused on the ones that were closed up to the truck. Some jumps down onto the bed and Annabelle kicks them right off. Then a truck was chasing after them, but they fired at it, making the truck catch on fire and stops then more Ganados came out and chased after them. The two fired at the Ganados, but then the truck started up again and chased after them, Annabelle growls and fired at the truck again, Leon focused on the Ganados the truck then tips over and blocks the way back, Annabelle exhales as she lowers her gun and kick a few of the bullets away. Then they look ahead, seeing a ramp being lowered down and the lever was suddenly down, locking the ramp in. Ashley drove up to the ramp and parks the truck, "I'm leaving it to you." she tells him, as she points up at the lever. As the way behind them were closed. "I'll stay here and make sure no more come to greet us." Annabelle assures him and he jumps off the truck and climbs up the ladder, as he reaches the top, Annabelle was firing at the Ganados that were following after him, Leon looks back and down at the ladder and fired at them as well. He ran along the ramp and fired at the Ganados as Annabelle fouced on the ones on the ramp level. She fired at them as Leon pulled the lever and then quickly ran back down and jump back onto the bed as the ramp then went up.

They arrived at the top, the doors opened for them and then Ashley drove outside along the road, they look up at the night sky and then around at the power planet. Then the Ganados chased after them and one by one they were all fired at from the woman in red and the government agent. They kept on coming as the two kept on firing at them. The truck them stops as Ashley raised the arms and tore down the gate. Letting the Ganados to jump on and they were thrown right off as the shotgun blast threw them back. They were all dead, but as Ashley went forward, they both heard the truck horn, then immediately turn and fired at the truck that was coming right at them. The truck catches fire and blocks their path, making Ashley turn to the wall. "Hang on!" Ashley shouts as she dug through the hall, Leon pulled Annabelle in his arms and shielded her from the rumble of the wall.

~8~8~8~

The dust begins to settle as they cough, founding themselves in a room, then Leon looks on top of himself as he felt something laying on top of his chest, he blush as Annabelle sat on top of him rubbing her head. "That's going to leave a bruise." she mutters then looks down at Leon and he face turned red. Ashley was off on the side fangirling at her OTP. "S-Sorry!" she mutters, immediately removing herself from Leon.

He didn't like the fact that she removed herself from his lap, but held it all in and lets her pulls him up. "You okay?" she asks him, he nods at her, she nods and walks over to Ashley and pulls her right up. She dusted her off ad they walk through the door and entered the dining room. They walk around the chairs and to the merchant, selling all the jewels, a little bit of Ammo and a few herbs, the Merchant just laughs and thanks them, the two exchanged looks then they hurried to the door and ran through.

~8~8~8~

They ran into the room and then stop as they look up at the altar and saw Saddler with his backs to them, "Saddler." Annabelle growls and aims her gun at him, "I can feel them. Growing ever so strongly inside you." he states, turning to them. "Bastard!" she growls and ran at him. "Annabelle!" Leon calls out, then the tentacle wipes out and wraps around her body, she winced at the sudden tighten grip and was lifted into the air. "Annabelle!" Both Leon and Ashley calls out. "But you. You are imperfect and I have no time for you. Where is the sample?" he questions her.

She glares at him, struggling to free herself from the tentacle, he humps and threw her at the wall. She gasps and smacks against the floor, "Annabelle!" Leon calls out to her as she tries to pull herself up. Then he glares at the man, "Saddler!" he shouts and ran at him, but Saddler held his hand out and Leon stops he cries out in pain and grips his chest. Saddler just laughs as he walks forward. "Perhaps you can resist, but you cannot disobey," he states as Annabelle lifts up her head. "Now, come to me, Ashley," Saddler orders her, Ashley gasped as his hand turns to her and her head went limp. "No. resist, Ash. Resist him!" Annabelle calls out as she drags herself to her. Leon looks at the woman as she then raised her head and her eyes were red. "No!" Annabelle calls out and Ashley walks to him, sipping right through Annabelle's fingers, Leon reaches for her but then tumbles over. "Ashley!" he cries out as Annabelle forced herself onto her knees and crawls to Leon.

Leon pulls out a tracker and threw it onto Ashley, he attaches it to her back as she walks up the stairs. Leon groans in pain as Annabelle was kneeling next to him, "Leon." she mutters and they held onto each other. Ashley was in front of Saddler and he took her hand, then the both of them walk away. Once Saddler was gone, Leon pants and pulls himself and Annabelle to their feet. "It's already begun." he states and looks at Annabelle that was leaning against him, he held her close and looks to where Saddler and Ashley had vanished to.

~8~8~8~

A knife similar to Leon was being flip in the air as Krauser standing in a room with the woman in red, "What's the news on our friend Leon?" he asks her as Ada was just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "He's not making it easy. The sample. The sample?" she asks him, "Saddler's got it. It seems that he's snuffed out our little game. And the other, that's thanks to your sister." he informs her, Ada just smirks. "Perfect." she mutters and turns to leave. "Just so you understand each other clearly, I don't trust you, nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever, I will kill you." he informs her, she just chuckles. "Is that so? You know, I met Wesker long before you." she informs him.

Krauser huffs at her and flips his knife, "We'll see soon enough if you did and word to the wise, I will kill that sister of yours." he informs her. Ada stiffens "She's been a pain and Wesker's side and needs to be annihilated." he informs her, Ada looks over her shoulder and was glaring at him. He smirks. "What did I hit a nerve?" he taunts her. Ada looks away and wipes off the anger with a smirk. "Well, good luck with that," she tells him and walks out the door. Krauser just scoffs at her, knowing that hit a sensitive nerve.


	38. It's Been a Long Time Comrade

_Chapter 38: It's Been a Long Time, Comrade_

The two pulled themselves together after getting flung at the wall and mind probe why a parasite. They walk up the stairs and look at the writing on the paper that was on the altar.

Annabelle looks at the pictures of the Big Cheese or head chief from the village that her and Leon killed, but mostly her. She shakes her head and reads over Leon's shoulder:

"Because of that agent and the young woman in red we lost Chief Mendez and Ramon. Nevertheless, everything will proceed as plan. I must admit, however, the loss of my loyal men is a bit disheartening. But I will deal with it.

Replacing the loss will not come easy. I must choose wisely; for the Plaga reflects the conscience of their hosts. If I choose poorly, they could betray me. I need men who will swear their allegiance to me.

I've learned my lesson when Sera betrayed me. I will not make the same mistake again. In this important, I cannot and will not have anyone stand in my way."

They finished reading and hurried through the door into the hall, they walk down the stairs and onto the catwalk. Annabelle pulls out her sniper as she went to the rails and fired at the Ganados, that was blocking the way to the door. Leon turns to the stairs, pulling out his shotgun and fired at the Ganados that ran at him. Once they dropped he turns to Annabelle and she nods at him, they hurried down the steps, Leon kicks the door open and they hurried down the hall to the left and they walk through the door.

They walk down the corridor and into the power room, seeing that there was no other way around, they walk over to the lift, Leon pressed a button and the lift went straight up to the ramp above. The two walk out of the lift and down the catwalk. But they both slowed down, Leon slowly pulls out his blade, Annabelle stops as well, reaching for her blade on her leg, they both then swiftly turn back around and were ready for whatever was behind them, but they found nothing. But then heard something above, then, they look up and quickly dodge the incoming blade. Annabelle rolls to the side as Leon rolls back, they both then look up as Leon wipes the blood away from his cut cheek. Annabelle growls as she glares at the man. Blood drips down from his blade as the man then stood up. "Been a long time, Comrade," Krauser states as he stood up. Leon and Annabelle stood up as well. "Krauser!" Leon said in surprise. Krauser just smirks to himself. "I died in the crash 2 years ago? Is that what they said to you?" Krauser asks him, as they three circled each other. "You're the one that kidnapped Ashley." Leon sums up.

Annabelle's eyes stayed glued on Krauser as he frigates with his blade "You catch one quick. That's excepted. After all, you and I both know where we come from." he states and went to slice at Leon, but a blade blocks his attack. The two look at it in surprise as Annabelle was standing protectively in front of Leon. "Heh. Annabelle Wong, what a lovely surprise," he states, she just glares at him. "Really, can't say the same!" she snaps and shoves him back. Krauser looks at the both of them and scoffs. "Still playing pretend I see," he states and she rolls her eyes. "Still a douche I see," she states and glares at him. "I see you kept the scar I gave you," she smirks and Leon looks at her in shock. Krauser just chuckles. "It serves its purpose, but I rather like it," he states running his hand along his scared face. "So that I will best you and finally take my revenge!" he shouts and swung at her, but Leon pulls her back and steps in front of her, blocking the blade. Annabelle steps back as Leon thrust at him, but Krauser dodges the blade. "What do you want?" Leon questions him. Krauser smirks at him and then swung at Leon, who blocks then dodges the blade.

Leon jump back as Annabelle was ready to jump in at any time, "The sample Saddler developed, that's all." he answers him. He went to swing at him, but Annabelle jumps in, spinning the daggers and twirls at him, slicing his vest a little and she jumps back. "Leave Ashley out of this!" Leon shouts at him, "Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American." Krauser states, "You son of a-" Annabelle growls then Saddler then kicks a barrel at them, Annabelle kicks it to the side and he then charges at them, his blade smacks against Annabelle's and slides against Leon's and the three jump back, Annabelle flips with her legs up, Leon curls into himself as Krauser dives for it, they all then land perfectly on their feet. And the two glared at Krauser "You got her involves just for that?!" Leon questions him. Then he charges at him, both swinging and dodging each other blades as Annabelle was looking for a window.

Then Leon spins, swinging at him and cuts open his shirt, Krauser steps back and looks at his shirt, seeing that it was ruined. He then looks up and saw Annabelle charging at him, he blocks her attack and then throws her to the side, then Leon charges at him, he swung at him, Krauser dodges the blade then he blocks the attack. Leon then spun them around and then both block their knives from touching each other. Annabelle saw that Krauser has the advantage over him. She jumps on him and pierced her knife into his back, he growls, then shoves Annabelle right off his back and she flew right off and smacks against the ground. "Annabelle!" Leon calls out to her. Then Krauser spins them and slams his foot into Leon's back, making him fly forward and smacks against the ground and his blade fell from his hand. Leon grunts, turning onto his back and pulls away from him.

Krauser reaches behind him and pulls the blade right out of his back, he looks at it as Annabelle shielded Leon from him and glares, he smirks at her and tossed her blade at her, she catches it. "All for Umbrella's sake." he states and the two look at him in surprise, "Umbrella?" Leon questions him. "Almost let it slip. Enough talk, die, comrade," he said and jumps at them, but Annabelle blocks the attack and kicks Krauser back, he stumbles and looks back at Annabelle as she was glaring at him with her predator's eyes. Krauser just chuckles at her as she charges forward and slices at him, but he dodges her attacks and he blocks her last attack and then turns her around, pressed her back at his chest and she blocks the tip of the blade from touching her throat. "Annabelle!" Leon calls out to her. "I'm going to enjoy killing you but before I do, I'll let you end on a little something," he states and leans close to her ear. "You have no chance with him if you continue on like this and those kisses you've been giving him, those were just excuses just to kiss him. You're pathetic, chasing after a man like him. Talk about a pathetic little girl in love." he mocks her, making her growls and struggled more, but then suddenly the blade was shot right out of his hands, Annabelle elbows his gut, making him let go and she swings at him, knocking him right in the jaw.

She stumbles back and away from Krauser as Leon stood up and took her into his arms. They both look up and gasp in surprise. A woman in red walks out with her gun aimed at Krauser "Ada!" the both said in surprise and Krauser glares up at him. "Wow, if it isn't the older bitch in the red dress," he growls. Ada just smirks at him, "Looks like we have the upper hand here." she said in a smug tone and then looks at the two as Leon was holding Annabelle close to her, she didn't like how close he was holding her. Krauser chuckles as he then jumps up high and looks down at the two "You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, isn't it?" he states and then vanished into the darkness. The two exhaled and then Leon looks at her. "You okay?" he asks her, she said nothing and nods at him. He pats her shoulder and pulls away from her. Then Ada jumps down and walks to them as Annabelle places her knife away "You knew each other?" she asks Leon. He just leans down and picks up his knife, "More or less. Maybe it's time you told me the reason why you're here?" Leon questions as he places the knife away.

Annabelle exhales and rolls her eyes, "Maybe some other time." she answers and walks pass them "Why else, she wants the sample Saddler developed and deliver it to Wesker." Annabelle answers, Ada just smiles at her and jumps over the rails. "I really don't understand her," she mutters. Leon pats her shoulder. Then his radio went off. He pulls it out and answers it. It was a call from Saddler. " _Enjoy the reunion with your old friend?_ " Saddler asks him. "You little-" Annabelle shouts and reaches for the radio, but Leon moves it out of her reach and wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and locked her in. She struggles in his grip as he had the radio in the other ear. "As a matter of fact, I did," Leon answers him as he kept his grip tight on her. "Let me go," she growls. " _Wonderful. I wouldn't want my special guests on this island feeling unattended._ " Saddler informs him, "Guess I'm supposed to thank you, right?" Leon answers him as Annabelle was still trying to break free of Leon. " _Ah. I have an idea. Since you both are here why don't I introduce you to it._ " Saddler suggests. Annabelle ceased in her struggles as she and Leon exchanged looks. " _It should keep you busy,_ " Saddler informs him.

Leon rolls his eyes at him, "Can't remember the name? A senior moment perhaps." Leon jokes and Annabelle giggles a little as Saddler laughs at his joke. "Enjoy the fun," Saddler tells him and Leon hung up. "Wait, put him back on, I have a few words to say to him." Annabelle argues as she reaches for the radio, but Leon places it away and turns Annabelle to him, "Wait, what are you-Aah!" she shouts as he swung her over his shoulder. "What the hell?! Leon, what are you doing?!" she questions him, he said nothing and walks forward with Annabelle struggling over his shoulder, "Put me down this instant!" she orders, banging her fist against his back. "Leon, are you listening to me?!" she questions him. He said nothing and then jumps down off the ramp and onto the ground. "Will you please put me down?" she asks him again, Leon stops and looks over his shoulder. "Sure, I'll put you down, just right after you tell me how you know Krauser." he snaps at her, she just looks at him in surprise "Really? That's what you're upset about?" she questions him, he said nothing and looks away. "Leon Scott Kennedy. "You put me down this instant!" she orders him, he said nothing and walks over to the door. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you," she answers him, Leon stops and looks over his shoulder at her.

"2 years ago and 3 months ago, I was in Rome on a mission. I ran into Krauser as he was trying to recruit me for Wesker. I told him he can go suck Wesker psychopath dick and fuck off, so he was forced to take the hard way. Then we fought, Wesker showed signs of loosing and I finished him off, giving him that pretty scar on his face and the humiliation of being defeated by a woman." she states and Leon arches his eyebrow at her. "Guess he didn't like that too much, so he has a personal vendetta against me," she states, Leon nods and looks back at her. "And what was he whispering to you?" he asks her, she blushed at the questions, knowing she can't tell him, knowing that he'll never love a monster like her. "Nothing. He was just trying to throw me off," she answers, looking away.

Leon frowns as he knew that she wasn't telling him the truth, then he walks forward, "Wha-! Leon put me down now!" she orders, kicking her legs and banging her fists against his back. "Nope," he answers and he enters through the door.

He enters the room and the doors slide open for him as they entered a hallway, Annabelle became alerted "Leon, put me down. You have to put me down." she tells him, he notices the way she sounds and he sets her back on her feet, "No running away." he tells her, gripping her wrist, she nods at him and then lets go, they turn to the hall and walks down it, but then stops as Laser stood in their way, Annabelle watches them, then timing right she steps through it, Leon followed her lead, another set of laser came and she times her stepping and walks forward, then more laser block her path, she saw an opening then jumps through it, Leon followed after her, timing his jump, she then slides under as Leon flips back and lands on his belly. Then they both stood up and walks to the door, it was lock and Annabelle turns to the panel and pressed the button.

It began to unlock, but then they both look back and saw all the laser coming right at them, they step forward then ran back to the door, steps up it and jumps right over the laser and land on their feet, then saw the laser vanish and then the door clicks at it was unlocked. They two stood up and walk to the door, finding Saddler's throne room. "Cute," Annabelle mutters to herself, Leon smirks, took her wrist, turns her in front of him and swung her over his shoulder. "Seriously?! I thought we're passed this?" Annabelle questions him, "Until you tell me what Krauser whispered to you, I'm not letting you down anytime soon. But if there's going to be a fight, then I'll let you down." he informs her, Annabelle huffs and crossed her arms. He smirks and walks to the back door of the room, steps onto the lift and they both went down.

~8~8~8~

The elevator went down into the lower level, he walks down the ramp then down the stairs and through the hall. "Leon, I can walk on my own," she tells him, but he just smirks to himself. "Oh I know." he chuckles, making her bounce on his shoulder, she gasps, her cheeks flushed and she growls at him, "Put me down. Put me down now!" she shouts at him. He just chuckles walking through the hall.

Annabelle kept up her resistance as he walks down the hall, stops as he saw the merchant and then notices the papers next to him, Leon walks up to the papers and reads over them, seeing that they were Luis's notes:

"I'll report my findings of the Plagas here. The Plagas have 3 distinct characteristics.

1\. As mentioned previously, the Plagas have the ability to manipulate the behavior patterns of their host.

2\. The Plagas are social organisms. By this, I mean that instead of living individually, they live in perfect social harmony. It is believed that they have a collected intelligence. This type of behaviors can be seen among insects such as bees and ants. However, this kind of social behavior is rarely seen among parasite organisms. Perhaps it was a learned behavior by the Plagas. I'm fining out if this is any relationship with their first characteristic.

3\. The Plagas have exceptional adaption skills. They are able to live off many kinds of organisms by creating a symbiotic environment quickly. This ability, when combined with their social behavior, allows them to interact intelligently between hosts regarding of the host organism.

I am ashamed to admit that my pure fascination with the Plagas, in highlight, has blinded me to the true research objective of the Los Illuminados. Even with the knowledge that Saddler was going to abuse the results of these experiments, I could not pull myself away from my research. As a result, I am just as responsible for the whole mess as he is. I see now that I was wrong, but can I stop their evil plans alone?"

Leon exhales and he pockets the note, then he turns to the big doors walking pass the Merchant, but stops as he steps back to the merchant, sells some ammo and bought an RPG, then he walks to the doors, pushes them open and walks down the hall, Annabelle struggles on his shoulder, trying to get down and back on her own feet. Then across the bridge, through the cove and out into an open cavern and in front of him was walkway cage, just hanging off the chains. He hurried the path as Annabelle saw the cage as well, - _What the?_ \- she questions, but then Leon stops as he saw the tacker. He places Annabelle back on her feet as he kneels down and picks the tracker up. "Ashley," he mutters and looks around. Annabelle heard him say her name and she looks around, then at the tracker in his hand. "Isn't that?" she asks him. He nods at her, Annabelle bites her lip and clutched her fist.

But then the wall shook, "What was that?" Leon questions, they both look at the wall and saw the green slim on the wall, Annabelle walks closer to the wall and pressed her ear against them, then heard something charging through the wall. She pulls away and ran at Leon "Look out!" she shouts, shoving him back as they both fly back into the cage as the wall was broken. Annabelle gasps in pain as she used herself as a cushion to soften Leon's fall. He exhales and went limp with her arms down on her side. Leon pulled himself up, shaking his head and looks down at his friend who protected him, "Annabelle." he states, then went onto a knee, gripping her shoulders. "Annabelle!" he said again, shaking her shoulders her head went limp to the side, then took a hold of her head and turns it back to him. "Annabelle, wake up," he tells her. She tells didn't wake. He growls and looks back at the monster that jumps out of the wall.

It was the every thing Saddler was talking about or the U-3. Leon then pulled Annabelle onto his shoulder and he ran, firing at the green light, the shutter door opens and he ran forward, making a turn and to the panel, but the button would not work, so he hurried back down the hall, with the U-3 on the containers, watching them as he ran to the next door and shot the green light and then he ran to the panel, pressed the button. Then he raised against time to the door, he dodges the cage that fell and he reaches the door in time, he ran through and the first part of the cage fell off. Leon looks back at the gate that has fallen off the chain, he steps back and then steps into the hall, he fired at the two green lights and the shutter doors open, but the shutter door behind him shuts, making him look back and saw U-3 jumps down and swing at him. But Leon jumps back and ran pass the U-3 to the panel. He pressed the button and hurried to the door as the U-3 jumps back on top of the cage, Leon ran through the door as the second part of the cage fell from the chain. But Leon refused to stop.

He walks up to the panel and pressed the button, making the red shutter door open, then U-3 jumps down and the huge parasite pops out of it's back and snarls at him. He ran pass the U-3 and to the shutter door, but then he saw that there was no green light, so he fired at the shutter door, making it open and he ran into the room and pressed the button then the alarm went off. He hurried and past the U-3 and into the hall, then he ran to the door, it opens to a dead end, but then he looks over and saw a hook, so he held tightly onto the Annabelle, ran forward, jumps off the ramp and grips onto the hook as he swung, the U-3 snaps at him, only to miss and then he swung back as the chains drop the last part of the cage fell down into the Abyss, Leon exhales and then look at the ground in front of him, Annabelle groans as she flutters her eyes awake. Her vision focused and she looks down into the pitch black below them.

Her eyes widen as her hand flung right at Leon's back, "We're high. we're really really high!" she panics. Leon looks back at her, "Annabelle, are you…" he states, "The ground, put me on the ground. Put me on the ground. Put me on the ground!" she shouts squirming even more. Leon swung them over to the ground and they drop down onto the solid ground. Leon sets Annabelle back on the ground as she pants, trying her calm her terrified heart. Leon bites his lip and tries his best not to laugh. "Um… Annabelle… are by any chance, afraid of heights?" Leon asks her and in an instance, Annabelle grips his shirt and was face to face with him, glaring at the man as he held his hands up with a smirk. "Dare say a word of this to anyone and you will live to regret it." she threatens him, Leon just chuckles at her and nods, "Sure, it will be our little secret," he assures her, she just rolls her eyes and turns away from him. Leon just chuckles as he followed after her. They walk to the door, but then they stop as the floor rumbled a bit, they look back at the cavern they U-3 wasn't done yet. "Shit!" Annabelle shouts as they ran for the gate, jump through it and U-3 followed in after them and the gate shuts behind it. Annabelle steps back as Leon pulls out his RPG and fired at U-3, it stumbles back and gave Annabelle a window, Annabelle then ran at it and slice her sword at it. It withers and cries out and went limp on the ground.

The two look at each other as the gate opens and they look at it, Annabelle walks forward and then looks at the door, Leon followed her as she kicks down the door and they hurried through the hall out back into the cavern and then up the stairs. Then to the ladder, Annabelle went up first and Leon followed soon after.

~8~8~8~

They were back outside in a building then Annabelle climbs back up onto the higher floor, Leon soon followed her as she walks over to the door, she pushes it open and they were back outside on the mountains from the look of it. They walk over to the edge and saw a camp of the Ganados.

Leon aims at the barrel and fired at it, making an explosion go off and knocks the Ganados down, then Annabelle fired at the remaining few. They drop dead, the two lowered their guns and jump down onto the ground and ran to the front of the tent. Finding a ladder leading down. Annabelle jumps down first and walks into the mine. Leon jumps down and followed after her. They walk down the mine and then found the merchant and next to him was Krauser's knife embedded into the wood. The two exchange looks and walks up to the knife, Leon removes the knife as Annabelle picks up the note and they both read it:

"It turns out that the old man Saddler wasn't buying me from the start. Even though I succeeded in kidnapping Ashley, I sort of sensed this when Saddler didn't completely let me in the loop.

Under the circumstances, I have no other alternative but to call her assistance. Perhaps she knew this was the way it was going to turn out all along.

My guess is that her ultimate goal might be different from Wesker's and mine. This is just the perfect opportunity to find out. And after I get rid of Leon and that damn little Wong sister and retrieve both samples, I'll put her in a bodybag along with Leon and send them both to Wesker, I should keep they little Wong alive, Wesker wants to run experiments on her body, seeing how strong she's become."

Leon clutched the knife in his head, hating Wesker even more. Annabelle clutched her fist, she refuses to be anyone little toy to play with. Then they turn to the Merchant, he shows him his wares and Annabelle should the small statue of the Goddess Bast with a few added jewels, the Merchant laughs, taking them for their time, they nodded at him and then climb up the ladder.

It leads them back outside on the other side of the fence, they look behind them, Annabelle exhales and they hurried to the door and ran through it.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the path with a ruined castle very close to them, they two exchanged looks and ran down the path, then jumps down from the edge and ran pass the pillars but then Annabelle stops as she heard another step of footstep, Leon stops as well as she looks over at the other side, Leon looks as well. Seeing Krauser stepping out without a shirt and war paint on his face, and surprisingly, Annabelle felt nothing as she sees him like that. - _Nope. Nothing._ \- she thinks to herself shaking her head. "So, big sis suddenly cares about what happens to her little sis, is that it?" Krauser questions, Annabelle arched her eyebrow at him.

She and Leon exchanged looks and she crossed her arms, looking back at him "You must of hit your head or something, Ada could give a rat's ass about me." she informs him. Krauser just smirks "Where's Ashley?" Leon demands of him, Krauser just and looks at them, "Do you really want to know? She's beyond that gate." he informs them look over at the gate behind him, the two look over as well. "But you'll need 3 insignias to open it." Krauser informs them. "What are you doing to do, Krauser?" Leon questions him, "Are you going to try to stop us?" Annabelle questions him. "There's one in the North." he states and Annabelle looks North, "And another in the East." he said and Leon looks over at the East, they both look back at him, "And the third?" Annabelle questions him, Leon smirks "And let me guess, you got the last one." he states and Krauser turns to them. "It pretty much means you're on a tight leash." he informs them, Annabelle just smirks at him, "Well, I intend to break my leash." Annabelle states, Krauser then pulls out his gun and aims at them.

Leon looks at Annabelle from the corner of his eyes, she got his message and steps back, "Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well." Leon states as he reaches into his back pocket. "I'm going to enjoy ruining you, Wong," Krauser growls and Annabelle just chuckles. "You may be strong, Krauser. But you're as clever or cunning as me," she states and on cue, Leon threw out the latch, knocking Krauser off and they both ran for it as Krauser fires at them. They then dive for the cover and pressed their backs against the wall, panting as Krauser stops and then looks at the wall where they dived. "Leon, you take the East. I'll take the North," she states, then pops up and fired at Krauser, he dodges the bullet and she quickly kneels back down. "What, no. We stick together." he protested. She looks at him and cups his face. "I will come back to you. I swear it, nothing will part us on this night," she informs him and Leon's heart took a massive jump after hearing her words. "I promise," she tells him, he grunts and then nods at her. She nods back and Leon pops up and fired at him, hitting him in the shoulder. Krauser just laughs, "Now that's what I'm talking about." he chuckles as they both took off running, he then jumps down and chased them, but Leon fires at him again, hitting him in the chest, making Krauser chuckle, "Good Leon." he said threw down a flash bomb, they both covered their eyes and opens them as the flash was gone and so was Krauser. They look around and knew that they couldn't worry about it. So they both split up, Leon took the East side as Annabelle took the North side.

Annabelle pants as she ran through the ruined castle and she then stops sensing a presence behind her, she gasps as Krauser wraps his arm around her and she presses his arm at his wrist stopping him from stabbing his blade into her neck. "Big sis ain't here to save you now." he mocks her, she growls and slams her kneel onto his foot. Krauser grunts as he loosens his grip and she slammed the back of her head against his and he stumbles back, but she gasps as his knife cuts her. She rolls forward, turning back to him and stood up. Krauser looks at her and saw that she wound patches itself back up and looks good as new. Krauser smirks and she took off running. He smirks and then he jumps up and lands down in front of her. She stops and stumbles back. He just smirks at her, "How long are you going to delude yourself?" he questions her, walking forward as she steps backward. "He is never going to love a monster like you, something that's not human. A freak of nature," he states as his words stung in the right places where it hurts. "Shut up," she growls. "Or have you told yourself this and just hope like a moron that they aren't true." he taunts her, "Shut up," she growls at him again. He then grips her chin in a tight grip, making her look up at him.

"You can pray and pretend all you like, you'll never be loved. you're just like me." he tells her, her eyes widen in shock making her shake her head. Krauser chuckles "Admit it, you know it's true. we're both freaks of nature, test subjects of madmen that want to rule this world of ours." he states, "No." she mutters, feeling her heart rate go up. "But I could make you forget about him." he states and leans in, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouts at him and then he went flying back and hits the wall, she took her chance and ran, her tears were falling from the corner of her eyes. - _It's not true! It's not true. It's not true._ \- she cries to herself and continued to North, Krauser leans against the wall, spits his mutated blood out and chuckles to himself, "She's got a fire in her. Heh, now I see why Leon likes her." he chuckles to him, then flips back up onto his feet and cracks his neck. "This is going to be fun." he chuckles and jumps up.

~8~8~8~

Leon ran up the steps and into the open room and picks up the Insignia, then he looks up and saw Krauser walks into the room and pulls his knife out, Leon then stood back up. "What do you intend to do, restoring Umbrella?" Leon questions him as the two circles each other, "To bring order and balance to this insane world of ours." Krauser answers him. Leon scoffs and tossed the insignia "A psycho like you can't bring order or balance." Leon states and Krauser chuckles at him, "You don't seriously think a conservative mind can chart a new course for the world, do you?" Krauser questions him. Leon have him a firm glare.

Krauser just chuckles at him, "You sound just like the Wong sister of Ada's." he states and they both stop, Krauser saw that this he touched a nerve. "She would say something like that as well, never did forgive Umbrella for betraying her like they did and turning her into a freak of nature." he states, Leon clutched the insignia in his hand "She's a monster, no longer human, be she pretend to be such, to bury the truth of herself away. You should have seen the look on her face when this was thrown in her face, it's was hilarious, she practically broke." he laughs, Leon pulls out his gun and fired at him, but Krauser jumps and lands on the ledge above him, Leon glares up at him and places the insignia away and Krauser just looks down at him. The gate closes and the two glared at each other. He then fires at him and Leon dodges the bullets and grenades as he fired back at Krauser and the man just laughs at him. "Don't just stand there, come on and fight like a man," Krauser shouts at him. Leon scoffs. "I'm not falling for that one." Leon states and Krauser chuckles. "Just trying to have some fun," he states.

Then he threw more grenades at him and Leon dodges them as he fired at Krauser, hitting him in the shoulder and the gut, Krauser just laughs at him. Then he jumps down and charges at him, but Leon fires at him, hitting him a few more times. Krauser just laughs and throws a flash grenade the flash blinds Leon but as it was gone then a headless statue raises out of the ground by a small lift. Leon looks over at the said lift and then ran to the statue pushing it away and onto the next small lift and the gate guarding the lever opens. Leon then ran over to the lever and pulled it, the gate then opens and Leon hurries out of the room. He ran down the hall as Krauser words still echoed in his head. - _"_ _ **She would say something like that as well, never did forgive Umbrella for betraying her like they did and turning her into a freak of nature." "She's a monster, no longer human, be she pretend to be such, to bury the truth of herself away. You should have seen the look on her face when this was thrown in her face, it's was hilarious, she practically broke."**_ \- his words made his blood boil inside - _Annabelle…_ \- he cringes and ran harder.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle pants as she was leaning against the pillar, her head thudding and her body was drained. - _No. I can't stop, I have to get to the insignia, Leon's counting on me._ \- she mutters and pushes herself forward, she ran to the open room, she looks around then walks onto the side wooden walkway and found the insignia laying down on the floor, she exhales and took a step forward.

But her body suddenly pulsed and she gasps in shock, falling to a knee. He gasps and lets out shuttered pants as her body was trembling and her visioned blurred. - _No… I can't faint here. Not now._ \- she mutters forcing herself to her feet and walks stiffly to the insignia, the wood creaking under her heels, but her vision blurred even more as he could see straight. Then she collapsed onto her knees, sitting on the ground, she pants and looks at the insignia. She pants and reaches out to it and grips the insignia, but then slowly laid down as her body was demanding rest. She lays her head down and holds the insignia closed to her chest, keeping her grip tight.

Her pants slowly as her vision darkens, her eyes slowly flutter, but she fights to stay awake, but her body will have her way, and her eyes flutter close. Then a man of the man she cares for deeply as his name slips past her lips as she fell to the darkness of exhaustion. "Leon…" her eyes then closed as her head then went limp.

~8~8~8~

Leon fired at the drones, they exploded and he hurried to find Annabelle and the insignia. But then he stops and looks up seeing Krauser leaning against the pillar and was staring down at him with crossed arms. "What is it you fight for comrade?" he asks him, Leon looks away as Annabelle comes to mind "My past I suppose." he answers him, "Huh, Umbrella," Krauser mutters as he then pulls away from the pillar. Leon was quick and dives right inside and rolls as the gate closes behind him. He smirks and hurried up the stairs.

He then ran down the walkway, jump through the window into the room, climbs up the ladder and was on top of the tower and he looks around. "Annabelle!" he calls out, running over to the next tower, seeing no shade of red. "Annabelle!" he calls out again, running back to the first down, but then he stops as he looks at the wooden walkway on the side, seeing red dance in the window, he walks over to the wood and looks down, seeing that Annabelle was passed out cold with the insignia close to her chest. "Annabelle," he said, walking over to her, kneeling down and gather her up in his arms. Annabelle flutters her eyes open and looks at him. "Hi," she mutters, making him smile back at her. "You okay?" he asks her, she nods at him, "Just tired," she answers. Then she lifts up her hand and offered him the insignia. He looks at it and took it from her. "We're almost there." she mutters and he nods at her, "Almost." he agrees, pocketing the insignia, then he gathers her up in his arms and stood up, holding her. "Thank you," she mutters and laid her head on his shoulder. He looks at her, smiles then nod to himself.

Leon walks forward but then stops as he saw Krauser standing above him. Leon glares at him as Annabelle weakly looks up at him, "Two down, one more to go." Leon informs him. Krauser just huffs at him, "We'll see about that." he states and tossed his gun to the side. "Leon… he's infected with the parasite." Annabelle mutters, he looks at her and back at Krauser as his arm started to mutate into a huge knife. "Witness the power!" he shouts and the two look at him "You've lost it completely Krauser." Leon states and he looks down at the both of them "Prepare for your death, Leon." Krauser said and Leon sets Annabelle on the side and she looks up at him weakly "Don't worry, we'll get through this." he tells her, brushing back her hair. She looks at him "Nothing shall ever part us in this life." he promises her, she nods at him and he stood up, Krauser jumps down at him, but Leon jumps back and fell over the side, but stops himself and grips onto the edge. Annabelle gasp as he was hanging from the side. Krauser walks over and stomps onto his fingers and laughs, but Annabelle pulls out her gun and fired at him, this catches Krauser off guard as he stumbles away from Leon. He then pulls himself up stood in front of Annabelle. She then looks over at the edge as she heard beeping. "Leon he's rigged the tower with C4," she warns him, he looks at Krauser who laughs and then Leon helps Annabelle to her feet. "Get off the tower, take the insignias with her and go find the door," he informs her, but she looks at him.

He saw the worry in her eyes. "Trust me," he tells her, she bites her lip and nods at him, she then glares at Krauser and quickly walks away. Krauser went to chase, but Leon stood in front of him, cutting in his path to Annabelle as she climbs down the ladder and hurried down the stairs. Krauser glares at him. "Your fight is with me, Krauser." Leon reminds him. Then he fired at him, Krauser flips back and dodges the bullets, both then charges at Leon, but the agent pulls out his blade and swung at him. Krauser stumbles back and Leon fired at him, Krauser pulls up his shield and Leon ran forward and slice at him again, throwing him off and fired at him again. Hitting him square in the chest. Krauser's hand flew to his chest and he pants, but then the parasite in him burst and he threw his head back, feeling the parasite no more and collapsed to the ground, dead.

Leon took a good long look at him, this man was not the friend he once knew, but he exhales as he took the final insignia from him turns and left Krauser or the man he uses to be on the tower.


	39. Free from Control

_Chapter 39: Free from Control_

Leon jumps down from the tower and was back on ground level then found Annabelle standing on her own, but pushes herself from the wall. "You okay?" he asks, she looks at him and nods. "Add the final peace," she informs him, he nods at her and places the insignia inside the picture. It was complete and the wall slides open and revealed a door.

The two exchanged looks and Annabelle went to take a step forward, but started to fall. Leon catches her and pulls her arm over his shoulder then picks her up. She pants and nods at him, he nods back at her and he walks through the door.

~8~8~8~

He steps out of the door and looks down the path, "Annabelle are you alright?" he asks her, she blinks momentarily and looks at him, "I'm alright, my body is just… overwhelmed at the moment." she tells him, "If you need a moment to rest, just let me know, okay?" he asks her, she nods at him and Leon walks up the hill. "Annabelle?" he said, "Hm?" she answers looking at him, "What did Krauser say to you?" he asks her, Annabelle looks at him in shock them looks away from him. - _He is never going to love a monster like you, something that's not human. A freak of nature. Or have you told yourself this and just hope like a moron that they aren't true. Admit it, you know it's true. we're both freaks of nature, test subjects of madmen that want to rule this world of ours._ -

His words rang in her head and she kept looking away, Leon stops and looks at her. "He was just trying to get under my skin and it worked." she answers him, Leon figured at she was hiding something from him, he went to ask her, but then stops as he radio went off. Leon sets Annabelle down, he pulls it out and answers it. It was none other then Saddler. " _So it seems you killed Krauser too. How should I return my appreciation?_ " Saddler asks, the two exchanged looks. "Wha? What are you talking about? I thought he was with you." Leon questions him. " _What are you talking about? Did you really think I would trust an American?_ " Saddler questions him, Annabelle shrugs a little, "He's got a point." she whispers, Leon shot her a look and she shrugs again. " _To tell you the truth, I was contemplating how to get rid of him. But thanks to you, that's no longer necessary._ " he chuckles. "You were just using him right from the start!" Leon snaps at him, Saddler just laughs. " _I must hand it to you. You've demonstrated quite a bit of promise by killing Krauser. When your assimilation with Las Plagas is complete, I'll have you serve as my guard._ " he informs him, a vein on Annabelle's head tightens and she reaches for the radio, Leon pulls it out of her reach and jerk her into his chest. She struggled in his arm as he pulled the radio back. "Unfortunately, I have to decline your generous offer." he states and looks down at Annabelle who was almost free of his grip. "I have prior engagements." he answers her and tightens his grip again.

Annabelle huffs at him and blew out some of her hair. "Enjoy your smart mouthing while you can," Saddler informs him and hung up. Leon places the radio away, Annabelle exhales as she looks up at Leon. "Do you need more saliva?" she asks him, he looks down at her and shook her head. "No, I'm okay for now," he tells her, patting her shoulder. She nods at him as he lets her go. "If you need any don't hesitate to ask, all right?" she informs him, he smiles and nods at her, "Thank you, Annabelle," he tells her she nods and at him and they started to walk. - _KAAAAYYYY! He thanks me! This is too good to be true!_ \- she giggles in her mind. But then they both stop and quickly hide behind the crates and they both lean out and look ahead, seeing a whole army of Ganados guarding the way forward. "Man, we must have got Saddler on edge if he has this much man guarding the president's daughter. "Damn," he mutters and pulls out his gun.

But then they heard a chopper's wings and look up, a light was shining down on them and the two shielded their eyes. Then Leon's radio went off again and he pulls out the Bluetooth and places it in his ear as he looks up at the chopper. "Hey, it's about time," he states with relief. " _Sorry, bad traffic,_ " Mike informs him, Annabelle smirk as she shook her head. " _I'll cover you,_ " he informs them, then flew out to the Ganados.

The minions were minding their business, staying guarded, but then one looks over at the oil tower and saw that the legs were bending he looks up and saw a chopper pushing at the tower, he stumbles back and Mike rams into the tower again, sending it falling down. The other Ganados notice the chopper as he flew over them, then fires the turrets at them, killing all off. Then he fired at the tower and explosions go off. Annabelle whistles in amazement and they both step out. "Now that what I call cleaning house." she states smirks and looks at her "That what I call back-up." he informs her, she giggles " _The names Mike, you're looking for firepower you come to the right place!_ " he informs them, the two nod and ran forward as Mike provided air-support. Annabelle then looks up and saw a Ganados aim the turret at them. "Look out!" Annabelle shouts as she shoves Leon into the tent and they took cover as the Ganados fired at them, then Mike fires at the watch towers, making them explode, the two peek out and they hurried.

They fired at the Ganados that stood in their way as they hurried through the battlefield, Mike fired at the Ganados in front of them, taking them all out, clearing the way forward. Then they climb up the ladder and inside. Annabelle looks around and found the door. She kicks the button and the door open. "Come on!" she shouts, taking Leon by the hand and they ran through the door, but then saw a Ganados with a turret gun. "Back, back back!" she shouts as they retreated back into the building. They peek out and fired at the Ganados, Annabelle then leans out looking at the Ganados firing the turret gun at them, she growls then ran out, "Annabelle!" Leon calls out to her, but fires at the Ganados blocking his way. Annabelle flash-steps behind the Ganados with the killer look in her eyes and she slices his head right off. The Ganados stumbles and smacks against the ground.

She then fired at the Ganados blocking Leon and then she fired at the others that were on the other side. Leon steps out and ran to her. "You good?' he asks, "Yeah!" she answers looking at him. Mike fired at the tower, the two stop and watches the tower go up in flames " _Sweep 'em clean, Yeah!_ " Mike shouts and the two hurried up the stairs. Then they stop as the slider, Leon grips the handles as Annabelle wraps her arms around his neck and they both slide over to the other side. They jump onto the ground, then they jump down Annabelle looks at the lever and pulls it then the door opens. The two jumps down and ran through the open door. Mike went on ahead, but the door closes behind them and they took cover as the Ganados fired at them. They both pant and looks around for another route, Annabelle then spotted a tunnel on the other wall and she looks at Leon. He looks at her then over at the tunnel, he nods at her and then ran to the tunnel and was inside. Annabelle peeks out getting all of the Ganados locations, she pulls out her gun and exhales. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" she shouts at him, Leon looks at her in worry, "Go!" she shouts at him, Leon leans against the wall, bang his head against it and took off into the tunnel. Annabelle looks over and saw Ganados chasing after Leon and she fired at them, taking them out as Leon fired at the ones jumping down into the tunnel.

She leans out again and looks at the turret. She leans back, exhales and then ran out and flash-steps to them, she slices one head off and fired at the other. Leon climbs up and saw Annabelle fire at the remaining Ganados and she flash-steps to the lever and pulls it, Leon smirks and ran to the next lever and pulled it. The gate opens to reveal a door. Annabelle jumps over the rail and lands down on her feet as Leon ran to the ladder, jumps down and ran up to Annabelle, they stood next to each other and look at the door. "Ready?" he asks her, she huffs, blowing out some of her hair from her face. "Let's do this," she answers, Leon smiles and they both walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They entered a tunnel then ran up the stairs through the tunnel coming back outside and were on a cliff. But then the two stop looking around, Ganados surrounded them as they. Leon and Annabelle stood back to back as they look at the Ganados. "You think you can take them out?" he asks her, she looks at him, "There's too many, I'm not fast enough or strong enough to take them all out," she answers him.

But then they heard the chopper looking over at the cliff, seeing Mike pull up revealing himself, "Take cover!" he orders, Leon took Annabelle's hand and they ran. Mike fires at the Ganados as the two jump for cover, Leon pulls Annabelle into his arms and held her tightly they both held their heads down and shut their eyes, but Leon opens his eyes and leans out, seeing Mike taking down the Ganados as he turns the turrets. Annabelle opens her eyes and sees all but one Ganados dead on the ground. He looks around as Annabelle looks at the pillar. "Uh-oh," she mutters, they Leon looks up as well and they watch the pillar fall over and smash the Ganados, the two cringe from the sight as Annabelle shook her head. "He is not getting up from that one," she states, Leon chuckles as the turrets stop and they both stood up and ran over to the edge of the cliff.

They look at Mike and smirk at him, "Thanks, when we get out of here, drinks are on me." Leon tells him "Yeah, hey I know a good bar. You should bring your lady friend along with." Mike informs him then two laugh as Annabelle blushed and brushed back her hair, but then she heads an RPG being loaded, she went on alert turns, seeing the RPG being aimed at the chopper, she then turns back, "Mike, look out!" she shouts, but the RPG was fired and it explodes the chopper. They both step back watches the chopper explode. "Mike!" they both call as the chopper was falling, they ran to the edge and watch the chopper go up in flames. Annabelle covers her mouth as she was horrified then she looks at Leon, her hand fell from her mouth as they both turn and look at the Ganados that fired the RPG, both he and Saddler turned and walk away. Annabelle clutched her fist as Leon just glares at him, "We're going to make sure you're the next one Saddler." Leon promises him. They walk to follow but then stop as Leon's radio went off, he pulls it out and answers it as Annabelle was next to him, listen to what Saddler has to say.

He gave them a mocking sad moan, " _I'm sorry Leon._ " he mocks, blood boils in their bodies "Saddler, you bastard!" they both shout and Saddler just laughs at them. " _It's nothing to get all upset about. Don't tell me you never swatted a bothersome fly. In essence, it's the same thing._ " he states, "What did you say?!" Leon questions him, Annabelle looks away in disgust "Insects' life doesn't compare to human lives!" Leon shouts at him. " _When you've acquired this power, you too will understand,_ " he states as happy as he can ever be. "Guess it's another good reason to get the parasite out of my body," Leon states as he looks down at Annabelle who was fuming. Saddler laughs on the other line. " _I wish you luck,_ " he informs him. Then Annabelle took Leon's hand that was holding the radio and pulls it down to her, "Don't get too excited you madman, I'm going to destroy the parasite inside of him, then I'm going to destroy the parasite inside of Ashley and then… I'm coming for you Saddler, you are nothing compared to me, you may think yourself a god, but I am the god killer and I will kill you, Saddler. Count on it." she growls at him, " _Good luck with that, Miss Wong._ " he said and hung up.

Annabelle lets go of his hand, he takes it back and places his radio away, they look around and saw a door on the far end, so they ran to it, passing the corpses and the rumble then they walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They entered parts of a long forgotten part of a castle and they hurried forward coming to hole in the ground, Annabelle jumps down first and Leon followed after, they look around seeing that they were in a tome, Annabelle exhales and walks through the frame into the next room.

Leon followed her but staggered as he body pulsed in pain, Annabelle and turns back to him. "Leon?" she asks him, walking back to him, then Ada walks out of the shadows to them, "Anne, what's wrong?" she asks her, Annabelle looks at her, "I don't know. Leon, are you alright?" she asks again, he nods at her and waves her off. "I'm OK," he answers and steps pass the Wong sisters, Annabelle steps next to Ada as they exchanged looks. But then he staggered again, "Leon." Annabelle asks him again. The black vein reappear on his arm, Annabelle notices this as she places her arm in front of Ada as they step back. Leon stood straight and turns to them. "Leon…" Annabelle states as he just glares at them. But then his hands shot out to them, but Annabelle moves quick and she grips his wrist stopping him and she shoved Ada back. "Run now, I'll handle this!" she warns her, keeping her grip. "Anne… we have to get that parasite out of him." Ada said with worry. Annabelle glares at her from over her shoulder. "I know, but we have to save Ashley first. For now just get the hell out of here!" she shouts at her again, Ada nods at her and took off running. She then looks back at Leon and shoves him against the wall. "Snap out of it, Leon!" she shouts, he just glares at him, spun his wrists, grips her. Taking her by surprise and spun them around. She lets out a gasp as her back was smack against the wall. Her hands were held above her, she looks up at Leon as he was staring down at her. "L-Leon…" she mutters, then blushed as she felt his knee go in between hers. "Leon! What are you doing?!" she questions him, looking away. He lowers her arms then grips her thighs.

She lets out a squeak as he lifts her off the ground and pressed her against the wall, trapped between his body and the wall, her hands flung to his shoulder as her heart was racing. "Leo—Aah!" she gasped feeling his lips touch her collarbone and kiss it. "Leon… wait…" she mutters squirming a little in his arms. He growls, removes her choker and sucks on her neck, she gasps and bites her lip as her legs wrap around his waist. His hand slithers down in between her legs, her legs out a surprised gasp as he felt his finger pressed at her womanhood, "Leon!" she gasped again wrapping her arms around his shoulders and he nibbles up to her ear and breathed against it. "Mine," he growls, making Annabelle freeze. "No one can have you. Not Salazar, not Krauser, not Wesker and not Saddler. You are mine. Mine alone." he growls. Her heart jumps with so much joy. Then he rubs his fingers against her, making her gasp, leaning her head. Her body grew hotter and hotter, she looks at him half opened eyes. He glares at her and pressed his lips roughly against hers.

Annabelle leans into his kiss and he distracted her as he slips his fingers inside and pumps inside of her. She gasped and moaned in his mouth as he was just smirking. He went faster making her moan harder, the pleasure builds up inside of her, making her cling tighter onto him, he tore his lips from hers and started to kiss her neck, she laid her head on his shoulder as she was flying in ecstasy. He then pulls his fingers out making her whimper in protest, he smirks and pulls his hand down to his zipper. Her eyes shot open and she pulls back looking at him, he bites his lip and stares at her with hunger in his eyes. "Leon…" she whispers pulls her hand back and cups his cheek. She looks in his red eyes, seeing that the parasite was slowly taking over. She then pulls her other hands up and cups his other cheek. "Leon, you can fight this, I know you can. You are so much stronger then you think, you have the most generous heart and I admire you for that," she states as tears formed in her eyes as his red eyes stare blankly into hers. A tear slides down her cheek and she presses her forehead against his. "I love you, Leon. I love you so much," she mutters, his eyes slowly fade back to blue. "I love you so much that I have no reason to live if you're not in it," she confesses to him. Leon exhales and looks at her. "So please, let me stay by your side. I don't care if you see me as a monster or a freak. Just let me stay with you." she begs him as her tears fall freely.

He looks at her then raised his hand up and wipes away her tears "Annabelle." he mutters and she looks at him. "You are no monster or a freak, you still have the body of a normal woman, the soul of a fighter and the heart of a caring person. But if you still see yourself as a monster or a freak then you're my monster. My freak." he tells her as she was in shock at his words "And I'm never going to let you go ever again." he swore to her, a sudden weight was lifted off Annabelle's shoulders as she was weightless, more tears stream down her cheek. "Leon!" she cries wrapping her arms around him, Leon shifts their weight and pressed her against the wall, wrapping his arms around her as she was crying tears of joy. He kissed her cheek and nuzzled against her. "Annabelle I'm going to put it in now," he informs her, she nods at him. "Relax, okay." he tells her, "Okay," she said nodding again. Leon moves his hand down in between them. Annabelle stiffens with a gasp as she felt him inside of her. She trembles and wraps her arms and legs more tightly around him. Leon pants and holds her tightly against him, "It's alright, it's alright." he assures her. She just whimpers. "An. Please, just breath and relax," he whispers to her.

Hearing him whisper in her ear her body slowly started to relax then Leon grips her legs and started to move. Annabelle moans as she felt him moving in her, she followed his rhythm. Leon gasp feeling her move with him. "An…" he mutters going after. "Leon…" she moans gripping tightly onto him. He exhales and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate lover kiss. She was silent and melts into his arms, keeping his fast pace. The two pulled back for breath as Annabelle and Leon were moaning against each other's lips. Then he hits a certain spot inside of her, she threw her head back and gasp as her eyes and mouth wide open. He stops and looks at her, seeing her panting at a fast rate. He thinks to himself, thinking that he hurt her, but when she lets out a breathy moan, it hits him and he smirks. "Do I hit that certain spot?" he teases her, she looks away as her cheeks were red. This confirms his answers and he pounds into her, hitting that spot repeatedly, again and again, making her cry out in delight as he wraps her arm around his shoulders and held on tightly.

She was screaming his name over and over like a pray, Leon grunts and growls as he pressed his forehead against her crook of her neck. "An. An!" he growls "I love you, Leon, I'm yours all yours!" she cries. He growls once more and pounds into her in animalistic pace, she throws her head back, gripping his arm tightly, "Look at me." he croaks. Annabelle pulls her head back down, but her eyes were still closed. "An, look at me," he said again she opens her eyes and she looks at him. "I love you, I have and always will love you," he promises her, tears slide down her eyes as he pressed another kiss to her lips, she inhales sharply pulling her arm up and wraps it around him. Her muffled moans grew louder and louder as he went faster. "Leon… I'm gonna…" she mutters between kisses, he nods at her, "I know, I know." he mutters going faster and faster. "L… L…" she mutters, biting her lip, she gasps and leans her head back as she moans then Leon body with stiff after three power thrust. She gasps and then exhales. Leon pants as he laid his head against her collarbone, then slowly went to his knees.

He sat down with Annabelle on his lap, both were panting heavily, her arms laying limply on his shoulders as his arms as his hands were still wrapped around her waist, Annabelle just smiles to herself as she wraps her arms around his head, he smirks and snuggles against her collarbone.

~8~8~8~

The two were dressed and standing on their own feet, Leon straightens out his pants and looks over at Annabelle as she straightens out her dress, fixing the ribbon behind her, fixing her weapons, secured the black choker on her neck and her stockings. He smiles walks over to her and slides his hands around her waist. she smiles and leans against him, "Hi." he mutter, she leans her head back, "Hi." she said back at him. "That was incredible, Leon," she whispers to him, he nods at her. "Definitely made my day." he said, she smirks, then turns in his arm and removes them from her waist and places them at his side and slides her hands up, "Hope that we'll have another go next time." she said looking up at him seductively, then leans up to his hear, "Leon." she purrs, then steps back gently brushing her finger under his chin, and walks to the door.

Leon chuckles as his heart hammered in his chest, "You wanna play a game, Annabelle? Fine, I'm gamed." he states and hurried after her as he walks through the door.

~8~8~8~

They both entered what looks to be a prison where they kept inmates, Annabelle walks over and looks at the dumpster, she opens it and found a bag inside. She then pulls out her sword and pokes it, it then started to move and she stabs the bag, it stops moving and went limp. Leon looks at the bag, Annabelle pulled her blade back and steps back. Then he closes the dumpster and they both heard moaning, they step over to the gate and saw one of the Rengenerados step out of a cell and walks to them. Leon pulls out his sniper as Annabelle flash-steps behind the Rengenerados, she thrust her sword and stabs two of the parasites in the body.

The Rengenerados groans in pain as she pulls her sword back and moves away as Leon fired at the other two parasites. The Rengenerados groans and collapsed onto the ground. Leon reloads his sniper and walks forward next to Annabelle and they walk to the stairs, but they were gone. "Damn," Annabelle mutters. "An, here," Leon calls out, she looks at him seeing the ledge on the side. "Here, I'll give ya a boost," he tells her, she nods, walking over to him and then steps into his hands and he lifted her up, she pulls herself up and stood on the ground. She then watches as Leon pulls himself up as well, but she grips his arm and pulls him up onto the upper ground as well. "You good?" he asks her, she nods at him. "Then let's go," he said and went to move, but she stayed on her spot, he stops as he felt the tug on his arm, he turns back and looks at her. "Just now, you called me An." she said to him, he nods to himself, "Yes, I do. Why, don't like it?" he said with a smirk on his face, she must smiles, "No, I do like it, but only means you can call me that." she tells him, getting go of his hand and walks forward, but Leon grips her wrist, turns her around and pulls her to him, as he leans in to kiss her, but she smirks and press her finger to his lips and stops.

He looks at her, seeing that she had a wide smile, "Ah, ah, ah, Leon. you're going to have to try harder if you another kiss from me." she reminds him, then she pulled her finger from his lips and gently brushed it under her finger under his chin and walks forward. Leon smirks to himself and followed after her. They both walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They walk down the steps and through the corridor but stop as Annabelle peeks out and looks ahead, seeing Ganados guarding the front. Annabelle pulls out her gun and fired at the first Ganados head, it drops and this gets the other Ganados' attention, they both pulled out and fired at the Ganados, then a bigger Ganados walks out with a turret gun in his hands, Annabelle looks up at him and pulls out her sword and flash-steps right toward the Ganados and slice his head right off. But the Parasite pops out, but she jumps and stabs her sword right into the parasite, It squeals and squirms in from the metal.

She jerks it free and jumps off and watches the body drop down into the ground. She exhales and turns with her sword swung and slice off the Ganados head, she watches the body drop and then she walks onto the walkway, Leon steps out and she waves at him, he nods at her and they hurried, Leon fired at the Ganados on the ground as Annabelle stops and saw one take a key-card and ran, she growls then flash-step in front of him, he growls and swung the electric rod at her, she dodges the swing and slice the arm off, then she spins and took off the head, the body drops and she kneels down next to it and pats the pockets, she reaches into the inner pocket and pulls out the key-card. "Gotcha," she mutters and stood up. Annabelle pockets the key-card and looks over, seeing more Ganados come at Leon, she growls and fires at them with her machine gun. Leon watches them drop and she reloads her gun, Leon hurried and joins her, "You good?" she asks him, "Never better." he answers and they hurried backward as the Ganados came at them. The two kept firing at the Ganados as the numbers were thinning down.

Annabelle then places her gun away and flash-steps at them, slice off their heads and they all drop, Leon lowers his gun and Annabelle sheaths her blade and they hurried back to the insert slot. Annabelle pulls the keycard right out and places it back into the slot, then two buzzers go off as everything was unlocked. They both separated as Leon hurried down and Annabelle hurried to the next room. They both pressed the button and they gate opens. They hurried back down to ground level. They ran through the hall and down the stairs.

Leon then kicks the door open and they ran inside, but Ganados with shields block their way. The two exchanged looks and pulled out their shotguns and fired at them, breaking the shields off one by one, they continued to fire at them until the shields were gone and the heads were blown to peace. Once the bodies collapsed they walk forward, stepping over the corpses and then walks to the big door.

Annabelle and Leon pressed their backs to the wall, the placed their shotguns away and pulls out their guns, they look at each other and then nodded, Leon then pushes the door open and they both step inside. They look around and then look at the glass container that had Ashley sitting inside it. "Ashley!" Annabelle mutters and they ran inside. "You'll soon harbor an awesome power." Saddler calls out, the two stop and slowly turn around "Yet, it seems you would rather choose death." he states stepping out of the shadows. "We're taking Ashley back whether you like it our not." Leon reports at him, "Ah, the audacity of youth." Saddler chuckles, Annabelle scoffs. "Shut up and go back to hell!" she shouts and fires at him, but he dashed right them then, he smacks the gun out of her hands and slams his palm into Leon's chest, sending him flying back. Annabelle turns seeing him flying and smacks against the container and drops on the ground. "Leon!" Annabelle calls out, but then the tentacle shot out and wraps around her neck, she gasps and was lifted into the air. Leon coughs and looks up seeing that the tentacle that killed Luis was wrapped tightly around Annabelle's neck as she chokes and gags, clawing at the tentacle. "An!" he calls out to her, holding his chest, Saddler steps over to him with his hand held out as Annabelle moved one of her hands down and reaches for her knife.

Then bullets were fired right at him, throwing him off. Annabelle pulls out her knife and stabs the tentacle, it shivers and loosens it's grip on her neck, dropping her. She crashed onto her feet, then falls onto her knees coughing as she grips her neck, "An!" Leon calls out to her, she looks up at him, then pushed herself to her feet and ran to him. The firing stops and the two look up to see the woman in the red dress. She pulled her gun back and smirks at him, the two pulled themselves back up and pant, "Leon, Anne, now!" Ada shouts at them, they both nodded at her and Leon slams his fist onto the button, it beeps and the container opens and Ashley fell right out of the container and into Annabelle's arms. "Ashley," she whispers shaking her, Saddler then steps forward, getting Leon's and Annabelle's attention. They both step back when Saddler growls Annabelle looks and saw something crawling down his hands, then from his finger-tips bullets fell to the ground. They watch the bullets fall then look back at him as he rose his head and smiles madly at them. "Move!" Ada warns them, they look at her, nodding and Annabelle picks Ashley up. "Let's go," Leon said to Annabelle, she nods and ran first and Leon follows after him. Saddler followed after them, Ada fired at his back, but that nothing, she then aims at the barrels above him. They exploded and fall, blocking Saddler's path, he growls and turns to the woman in red.

The two look back at the block way and then Annabelle looks down at the pass-out teen in her arms, "Ashley. Ashley, wake up." she said as she shook her, Ashley groans and flutters her eyes open. "Annabelle… Leon…" she mutters, Annabelle smiles at her, "Welcome back, sleeping beauty." she chuckles and sets her down. "Come on, let's move," Leon informs them, they both nodded at her and they ran for the door. Leon kicks it open and they ran inside the cave, running past the merchant and they stop as they saw more notes that belonged to Luis.

Annabelle walks over and picks up the notes, looking at them as she read them and her eyes widen but there was a glimmer of hope shining through them, "An?" Leon asks her, she looks up at him, "There's a way, a way to remove the parasite inside of you, both of you." she informs them. "Really? How?" Leon asks as he and Ashley exchanged looks, she walks over to them and shows them the notes.

"From the initial stages of the search, we have been searching for a safe and practical removal procedure of the Plaga. Ironically, it turns out that the real objective of this research was not to find a way to remove to Plagas from the infected persons but to find a way to remove the Plaga could not remove from the Plaga easily.

In the end, we were able to find out that Plagas could be removed by exposing them to a special radiation. The only drawback with the method is that it is a very painful procedure. Since the Plagas attaches itself to the nerves, there is a possibility that it may impair the consciousness of the host. Another fact that must be mentioned is that once the Plaga has grown into an adult, the removal procedure could kill the host. But perhaps death isn't so bad when you think about the alternative."

Annabelle looks back at Leon as he nods and looks at Ashley. "Well, I for one, do not want do not want this thing stuck inside me." he states, "Me too." Ashley agrees with him, Annabelle nods and places the note away. She then looks at the merchant, "Be right back." she tells them and walks over to the Merchant, he nods and laughs, thanking her for the trade. Then she ran back to them, "Ready." she mutters and they hurried down the tunnel then walk through the door.

~8~8~8~

They were in a hallway and heard Ganados down the hall, Leon pulls out his sniper and aims. They walk into the hall and Leon fires at them, Annabelle fired at them to keep them at a distance. The Ganados dropped dead and they were gone and the three hurried down the steps, down the hall and make a right, then there was a two-way hall, "This way." Annabelle said as she went down the left.

Leon and Ashley followed after her as she walks up to a door and pushes it open. They step in and found the chair that will help remove the parasites inside them, Annabelle ran up to it, "This is it." she states placing her hand on the room, "This hunk of junk. I don't know about this guys." Ashley states. Annabelle then turns to her, "Ash, you have three options here." she states and held up one finger. "Option one; you become like them. Option two; you die. And option three you get in this chair and kill that parasite inside of you and bye-bye little Saddler minion." Annabelle informs her, Ashley thinks to her and Leon looks at her with a smug look on his face. "She's got a good point." he states and Ashley nods at them, "But will it work?" she asks them, "There's only one way to find out. You operate." he tells her and opens into the chair. Ashley walks over to the controls as Annabelle walks over to the other side and looks at him, the restraints strapped him in as the electric spikes were lowered at his chest. He looks at Annabelle as she gave him an assuring smile and grips his hand.

The monitor at the controls showed the parasite inside of his body, Ashley then looks over at them. "Yeah," he answers her, laying his head back and exhales. "Alright, here goes nothing," she said and pressed the button. The machine powers up and started to execute the electric inside of him, he groans in pain, struggling as he grips Annabelle's hand. Ashley watches in worry as he then gasps arching his back. Annabelle flinched at the sudden gasp and he slums against the chair, panting, on the monitor the parasite was no more, not a trace left. The spikes moved away as the restrains released him, Annabelle leans over him and pressed her hand on his head. He opens his eyes and smirks, "Glad to know you worry about me." he teases her, she looks away with a smirk, "Sense of humor still intact, you're okay." she states and moves her hand away. Then Ashley ran over to them, "How are you feeling?" she asks him, Leon pulls his hand up and moves his wrist "Like a million bucks." he answers her and sat up as Annabelle places her hand on his shoulder, "I thought you were going to die." she states and the two looks over at her. She exhales and nods, "Alright, guess I'm up."' she tells them, Leon removes himself from the chair and walks over to the controls. Ashley laid down and the restraint trapped her in as the spikes lowered down to her chest.

Ashley trembles and closes her eyes, but then felt a hand touch hers, she opens her eyes and looks over at Annabelle as she just smiles at her and pets her head. Ashley smiles at her and turns her head back and the machine powers up and executed the electric into her body, she groans and moans, struggling in the restraints and then gasp loudly as a strong pulsed she arched her back and then slums against the chair, the parasite was gone as the spikes moved away and the restraints open. Annabelle walks around to the other side of the chair as Leon ran over to them. "You okay?" he asks her as Annabelle helps her sit up. Ashley pants as she flutters her eyes open, look at the two and flung her arms onto Annabelle, she was taken by surprise, but smiles and pats her head, "You okay now." she assures her and Leon smiles at the two, "I don't know about you, but I think it's time we go home." he tells them, they both look at him and nodded.

Annabelle helps Ashley off the chair, brushed her down and they exchanged looks, "The only thing stopping us from leaving is Saddler and I think it's high time to put that madman down." she states the two nodded at her and they ran out the room.


	40. Refuse to bow before a False God

_Chapter 40: Refuse to bow before a False God_

They ran down the hall, going up the steps of the stairs, Annabelle felt uneasy as they weren't running into any more of the Ganados or the Rengenerados, but she kept her eyes open and they walk up the stairs and were at a metal red door. Annabelle saw out of the corner of her eye, the last memo.

She walks over to it, seeing that it was a mission that Saddler had in mind with a picture of Washington DC where Adam was making a speech:

"The real power of the United States lies in three areas. The Justice Department, the Administrative bodies, and the military. In more to control these areas, we must influence the minds of the people who advise the President. After this is done, the rest of the department will quickly fall under our sway. If by chance the United States were to figure out our plan, the damage caused should be minimal.

We will still be able to conquer the country as planned using our backup plan. Once we control the country, we will use their international influence to our advantage. The rest of the world will fall swiftly.

As already stated, if our first plan doesn't go as smoothly as expected, we'll proceed with our secondary plan. But sending our "special" forces we will infiltrate the country from within. Fear and chaos will spread like a virus. It'll only be a matter of time before the country loses its stability. At that time, when they're most vulnerable, we will strike. Rejoice my brethren; the world will soon be cleansed."

Annabelle scoffs and places the note away, "Now I am definitely sure that he is crazy." she mutters and they walk through the door. The three walk to the steps and headed down them, but then stop at the elevator and looks up, a sudden and uneasy feeling ripples through her. "Something's not right," Leon states and turns to the blonde. "Ashley, you stay here." he orders her, she nods at him and Leon looks at the woman in red "Let's go An." he tells her, "Alright." she nods at him and they walk into the elevator. Ashley clutch her fist her her chest as she felt worried for the two.

~8~8~8~

The elevator took them to the top and they gasped seeing Ada was tied up and hanging from a crane, "Ada!" Annabelle calls out to her as she and Leon step out of the elevator, "An, wait!" Leon calls out, gripping her arm and pulled her back, he looks at him in shock but followed his gaze as he was looking at Saddler as his staff was pulsing. Annabelle glares at him as Saddler held his hand out to Leon.

But the agent lets go of Annabelle and smirks at him, she smirks too, pulling out her throwing knife and flips it a few times. Saddler growls as he no longer hands control over him, "You better try a new trick, cause that one is getting old." Leon informs him and Annabelle threw the throwing knife and cuts Ada free from the rope and she drops into the tarp below her. She gasps and slowly pulled herself back up. "You okay?" Annabelle asks her, Ada exhales and looks at her, "I've been better." she answers her, Annabelle nods and looks back at Saddler. "Your men are dead, your experiments are gone, the parasite is no more. You all alone Saddler and you will die," she tells him. He just looks at her and laughs. Leon then glares at him, "What's so funny?" he questions him. "Oh, I think you know. The American prevailing is a cliché that only happens in your Hollywood movies," he states walking closer to them. Annabelle and Leon took a step back. "Oh, Mr. Kennedy, you entertain me. To show you my appreciation, I will awaken you from your world of cliches." Saddler informs him and opens his mouth wide as there was a huge yellow eye leeching out of it.

It then glares right at the two, "Ada stand back." Leon orders, Ada stood up and moves away. They then watched as mutated legs rip out from his neck as his head stretches right off, his arm became a tentacle and on a few of the legs were more eyes. He roars at them, they two stood firm and a buzzer went off behind them, the emergency elevator was locked down and Annabelle exhales, "Well, this should be interesting." she states and pulls out her gun. They ran dodging the legs and hurried to pass a barrel, Annabelle stops and aims her gun at Saddler as he walks to her, "An!" Leon calls out to her. But she just waited and watched as he was right next to the barrel, she fired at it and made it explode, injuring Saddler as he collapsed onto the ground, she pulls out her machine gun and fired at the eye in the mouth.

Saddler growls and stood back up, Annabelle hurried back and was next to Leon, they then saw a pillar being thrown at them, Annabelle growls and kicks it to the side as it falls into the ocean. They then ran up the ramp and down the path, Leon pulls himself up as Annabelle turns and aims at Saddler was not too far from them. She fires at him as Leon was at the lever and he looks at Sadder and waited, "Come on, come on." he mutters and he was right in front of them. "Now!" he shouts pulling the lever. Annabelle ran and slide under Saddler as the huge metal pipes were thrown right at him. Making him collapsed against the ground, Leon jumps down and ran around Saddler and went to Annabelle's side. They both look at Saddler as he was on the ground, "Leon here!" she shouts and handed him the RPG. He takes it and aims it at the eye and fired at him. Then Ada whistled and got Annabelle's attention, "Here!" she shouts and tosses down another RPG. She looks up at her and nodded.

Saddler growls in pain as he was standing back up, "Leon, here!" she shouts and tossed him the other, he takes it and they ran further back and he aims at Saddler once more and fire. The rocket flew straight and true it hits Saddler and he cries out in pain once more as he stumbles losing his balance, he struggled to maintain his life, but it was no use, the head moves up reaching for the sky and collapsed onto the ground and withers away. Leon tossed the RPG to the side and walks over to the remains of the body, he kneels down and picks up the sample that Saddler had on his person. But then froze as he knew that Ada was aiming her gun at him. "Sorry Leon, hand it over," she orders him, his raised his hands up and stood to his feet. "Ada, you do know what this is," he states as she took the sample from him. But then she felt a gun on her, "I suggest you remove the gun from him, Ada." Annabelle orders her, she smirks and did so and she circled Ada as she stood in front of Leon. "So you have the sample, what now sister? Give to Wesker so he can rule the world with it?" Annabelle questions her. "Wouldn't you like to know," she states and Annabelle scoffs. "You still haven't answered my question," she states and Ada looks at her. "Why? Why Ada? Why are you trying so hard to save me and the next second later you have a gun pointed at me." Annabelle questions her.

Ada said nothing as she looks at her, Annabelle exhales as she looks at the ground for a moment then right back at her, "I don't understand you at all." she mutters. Ada nods at her then looks behind them, Leon looks back as Annabelle lowers her gun and jester her to take her leave, Ada did so as she ran to the edge. Leon looks back at them and watches as Ada jumps spreading her arms out like a bird and she fell. Leon ran forward as Annabelle just walks towards the edge. He looks down and saw a helicopter come right up and there sat Ada in the back as she was smirking at them. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of it." she said waving the sample at them, "Ada!" Leon calls out to her. "Gotta go. If I were you, I'd get off this island, too," she informs them, pulling out a trigger button and the count down started. "She really pushed it." he states and Annabelle crossed her arms, "That's Ada for ya." she states and the older Wong sister looks at them. "Here, catch." she then threw something out to them. Leon catches it, "Better get a move on. See you around." she tells them and the chopper flew off. Leon looks at the key with a little bear key chain. "Very cute," he mutters and pockets the key. "Let go, we barely have time left," he tells Annabelle as he took her hand, but she turns his hand slips through his.

He stops and turns back to her, "An?" he asks and she just smiles at him, "You get Ashley out of here, I have my own way off the island." she informs him, he shook his head and grips her hand again, "I am not leaving here without you." he reports to her, but she leans up and pressed her lips against his, Leon immediately leans into the kiss wrapping his arms around her, trying to keep her close. But she pulls back and out of his arms, "After the good time we had, I don't plan on leaving you, Leon." she tells him stepping backward and was right on the edge. "An..." he said another, but she smiles at him, shaking her head, "You a president's daughter to save, remember," she informs him then held her arms wide out, leans back and fell. Leon ran to the edge and saw nothing. He grunts and then turns away and ran back to the elevator that had unlocked itself and he takes it right back down.

~8~8~8~

He was back on the bottom floor and steps out as Ashley was waiting for him. She then turns to him, "Leon. Where's Annabelle?" she asks him as he steps up to her, "We don't have enough time, this island is going to blow any minute." he informs her taking her wrist, "It's gonna what?!" she questions him as he pulled her along.

They jump into the lower caves and ran down the tunnel, then he jumps over the edge and catches Ashley as she jumps as well. Then they ran through the tunnel and into the cavern, there a jet-ski was waiting for them. Leon climbs aboard and turns it on, then reeves it, "Hang on sweetheart." Leon informs her and she climbs aboard and wraps her arms around his waist then he hits the gas and went speeding forward. He drove through the cavern, he turns and went through the right opens the door then again through the left. Passing docks and rumble then continued straight on.

But as he makes the jump explosions went off as the island was exploding, Leon speeds through the tunnel as Ashley looks behind them seeing the way back was blocked. "Waves! Behind us!" she shouts, "I know, just hold on!" Leon shouts and speeds even faster. Outrunning the water closing in on them, Leon then dodges the spikes and the boulders that were falling from the ceiling and the explosions happening all around them, he speeded faster through the tunnel. Even made a few jumps, then sunlight was shinning through the way ahead. There was the way out. Leon speeded right for it, making the last jump as the cave behind them explodes with water right behind them. Leon flew through the air and smacks against the water. But as he did so Ashley fell right off and Leon looks around. "Ashley! Ashley, where are you!" Leon calls out to her as he moves around on the water looking all over the water.

Then far behind him, Ashley breaks the water surface and coughs as she turns in the water facing him, "Leon!" he cries out, he looks over at her and smiles, then speeds up to her and pulls her back onto the jet-ski. "Come on, let's go home," he tells her. She pants with a nod. "Sounds like a great idea. Mission accomplished, right Leon," she asks him. "Not quite, I still have to get you home." he reminds her, she nods at him and he speeds away from the island "So, Leon. Where did Annabelle vanish off to?" she asks him, he frowns to himself. "She took her own way off the idea, she had faith that would get you back home safely," he answers her. She nods at him, "But she will come back right?" she asks him, he just looks out at the ocean. "I don't know," he mutters. "What don't you know?" a new voice asks them. The two look over and saw Annabelle in the speed boat that Ada had brought them to the island in. They both look at her in surprise and Ashley smiles at her. "Don't tell me you lost faith in me all of a sudden," she states, winking at Leon.

He chuckles and looks away from her, "Annabelle, you're okay." Ashley said with rejoice. Annabelle smiles at her "Well duh. I'm Annabelle Wong, it's going to take a lot more than a fall like that to kill me." she informs then, the two chuckled at her, "So your mission is complete. What now?" Leon asks her, she shrugs at him, "What someone always does when they mission is complete, you report in." she tells them, "I'll be seeing you soon, Leon." she winks at him again and speed away from them. The two watched her and Ashley notice the look in Leon's eyes. "So... what the story between you two?" she asks him and he looks over his shoulder at her, "Why do you ask?" he asks her, she just giggles at him. "Come on, tell me," she asks again. Leon exhales as he looks back at the boat that was speeding away then Annabelle pulls out her shades and places them on her eyes. Smiles and hung her elbow out on the side. He smiles and looks back at her, "She's apart of me that I can't and don't want to let go. Lets leave it at that." he answers her, she smiles and lets back out here Annabelle drove off to.

~8~8~8~

~ _United States_

 _Washington DC_ ~

Adam hugs her daughter tightly as she snuggles against him, Leon smiles at the two and Adam pulls away from her, "I'm so happy you're safe." he tells her, she nods at him, "Me too, dad." she answers him. "You much be tired. Go rest, I'll have the cook send you something to eat." he tells her, she nods at him and walks out of the office.

Adam exhales and sat back down. "Thank you, Leon, I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to her," he tells him, Leon nods and took his seat as well. "It was an honor, sir," he informs him, Adam nods at him and looks at the file of Leon's report. "So they were using a parasite to control the villagers?" he asks him, looking over the report again. "Yes sir, they called it the Las Plagas. A parasite that takes control of the host and manipulates their behavior." he informs him, "I see and this cult leader?" he asks him, "Dead sir, he was going to use Ashley to get inside The Justice Department, the Administrative bodies, and the military so he could he the ruler of the world." Leon answers him. Adam nods at him, "And he wanted to start with us." he mutters and then knocks was on the door. "Come in," he answers, the door opens and in steps Jacob. "Sir, the agent that you sent out as returned and awaiting for your command," he informs him, Adam nods at him. "Thank you. Send them in," he states and Jacob nods at him. "Sir," he states and looks down at his friend.

"Back so soon." he jokes, Leon just chuckles "Why you missed me?" he jokes, "No, I was enjoying the vacation," he answers him. Leon laughs and shakes his head, "Get out of here, Tates." he laughs, "Whatever you say, Kennedy." Jacob said and left the office. Leon laughs as he scratched his head. Adam smiles and places the flies away, "Leon, you may or may not know this but I sent another agent to Spain, to retrieve my daughter and a sample of that parasite." he informs him, Leon leans forward. "I'm sorry sir, retrieve?" Leon asks him.

A woman in black heel walks down the hall as some of the men stargazed at her. She rolls her eyes, knowing that half if not all were at least in a relationship, she shakes her head and continued to walk forward.

Adam nods at Leon, "Yes, six years ago, they came to me and offered the G-virus to me so I could have an antibody or a cure made to save the infected. But they also asked me to hire them so they could take down Umbrella." he states, Leon just listens to him, "They've served this nation faithfully, fulfilling every mission assigned to them." he informs him, Leon nods at him.

The woman was wearing her short red office skirt her white button up shirt, with the black office coat. Her hair was in a side ponytail, light makeup as her clothing was hugging her and her sword was on her back. Men whistled at her, she shot a death glare right back at them, making them immediately stops. She rolls her eyes and huffs, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Ma'am," Jacob said, getting her look at him as she stops. "The President will see you now," he informs her, she nods at him and followed after him.

Adam smirks to himself and looks back at Leon, "You should know this person, you've met them already." he informs her and Leon were taken back a little. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know what you're talking about," Leon informs him. Adam nods at him, "Maybe not now, but you will." he assures him, then a knock was on the door, "And looks who's here." he states and stood up. "Come in," he said and the doors were open, Leon stands up as well and turns to them. But his heart stop kneels buckled and his eyes went wide as the agent was none other than.

"Hello Leon." the woman said as she smiles at him, he just exhales and looks at her, he pants softly. "Annabelle," he mutters, Adam smiles as Jacob smirks. "Miss Wong here was gracious enough to offer her assistance to me, so I made her an agent, she's been working for me for the past 6 years," he informs her, Leon just nods at he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she smiles and places her hand on her hip. "What's wrong Leon?" she asks stepping closer to him, "Cat caught her tongue?" she purrs as she brushes her finger under his chin and in a pure instinct response. He picks Annabelle up and swings her over his shoulder, taking her by surprise. "Oh! Leon!" Annabelle shouts as the two look at him in surprise. Leon then turns back to the President. "Sorry sir, I'm going to turn in early, she and I need to have... a long talk." he informs him, Adam nods at him "Of course. I'll see you tomorrow Leon." he said to him. He nods at him then nodded at Jacob and steps out of the office. The two walk to the door and peek our as Leon was walking down the hall, glaring at any man that was going to stare at Annabelle's back end. "Leon. Leon, please. You know I hate to be carried!" Annabelle whines and hits his back. "I have rights, you jerk! Put. Me. Down. No-Aaha!" she gasps feeling him give her a smack against her back end. "Leon!" she snaps. He just chuckles to himself and was out of the building.

~8~8~8~

They arrived back at his apartment he walks up the steps, unlocks the door and steps into the penthouse. He locks the door behind him and marches through the house. "Wait, Leon is this where you live?" she asks as she looks around at the spacious house. He then opens the door into his room, closes the door behind him and walks over to his bed then flops Annabelle right down onto the bed.

She lands with a gasp and props her felt up, "Really, Leon, you carried me all the way to you car, stuff me in the truck and carried me into your room." she questions as she sat up and rubs her neck. But when she opens her eyes, she immediately blushed at the sight of a shirtless Leon, she squeaks covering her eyes and flop back onto the bed, curled up into a ball as she was covering her red face. Leon looks down seeing that she was being bashful, he chuckles and toss his shirt to the side. Then climbs onto the bed and towers over her. "What? Suddenly getting a flustered over me losing a shirt?" he teases her, she removes her hands away but kept her eyes looking away. "Maybe." she mutters. He smirks, brushing her hair away from her shoulder and kisses her neck. She gasped and bites her lip, filling the tingles running down her neck. Annabelle then rolled onto her back as Leon then pressed his lips against hers. He then laid his body against her as her finger tips ran gently along his skin, sending shiver through his nerves, he growls then sat up, pulling her onto his lap. He then moves his hands down to her coat and shirt and rips them right off, revealing her red lace bra. Annabelle pulls back and looks at her shirt as it was in shreds. "Seriously?" Annabelle questions him. But he said nothing as he was thrown back onto the bed she bounced a look on the cushion as he glared down at her short skirt and then rips that off as well. This makes Annabelle sit up, "Seriously Leon?! Rip apart my whole wardrobe why don't you?" she snaps at him. He removes her clothing and, tossing them to the ground and drinks her in.

Annabelle was left in only her red laced undergarments, black see-through stockings and her black heels, he smirks down at her and then kisses her belly. She leans her head back and gasped softly as her hand slide down and grip his shoulders, he then drags his tongue right up to the valley in between her breasts. She gasps and turns her head to the side. He smirks and massaged her breast. She gasps again as he then kisses up to her neck and was nibbling on her skin. She giggles then pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him back a little. He looks down at her, "What?" he asks, "Your pants and shoes." she states, "What about them?" he asks her, she smirks at him. "I don't like them," she answers and he smirks at her. "Well, I better do something about that," he states and stood off the bed and unbuckles his belt. Annabelle unstraps her heels and they drop to the ground, she then slips off her stockings as Leon strips from his pants and shoes then climb back onto the bed, Annabelle giggles as she laid back on the bed as he towers over her. They pressed their lips together in a playful and passionate kiss. He then brushed his finger down Annabelle's side, then grips her leg and pulls it up onto his hip. Annabelle wraps her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

He smirks against her lips then slides his hands to her hips and grips the sides of her thong and slides them right down her legs and tosses it down next to the clothing on the ground. She shivers at the cold air, but she was taken by surprise as Leon sat up and pulled her along with him as she sat on his lap. He then kisses her lips, she melts into his arms and returns the kiss, he smirks then his hands slip behind her, unclips her bra, Annabelle pulls back as she threw the bra right off her body. Then pressed her lips back to his as he then wraps her arms around him and pulls back down onto the bed. Then her hands slip down and grip boxers and rip them right off him. Leon pulls back seeing his boxers and then shot a look right back at her, she giggles as he then pulls the covers over them. "Ah-hahaha. Leon..." she giggles as he nibbled at her neck. She then gasps as she felt him enter her. She moans gripping his back, he pulls back as he looked down at her, "Mine. Mine and mine alone." he growls and started to move, Annabelle gasp and moans as held onto him.

~8~8~8~

The two laid comfortably in bed, the covers were at their waists as Annabelle had her back to Leon as he had one arm under her head and the other gently stroking her arm, they both of them were smiling. Annabelle looks at him in the reflection on the window. "You're grinning." she states, he just chuckles, "You're grinning too," he informs her and she just smiles. "I got a reason to grinning," she informs him. "Oh? Do tell." Leon teases her. She turns her head and looks at him, "I'm happy." she answers, he looks down at her, smiles and perks her lips. She just giggles, turning into her back and laid in his arms.

Leon chuckles and wraps his arms around her rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. "I've missed you." he tells her as she smiles, "For the past six years, I missed you." he said and she nods at him, "Me too, I've missed you too," she said and she laid her head on his collarbone as he laid his head on hers. "You know after this, I'm never going to let you go right?" he asks her, she chuckles and nods at him, "It will never going happen, you're stuck with me Leon, get used to it," she tells him, he couldn't help up smile at her and nuzzled his head against hers and smiles. "Good, that's good," he mutters and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Author: F-F-Four-Forty chapters?!

Annabelle: You okay Author?

Author: *Faints*

Annabelle: Oi, Author. Author. Up, you got more Resident Evil stories to write. Oi!


End file.
